El Camino a Casa
by AliceXS
Summary: El primer amor de Raimundo muere en un accidente, dejando su corazón en donación. El destino se encargará de unir a Raimundo con Kimiko con su llegada a la isla el Dragón Xiaolin sin saber que tiene su corazón. Por otro lado, el acaudalado dueño de la isla sabe que morirá. Trágicos sucesos giran en torno. ¿Quién heredará la isla y el dinero? ¿Qué tendrá que ver Kimiko con esto?
1. Prefacio: Aliento de Vida

**A/N: ¡Nuevo Xiaolin Rumor! ¡CORRAN LA VOZ! Esta información puede ser real o falsa...**

**Oficialmente no se ha dicho cuál será el argumento, pero aparentemente al igual que la primera temporada. Se van a activar cuatro nuevos Shen Gong Wus y los monjes se van a dividir. Tendrán que ponerse a prueba y luchar contra cuatro villanos: Omi Vs. Chase Young, Kimiko Vs. Wuya, Raimundo Vs. Shadow (la amiguita de Chase) y Clay Vs. Cyclops. En el segundo epi, darán la bienvenida al nuevo miembro PING PONG, que es la mitad del tamaño de Omi y maneja el elemento madera. Parece ser que la serie se estrenará en el 8 DE ABRIL DEL 2013, y la segunda temporada dará inicio al 2014 (se tiene estipulado tres temporadas, la primera tendrá 26 capis, diferente a su antecesora con 22 minutos de duración cada capi y del cual 19 minutos será de animación 2D y el resto, que son 3 minutos, en 3D). Eso es todo. Para cualquier detalle e información más adelante. Se publicará el rumor en El Camino a Casa. Si es fan de la serie, como dice la canción de Shana: ¡GRÍTELO!**

**SEA USTED EL JUEZ**

* * *

Una lluvia ligera mojaba los cristales empañados por el vapor de una tormenta tropical que sacudía violentamente las palmeras frondosas afuera de la casa en la playa. Corría el año de 2071, una era completamente lejos del alcance de nuestros sentidos para imaginarnos como el futuro había progresado. Aquel día la tormenta había empeorado y los relámpagos habían salido para demostrarlo. La luz estaba a medio titilar en un costado de la habitación. Cuatro personas integraban la sala en espera de una respuesta. La lámpara temblaba por el socarrón viento que empujó la ventana. El hijo mayor detuvo la lámpara y decidió cerrar las ventanas pues no le hacían ningún bien a su madre. Su madre, no era la misma figura joven de antes, era una señora de ochenta y cuatro años de edad que estaba en el albergue de sus tres hijos mayores de edad debido a que su edad le había restado cierta facilidad. Sus hijos la amaban con locura y tenía una sobreprotección por su estado delicado, pero para ella la vida aún era joven. Aunque los tiempos en estos momentos habían sido duros para la señora: Sus amigos no estaban a su lado para brindarle esperanza porque la vida se los había llevado, sintió que por primera vez la tecnología estaba demasiado lejos de poder dominarla y al estar lejos de las personas que amaba fue un golpe duro. Pero a pesar de todo, ha podido sobrecoger las situaciones exasperantes y llevar con ella una sonrisa a todos lados en el realice de sus actividades (ahora que estaba jubilada tenía más tiempo para ella y sus compras), siguiendo la última promesa de su marido. Incontinenti del golpe más duro que pudo haber recibido una mujer como ella, sus hijos decidieron trasladarse con ella para acompañarla y cumplir la última voluntad tal como dictaba en el testamento de su padre.

Así es. Su compañero de vida se había marchado de este mundo hace un par de semanas. Y era la única persona con quien siempre ella podía contar cada vez que llegaba a su casa en la playa. Soportar su muerte no fue nada fácil al principio, pues solo se encerraba en su casa para acariciar y hablar con el jarrón donde habían depositado sus cenizas. Ya no lloraba, en un par de días ya sus lágrimas se habían secado. Ahora decidida quería cumplir con el voto final que le hizo jurar antes de morir en su cama junto al amor de su vida: Quería que sus restos fueran llevados por el viento cerca del mar donde de joven solía surfear para cortejar ante las señoritas. Solo esperaba una aprobación. Estaba aderezada para la ocasión. Tenía el pelo canoso recogido, tenía una capa roja vino tinto con unos grabados en oro de dragones de oro y un broche del mismo símbolo que cerraba al frente. Por debajo llevaba un vestido negro con el cuello en U literalmente, de lana, simple, pero muy elegante. Zapatillas negras al estilo de cenicienta. Mostrando sus piernas enflaquecidas y con una simpática cartería del mismo color con un botón de oro. Unos zarcillos dorados largos hasta completó el traje con un perfume veraniego. Mataba el tiempo, estrujando papeles. El hijo menor se sentó junto a ella, tocándole la mano: Mamá tranquilízate, ya verán que nos darán el permiso.

-Madre, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas una de las historias que viviste con papá? Así como las que me solías contar cuando era una niña –La hija se sentó en el suelo dispuesta a escuchar.

-Buena idea, Penélope, así podrás pensar en otra cosa mamá.

-Toshiro, Penélope, ustedes ya conocen esas historias de memorias...

-Pero suenan más interesantes cuando tú las cuentas.

-Tú padre fue un hombre constante, valiente, audaz, sincero y con un corazón apasionado, dispuesto amar con sus cinco sentidos, sin importa el precio porque ya deberías saber hijita, que antes de que nos casáramos era un mujeriego insaciable... –Suspiró- Pero fue mi primer amor, mí primera vez, -Sonrió- El hombre al que decidí no solo entregarme a él sino abrirle las puertas de mi corazón... Darle mi amor eterno.

-¡Ay qué lindo! –Exclamó Penélope. Las puertas se abrieron y apartaron la mirada hacia las puertas abiertas. Entró un hombre gordo con papillas, vestía elegantemente negro y estaba empapado por la lluvia. El hijo mayor tomó la determinación de hablar con él a solas por el temor de que si los resultados fueran negativos, la afectara. Efectivamente tenía razón.

Asintió con la cabeza y lo dejó ir. Su madre se levantó enseguida y le preguntó que había dicho. Por mucho que trató de evadir la pregunta al comentar el clima, si había comido una manzana o si no quería acostarse temprano. Le confesó la verdad. El permiso fue denegado. A pesar que querían que las tradiciones fúnebres fueran respetadas. Casi todo el mundo ha abandonado la isla por mejores condiciones de vida y el interés turístico ha decaído, aquella isla no era el encanto paradisíaco que solía ser en la juventud de la señora.

-Perdón madre, te fallé como hijo –Inclinó la cabeza. Ella ladeó la cabeza sonriente y besó su cabeza: No te disculpes, Kike, hiciste todo lo que pudiste y eso me complace... Es muy tarde mis queridos niños y deberíamos irnos a dormir; ¡Penélope! ¡Toshiro! Acérquense ya que no sabemos lo que pueda pasar el día de mañana –Se puso de puntitas para besar cada frente y les dio la bendición. Dada la determinación del frívolo alcalde, toda la familia fue a dormir. No obstante, al cabo de unos minutos. La señora se levantó de su cama sin quitarse el pensamiento de la cabeza ni las últimas palabras de su marido, ella dejó una nota al lado y tomó la "urna" de su esposo. Llevándosela. Por un ligero presentimiento, el hijo menor se levantó de la cama. Gritando y socorriendo a sus hermanos al golpear y dar patadas a cada puerta. Evidentemente su mamá, la muy terca, se marchó para hacerlo ella sola.

-¡Dios, ¿Que has hecho?! –Gritó Kike, tapándose el rostro. Listo a ir a buscarla en la noche tormentosa. La lluvia y la brisa eran un dueto violento que arrasaba con todo en la isla. Ella iba abrazada a su vasija mientras avanzaba con la intención de cumplir los últimos votos de su marido. Mirando el cielo, sintiendo que él le daba fuerzas. Parpadeó sonriente.

-Mi querido Rai, ya casi llegamos, ten paciencia –Susurró ella- ¿Te acuerdas la vez en que nos conocimos? Fue aquí justamente, lo recuerdo como si fue ayer, ¿Te gustaría recordar de cómo nuestra historia de amor comenzó desde un principio?... –Sus ojos zafiro se clavaron en el cielo y una estela mágica pareció bordar toda la isla. El viento sacudió todo su entorno para espantar la lluvia. Los edificios automáticamente parecieron cambiar. Lo que una vez estuvo roto, volvió a recuperar su brillo. El mar se tranquilizó. El sol volvió a salir. Las gaviotas que habían desahuciado habían vuelto para formar su espectáculo ante los turistas.

Ahora nos remontamos un poco antes de dónde se centra nuestra historia. Para comprender ciertos antecedentes y llegar hasta el 2012. Estamos alrededor de 1996. Y todo comenzó en cierto Octubre 10 en esta misma fecha, en la isla Dragón Xiaolin con una extensión de diez kilómetros de diámetro aproximadamente. Ubicada en algún lugar cercano a Asia. Donde después de un trágico evento ocurriendo mientras una familia viajaba en un crucero, encalló en una isla. Donde los redivivos sin más remedio tuvieron que ingeniárselas para sobrevivir ante los misterios que escondían escabrosos que giran en torno a esta isla paradisiaca.

* * *

**El Camino a ****Ca****sa**

**Prefacio: Aliento de Vida**

* * *

La marea traía consigo muchas cosas. Primero criaturas relativas al mundo marino, después los muebles y ulteriormente personas. Las clases sociales (iban desde adinerados magnates hasta gente de clase media) no tenían nada que ver con este placentero viaje. Entre ellas un acaudalado e influyente magnate que, siendo el patriarca de una familia que desde épocas pasadas llevaba con orgullo su apellido. Decidió establecer allí su enorme imperio para que todos allí vivieran en armonía y paz. Junto a su hermano, fundó una "villa" en la bella isla.

Debido a sus contactos e influencias, prontamente aquel lugar se convirtió en una atracción para todo aquel que venía a pasar sus días por sus bellas playas, atractivos sitios de calidad y un sinfín de cosas más. Lo que más resaltaba era el estilo arquitectónico de la mansión en el corazón de la isla. Tenía atribuciones occidentales. Como todo buen acaudalado. _Adivina quién es. _Era un hombre excéntrico, carismático y misterioso, pero tenía un gran cariño por las personas que lo rodeaban. A causa de las innumerables riquezas y beneficios que traían la isla, muchos salieron beneficiados aparte del mismo acaudalado. Que fue promovido por todos los ciudadanos a ser el alcalde, el cardinal gobernador. Aquel gran hombre se llamaba Dashi. Éste hombre tenía un círculo muy curioso a decir verdad.

En primer lugar su hermano: Guan, es dueño de una cadena de restaurantes (de hecho todos los restaurantes en la isla son propiedad suya). Él es el mejor amigo de su hermano (obvio) y llevan una buena relación. A pesar de su carácter recio y exigente, era una buena persona y secretamente le gusta estar con los niños. Llevaba una imagen saludable y "deportiva" a donde quiera que fuera. A veces le gusta dominar la vida de su querido hermano porque se inmiscuía en sus relaciones, no lo hace por metiche sino _porque lo quiere y se preocupa_.

En segundo lugar su mejor amigo: Chase Young, su principal ocupación es la de inversor en la mayor parte de construcción en la isla (como hoteles y parques de atracciones, entre otras cosas). Aparte de eso, no llevaba una buena relación aparentemente con Guan, así que a leguas podían hablar sin que lanzaran fuego por los ojos.

En tercer lugar está su cónyuge: Wuya, venía de una buena familia y maneja una compañía de diseño de modas. Según los rumores sueltos por allí, contrajo matrimonio, no porque lo quiere sino para saldar deudas que tenía pendientes con su empresa. Había demostrado que "era mejor que nadie" ya que su elevado orgullo la lleva a querer a que todo salga perfecto, para no quedar en ridículo. Llevaba una buena relación con los demás hidalgos de su clase, excepto Guan.

En cuarto lugar está uno de sus principales oponentes en el _mismo negocio _impuesta en los Estados Unidos: Hannibal Roy Bean, actualmente tenía una relación tensa con el magnate. Nunca se le había visto trabajar de día pues que _aparentemente tenía un negocio oculto a la vista de los demás. _Empero, parece que aparte de ser criticado como un viejo cascarrabias manipulador y empedernido, tenía buenas relaciones con demás empresarios. Salvo esos 2.

* * *

Pero resulta que dentro de este contexto, está la central que se entrelazará de un misterioso modo. Pues que la isla se había convertido un lugar perfecto para establecerse hasta ofrecer maravillosas oportunidades de conseguir fácil trabajo. Entre ellas estaba la familia Pedrosa, el padre tenía la profesión de oficial de policía y la madre una humilde ama de casa. Tenían un bojote de hijos, por decirlo vulgarmente. Nueve hermanitos en total, así que conseguir la manutención de todos, iba a ser un poco embarazoso. Los mayores tuvieron que abandonar los estudios tempranamente por trabajar. Aunque en el futuro esperaban volver a retomar la universidad. El menor, Raimundo Pedrosa, un "soñador" que tenía su cabeza en las nubes, pensando en las pelotas de futbol y surfear por las playas de la isla en cuánto el tiempo lo disponía. Eso sí, tenía que ser en los días que no le tocaba asistir a la escuela pública. 1996, contaba con 16 años. Todo empezó en el día en que era la competición de talentos, se sentó a observar junto a su mejor amigo: Clay Bailey, venía de una familia donde se respetaban y por poco no se glorificaban las tradiciones. Aunque prometió seguir con la tradición, sabía que no era lo único que quería en la vida. Entre los distintos actos locos que se observaban, dejaron el mejor para el final. Una hermosa niña de aproximadamente unos quince años con cabellos negros, ojos azules zafiros y piel blanca, menudita, solo podía ser comparada con Blanca Nieves despertó atención en el despreocupado Raimundo. El entretenimiento que ofrecería al público sería su hermosa voz.

_Yo me enamoré de ti..._

_Cuánto tiempo pasó desde entonces_

_Mis sentimientos se han fortalecido_

_Ahora yo me pregunto_

_¿Tú has entendido como me caí?_

_Aunque yo nunca he dicho una palabra_

_Los copos de nieve..._

_Flotando... Suavemente..._

_Como una montaña..._

_Creciendo más y más..._

_Sostenme... Si esto es como se siente..._

_El sentimiento de enamorarse de alguien..._

_Yo nunca quise saberlo._

_Te amo... Yo no puedo detenerme..._

_Las lágrimas de mi corazón..._

_Nunca debiste haber entrado en mi vida..._

Raimundo sintió que su realidad era sacudida en el albergue dentro de su pecho. La canción terminó tan rápido como se perdía en sus ojos azules. Clay removió el codo para aplaudirle al igual que otras personas se paraban para aplaudir. Raimundo se tambaleó. "Nunca había oído una voz angelical después del último grupo de música country... ¿Me estás parando?".

-Clay, ella será mía –Determinó.

-No puedes marcar una mujer como si fuera ganado.

-¡La conquistaré!

-Perdona, todavía se me olvida que en tu familia todos se enamoran más rápido que llegada de huevos de pascua –Clay apoyó una mano en su semblante, repentinamente un trueno los sacó del tema- Uf mi compadre, mejor me voy rápido... Se me olvidó el paraguas y prefiero evitarme un chaparrón, ¡Nos hablamos! –Clay se levantó, luego de "su saludo secreto". Se fueron. Raimundo prefirió quedarse un poco más. Fijó sus ojos en la cantante que recibía el premio de la noche. Posteriormente de recoger sus cosas y ponerse ropa más cómoda, ella se quedó esperando en la escuela, a que escampara. Raimundo supo que era la oportunidad perfecta para acercársele, aprovechando que no estaba nadie y ella estaba libre.

-¿No traes paraguas? –Ella apenas se volteó, solo bajó más la cabeza- ¿Piensas que soy un extraño? –Ladeó la cabeza- Eres muy tímida, estudio en tu clase, ¿Sabías? –No respondió, él siguió tratando de sonsacarle unas palabras- Soy Raimundo Pedrosa y a partir de ahora el presidente de tu club de fans, me has cautivado, tienes una linda voz que deberías compartir con el público –Comentó, la chica se abrazó a sí misma- ¿Estás esperando alguien o que la lluvia escampe?... Bueno, no importa, ya que solo pasaba... ¡Olvídalo, mejor me voy! -Justo cuando dio un paso para irse. Ella le respondió.

-Muchas gracias –Raimundo se volteó, ella lo estaba mirando (bajo su capucha rosa, estaba sonrosada levemente)- Mi nombre es Ángela Navas, mucho gusto en conocerte -_¿Tú creías que era Kimiko? No mi amigo, no. _Ella extendió la mano y ambos la estrecharon_._

_-_Está lloviendo muy fuerte debido a la tormenta tropical, para cuando escampe será de día, ¿Te gustaría que te acompañara hasta la puerta de tu casa?

-Claro... –Asintió. Los dos encontraron unas cajas de cartón en el camino para dirigirse a su casa sin empaparse tanto, aunque tuvieron que hacer algunas paradas. Ambos estuvieron conociéndose mejor en el camino a casa. Ángela era una muchacha tímida, pero muy dulce. Raimundo se sentía atraído por su aura enigmática. Descubrió que había perdido su madre a muy temprana edad y solo tenía a su padre, un contador público. Siempre tuvo inclinación a cantar, pero apuntarse en el show de talentos fue debido a cierto concejo y empujones por parte de algunos muy buenos amigos ficticios. Raimundo se rió: Pero eso está a punto de terminar porque quiero ser tú amigo –Sonrió. Pasó su mano por su pelo, peinándose como una manera de "coquetearle". Ángela se abochornó. Cuando llegaron a su casa. Raimundo pidió su número de teléfono porque quería hablar con ella. Ángela accedió. Justamente las puertas de su casa se abrieron, demostrando a un padre con la frente fruncida y los brazos cruzados. Ángela se despidió amigablemente. A partir de ese día, Raimundo esperaba todos los días a la chica en la puerta del colegio para llevarla a su casa.

Raimundo siempre tuvo que tomar la iniciativa de pedirle que salieran juntos porque si no lo hacía, no pasaba nunca. Ambos fueron muy buenos amigos íntimos, compartieron sueños y secretos. Pronto entablaron una relación cuando se supo que ella sentía atracción hacia él desde el primer día en que se vieron (_amor a primera vista, genio), _pero por su naturaleza introvertida nunca fue capaz de contarle al chico más popular del colegio sus sentimientos. Entrambos vivieron momentos de locura y alegría como cualquier pareja loca adolescente e irse de aventura a veces, luego de vivir momentos de amor y éxtasis, ambos profesaban que en un futuro se casarían. _Pero el destino nunca es prometedor. _El padre de la chica pensaba que la existencia de Raimundo era un problema si su hija quería ser una cantante y su vida, que podía ser una mala influencia para sus decisiones porque estaba en una etapa sensible.

Así que escogió llevársela para estudiar en una institución con categoría en el exterior. Ella se lo comunicó inmediatamente a su novio; éste comprendió la situación; pero el futuro de su pareja estable era primero, le prometió que no dejaría de seguir enviando constantemente mensajes y emails todos los días, siempre le brindaría apoyo incondicional. Le deseó suerte en su viaje y estaría esperándola en primera fila cuando llegara con un enorme abrazo. Ella igualmente así como no tener ojos para nadie más. Sellaron el pacto con un beso. Pero en el auto dónde ellos iban. Extrañamente se le fueron los frenos_. Eso está sospechoso._ Tuvo un accidente automovilístico, no hubo supervivientes. Raimundo soportó un duro golpe, perder a la persona que ama. Eso destruyó su vida parcialmente. Nada pudo sacarlo de su estado ni siquiera su mejor amigo, tuvo que pasar un tiempo para sanar las heridas pero sus recuerdos con Ángela reposarían en su maltrecho corazón.

* * *

Después de vivir esta tragedia, la isla sufrió una de las calamidades peores vividas por sus habitantes: Un terremoto. Pero esto no parece haberle importado al gobernador Dashi pues que misteriosamente se hallaba fuera de su cargo por razones enigmáticas y estas mismas le permitieron la salvación de las personas tras el gran terremoto ocurrido para recubrir todas las pérdidas. Los gastos hicieron que muchos perdieran fondos y se extendieron por cuatro años. Sin embargo, Dashi sabía que moriría en cualquier minuto a pesar que tuviera la salud plena, un doctor a su disposición y centenares de guardaespaldas alrededor. Pero ya varios le habían puesto el ojo encima a un supuesto tesoro que el excéntrico millonario encontró al pactar con un dragón (que fue quien le dio todos los materiales para la sobrevivencia), éste se hallaba oculto en la densidad de la vegetación de la isla así como toda la herencia (que incluye a la isla misma). Los rumores fueron crecieron cuando se fundó la Corte del Dragón de Oro donde todos sus miembros usaban un singular broche de oro del mismo. Integrada por los magnates actuales, previamente mencionados que debido a este problema se reunían anualmente en conferencias para resolver el problema. Pues que el hijo de Dashi era muy niño para reclamar todo el dinero. No obstante, Dashi pensaba un modo divertido de hallar un heredero. Y en el caso de Ángela, una manera de poder "sobrevivir" ante la tragedia, fue poner sus órganos en donación.

Por otra parte, en el país del sol naciente (lejos de los acontecimientos concierne a la isla). La hija de un propietario de una compañía de videojuegos muy famosa. Toshiro Tohomiko. Sufría una terrible enfermedad del corazón, hallar un trasplante de corazón (que era un caso extremadamente difícil) no era simple. Por milagro alrededor de aquella fecha, encontraron un donante. ¡La obtención de un corazón hecho a la medida para la paciente! Así se pudo proceder la operación quirúrgica. La muchacha recorrió en una camilla por un túnel blanco directo al quirófano. Su papá estaba a su lado por unos minutos, tomó su mano: Todo saldrá bien, mi amor, ya verás... –La dejó ir cuando entraba al quirófano- Te quiero, Kim.

La noticia de que la operación del trasplante fue un éxito, alegró mucho al padre que abrazó a su hija inmediatamente. Ella le sonrió: Descuida padre, tenías razón, todo ha salido bien –Le dijo abrazándolo fuerte, para compensar todos los minutos de espera y angustia. Aquella chica tenía por nombre: Kimiko Tohomiko. _Y el destino a partir de entonces se encargaría de reunir a Raimundo con Kimiko al pasar nueve años, tiempo suficiente para enmarcar el comienzo de una búsqueda de un heredero que girará en torno de una isla llena de macabros sucesos que podría desvelar un final trágico._

* * *

**A/N: Y esa fue mi tercera historia de misterio. Al igual que en Cazador de la Ciudad, tendrá por énfasis una historia de amor/drama a la vez que persigue un misterio. Pero voy a terminar Yo Contra El Mundo, mi segunda historia, solo que ésta está un poco más adelantada. Al contrario de esta misma, voy actualizar **_**El **__**Camino a Casa**_** cada viernes (no sé si otro día, en cualquier caso les avisaré). Ya planteamos la introducción y era más que obvio que la viejita del principio era Kimiko recordando luego de haber descripto al pie de la letra a Raimundo. Kimiko tiene el corazón de Ángela, el primer amor de Raimundo y que es extrañamente igual. La historia de amor entre mis dos tortolitos se cruzará con el misterio también medianamente planteado, pero verán que todo se irá desenredando (al momento va a parecer un poco enredado). La búsqueda de un heredero y personas depravadas que quieren poseer el tesoro y a la isla... Buen motivo para los asesinatos. Vamos a ver como se desenvuelve esto.**

**Más personajes, lo que pasó después de esos nueve años y muchos sucesos más, en el capi que viene. Si te gustó, no olvides comentar. ¡Nos vemos! **

**PD: Aclaro que la canción de al principio no me pertenece, es la traducción de Eternal Snow de Full Moon. **


	2. Introducción

**1º**

_**Introducción **_

_Año 2012_

Un avión privado volaba encima de una pequeña isla ubicada en algún lugar del océano del pacífico. Alargó su mano, sacando un pequeño espejo compacto mientras aplicaba brillo en sus labios rosas. "Señorita, descenderemos en cinco minutos", su guardaespaldas personal llevó una mano a su intercomunicador para luego dirigirse a su protegida. Ella es una joven japonesa con cabello negro corto que le llegaba al cuello en un corte cervical y una división central que le daba un aspecto serio. Su uniforme de dos piezas, un saco negro ajustado, los pantalones acampanados negros, zapatos negros y unos lentes oscuros. Un hombre se puso delante del sitio aterrizaje, alzando unas paletas (verde y rojo) para indicar donde aparcar.

Corriendo apresuradamente la prensa y los paparazis salieron a recibir a la estrella con unas fotografías. "Atrás", ordenaba la guardaespaldas barriendo la multitud a puños. "Keiko", la Idol Japonesa traída después de realizar una gira mundial para promocionar su tercer disco, ya que el primero le trajo fama y renombre a nivel internacional. La chica sentía que había trabajado demás, luego de leer numerosas revistas y escuchado múltiples comentarios. Oyó que la isla era el lugar ideal para tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones, al conceder primero un concierto a los lugareños (había también oído que las chicas del lugar eran fans, hasta tenía su propio club que salió a recibirlo y a pedirle autógrafos atumultuadas). Kimiko estaba ya acostumbrada a tener atenciones como esa, sabía cómo llevarlas a control. Además, le gusta sentirse venerada en ciertas ocasiones. Acompañándola, su manager Jermaine Marsden que cortó la rueda de prensa sostenida por Kimiko. Jermaine vestía de pico por su actitud fresca a veces. "Primero nos estableceremos y luego hablarás con quieras, ¿Vale?", inquirió.

El gobernador Dashi les había proporcionado un lugarcito en el hotel de uno de sus amigos: Chase. Les juró que serían atendidos hospitalariamente por los ciudadanos. Tanto Jermaine como Keiko cargaban las 7 maletas de Kimiko. Por ser una Idol siempre estaba a la moda y no contaba con vestir un mismo conjunto hasta se había equipado con todas sus pelucas. Se dispuso a examinar el lugar. Una cama matrimonial de edredones, un balcón con una vista increíble, un gran armario de caoba, unos muebles cómodos y finos. El cuarto era un lujo.

-Ya lo sabes Kimiko, mi número está en tus tres celulares, ya sabes que tanto como Keiko y yo estaremos en las habitaciones al lado por si necesitas algo y no dudes en acudirnos... ¿Te vas así de rápido? –Jermaine vio que Kimiko estaba acomodando su bolso.

-¡Pues claro! No me quedaré aquí encerrada, saldré a turistear por ahí, explorar los centros comerciales y a gastar la tarjeta de crédito de papá... Nos vemos –Kimiko se inclinó a besar su frente. "¡Bien, cuídate!", Jermaine prefirió quedarse a ver el partido de baloncesto en el lujoso dormitorio de Kimiko (había un televisor pantalla plana a colores, ¿Captas?). Keiko fue tras ella para seguir cumpliendo con su deber. Se despojó de sus lentes y miró a Kimiko pícaramente: ¿Lista? ¡La que llegue de último es un huevo podrido! –Ésta asintió mientras salían atravesando las puertas. Siendo el centro de atención de empleados y demás turistas.

* * *

Entretanto, plácidamente reposando en el lecho matrimonial junto a ella. Una muchacha de piel crema, cabello liso castaño oscuro y ojos violáceos grandes presionó su cuerpo con el de Raimundo. Las telas arremangadas rojas carmesí protegían sus cuerpos a medio vestir de cintura para abajo. Él besó su cuello para luego deslizar sus labios, presionando los de ella.

-Jim es hombre muerto –Musitó él, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la mujer.

-¡CORTE! ¡Perfecto Raimundo, estuviste perfecto como siempre! Estamos listos por hoy, mañana continuamos con las grabaciones y ¿Seguro recordarán sobre la estrella que vendría para grabar el tema principal de la película? Quiero que estés ahí... –Ordenó el director.

-¡Mi novio! –Aclamó una despampanante rubia por el otro lado.

-Sí "su novio" para cuando escojamos la canción del sountrack: The Perfect Husband.

Raimundo asintió con la cabeza, se levantó. Yendo hacia los camerinos para cambiarse. Los años convirtieron a Raimundo en un joven guapo y marcado por la vida. Prontamente del terremoto ocurrido y perder a sus padres en el accidente. Los hermanos que corrieron con la misma suerte que él se mudaron a casa de sus abuelos devuelta en Brasil para completar sus estudios y se mantuvieron alejados por bastante tiempo. Únicamente regresó Raimundo a los seis años siguientes cuando su carrera como actor dio un salto a la fama (justamente en el momento en que sus abuelos maternos habían fallecido) y tenía el propósito de terminar con esta película para regresar en su casa en la playa de Miami. Cuánto más lejos estuviera. Mejor se sentiría. Piel morena por las horas que ha estado bajo el sol, sus ojos esmeraldas pícaros, la expresión melancólica que acompañaba su rostro, su cuerpo de modelo... Había conquistado el corazón de muchas mujeres (normalmente adolescentes y mujeres jóvenes, aunque también despertaba atracción en las señoras) por sus papeles protagónicos de pelis románticas y dramáticas tanto en dramas de televisión como en películas. Actualmente se encontraba en un apartamento alquilado junto su novia, también una famosa actriz, Ashley Flean. Ambos eran la sensación del momento en el mundo del espectáculo luego de trabajar en su más reciente película: Catwoman, la química entre ambos actores fue tan buena. Que se convirtieron la pareja del año hasta en la vida real. Ashley estaba más feliz que lombriz saltarina, pero en cuanto a Raimundo... Después de lo que le pasó a su última novia, no se encariñaba mucho con las mujeres (todo eran aventuras pasajeras) y en serio él no se había preguntando si se sentía feliz al lado de ésta.

Raimundo salió con una bolsa ya cambiado. Tenía una sudadera blanca con capucha para la cabeza ajustada que se podía distinguir sus músculos tonificados y abdominales bellamente esculpidos, debido que el tiempo allá afuera estaba nublado y temía una llovizna. Pantalón holgado café. Ashley venía a zancadas por detrás para sorprenderlo con un tremendo beso.

-Hola novio querido, estuviste magnífico en esa escena, créeme que sentí celos de la misma Tess –Admitió Ashley- Dulzura, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer en un restaurante a la luz de las velas, langosta thermidor o un exquisito bisque de langosta? Tú decides cariño –Dijo al recorrer con un dedo tentativamente sus hombros.

-Ashley, hoy no, lo siento, pero...

-¡Ay querido, ya hice las reservaciones! –Raimundo iba a protestar, pero ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios silenciándolo- Quiero que te veas súper lindo cuando vayas allá y me tomé la molestia de ordenar por ti, así que ve a casa a ponerte ropa decente porque no pensarás ir así a un restaurant y estoy pensando ¿Cuándo me llevarás a bailar en el pan de azúcar?

-Pronto.

-Perrrrrfecto, te veo allá amorcito corazón –Le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz antes de irse taconeando fuertemente. Raimundo soltó un bufido. Ashley era una buena actriz frente a las cámaras, pero era muy dominante y codiciosa tras bambalinas. A veces sentía que ella controlaba su vida, optó marcharse al apartamento por petición de su novia. Aprovechando que todavía no caía ninguna gota. Sinceramente su vida había cambiado mucho en 9 años.

* * *

Entretanto, en la gloriosa mansión del gobernador. Una fuente donde 2 ángeles de espalda a espalda, brotaba de sus cantaros un chorrito de agua en el medio de un hermoso jardín que era bordeado de arbustos en forma rectangular y al frente mosquetas situadas circundando alrededor de un sendero de baldosas que partían de las enormes rejas que cortaban el paso hacia la mansión. Siguiendo un camino recto hasta rodear la fuente y seguidamente llegar a las puertas monumentales de madera. Los patios tanto delante como detrás eran extensiones de césped recién podado y árboles gigantes como robles y sauces. La mansión compartía un estilo arquitectónico parecido a la Mansión Winchester*. Abarcaba 4,5 acres y de todas sus habitaciones solo eran usadas por lo mínimo 15. Un bello coche negro aparcaba cerca de la casona. Había una gran cantidad de personal trabajando. Saliendo del coche, un muchacho pelirrojo, con lentes, vestía formalmente con un uniforme negro de 2 piezas con mocasines, piel pálida y alto. Junto a él iba un robot mayordomo: Sí-bot. Ambos tocaron el timbre de la mansión. Abrió una sirvienta que les cedió el paso a un llamativo vestíbulo. En el medio se encontraba la esposa del dueño, en sus brazos cargaba una gatita persa blanca. Se acercó.

-¿Usted es "la institutriz" que ordené?

-Prefiero llamarme tutor o profesor Jack Spicer, repita conmigo: Prof. Jack Spicer.

-Está bien, ya capté, bienvenido a "El Dragón Xiaolin", el Dragón de Oro extiende sus más sinceras felicitaciones así que ponte cómodo –Extendió su mano para que él la besara- Soy Wuya, lamento haberte dado la bienvenida formal yo, pero mi esposo no está en casa –Éste se encogió de hombros antes de besar su mano, delicadamente.

-¿Está el joven pupilo?

-¿Qué? Ah sí, está arriba en su habitación, con mucho gusto mis sirvientas lo llevaran hasta él –Movió su estola mientras exploraban el vestíbulo de la casa.

-Qué hermosa es tu casa, tiene un gusto delicioso, son muchas cosas que dicen los aldeanos sobre este lugar –Admitió- Las conferencias anuales de la familia son la principal fuente de chisme por cómo se distribuirán tan enorme fortuna y quedó un lugar en la historia como se repusieron al soportar un terremoto –Jack se detuvo cuando pasaban debajo de la escalera y notaban un retrato-: Lindo, ¿Así que éste es el famoso retrato de Dashi? –Cruzó los brazos mientras examinaba el retrato. En una esquina vestido con un traje estilo victoriano una jovencita de cabellos negros y ojos azules extendiendo la mano para tocar las garras de un enorme dragón dorado chino. En el trasfondo se distinguían 2 puertas abriéndose mientras soltaban un resplandor dorado. Al lado del dragón dorado se podían distinguir algunas criaturas fantásticas y objetos brillantes. El retrato jugaba mucho con la técnica claroscuro y usa profuso el dorado. Le pareció un cuadro común y corriente.

-Muchas gracias, veo que sus ojos se han postrado en este cuadro… -Comentó Wuya- Éste retrato debe estar maldito, ordené que lo botaran y siempre vuelve al lugar donde estaba, ¡Tú, te ordeno que vengas aquí! –Ordenó Wuya a una mucama que pasaba a limpiar con un plomero- Deshazte de este retrato, ésta vez lo quiero ver calcinado, ¿Entendido? –Asintió y descolgó el cuadro de la pared- No tienes idea de cómo odio ese cuadro, siento que me mira en cierta forma, en fin... Supuestamente, luego del terremoto ocurrido; mi marido heredó el cuadro que entre comillas se lo entregó el dragón de oro al otorgarle todo el poder necesario para salvarnos de la catástrofe, pero también le concedió la facultad de encontrar el famoso heredero: En el retrato yace un acertijo que revela la ubicación de un tesoro digno de reyes, es decir, la fortuna de mi consorte oculto en algún lugar del bosque y quién lo resuelva no solo será el dueño de la isla y todo el dinero acumulado a través de los años sino que será el legítimo sucesor... Muchos han querido descifrarlo para reclamar la herencia, empero como siempre digo, todo es una idea infantil de una mente esquizofrénica y mi marido se la cree.

-No veo nada especial en el retrato, es una magnífica pieza de arte, pero no dice nada útil y sin ofender a nadie, el asunto de que un retrato le dé a un hombre toda su riqueza es risible.

-Es lo que digo, venga conmigo, lo llevaré hasta donde está el moco... ¡Perdón, mi hijito!

Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso. Llegaron a un pasillo que se dividía en 2 puertas, una conducía al despacho de Dashi y el otro llevaba a una antesala que llevaba dos dormitorios espaciosos y un baño. Abrió la primera puerta a la derecha. El cuarto había una especie de colchón con una almohadita. En las paredes dibujos sobre posiciones de yoga. Él asomó la cabeza, escudriñó con la mirada: ¿Omi?... ¿Estás aquí, Omi? ¿Omi? –Giró sobre sí mismo. "¿No está? Debe estar en el patio jugando", susurró Wuya. Los 2 se encaminaron hacia el patio trasero, cerca del laberinto. Donde la vegetación crecía en abundancia y no se divisaba muchas cosas por las copas altas de los árboles que según andaba de boca en boca, eran traídos de muchas partes del mundo. En el instante en que dando piruetas acrobáticas, se le zumbó encima un muchacho de aspecto curioso: Ojos negros, estatura baja para ser un adolescente, la piel era insólitamente amarilla, calvo por naturaleza y en vez de llevar ropa decente, llevaba una túnica roja con bordados negros.

-¡Prepárate para sufrir una derrota humillante!

-¡Niño del demonio, bájate de mi cabeza!

-¡Mocoso impertinente! –Wuya tomó a su hijo al jalarlo de la túnica, estrellándolo contra el piso- Te dije que te comportaras basura si no quieres comerte las sobras de Lulú, discúlpalo Sr. Spicer, se cayó de la cama al nacer así que tiene la cabeza llena de cucarachas y papel… Más te vale que sigas las órdenes de tu tutor o te dejaré todo el día encerrado, ¡¿Me oyes, miserable?! –Omi frunció el ceño. Ella le dirigió una mirada de desprecio antes de trancar la puerta. "Bien chico, solo puesto que eres un niño superdotado no significa que tendrás un trato especial, así que no esperes más de mí... Siéntate, las clases ya empezaron...".

* * *

Mientras Omi retomaba asiento en el piso junto a su nuevo tutor. Allá afuera comenzaba a retumbar un poderoso tifón que cada vez se volvía más fuerte. Una lluvia de granizo azotó a la isla. Kimiko había cuadrado con Keiko reencontrarse en el hotel, una vez que terminara de explorar dos tiendas. Fue cuando vio por las noticias del local que un tifón se acercó a la isla. A causa de esto, los medios de comunicación se habían cerrado y era imposible salir de la isla en un largo período debido al clima. "Genial, estamos atrapados, y por tonta se me olvidó un tonto paraguas... Creo que me tendré que quedar a esperar a que escampe un poco y ya Jermaine debe estar como loco, buscándome con la tropa marina, le enviaré un email", suspiró Kimiko sacando su multifacético cel y a una velocidad fugaz le envió un mensaje.

Prefirió quedarse cerca de una parada, notando que las cajas de cartón se habían agotado y el suéter que llevaba no le serviría de mucho. Sus manos estaban sudadas así que su celular salpicó antes de caer en el suelo. "¡Bravo!", dijo agachándose a recogerlo al mismo tiempo que una mano la recogía. Ella se volteó. Mirando frente a frente unos curiosos ojos verdes. Y por una extraña razón su corazón latió fuertemente cuando rozó su piel con la de él. Éste muchacho era lindo, pero tampoco era para que gritara como fan encolerizada.

-Disculpe, señorita, se le cayó esto –Kimiko le arrebató su celular con brusquedad.

-Gracias, Sr... –El muchacho estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

-Raimundo Pedrosa, ¿Y usted es?

-Me sorprende que usted no sea el tipo de persona que lee periódicos, soy Kimiko.

-Es un placer conocerla señorita, ¿Está esperando alguien?

-A que escampe, voy a contraer un catarro por esto… –Kimiko estornudó, se limpió con la manga de su suerte, empero él le ofreció gentilmente su pañuelo.

-Descuide, después me lo devolverá –Dijo él con voz amable- ¿Vino a la isla por el festival del año? –Kimiko frunció la frente sin entender, Raimundo señaló una plataforma de una plaza-: Cada año se inaugura un torneo conocido como los Duelos Xiaolin una serie de competiciones donde las personas muestran sus talentos sobre artes marciales aunque también hay juegos y comida gratis; hoy escuché que ha sido invitada una cantante para alegrar a la fiesta; es una de las actividades turísticas más visitadas y cada mes recibimos el sinnúmero de turistas por dicha razón –Ella se acordó de lo que le dijo Jermaine, luego de la celebración, podía quedarse a descansar por 4 días nada más y asintió con la cabeza- Esto es como una especie de "culto" al Dragón de Oro por habernos salvado tras el terremoto.

-Interesante.

-Lamento si soy entrometido, como habrá leído en las noticias hay un tifón azotando a esta parte de la isla y no cuenta con paraguas, ¿Te acompaño al camino a tu casa? Le ofrezco mi paraguas –Se ofreció gentilmente. "¿Por qué tanta gentileza? No acostumbro compartir el paraguas de extraños como usted", rezongó Kimiko. "Usted es especial, es una dama y yo soy un caballero, haría cualquier cosa por una dama... Vamos acepte, me haría un favor y le dejaré de molestar", prometió. Kimiko dudó al principio, pero aceptó la ayuda. No sin antes de indicar que si trataba de sobrepasarse, invertiría sus golpes de karate en él. Éste se echó a reír. Por como la había conocido, despertó muchos recuerdos en Raimundo. Pero ella no se parecía en nada a su primer amor por mucho que en físico lucía casi igual (excepto por el hecho de que la chica era de trascendencia asiática). Era más suelta, directa, temperamental, muy graciosa (o sarcástica) y toda una cajita de sorpresas. No hablaron en el camino, salvo en la parte que él la agarró de la cintura para evitar que un auto la atropellara.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Observa –Dijo mientras el coche pasaba delante de ellos.

-Gracias –Kimiko se soltó de mala gana. Apartó la mirada, no entendía porque su corazón latía fuertemente cuando se acercaba a él o se tocaban las manos sentía una estática subirle por la espalda. Llegaron rápidamente al hotel. "Espero que nos volvamos a reunir, tengo un buen presentimiento entre los dos", comentó Raimundo. "Sí quizá, pero... Muchas gracias", Kimiko no fue capaz de mirarle a la cara. Estaba segura que de tantos latidos, estaba roja. Y eso no le había ocurrido nunca con ningún otro hombre. Prefirió seguir en el camino recto.

-Ella es muy especial –Pensó en voz alta Raimundo, cuando la perdió de vista. Miró el reloj de su muñeca, llegaba tarde a su cita con Ashley, decidió encararla antes de que los humos se le subieran más de lo que estaba.

Kimiko apenas llegó su residencia, fue recibida calurosamente por Jermaine. Keiko estaba al celular, parece ser que se quedarían en la isla por un largo tiempo. La línea telefónica estaba caída y había demasiada neblina para que los aviones salieran ni hablar en barco ya que las mareas estaban tan furiosas que tendrían suerte sino chocaban con una roca. Apenas estuvieron solas, Keiko le preguntó quién era el muchacho apuesto que estaba su lado. Ella alzó los hombros, era un conocido que había visto en la parada del bus y le ofreció llevarla sana y salva a su casa. "¡Eso fue tan lindo, lindo! ¡Nena, galanes como esos no se consigue otra vez! ¿No tendrá un primo o un hermano? ¡No soy exigente!", exclamó Keiko. "Cuando lo vea la próxima vez le pregunto", suspiró entrañablemente Kimiko. Al cabo de un rato, la lluvia pareció haber empeorado. Keiko se ofreció acompañarla hasta las ocho, luego de una sección de "cambio de look" y cotilleos. Pasaron la noche en sus respectivos dormitorios. Y en la mansión del gobernador, luego de las clases de tutoría. Omi prefirió quedarse un poco más en el patio. "Maldita sea, ese mocoso se resfriará sin un paraguas en la mano y Dashi le dará un paro cardiaco indudablemente, ¡Escuchad sirvientes inútiles, tenemos que hallar al futuro heredero y darle éste paraguas si quiere seguir jugando a las escondidillas!", ordenó Wuya. La servidumbre correteaba como loca buscando al amito de la casa por todo el jardín y desde otro ángulo se veía un centenar de paraguas moviéndose coreográficamente.

-¿A quién están buscando? –Inquirió inocentemente Omi salido de la nada con un paraguas.

-¡¿De dónde has sacado ese paraguas?! ¡Tú no tenías cuando te vimos la última vez!

-_Pues claro que no, Wuya, me lo dio el Dragón de Oro –_Aclaró con voz profunda. Tanto él como ella no se llevaban bien, se rehusaban llamarse: Madre e hijo respectivamente. Wuya frunció el ceño ante la actitud del chico, lo jaló de la muñeca, adentrándolo a la mansión.

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón, Kimiko pensó en el muchacho que había conocido bajo la lluvia y la trajo en el camino a casa, creyó haberlo visto en algún lado pero... Sentía una sensación de incomodidad desde que llegó a la isla. Despertó puntualmente para la cita que tenía junto a Jermaine en el estudio para grabar una canción para el soundtrack de una película que se encontraba actualmente filmando. Los productores se tomaron la molestia de enviarles un coche para irlos a buscar. Llegaron un poco tarde por culpa de las autopistas inundadas y el tráfico, obvio. El productor, el director y la estrella principal de la película se presentaron ante ellos formalmente. A pesar de que vestía con una peluca lila y totalmente diferente, el actor pudo reconocer a la cantante. Ella se sorprendió mucho. Él le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Bien, Kim, ¿Estás lista?... ¿Kim? ¡¿Kim?!

-Ah, disculpa, Jermaine... –La chica fue tras la cabina de audio, se puso los audífonos y dio un gesto de aprobación. Mientras el resto del elenco tomaba asiento. "Ya verán, Kimiko es fantástica", dijo Jermaine. La canción estaba ambientada al J-Pop (pop japonés), pero era una melodía triste debido al trasfondo de la película.

_Yuuyami ni sasameku_

_Anata no shirabe ni toketeku _

_Hikiyoseau manazashi ni_

_Eien wo kanjite_

_Shizuka ni mebuiteru inochi_

_Haru no kaze ni harahara to maichiru_

_Omoi no tsuyu wa_

_Hoshi no meguri kuroshiku _

_Kakimidashite_

_Kowaruyuku kochou no yume_

* * *

_Adelgazo en el atardecer_

_Derritiéndome en tu búsqueda_

_Las miradas que se atraen_

_Para sentir la eternidad..._

_Una vida... Florece en el silencio_

_En el viento primaveral_

_El excitante pensamiento se esparce_

_Peleando neciamente con un_

_Círculo de estrellas_

_El sueño de una mariposa quebrada_

* * *

Ese era el demo o la versión corta. El productor y el director intercambiaron miradas a ellos les gustó, pero querían contar con una tercera aprobación. "Perfecta... La canción claro", les dijo. Asintieron. Jermaine alzó el dedo pulgar en signo de aprobación. Kimiko sonrió. Por consiguiente, procedió la grabación de la canción como optar sus derechos para que saliera tanto como en los créditos como en la banda sonora. Aquel comportamiento era extraño, ya que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Raimundo accedía a una canción. Según él, la música lo deprime, pero con ella, hizo una excepción. Consecutivamente, el manager y los demás productores salieron a discutir ciertos detalles afuera. Dejándolos a solas. Raimundo distinguió que Kimiko estaba lo más lejos posible del ventilador y que salió en busca de su abrigo: No me dijiste que eras la famosa cantante japonesa, la sensación del momento.

-Tú tampoco me dijiste que eres un actor.

-Uy, que carácter –Rió, cruzando los brazos- Y eso que me estaba animando a comprar uno de tus CD, pero ya oíste al director, si no eres tú, nadie grabará la canción de mí película… -Kimiko se encogió de hombros, siguió abrazándose a sí misma- ¿Así tienes tanto frío? Te daré un concejito, sóplate las manos y antes de que se vaya el calor, frótate las mejillas.

Kimiko desconfió en un chispazo, pero por curiosidad decidió hacerlo. Sopló sus manos y acarició sus mejillas. Comprobó que efectivamente daba un buen resultado. "¿Ya te sientes mejor?", Kimiko asintió con la cabeza. "Desearía verte más seguido, empero sin cuestiones laborales, ¿Te gusta la idea?". "No sé, quizás...", respondió secamente. "Perfecto", antes de que pautara la cita. Volvieron los productores y Jermaine, que se llevó al pasar el brazo por el hombro a Kimiko mientras comentaban. Posteriormente, de haber comprado los derechos de la canción para que formara parte de la banda sonora original de la película de cederle el CD. Al final, Kimiko y Jermaine montaron sobre el coche de regreso al hotel. En el camino notó que ella estaba con una mano apoyando su rostro, mirando la ventana. "¿Estás bien?", Kimiko asintió con la cabeza. Para cuando llegaron a la habitación. Kimiko eligió sentarse en una silla reclinatorio para recostarse y aclarar sus ideas. En el momento menos esperado, alguien tocó su puerta. Se sorprendió, quién podría ser sino era Jermaine o Keiko. Abrió la puerta. Había un hombre alto que tenía una peculiar cabeza amarilla.

-Disculpe, ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, señor o está buscando alguien? Me temo que usted se ha equivocado de habitación.

-Eso me gustaría y no, no me equivoqué de habitación, es que necesito ayuda.

-¿Y por qué yo? Apenas lo conozco.

-Pero te conozco a ti y es por eso precisamente que necesito vuestra ayuda, los que acaban por conocerme han sido marcados con una sentencia terrible, le explicaría esto con mucho más claridad si me dejaría pasar –Kimiko pidió disculpas y le dejó pasar. El hombre asintió con la cabeza, sentándose en un sillón rojo. Kimiko preguntó si se le ofrecía un té o bolitas de arroz para merendar. El hombre agradeció su cortesía, pero su visita será breve. Kimiko le preguntó cómo se llamaba. Él negó con la cabeza, no era necesario saberlo. Le contó que había hecho algo terrible. "¿A qué se refiere?", el sujeto cogió hábilmente el control remoto del televisor pantalla plana de la pared lateral. Poniendo el canal de noticias, que comentaba sobre el tifón que azotaba la isla. El hombre apuntó la pantalla. Dijo que había jugado con las fuerzas de los espíritus y estaban muy molestos con él debido que la codicia del hombre sobrepasa la generosidad en la balanza de lo recto y justo. Kimiko arqueó una ceja. Habían decidido dejarlos atrapados en aquella isla puesto que si no consiguen encontrar el oro que esconde en su bosque para hallar un heredero y resolver los misterios que asechan a la isla, ella misma _cobraría sus intereses_. Kimiko captó inmediatamente que aquel hombre no solo decía incoherencias sino parecía darle a todos los problemas un sentido mágico (como por ejemplo que el tifón era por culpa de los espíritus que habitan en la isla).

-Tranquilícese, señor, ¿Se podría saber de qué narices está hablando?

-¡¿Es que ya no recuerdas lo que te hicieron, Ángela?! ¡¿No me reconoces?! –El hombre la sujetó de los hombros, agitándolos- Sino encuentro un heredero que descubra mí tesoro, el Dragón de Oro cobrará todos los intereses ocurridos por el terremoto años atrás, él me dio esta isla cuando nuestro barco encalló y tiene el poder de destruirla –Arqueó las cejas- Si yo pudiera, te diría donde está el tesoro, pero el Dragón de Oro me castigará y tú no estarás a salvo... Perdóname por ponerte en peligro, pero eres la única que puede resolver el misterio que esconde la isla, necesito que me ayudes porque todos aquí corren un gran peligro –Le dijo- Y todo es mi culpa, cuando yo muera, debes cuidarte mucho así como todo tu entorno porque se verá envuelto en sangre.

-¿Usted piensa que será asesinado? –Indagó Kimiko- ¿Por qué no se participa con la policía o busca un guardaespaldas si su vida está en peligro?

-¡No, no entiendes! Ellos no servirán, el Dragón de Oro se enterará porque vigila todos mis movimientos y es por eso que quizá esta sea la última que nos veamos, por eso quiero darte mi más preciada joya –El hombre se despojó de una cadena que tenía. Era un medallón con la forma de un ojo. La pupila era una rendija negra y la esclerótica era roja. La cadena era de plata. "Es hermoso, pero no puedo quedármelo", Kimiko se lo iba a devolver. Pero él la detuvo: Esta es la clave más importante para solucionar este problema, no solo es una pieza del tesoro, si te la quitan... Será el fin, sé que eres muy escéptica y no entenderás nada, pero por lo menos acéptalo como un obsequio por tu ayuda –Especificó. Kimiko contempló ese medallón, sus dedos recorrieron el relieve. Accedió en un suspiro. "Bien". "Tengo que irme porque es el fin de mi caminata, cuídate y no olvides mis palabras", advirtió el individuo.

Kimiko estaba totalmente extrañada por tal actitud. Decidió investigar un poco sobre la isla. Usando su tablet, luego de charlar con Keiko. "Aquel pobre hombre pensaba que un dios lo iba a matar por hechos de los que no tenía manejo alguno, para mí, es un culpable humano que procurar que se trague ese cuento... Aunque parecía tan real cuando me decía eso, no sé si debo llamar a la policía o a un psiquiátrico". "No te inmiscuya, a lo mejor era una broma, recuerda que a las estrellas les gustan hacerle bromas con cámaras escondidas... Duérmete", aconsejó Keiko. Kimiko le dio la razón, llevó por extremos las cosas. Cerró el artículo del terremoto ocurrido. Ya sabía lo que nosotros sabemos hasta ahora sobre esta rara y exótica isla. Decidió guardar el medallón en un cofrecito cerca de su cajón para no tener pesadillas.

Al día siguiente, Kimiko despertó de un plácido sueño y con el desayuno servido a la cama. Justamente sonó el celular. Kimiko atendió la llamada. Era Keiko que no paraba de hablar y decir cosas atropelladamente. "Más despacio, Kei, no entiendo". "¡Enciende la tele, prende la tele right now! ¡AHORA, fast, fast!", chilló Keiko. "Ya va...", Kimiko dejó la bandeja a un lado mientras chupaba los dedos, encontró el control remoto al lado de su cuaderno rosa. Prendió la tele. La noticia se enfocaba en una mansión que antes no había visto.

_-Informamos a nuestro auditorio de una de nuestras más recientes noticias, alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, el millonario y excéntrico alcalde de Dragón Xiaolin: Dashi, ha sido encontrado sin vida en el despacho de su mansión, fue descuartizado y el asesino de esta horrible obra se mantiene prófugo... Detalles de esto y más información..."._

Kimiko puso los ojos desorbitados al observar las fotografías del millonario. Era el mismo hombre que la había visitado ayer y le entregó el medallón. Inminentemente sacó el cofre y lo destapó, el medallón seguía allí. Pronto, las palabras de Dashi vinieron a su mente como por arte de magia:

"_Cuando yo muera, debes cuidarte mucho así como todo tu entorno porque se verá envuelto en sangre"_

* * *

**A/N: Creo que sin más preámbulos, dejaré el capi así. Kimiko es una Idol Japonesa, el representante es Jermaine y, su guardaespaldas y mejor amiga por la misma razón es Keiko Izumi. Qué hermoso retrato. Por el otro lado, está Raimundo cuyos papeles en las películas románticas son el del protagonista y está comprometido con la también actriz Ashley Flean (ya dije que no garantizo que ese sea su apellido), pero no es feliz. Originalmente el cantante iba a ser Raimundo y Kimiko iba a ser la actriz, pero decidí invertir los papeles porque no tengo canciones dignas de él. La canción de Kimiko es Hime Murasaki, del anime Basilisk (¡Genial!) y su cantante original es Nana Mizuki, ya que estuve revisando en mi biblioteca y ella es una de las cantantes japonesas que tengo más canciones al estilo J-Pop de Kimiko y para que "fuera una misma voz", las canciones que pongan serán de ella. En otras palabras, los derechos de la canción no me pertenecen. **

**En mi otro fic romántico, era Raimundo con quien rivalizaba con Chase por el amor de Kimiko. Ahora es al revés, Ashley será la rival de Kimiko ya que es la protagonista principal. ¿Oíste? Tienes competencia ¿Qué harás, Kim?, A ver... Si ella es la rival, en la siguiente historia de amor, el rival en el amor será un hombre y será Jack.**

**-Cállate.**

**Todos sabrán que Ashley es Minina del episodio nº 5 Katnappe! (Minina). Hablando de Jack, habrá notado que es un profesor, mejor dicho, el tutor de Omi. Él es un niño "superdotado" en esta historia, ¿Por qué?... Ya te darás cuenta. Qué lindo, pero se ha dicho tanto como Chase y Dashi que uno de estos dos podría ser ascendencia de Omi. Dashi porque físicamente se parece a Omi (aunque también Krilin o como se escriba y Aang en cierto modo), pero según mostrado el episodio Dreamscape que Chase podría ser el padre de Omi ya que tenía en su sueño el mismo largo cabello negro y aparte de que los dos se lleven muy bien, a mí me gusta la idea bastante. La frase de: Me lo dio el Dragón de Oro, es diabólica. Tanto él como Dashi lo citan como si fuera de verdad, ¿Tú crees que son supersticiones de ellos o en verdad existe? Esta historia no tendrá tanto lo de lo horror (lo único que será medio traumático serán cositas como lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unos segundos) sino más fantasiosa y misteriosa. Aquí hay un misterio y tú tendrás que resolverlo. Espero que este fic sea tan prometedor como sus dos antecesores. Soltaré pistas y otras cosas por allí. Por el momento tengo meras ideas de cómo se desarrollará esto (solo tengo pensado el párrafo final literalmente), ¡Pero eh! Así empecé con Cazador y Yo Contra El Mundo, y ya la historia mantuvo su suspenso hasta el final. Más personajes y más revelaciones en el capi que viene, ¡Imperdible! No olvides dejarme un review, comentar es la mejor forma de pedir. ¡Sayonara! **

**Mensaje para Gushu: ****No, no me lo has dicho. ¡Pero me alegro que lo hicieras! :) Es la segunda vez que pongo a Dashi, Wuya, Chase y Hannibal como ricos, no sé por qué, pero en toda historia de misterio siempre hay un personaje millonario. Qué bueno que la temática del fic sea de tu grado y lo mismo espero de este capi. Por cierto, comenté el "Principio del Fin", es decir, ya lo leí. También muy bueno. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Vuestra opinión me interesa mucho como en Yo Contra El Mundo. **


	3. El Dragón de un Ala Rota

**2º**

_**El Dragón de un Ala Rota**_

Siguiendo el concejo de su manager, Kimiko salió puntualmente del hotel, cumpliendo con su horario vespertino. Dirigiéndose a los estudios de grabación. El acuerdo con Jermaine es dedicarse a grabar su tercer disco antes de tomarse sus vacaciones. La chica accedió ante el pacto verbal. Después de dirigirle una segunda mirada al medallón, se lo colocó por encima de su cuello. Le quedaba hecha a la medida. Abrieron su puerta, ocultó el medallón debajo de su blusa. Jermaine le preguntó si estaba lista, pero al verla todavía en pijamas. Dijo que se apresurara, llegarían tarde. Kimiko optó por vestirse rápidamente: Se colocó una casaca roja, debajo de una blusa lila y una minifalda a cuadros rojos y verde oliva. Peluca castaña. Luego alcanzó a Jermaine en el coche, el medallón combinaba con su conjunto. Jermaine se lo hizo notar: Nunca te había visto con ese collar, es muy lindo, ¿Puedo? –Kimiko puso sus manos detrás de su espalda, Jermaine tanteó el collar- Deberías llamar a un joyero para que te lo examine, creo que si lo vendes ganarías una fortuna... ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Ayer fui de compras, ¿Te acuerdas? –Jermaine cruzó los brazos, ambos se montaron en el coche. Kimiko estuvo vislumbrándose su medallón en el camino para cuando llegaron a los estudios e iniciaron las grabaciones de su CD. Todo marchaba espléndidamente. Justamente entrando en la habitación, un hombre de la seguridad entró y le susurró algunas palabras a Jermaine en el oído. Éste asintió. Kimiko se extrañó, la canción fue interrumpida. Hizo un ademán. "¿Pasa algo?", pero Jermaine quería que siguiera grabando. Kimiko siguió, aunque muy extrañada. Al terminar, le preguntó qué había pasado mientras grababa su canción.

-Un hombre vino a verte, pero como estabas atosigada y exigías concentración, le dije que para después y ya se ha ido -Jermaine ladeó la cabeza- Así que vuelve allá y ponte hermosa.

– ¡Jermaine, ya te dije que no hagas cosas sin consultarme! –Kimiko le metió un puñetazo en el hombro- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero quién era?

-No lo sé, solo dijo que era el abogado de un Dashi, no sabía qué tenía relaciones contigo y debiste habérmelo informado.

-Eres increíble –Gruñó Kimiko. Se dirigió a los productores y les pidió disculpas pero tenía que salir perentoriamente, podían seguir las grabaciones al día siguiente. Kimiko se puso su bolso y salió tras aquel hombre. Giró sobre sí misma, no obstante, lo había perdido de vista. Siquiera sabía cómo vestía o como se llamaba él para localizarlo. A lo mejor en el bufete de abogados sabían ciertos datos. Sacó su celular con conexión a satélite global para detectar lo que hay a cinco kilómetros de distancia, siguiendo su navegador encontró un edificio.

El edificio era cuadrangular, la estructura era pretensada y por la inscripción era el sitio que buscaba. Pudo ver su reflejo en las paredes vino tinto. Subió por los escalones de mármol. Y empujó la puerta giratoria. Fue al vestíbulo donde había una recepción principal. Aquel escritorio de madera constante abarcaba casi toda la pared. "Dime, señorita… ¿Se le puede ofrecer en algo?", sonrió la recepcionista. Kimiko le preguntó prontamente por el abogado del Sr. Dashi. La recepcionista alzó la mirada un poco perturbadora. Comentó que él estaba en estos momentos ausentes, pero podía darle un recado. Kimiko agregó que la buscaba, sin embargo, su manager le informó que estaba ocupada. Se presentó formalmente. Encima de sus lentes, divisaba una mirada pedregosa. La recepcionista le comunicó que efectivamente sí la estaba buscando: Verá, usted sabrá que nuestro afamado acaudalado ha muerto… -Ella asintió- Sin más rodeo, hoy es el día negro en que se realiza la conferencia anual de debatir el testamento pero hoy será su lectura... Estaba buscando a los herederos por su deber como albacea, en la que usted está entre ellos.

-¿Qué? Pero si no lo conozco, ¿Por qué me metería a mí?

-No lo sé, es lo mismo que se preguntan los otros hereditarios, pero lo que es cierto es que él escondía muchos secretos... La conferencia se inaugura en el despacho de Dashi porque es el cuarto más seguro de la casona, si queréis saber todo sobre vuestro futuro, mejor vaya adelantándose a la mansión y aquí está la dirección –Inmediatamente le entregó una tarjeta. Kimiko leyó la dirección determinadamente, ella se medio inclinó para agradecer como en su país y se fue corriendo directo a la mansión. Al cruzar por una esquina, se estrelló contra alguien que iba saliendo. Kimiko se frotó la cabeza por el golpe. Reconociendo a la persona de inmediato. No podía ser posible. Raimundo se reintegró energéticamente: Puede que tú actitud sea un poco brusca, pero eres una dama –Extendió una mano para ayudarla a subir, a regañadientes tomó su mano- Sabía que volveríamos a encontrarnos, Kim, una adivina en España me dijo que encontraría mi futura esposa en el lugar de mi patria a la vuelta de la esquina de Casilla Blanca, ¿Serás tú? –Besó su mano. Kimiko la quitó bruscamente.

-Ya, apuesto que le dices eso a cualquiera, deberías cambiar de táctica porque ninguna tonta se tragaría esa historia... ¿Casilla Blanca? Tienes treinta segundo para soltar la sopa.

-El alcalde de la ciudad antes de sucumbir tenía una extraña afición al ajedrez, cada avenida tiene nombre correlacionado con el juego y notarás que a cada esquina de su casa está sobre una mesa este simpático tablero... ¿Fuiste llamada para cobrar la herencia?

-Eh... Sí, me dirijo para allá ahora mismo –Contestó finalmente.

-Te deseo suerte, en esa casa lo único que verás son muebles y artilugios bonitos rodeados de un clímax lleno de envidia y secretos, y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa... –Raimundo le dio unas palmaditas en su brazo- Se nota que estás muy crecidita, me pregunto qué comerás para rellenarte en tantas partes –Ella arqueó las cejas. Acto seguido le metió un golpe en el hombro: Muérete –Kimiko siguió de largo ante la imponente mirada de Ashley a través de los vidrios de la tienda. Siguiendo los barruntos de transeúntes en la calle, oriundos de la isla. Kimiko se encontró frente a frente con la misteriosa mansión. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente ante su llegada. Siguió caminando hasta tocar puertas. Esperó unos minutos antes de que se abrieran. Un viento la rodeó balanceando sus cabellos. Las puertas se abrieron lentamente. Se volteó. Quien abrió era una mujer rubia, pecosa, de estatura baja y robusta. Le dirigió una mirada fría.

-Buenos días señorita -Saludó alegremente Kimiko, ella no le respondió- Vine por la lectura del testamento, ¿Me podría guiar? –La sirvienta no le contestó, se hizo a un lado cediéndole el paso- ¡Guau, es una hermosa casa! –Exclamó Kimiko echándole un ojo.

-Jessie, por Dios, tienes que ser más amable con nuestros invitados.

-¿Por qué? Al fin y al cabo, somos muebles –Jessie se marchó. El otro empleado era mucho más alto que cualquier otro hombre que haya visto, tenía el cabello rubio y vestía como un mayordomo. Corbata verde a rayas negras, un esmoquin de dos piezas café y mocasines de cuero. Se presentó como Clay Bailey, añadió que los demás herederos la estaban esperando. Le hizo el favor que le siguiera. Comentó que todos estaban en la antesala del despacho, ya habían desayunado, así que le rogó disculparlo. Kimiko negó con la cabeza, había comido y estaba sometida a una estricta dieta. "Usted ya sabe como las imágenes públicas vigilan su figura recelosamente", dijo. Entonces se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando percibió que unos ojos la observaba. Kimiko se volteó, sintiéndose embelesada. Percibiendo inmediatamente el cuadro. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el enigmático retrato. Fijándose que la chica se parecía a ella demasiado. Los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo, la misma mirada...

-¿Ese cuadro siempre ha estado allí?

-El amo llamó a un pintor para que hiciese especialmente ese cuadro, -Dijo- Exactamente a mediados de Abril del año en que ocurrió la catástrofe, ese dragón a la esquina es el Dragón de Oro al que rendimos culto a través de nuestros festivales cada año por salvarnos a todos del terremoto y por alguna razón, tanto como el amo y el amito creen ciegamente en él.

-¡Ah claro! Debido al gran dinero recaudado de la isla, reunieron una enorme fortuna, pero el terremoto devastó la vida de muchos parientes y habitantes de la isla y; todo dependió de Dashi para sacarlos a todos adelante y con todos sus esfuerzos realizó milagros a nombre de este dragón y en menos de veinte años su riqueza prosperó notablemente, -Dijo- He oído la leyenda –Kimiko se silenció a sí misma cuando escuchó un jadeo provenir de un pasillo.

* * *

Clay acotó llevarla a la antesala. Allí estaban reunidos los herederos: Guan, Chase Young, Hannibal Roy Bean (ilógico) y Wuya. Ésta llevaba un abanico que pasaba por encima de su nariz. Los hombres reunidos allí llevaban en sus ropas, el broche del dragón de oro de un ala rota. Wuya lo llevaba tatuado sobre su piel, específicamente en el brazo derecho. Todos parecían vestir uniformados por el mismo color de sus trajes. Un frac vino tinto con corbata negra a rayas blancas, pantalón del mismo color vino tinto conjuntamente combinados con unos mocasines de cuero. Wuya, por el contrario, una camisa de cuello alto vino tinto sin mangas y los bordes de adorno dorados como los trajes de sus feligreses, llevaba un faldón con abertura a ambos lados y unas botas altas de tacón grueso.

-Vamos hablar de cómo andan nuestros bienes últimamente -Provocó Hannibal- Chase ¿Por qué tu hermano gemelo no ha asistido a la reunión? Tengo entendido que su nombre salió.

-Tuvo inconvenientes personales fuera de tu entrometida nariz, Hannibal.

-Compórtense, estamos de luto para velar la muerte de mi hermano y además, Chase es una persona que sabe cómo manejarse a sí mismo –Defendió Guan.

-Pero esta vez tuvo un pequeño error de cálculo.

-Debiste invertir muchísimo dinero, tiempo y esfuerzo para construir ese hotel hermoso con jardines al estilo fantasía con esas esculturas macabras y cristales desteñidos –Comentó ella por detrás de su abanico. Chase ladeó la cabeza: ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso, Wuya?

-¿Cuándo comenzará a funcionar ese hotel del que habla Wuya, amigo? -Volvió a injerirse Hannibal con voz perspicaz- A este paso, los únicos miembros será el personal.

-¿De dónde salió el dinero que pagaste por tu hotel? –Corroboró Wuya, bajando el abanico.

-Desde hace algún tiempo intentamos conectar con tu financiero, Chase, pero aún no hemos podido localizar a ese supuesto financiero –Continuó Hannibal- En otras palabras, sabemos que le debes la mayor parte de tus inversiones nunca terminan y siempre acabas perdiendo mucho dinero, socorriendo a Dashi para que te salvara el cuello mientras tú te inundabas de deudas que podrían dejarte en la calle y creemos que usas el dinero para tu esquizofrénico hermano gemelo... Desviando el dinero que te ha dado –Chase frunció el ceño. Por el rostro de los ricos empresarios se dibujó una sonrisa malévola.

-Eso no se llama desviación sino malversación –Rió Wuya- Lo cual es un delito muy grave.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves hablar así de mí hermano?! –Rugió Chase, se dirigió a Wuya- ¡¿Por qué no lo defiendes, es que ya olvidaste que ustedes sostuvieron una relación?!

-Él traicionó a su mejor amigo y se supone que estamos hablando de mi esposo, lo que viví con él fue una aventura fugaz e inocente, no tiene derecho ninguno sobre el testamento.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

-Cállate, maricón -Chase abrió los ojos como platos, Wuya cerró su abanico furiosa- ¡¿Osas elevar el tono de voz y acusarme de zorra en mi propia casa?! Y luego te preguntas por qué no tienes permiso de llevar el dragón de un ala rota en tus ropas, tienes la bendición de que tu hermano tenga los pantalones bien puestos para asumir sus propias responsabilidades y estés aquí a su nombre debido que es miembro de la corte de los dragones de un ala rota... Maldito estúpido, cuida tu lengua cuando le hables a la única persona que albergó dentro de su útero al menos un heredero, ¡El hijo de Dashi! ¡A tu lugar! –Ordenó ella imperantemente aunque Chase contuvo de no sobrepasarse, volvió a retomar asiento. Apretando los puños. Guan y Hannibal intercambiaron miradas. Wuya volvió a abanicarse a sí misma.

-Escúchame bien, si aceptas nuestras condiciones podrás seguir administrando tu empresa y no publicaremos a los cuatro vientos la farsa de tu hermano gemelo –Continuó Guan.

-¿Qué condiciones?

-1º condición: Te encargarás de seguir al pie de la letra la tarea encomendada a tu hermano gemelo –Susurró Hannibal.

-2º condición: Una vez que hayas cumplido con la tarea, te encargarás de repartir el oro a cada uno de nosotros, la porción que propiamente le concierne, no eres el único interesado.

-3º condición: El heredero de la familia quien consiga descifrar el estúpido mensaje detrás del cuadro recibirá en total garantía el cincuenta por ciento –Añadió Guan- La otra mitad se repartirá entre nosotros cuatro, en el que por supuesto está tu hermano también.

-De los veinte mil millones, recibirás doce mil millones y medio… –Dijo Wuya-: Hannibal, Guan y yo recibiremos dos millones y medio cada uno.

-4º condición: Pues que Dashi ha muerto, podremos empezar, sin embargo, debe pagarse el diez por ciento por cada uno de nosotros ahora mismo, ¿Te parece? –Inquirió Guan. Chase sonrió malévolamente, entrecruzó los dedos. Poniéndose a pensar. _El turno de la venganza. _

-Atractivo, pero... Guan, he oído últimamente que has tenido problemas con los negocios y hasta tenido que vender varias acciones de tu empresa, ¿No es así? –La expresión de Guan cambió a una llena de horror, comenzó a tartamudear, preguntándole de dónde ha sacado tal información- Hannibal, sé que la corte americana te ha sentenciado a pagar varios millones, pero no es para tanto ¿Cierto? –Hannibal desvió la mirada, finalmente miró a Wuya- Tú no deberías estar tan tranquila tampoco, eres parte de la corte del dragón de un ala rota y tienes muchas responsabilidades cargadas con la firma de modas que manejas actualmente.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto! –Chilló Wuya.

-Me encantaría poder ayudarlos con sus problemas financieros en un momento tan crítico como en el que están pasando, pero lastimosamente no dispongo de los recursos suficientes porque tal como hemos dicho necesitamos obligatoriamente del oro perdido de Dashi y así resolvemos todos juntos el enigma del Dragón de Oro –Chase soltó una risotada malévola. Guan dejó escapar un bufido. Wuya rechinó los dientes. Hannibal frunció el entrecejo. En el preciso instante, se abrieron las puertas. Clay dejó pasar al último heredero. Kimiko los saludó a todos atentamente. Wuya se tapó con su abanico mientras intercambiaban miradas con los demás miembros. Las puertas del despacho se abrieron. Saliendo un hombre obeso, vestía formalmente con un uniforme vino tinto (al igual que el que llevaban puesto los otros y el inolvidable broche): ¿Todos estáis aquí? Pueden pasar, es hora de leer el testamento, y me doy cuenta que hay nuevas caras –Añadió al ver a Kimiko- Soy Tubbimura Sonozaki, el abogado personal de la familia del alcalde y los he citado a todos para hacer lectura de la última voluntad del testamento.

Wuya dejó el abanico a un lado y se llevó consigo un gato blanco persa que mordisqueaba perezosamente el pescado puesto en su plato con su nombre. Cada uno retomó sus asientos. Tubbimura se sentó en el lugar dónde Dashi debería estar. "Bien, mi trabajo terminó, mejor me voy", dictaminó Clay. Pero el abogado lo interrumpió. "Si fuera usted, me quedaría, una parte del testamento habla de usted y su hermana Jessie", Clay arqueó las cejas asombrado mientras se ponía al lado de Kimiko (por ser el mayordomo, no disponía asiento). Alzó los documentos, se colocó encima unos lentes, después de aclararse la garganta y leyó:

"_La tormenta pasó... Y las nubes plomizas que envuelven la isla durante siglos se apartan. Entre desavenencias brilla la luz del sol, pero la tormenta de ayer vislumbraba como una mentira. En el puerto, según el deseo de alguien, las gaviotas han sido exiliadas y sus gritos vivaces cesaron. Rodeando mi casa, una inspección de escena del crimen fue realizada por los policías recién llegados. Los cadáveres de los niños sobrevivientes hasta el final se esfumaron. A partir de cada pieza la policía determinó la muerte inmediata de los habitantes de una isla paradisiaca, fueron ofrecidos a una terrible fiesta del Dragón de Oro. Sin embargo, la magia del Dragón de Oro es voluble. No se molestó por ocultar esta historia que tenía mucho que decir. Luego, muchos años después. Una botella de vino se desplaza por las olas hasta el muelle de una isla vecina y fue inmediatamente extraída de los pecadores. En su interior había un fragmento delgado, era una hoja de cuaderno enrollada y escrito en letras minúsculas este cuento que llevo oculto tras mi retrato. La gente, sabrá por primera vez, a través de este fragmento el enigma y la verdad de esos días llenos de extrañeza. Las personas que profundizaron en el ocultismo afirman que fue el resultado de un ritual corrupto sellado en una isla y se extendió a diez días de crepúsculos en un embellecido y retorcido misterio. Sin embargo, a través de las interpretaciones de cada persona, no llegarán a la verdad de estos terribles incidentes porque tal vez ni el autor de este testamento siquiera sabía la verdad. Solo resumiré la clave de un sinfín de tragedias sangrientas a unas simples palabras: En el momento que hayan leído esto, probablemente estaré muerto y la única diferencia será si hay un cuerpo o no. Tú que has leído esto. Por favor, encuentra la verdad. Es mi único deseo."_

_-_¡¿Qué clase de porquería es esta?!... ¡No viene aquí para que me vean la cara de ñoño y me mamaran al gallo contándome historias y sueños de un pobre loco! –Ladró Hannibal- ¡Vine aquí a escuchar una dote, no lo deseos sádicos de un rolo de pendejo de vernos muertos!

-Por favor, señor, guarde silencio y respeto ante los muertos.

-¡Ese no puede todo el testamento! ¡¿Heredamos las nubes, el sol, las gaviotas y el maldito cuadro de Dashi?! ¡¿Es que alguien se le olvidó decirle que todo eso es público?!

-Aún no hemos terminado –Hannibal le arrebató el testamento, para leerlo él mismo-:

"_Mi última voluntad es la siguiente... Blablablá... Más blablablá... A mí hijo, Omi, le daré el 10% de mi fortuna y mi mansión, a causa de ser menor de edad, todo recaerá en manos de su madre, pero no podrá tocar nada hasta que mi legítimo sucesor (el que resuelva el acertijo) reclame lo que corresponde… _

_A mí hermano, Guan, le entregaré el título de propiedad de un apartamento a su nombre que está actualmente en China como algunas pertenencias personales que están en mí baúl de recuerdos en el ático, pero no podrá tocar nada hasta que mi legítimo sucesor (el que resuelva el acertijo) reclame lo que corresponde… _

_Al Sr. Edward Young le cederé toda mi indumentaria, pero no podrá tocar nada hasta que mi legítimo sucesor (el que resuelva el acertijo) reclame lo que corresponde..._

_Al Sr. Hannibal Roy Bean le otorgaré la facultad de darle el 10% de las acciones de una de mis empresas, pero no podrá tocar nada hasta que mi legítimo sucesor (el que resuelva el acertijo) reclame lo que corresponde _

_A mí fiel mayordomo Clay Bailey, lo beneficiaré a él tanto como su hermana, Jessie Bailey; dándole una de mis fincas en Estados Unidos, Texas específicamente, pero no podrá tocar nada hasta que mi legítimo sucesor (el que resuelva el acertijo) reclame lo que corresponde; y mi libro: 'EL DRAGÓN DEL ALA ROTA' que contiene axiomáticos pasajes de mí vida, para que lo corrija entre ambos… _

_Al que respalde mi medallón: La Llave-Espada, una persona digna de mi confianza, le daré el 5% de mi fortuna, pero no podrá tocar nada hasta que mi legítimo sucesor (el que resuelva el acertijo) reclame lo que corresponde..._

_Y finalmente la persona que resuelva el acertijo y descubra mi tesoro escondido, será dueña de absolutamente el resto de mi fortuna, propiedades y empresas que constituyen principalmente..."_

-¡Esto es una basura! Lo único que entendí fue: "_Pero no podrá tocar nada hasta que mi legítimo sucesor (el que resuelva el acertijo) reclame lo que corresponde_" -Repitió con voz aguda- ¡Es decir que no podremos hacer autoritariamente nada hasta que alguien resuelva el misterio de su pintura, ese tipo está loco! –Hannibal arrojó el papel como un juguete.

-Lo único que no comprendo pues que mí nombre estaba en el testamento, solo mencionó a mí hijo y mientras sea un niño, yo tendré autoridad sobre su fortuna.

-Qué curioso que lo mencione, señora… -Gruñó Tubbimura- Dashi le dejó una carta tanto a usted como su hermano, Sr. Young –Les entregó dos sobres confidenciales a los dos- Aquí está el libro que el Sr. Roy Bean acaba de recitar, Sr. Bailey –Sacando un cajón, le entregó un grueso libro- Y ya le entregó en persona el Sr. Dashi el medallón, tenga cuidado señorita ya que el testamento dijo que ese 5% pertenecía a quien tuviera el medallón y los veinte mil millones de dólares son un tesoro a los ojos de cualquiera, podrían quitárselo –Tubbimura miró recelosamente a los otros cuatro herederos-: Como ustedes verán, damas y caballeros, que hasta que alguien resuelva el misterio no podrán ni tocar una moneda, empero sé que ustedes estarán deseosos de salir de aquí a resolver el misterio porque necesitan el dinero desesperadamente para saldar las deudas que tienen sus empresas hasta las neuronas de sus cerebros... –Tres herederos dieron un resoplido, Wuya siguió acariciando su gato persa, el mayordomo pidió permiso para salir porque ya había escuchado suficiente y no importaba si nadie resolvía el enigma mientras que Kimiko se mantuvo- Me encargaré que la voluntad de Dashi se cumpla, que tengan buen día –Tubbimura abandonó el despacho, cargando con su portafolio. Kimiko se levantó prestamente y le dejó claro a los otros herederos (que si no fuera porque era la vida real le despidieran fuego por los ojos) que no tenía interés sobre la fortuna de Dashi así que no seguiría indagando. Le daba igual quién encontrara el oro. Solo quería vivir una vida normal. "Se los juro por esta y si no me creen, también me traje esta", dijo al besar el dedo índice de cada mano. Les dio el sentido pésame y abandonó el cuarto.

* * *

Los herederos se quedaron con ganas de decir muchas cosas. Chase se levantó y metió las manos en el bolsillo. Hannibal cruzó las piernas, clavando la mirada hacia abajo, pensativo. Guan suspiró profundo. Wuya se quedó estrujando el papel como la cola del gato. Decidió abrirlo más tarde, lo escondió debajo de su manga. En un arranque de exaspero e ira, Wuya barrió con el brazo el escritorio de su marido: Ese hombre estaba loco, ¿Cómo va a dejar su fortuna al azar como si fuera algo cualquiera en un estúpido retrato?

-¿Estaba loco? Hablas de mí hermano y tú marido difunto, pero no niego que a veces actuó extraño, ¿Os acordáis de la vez en que asistimos a la conferencia anual el año pasado?

Con el dorso de la mano tocaron la puerta del despacho de su hermano. Estaban Hannibal y Guan, Clay estaba a su lado. "Hermano ya estamos reunidos, por favor sal". Dashi no salió, pero una voz ronca provino del interior. "¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Lárguese, pudríos todos en el infierno malditos idiotas! ¡No estoy para nadie!", recularon inmediatamente. Aquel mismo día, su médico personal lo había atendido y según tenía entendido su mujer. Le había dicho que le restaba menos de dos años morir, su salud se había deteriorado por los viajes y seguir trabajando cuando su salud estaba delicada. Y por lo visto tenía razón. Era un día lluvioso y relampagueaba fuertemente. Se dirigió a la ventana y le gritó a un cuerpo misterioso.

"_¡¿Qué más quieres de mí, Dragón de Oro?! Ya te vendí mi alma para salvar la vida de los míos, me desperté y encontré que tu palabra se había hecho realidad al explorar tres lingotes de oro que se transformaron en montañas... ¡Si queréis llevaros también mi cuerpo, permíteme ver tu sonrisa o algún gesto! ¡Quiero verte aquí! ¡Dragón de Oro!..."_

* * *

Un relámpago retronó y el sonido del reloj de pared remarcó mediodía. Kimiko se abrazó a sí misma. Otra vez ese escalofríos. Inmediatamente comenzó a escuchar una canción triste. Parecía provenir de tres habitaciones. Se volteó y dio un respingo. Un muchacho estaba tras ella. Tenía una cabeza amarilla calva, vestía con batas y tenía un singular brillo en los ojos.

-¡Ah! ¿Tú eras quién cantabas?

-No, era el Dragón de Oro, él me guió a ti... Me dijo que eres buena persona.

-¿Tú eres Omi, verdad? ¿El hijo de Dashi?

-El Asombroso Omi para ser exactos.

-¿A qué te refieres con "el Dragón de Oro"? ¿En serio crees en esas cosas?

-¡Pues claro que sí, son reales tanto como tú y yo!... –Exclamó Omi- Él existe, lo he visto y creo en él, el deseo de mí padre fue que me protegiera y lo está haciendo... Fue quién le dijo que le quedaban 3 meses de vida a mí padre e indudablemente ocurrió; está ahora a mí lado porque sabe que moriré dentro de 39 crepúsculos –Kimiko arqueó las cejas, Omi siguió como si no contara algo urgente- Me dejó un mensaje dirigidos a los herederos y habitantes de la isla –Omi parpadeó, continuó con voz profunda-: _Estimados viejos y nuevos amigos, bienvenidos a la isla el Dragón Xiaolin, me presento como la criatura fantástica a la que ha estado al servicio de vosotros durante nueve años; mi nombre es: Dojo o como algunos prefieren llamarme el Dragón de Oro; este servicio se ha hecho a la realidad mediante un contrato entre Dashi y yo; sin embargo, el contrato ha finalizado y tal como ha sido dicho la codicia del hombre se ha tragado a Dashi... Por ello, debo solicitarles sin más reparos mi renuncia como guardián de la isla; llegado a este punto debo explicarle con más detalle cierta parte del contrato... Yo, Dojo, le presté a Dashi una cierta cantidad determinada de oro bajo condiciones: La primera es que antes de treinta y nueve crepúsculos a partir de hoy devolváis el oro que habéis usurpado de las cuevas de mi bosque; la segunda es que recibiré todo lo que haya recibido vosotros como interés; sin embargo, Dashi agregó una clausula para daros una oportunidad de recuperar el oro y honor que perdieron por su maldita ambición, solo cumpliendo dicha clausula perderé todo derecho del oro e interés que me pertenece por eternidad; la clausula especial dicta quién resuelva el misterio donde yace oculto el tesoro enterrado bajo la ambición del hombre abandonaré mis derechos ya mencionados sobre el oro y los intereses; dicho en otra forma si cualquiera habitante de la isla cumple con la clausula devolveré todo, incluso si me haya sido devuelto, además de que se ha entregado la Llave-Espada simboliza que la herencia ha sido transferida a otro..._

_-_¡¿QUÉ?! –Los herederos habían entrado a la habitación, oyendo toda la conversación- Es automáticamente imposible, ¡Guan, tú eres el que administras todos los recursos de Dashi!

-Entonces quizá haya otro recurso del que no tenemos control.

-¡El oro perdido del Dragón de Oro!

-_El escondite de oro es revelado en mí efigie, todos tienen el mismo derecho de descubrirlo._

_-_¡Eso significa que cualquier mendigo de afuera puede convertirse en el heredero!

-¡Imposible!

-_Si alguien consigue descubrir el escondite del oro, lo devolverá absolutamente todo; así que solo podré desearle suerte durante estos días en esta batalla intelectual y elegante a la par especialmente preparada para vosotros; atentamente el Dragón de Oro, Dojo –_Kimiko vaciló por un momento. "Esto es una tontería", gruñó Hannibal. Wuya corrió hasta su hijo, frotándose la cabeza rudamente. Lo tomó por los hombros, obligándolo a verla a los ojos.

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que el asunto del Dragón de Oro es un mito maldito?!

-¡No es un mito, lo que pasa es que no lo puedes ver porque no crees lo suficiente en él! Es un espíritu que me ha enviado mi padre para cuidarme de personas como tú, decidí resolver el misterio del acertijo antes de que más personas fueran.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no te inmiscuya en los asuntos de la familia, es "mueran" niño del carajo, estoy obstinada de tu mal uso del vocabulario! –Wuya bofeteó a su propio hijo, Omi rebotó cayendo al suelo con una mano tanteándose la mejilla- ¿Invertí dinero para contratar a un tutor que te enseñara hablar correctamente en balde?

-¡Me importa porque se trata de mi familia, se trata de mí padre y de todos los habitantes de la isla! ¡Si no hacemos algo se cobrarán los intereses, es decir las vidas de nuestros amigos! ¡Soy el más capacitado para ejercer esta misión, Wuya! –Pero ella lo volvió a cachetear.

-¡¿No te he dicho que te calles?! ¡Eres un malagradecido!

-Señora, sé que es su hijo, pero no tienes derecho a maltratarlo –Intervino Kimiko.

-¡Tiene diecisiete años, está en la edad en que debe madurar para convertirse en un hombre, ya está en la secundaria literalmente! ¡¿No entiendes?! ¡Tiene que aprender a comportarse! La culpa la tiene su padre de haberlo malcriado tanto, ¡Te quedarás sin comer durante todo el día, ¿Me oyes bola de queso?! ¡Ahora ve a tu cuarto! –Trató de llevárselo jalándolo hacia ella, pero Omi se mantuvo firme y se quedó hincado de rodillas, sollozando- ¡Bien, quédate ahí! –Wuya se dio la media vuelta, alejándose. Chase tocó su hombro, deteniéndola.

-Él se lleva mejor conmigo, voy hablarle… –Wuya se zafó escrupulosamente. Guan decidió estar junto a su sobrino y Chase que se agachó para atenderle. Hannibal concretó que era un asunto de familia, así que mejor se largaba. Kimiko sintió nuevamente la sensación de que alguien la estaba vigilando. Se dio la vuelta, era el retrato del Dragón de Oro. Justamente el tifón que arrasaba con todo allá afuera, vislumbró un rayo que esclareció los ojos falaces de la pintura. Un tablero de ajedrez cuyas piezas seguían en su misma posición. Una ventana que se abre a causa de un nebuloso viento. El reloj de pared soltó sopetón su característica alarma. Kimiko sintió la sensación de escalofríos a través de palabras revividas que giran en torno a la misteriosa isla. Omi daba como respuesta que todo era por culpa de la "magia" mientras que Kimiko pensaba que alguien quería que "alguien" se lo creyera así. No estaba segura, pero creía que había una solución lógica para esta "maldición" que asechaba la vida de los habitantes y un invaluable tesoro...

* * *

**A/N: ¡Nooooooooooooo! Devuelta a las clases, ya he contraído los síntomas (no bromeo porque en cada año en los mismos días, siempre contraigo gripe cada vez que inicia el estúpido colegio, creo que soy alérgica) ¿Saben que significa? Que las actualizaciones serán mucho más lentas debido que llegaré más tarde y debido a las lindas tareas que me mandan estaré todo el tiempo ocupada. ¡Pero no justifica nada para que deje de seguir escribiendo! Pues que al fin y al cabo no son fics, son mi vida. Bien, hay más personas que vendrán en el trayecto. Vamos a discutir lo visto hasta ahora.**

**La llave-espada es el artefacto que guinda en el cuello de Kimiko, ¿Pero qué es taxativamente? No es el momento de decírtelo. Averiguamos que los herederos están endeudados hasta el cuello y necesitan pagarlas desesperadamente con la fortuna del fallecido Dashi. Seguro te sorprendiste cuando supiste que Chase tiene un "hermano gemelo", sabremos de él más adelante. Pero... ¿No notaste que este Chase es el Sr. Amoroso? Así como cuando era el Sr. Bueno, ¿Cómo será el hermanito?... No sé ustedes, pero me reí mucho con Hannibal y la lectura del testamento. Aparentemente hay un círculo que rodea a Dashi y muchos secretos sin desvelar. Tanto como Omi (por cierto, quizá me excedí con sus edades) y Dashi creen en una maldición y le dan a la vida un sentido mágico. Kimiko, escéptica, cree que hay un culpable humano tras de todo esto. Aún no hemos sabido mucho, tendremos ver que pasa para ir descartando sospechosos y descubrir motivos. Omi es un niño "superdotado" debido que oye voces y se entera cosas que ocurren de grado en grado. Al igual que en mi fic Yo Contra El Mundo, padece de maltratos por parte de su madre. Aún me falta pulir ideas para concretar un romance y al mismo tiempo desenvolver mi historia de thriller psicológico. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Estás de acuerdo con Kimiko o con Omi? Más sucesos y revelaciones en el capi que viene. No lo olviden, si quiere que actualice déjenme un review. ¡Hasta la próxima! **


	4. La LlaveEspada

**3º**

_**La Llave-Espada**_

Kimiko fue conducida a la salida de la mansión por el mayordomo con esa escena grabada en su cabeza. Apenas puso un pie en los escalones, se planteó por regresar a casa e indagar sobre la Llave-Espada. Tan rápido como sus propias piernas se lo permitieron Kimiko llegó a la suite. Donde se encontró con una Keiko furibunda, de brazos cruzados y una mueca. Se acordó que habían quedado juntas para escaparse a la ciudad o como ella lo llamaba a veces "búsqueda de guapetones". Se disculpó, pero tenía que atender unas cosas. Inmediatamente le comentó lo que había pasado y vivido en la mansión del alcalde. "Espero que no odies a tu loca amiga por ello", imploró juntando las manos. Keiko alzó una ceja, luego comenzó a gritar mientras tomaba a su amiga de brazos y saltaban como locas. "¡Ay Kim!, ¿Cómo voy a estar enojada? ¡Si sabes que loca y todo, yo te sigo queriendo! ¡Que seas una heredera del adinerado fallecido es la caña y por supuesto te perdono amiga!", exclamó. "Está bien, pero para de saltar, me estoy mareando... Kei, debes prometerme que no le dirás esto a nadie".

-¿Promesa inquebrantable?

-Promesa inquebrantable… –Las dos chicas empezaron a hacer un juego de manos mientras recitaban unas palabras. Al final se jalaron del tobillo. "Confío en ti...", Kimiko se hizo a un lado mientras se sentaba en su cama, cogió su tablet para investigar el medallón.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-Investigar, Kei, como siempre –La chica colocó en el buscador más famoso de internet, el nombre de la reliquia. No encontró mucha pesquisa. Solo unas páginas que referenciaban el nombre, pero nada que podía serle de utilidad. No se dio por vencida, pero de tanto indagar e intercambiar nombres hasta intentar con el nombre de la familia para averiguar el misterio que esconde el retrato. Solo pudo enterarse de lo que todos sabían hasta entonces. De tanto investigar, Kimiko cayó en un profundo sueño. Keiko había pasado la noche en vela junto a su amiga con la intención de ayudarla como buena compañera, pero en balde.

Kimiko despertó con las palabras de Omi resonando en su cabeza, así como la pintura que guindaba debajo de las escaleras de la mansión. Pensando en la mujer que extrañamente se parecía a ella. El despertador no había sido programado así que no sonó. Ella soltó un grito. Keiko rodó de su cama, preguntando qué había pasado. Kimiko se levantó, alegando que se habían quedado dormidas y para colmo llegaba tarde para las grabaciones de su CD. Entre las dos rebuscaron ropas en su closet para encontrar un conjunto adecuado y emperifollarse. Debido a su unión, las dos lo hacían simultáneamente para ayudar a su amiga del alma. La chica comprobó el reloj, solo le faltaba diez minutos para llegar a tiempo y el estudio queda del otro extremo a tiempo. Kimiko cogió las llaves de su coche para salir directamente allá. Para su mala suerte, el tráfico era abominable debido a las visitas que acrecentaba a montón por las historias escabrosas que giraban en torno. De consuelo podría decir que el tráfico la agarró en el camino. La muchacha corría en tropel mientras esperaba el ascensor, irritada. Al subir por las escaleras, terriblemente desesperada. Empujó la puerta de su estudio: Se los juro suelo ser una latosa a veces, pero les juro por esta y esta... –Nuevamente volvió a besar el dedo índice de ambas manos- Por si no me creen que el tráfico está nefas... To –Kimiko notó que el estudio estaba hecho un desastre. Las paredes fueron rayadas con una palabra: "Zorra", con bálsamo labial. Las sillas volteadas, el equipo dañado y dentro de la cabina... Ya habían atrapado al causante los dos gorilas que tenían por guardaespaldas la agarraron de los hombros, Kimiko aseguró no haberla visto en ningún lado. Era una rubia glamorosa.

-¿Tú hiciste eso? ¡¿Por qué...?!

-¡Cállate, mosquita muerta! –Kimiko arqueó las cejas- Te prohíbo que me compadezcas, te aconsejo que te acerques por mínimo cinco kilómetros de distancia de mí novio, ¡Yo soy su novia y él es mí novio, la única que puede tener contacto con él!

-Mira, esta niña, no me dejo insultar por una cualquiera, ¿Pero por lo menos podía saber de qué demonios estás hablando? Tienes treinta segundo para soltar la sopa.

-¡Sabes bien de que estoy, no te hagas la estúpida conmigo! Si te acercas a Raimundo una vez más como lo hiciste descaradamente ayer, me encargaré que tu reputación se arruine.

-Entre él y yo hay una estricta relación laboral, pero como veo que tú eres un reloj cucú, te lo tendré que repetir por si tu amorcito corazón no lo hizo –Gruñó Kimiko- Yo compuse la canción de la película que está protagonizando, eso es todo, me temo que estás confundida; antes preferiría salir con un perro sarnoso que con ese bicho.

-¡Más te vale porque tú no sabes con quien te estás metiendo! –Los guardias terminaron por llevársela. Kimiko se llevó una mano a su frente. "Eso fue demasiada información, dime si hay una solución a esto, Jermaine", suplicó Kimiko, tocándole la mano. "Las reparaciones nos saldrán muy onerosas, pero tenemos el dinero para hacerlo; ahora voy a contactar con mis influencias y por hoy podemos comenzar a limpiar este desastres; pero te recomiendo ya que te conozco lo suficiente que no vuelvas a cruzarte ni en pintura con ese hombre sino son relaciones laborales con muchos testigos... No me quiero imaginar qué podría ser peor que esta situación irregular", Jermaine desmanteló el estudio. Kimiko se quedó barriendo el vidrio de la pantalla como volver a poner en su lugar las sillas. Soltó un bufido.

* * *

Ashley fue empujada por los guardias hasta las afueras del santuario, súbitamente. Zapateó, cruzó los brazos, pensando en su próximo movimiento. Una sonrisa cruel se dibujó. Sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje por celular a un "querido amigo". Se volvió adecentar. Cogió de mala gana las llaves de su coche, dirigiéndose al primer taxi que pasara. Entretanto, en la casona de los Spicer. En el piso había profusas páginas de periódicos embarradas de pintura y en varios rincones de la casa, había pedestales donde reposaban esculturas. Retratos por la casona esparcidos. Las paredes eran blanquecinas iguales al exterior de la casa. Había una persona en el medio, llevaba unos audífonos en las orejas y tenía una camiseta blanca larga, sin olvidas unos jeans y los zapatos de goma. Las manos palpadas de arcillas, la muchacha llevaba un pincel tras la oreja mientras esculpía. Ashley pulsó el timbre de la puerta. "Está abierto", dijo. Ashley pasó y medio resbaló con unos periódicos en la entrada. La muchacha no se percató lo que había pasado. Ashley, zapateó, pasó hasta tocar el hombro de ella.

-¡Ashley, perdona no te había visto! –La chica pulsó pausa, volteándose- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¿Dónde está Jack?

-Arriba, esperándote, ¿Cómo va la carrera actoral de mi actriz favorita? –Se burló la artista- Si me permites opinar, no está nada mal el reemplazo de novia de Raimundo, es bonita y es una mujer con un brillante futuro… –"¡Cállate, mosquita muerta!", espetó Ashley subiendo por las escaleras. La artista se rió mientras seguía esculpiendo. Ashley entró, golpeando la puerta. Jack estaba en su estudio, con una taza de café a la mano y un libro de mecánica en la otra. Su robot mayordomo estaba a su lado. Miró por encima de sus lentes. "¡¿Ashley?!", ella siguió caminando ruidosamente hasta levantarlo de su asiento. "Me tienes que ayudar".

Jack se zafó. Dijo que debía estar siempre aseado mientras automáticamente se emperejilar viéndose en un espejo francés y le preguntó sobre que tenía que ayudarla. Ashley comentó sus atributos como "nerd". "Prefiero ser llamado profesor", Jack cruzó los brazos enojado. "Es lo mismo idiota, quiero que me ayudes a crear un sitio web, necesito deshacerme de mi competencia y qué mejor manera que destruyendo su carrera", Jack soltó un gruñido: Esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieras roto conmigo –Ashley se volteó indignada, Jack se rió- Sí, Ashley, tienes suerte que no vaya corriendo a los brazos de Raimundo y le cuente todo... Sí toda nuestra aventura en un inocente día pasado de copas y sin olvidar la promesa de Dashi, ¿Ya te llamaron para cobrar la herencia?

-¡Cállate, imbécil! –Ashley le tapó la boca- Si te atreves a contarle todo a Raimundo, te juro que yo misma te asesino...

-Sabes que no lo haría, primor, no arrinconemos que Dashi te prometió una suma de dinero muy cuantiosa si te comprometías con Raimundo.

-¡Eso fue antes! Luego surgió un amor sincero entre nosotros y no quiero dejarlo ir.

-El amor es el peor de todos los negocios, sí tú lo dices.

-No sobreactúes Jack -Rió despectivamente-: Recuerda que Dashi también te ayudó a ti, sin muchos estudios, te compró el título de hombre que tienes colgado en la pared de tu estudio –Señaló al diploma colgado encima de la chimenea- El de profesorcillo, tienes que amarrar la lengua de tu prima, no entiendo porque la defiendes tanto si es la culpable de todo en primer lugar: ¡Si no hubiera pintado nunca ese retrato del demonio, esto de la herencia no hubiera pasado! Se me va a escapar de las manos un día de esto así como el que nadie debe saber nuestros secretos o seremos sospechosos de su asesinato... ¿Bien, me ayudarás?

-Deberías comprender a Megan, desde que mis tíos murieron en el terremoto, ella está a mí cuidado y sabes que es una adolescente que pasa por momentos... Tú sabes, eres mujer pero si la pregunta es que si quiero ayudarte, oferta tentadora, pero creo que no has terminado de contarme el por qué debería ayudarte creo que tienes otros motivos y no me has dicho...

* * *

Kimiko había salido tempranamente, luego de sostener una conversación con Jermaine. La sensación de sentirse observada volvió a retomarse, giró sobre sí misma. Coches paseando. Personas caminando. Solo un hombre cerca de un kiosco, que llevaba una ridícula gorra de beisbol y unos lentes grandes oscuros. Se cubrió el semblante con el periódico cuando sus miradas se entrecruzaron. Kimiko sacudió la cabeza, siguió adelante. Planteó con visitar a la mansión donde conseguiría más información segura. A paso firme desfiló por delante de la cera, pasando por delante de aquel misterioso hombre. Tropezando con él. "Disculpe", y siguió de largo. Quitándose los lentes oscuros, Raimundo contempló a la mujer que le había cambiado la vida con solo verla a lo lejos. Frustrado por no poder hablarle, arrojó el diario. Kimiko llegó rápidamente a la mansión. De nuevo volvió abrirle la mucama de la otra vez. "¡¿Usted aquí otra vez?! ¿Qué quiere?", rumió Jessie. "Me gustaría hablar con Omi". "¿No cree que es demasiado joven para usted?", provocó Jessie. "Óyeme, óyeme... Más respeto, aquí me trajo el misterio y pienso que él tiene razón". "Otra caza-recompensas", Jessie le cedió el paso de mala gana. Conduciéndola a la cocina. Encontró a Omi "lamiendo el piso".

-Por Dios, niño, no debes hacer eso... –Kimiko lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Wuya me obligó –Se justificó señalando los restos de sopa vertidos- Accidentalmente tiré mi sopa, quise disculparme, pero ella dijo que había desperdiciado la comida que me daba y si quería sobrevivir hoy... Descubrí que el piso aún con sopa no tiene buen color.

-Sabor, ya que usted está aquí, ¿Por qué no busca un coleto y restriega el suelo por favor?

-Ya está aquí y cree que puede dictar órdenes... –Gruñó la empleada, yendo a la alacena.

-¿No me vas a pegar por qué "tengo un incorrecto uso del vocabulario"?... –Kimiko sacudió la cabeza- Eso es nuevo, ¿Estás aquí por el misterio, verdad? –Kimiko ladeó la cabeza- Ven conmigo –Sonrió Omi. Mientras ambos se dirigían al retrato y a la inscripción que dictaba su lado. La chica percibió que en el extremo de la habitación, había 2 sombras discutiendo. Que vagamente eran visibles por el enorme arco que daba paso al otro pasillo. Arqueó una ceja. Omi le explicó, sin que ella le preguntara, que era el mayordomo Clay y el Detective Fung hablando. "¿Es el que asignaron al caso?", Omi asintió. Kimiko estuvo frente a frente del cuadro. Los ojos de la mujer en el retrato se clavaron en su alma. Aún sin haber visto el cadáver, la habitación tenía las paredes salpicadas de sangre. Se sentía la presencia de aquel hombre alojada en los muros de la casona, no se había ido nunca en espíritu. Leyó lo que había en el pedazo de mármol circunscrito. Sin embargo, había un detalle impelable (una parte del acertijo estaba picada a mitad).

Más o menos lo que había dicho Omi, dentro de treinta y nueve crepúsculos era el tiempo concreto para evitar que las vidas se consumieran en total. Las vidas robadas por la codicia del hombre le darían la fuerza suficiente para que el retrato se destrozara, una vez que se autodestruyera libraría el alma enjaulada del Dragón de Oro en el crepúsculo número cuarenta, en el cuarenta y uno se abrirían automáticamente las puertas hacia Villa Dorada (en otras palabras, el tesoro cobraría vida propia) y el mundo vería desaparecer la isla, llevándose consigo a todos los que atrapó. Kimiko, a sabiendas de que Omi creía fielmente en el Dragón de Oro, le contó que probablemente no existiera y un responsable humano se encargaba que alguien creyera la historia. Lamentaba decirle esto, pero su padre fue asesinado. Omi sonrió pacíficamente, negó con la cabeza y le refutó sus palabras. El Dragón de Oro existe y lo ha visto, la próxima víctima será Tubbimura se lo ha dicho. "Una vez consumada mi vida, el dragón resucitará... Aprecio mucho mi vida así que decidí orillar el misterio, es la única manera de acabar con esto y ya sé por dónde iniciar...", Kimiko percibió que la sirvienta pasaba su aspiradora por allí, le tapó la boca: ¿Te apetece que salgamos, Omi? –Los dos salieron mientras pasaban cerca de la investigación de Clay, por parte del detective que había sacado su cuadernillo de notas para tomar apuntes.

-¿Cuántos años lleva en la familia, joven mayordomo?

-Los Bailey desde generaciones fuimos fieles a su servicio...

-Así que usted debe conocer tal para cual la vida de su amo fallecido: Amigos, enemigos y secretos, me temo que esta charla se hará muy larga a su conveniencia o inconveniencia...

Kimiko y Omi salieron de la mansión. "Bien, ya salimos...". "Esto no es salir Omi, hablo de que salgamos de este lugar, la atmósfera me abruma los pensamientos... ¿Por qué no vamos a explorar la ciudad?". "¿Te refieres a salir? ¿Afuera de la seguridad de mi casa? ¿Con mis pies caminando sobre la cera? No sé... Nunca he salido de aquí". "¿Esa bruja del demonio no te deja salir?... Chico, lo que necesitas es libertad y yo te propongo llevarte a conocer el mundo, a no ser que tengas miedo". "¿Miedo, yo, el 'Poderoso Omi'? Por favor, vamos".

* * *

La mansión estaba posicionada sobre una plataforma que daba lugar a unas escaleras. Omi las bajó con cuidado. Para poder llegar se precisaba de un vehículo que siguiera el sendero asfaltado y ella contaba con uno. Omi dudó, pero decidió subirse finalmente luego de que le convenciera que iban a divertirse mucho. Kimiko puso un pie fuera del coche. "Llegamos", notó que Omi seguía en su asiento. Ladeando la cabeza, contemplando su entorno. Nunca había visto tantas personas moviéndose. Un mundo tan evolucionado y diferente al que veía en la pantalla chica. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su dorso. Kimiko se rió. "No está mal tener miedo, toma mi mano", extendió su mano. Omi la tomó con cierta pesadumbre. Lo jaló hacia ella. El muchacho prefirió abrazarse a su brazo mientras contemplaba todas las edificaciones. Los dos siguieron caminando hasta detenerse frente una tienda de discos. La chica se descolgó del amuleto y se lo mostró a Omi: Seguramente debes saber sobre él que las páginas de Google, ¿Qué sabes sobre la Llave-Espada? –Omi vaciló. Miró por el rabillo del ojo como si viera alguien, al cabo de unos segundos, él contestó.

-¡Es un Shen Gong Wu!

-¿Un Shen Gong qué?

-Es una de las piezas de tesoro que escondió mi padre en el interior del bosque, ¡Eso quiere decir que la maldición y las toneladas de oro y joyas son ciertas, tenía razón! ¡Es real! Por favor, Kimiko, nunca te deshagas de él.

-¿Por qué?

-Los Shen Gong Wus fueron labrados a partir del sello del escorpión, es el único repelente en el mundo contra la magia, si lo pones sobre la manija de tu puerta cada vez que duermas estarás protegida de la maldición y no podrán hacerte ningún año.

-Daño, ¿Qué más sabes sobre esto?

-No mucho aparte de lo que te he dicho por boca del Dragón de Oro, este tiene el poder de abrir cualquier umbral hacia lo desconocido y según el dragón puede destapar verdades que no podemos ver a simple vista... Sé que te preguntas porque el retrato que está debajo de las escaleras es muy parecido a ti, creo que vi uno exactamente igual, pero Wuya lo colgó en el ático para "no trastornarnos con tantas imágenes referente al Dragón de Oro" –Confesó- Sé también que al igual que yo quieres resolver el misterio, es algo que nos conecta, creo que deberíamos unirnos por un mismo propósito, ¿No crees? –Inquirió Omi- Tengo mi primera pista, cuando encontraron a mi padre muerto tras la puerta de su despacho, había un dibujo trazado con su sangre en la puerta... Estoy seguro que he visto exactamente el mismo dibujo en algún lado del ático y creo que era tras ese mismo cuadro, como tengo más tiempo en la casa quizá debería investigar por la noche y luego te "llamo" sobre lo que he descubierto, y además... Solo hay una llave en su especie que abre la puerta del despacho, todas las llaves se encuentran en su total resguarde en el cuarto de los empleados, no existen réplicas y no soy el único que cree que los empleados pueden ser posibles asesinos de otro modo nunca los hubiera interrogado el detective Fung –Dijo- Además, más insólito aún, mi padre zanjó en colocar un candado a la puerta que únicamente puede ser quebrantado ya sea usando la llave o lo que se utiliza para cortar candados que no sé cómo se llama –Omi llevó una mano a su barbilla- Y cuando lo hallaron en el estudio, el candado seguía en su lugar, tuvieron la necesidad de buscar la llave para abrirlo y luego encontrarlo allí... Por eso más que nunca, estoy seguro que el Dragón de Oro está detrás de eso, es imposible que un humano llegue a una habitación sin atravesar por una puerta... A no ser que tengas una explicación lógica.

-Pero si miras el otro ángulo del crimen, creo que alguien quiere que pensemos que existe una persona más en esta isla y es el Dragón de Oro, una persona ajena excluyendo a los que están aquí… -Comentó Kimiko- Aparte que sería demasiado evidente si suponemos que los sirvientes son los asesinos, esa pista tiene mucho que decir, si fueran los culpables pintaría que todo fue suicidio o un accidente... Estoy segura que el culpable quiere que encontremos el oro porque si tu teoría es cierta y somos parte del interés concierne de la fortuna de Dashi –Kimiko se interrumpió a sí misma, pensando, cambiando la suposición- Y si el asesino se encontró con él, obligándolo a decir todo, no soltó la lengua y lo mató... Ahora procura que hallemos el tesoro para hacer el trabajo sucio por él o ella.

-Creo que sabremos más si rompemos reglas y entre en el ático.

-Recuerdo que en el testamento nombraban algo parecido o fue cuando tú hablaste... Creo que el ático es el lugar más perfecto para esconder algún un secreto –Omi y Kimiko seguían caminando bajo un paraguas (el tifón seguía azotando la isla). Cuando fue que percibió que detrás del vidrio de uno de los restaurantes por donde pasaban. Estaba Raimundo junto una chica. "¿Pasa algo?", inquirió Omi. Kimiko pidió que la esperara algún segundo, le entregó su paraguas. La chica se dirigió frustrada hasta la mesa donde estaban los dos.

-¡Tú!

-Ah, qué tal, ¿Qué pasa, preciosa? –Raimundo apenas se reintegró, Kimiko le abofeteó.

-Preciosa queda la cachetada que te acabo de dar, ¿Me oíste? –Kimiko lo señaló, Raimundo se sobó la mejilla roja- ¡¿Por qué tú novia loca cree que usted y yo tenemos algo?!

-¿Ashley?

-Ella destruyó mi estudio, no quiero que ella se acerque a mí ni a mi estudio, quiero que la pongas en su lugar...

-No le he hablado de ti a ella, creo que nos vio cuando hablábamos, pero tampoco tengo el control de sus acciones... ¿Tú crees que me comprometo con chicas descerebradas? Empero por ti muñeca, soy capaz de hablar seriamente con Ashley –Omi entró al restaurante para saber qué franqueaba. "¡Te dije que te quedaras afuera porque esto es un tema personal!", gruñó Kimiko. Omi iba a discutir, no obstante sus ojos se clavaron en la televisión pantalla plana del local. Estaba en el canal de deportes y pasaban el último partido de futbol donde se oían gritos de parte de los fanáticos que estaba hipnotizados por cada movimiento de los jugadores. Se embelesó viendo los colores y los eventos que acontecían. Raimundo siguió con la vista lo que estaba mirando. Sonrió apaciblemente, se inclinó para estar a su altura.

-¿Te gusta el futbol?

-No lo sé, nunca he salido de mí casa ni Wuya me condesciende que vea televisión.

-Tengo una idea, para celebrar que por fin has salido de tu casa, compraré entradas para ti y tu amiguita Kimiko para visitar al estadio que dará a conocer el partido de las semifinales, te prometo enseñarte todo lo que sé sobre este deporte, solo si ella quiere.

-¡Vamos, Kimiko, acepta! ¡Hazlo por mí, por favor! ¡Quiero ir! –Exclamó Omi, agitando su brazo, poniendo ojos de cachorrito. Kimiko no podía resistirse, así que desvió la mirada.

-¿Por qué no van ustedes dos solos?...

-No sería tan divertido sin una presencia femenina.

-¡Vamos, por favor!

-Bueno... Está bien pero tú estarás en el medio de los dos –Espetó Kimiko. "¡Sí!", Omi alzó los brazos. Raimundo inmediatamente le invitó a comprarle una barquilla si se sentaba en la mesa y lo dejaba a solas con su amiguita. Kimiko arqueó las cejas. "No sobornes el corazón de un niño". Omi asintió mientras corría a sentarse en la mesa señalada, que estaba al fondo de la esquina. "Defiendes mucho a ese niñito para ser un extraño, actuaste como leona con garras dispuesta a proteger su cría, me gustan las salvajes _para luego amansarlas_". Kimiko intentó abofetearlo por tal comentario, pero él atajó su mano a tiempo. Muy divertido.

* * *

Omi se sentó animadamente y saltando en la silla muy emocionado. Notó que Kimiko y ese hombre hablaban con uno de los jefes de comedor para "comprar su barquilla". Raimundo se disculpó, pero tenía compañía que atender. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la mujer hermosa que lo esperaba en su mesa. Kimiko soltó un bufido. Apenas la barquilla llegaba a su mesa. Omi se ocultó por debajo por una razón: Wuya estaba en el mismo restaurante a unas mesas de distancia. Y con ella estaba Edward Young, el hermano gemelo de Chase (Vaya que era idéntico). El cabello negro no estaba peinado hacia atrás salido de la barbería literalmente, los flequillos sobresalían, uno tapándole el rostro. A diferencia de su hermano, su rostro fue marcado por la decepción, la hipocresía y el crimen. Con una expresión dura y fría. Tenía el temple sereno, su cabello maltratado escondía unos ojos llenos de un pasado de enigmas.

-Bien, Wuya, ¿Por qué me ha citado hasta aquí? –Su voz era más pausada al hablar, varonil y profunda. Cogió su taza de té, llevándola a sus labios.

-¡No te hagas el tarado conmigo, no entiendo porque estás tan tranquilo! ¿Leíste la carta de Dashi? ¡No entiendo cómo nos descubrió, si solo 3 sabíamos de nuestro secreto! El tercero debió haber hablado, por tú culpa, Dashi me ha desheredado.

-Un hombre que es parcialmente infértil por un lado y luego se entera que va a tener un hijo despierta sospechas, no cargo culpas por tus caprichos.

-Dashi no podía tener hijos por vía natural y estoy indudablemente segura que le hice creer que me había hecho la inseminación artificial, mi matrimonio se estaba derrumbando y para no perder la manutención de mí firma de modas saldando mis deudas, tenía que atarlo a mí de algún modo –Replicó enojada- Necesitaba darle un hijo, lo que siempre ha querido y se lo di –"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí abajo?", Omi se volteó viendo a Kimiko agachada con él. Llevó un dedo a su boca. Señalando a Wuya y a Edward discutir sin llegar a matarse.

-Pero no de la manera correcta ambos sabemos que ese hijo que engendraste es producto de una infidelidad, de tu ex amante.

-¡Mierda, guarda silencio, ¿Quieres que todos se enteren de nuestro secreto?! –Gruñó Wuya con voz áspera- No puedes culparme de una pequeña travesura inocente, en aquel entonces era una joven inexperta, a pesar de todo... Dashi lo amó siempre como un hijo y ocultó todo lo que sabía sobre esto, desgraciadamente solo quedé como la albacea de su fortuna, aunque en caso de que muera no especifico a quién le correspondería ese monto –Edward cogió la mano de Wuya, apretándola con firmeza apenas pronunció esas palabras.

-Ni te atrevas a tocar a Omi, si me entero que ese niño convive con la asesina de Dashi, me encargaré de apelar por quedarme con él y sabes que puedo hacerlo después de una prueba de ADN... No puedes apartarme a mi hijo para siempre –Kimiko puso los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. Cuando volteó. Omi se había ido. "Zape gato, eso fue demasiada información en un día", Kimiko salió de su escondite en busca de Omi. Wuya se zafó bruscamente de Edward.

-No soy la asesina, no soy tan descuida ni tan idiota, sería mucho más sutil ¿Por qué quería deshacerme de alguien que me proporciona comodidad y bienestar, permitiéndome estar a la cabeza de mi empresa? Tú y yo tenemos aparte otros asuntos pendientes...

Kimiko salió, gritando el nombre de Omi. Pero no lo encontró. Raimundo percibió que ella había salido en un arranque de desespero del restaurante. Pidió disculpas a su fan besándole la mano y saliendo tras de Kimiko. Ésta cogió el paraguas mientras buscaba desesperada.

-Oye, Kim, sé que no soy tu novio, amigo o siquiera colega... Pero, ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-¡En estos momentos tengo ganas de arrancarte la cabeza pero...! Yo buscaré allá y usted va por allí, envíeme una señal con el viento –Kimiko fue por la derecha- ¡Omi! ¡Omi! ¡OMI!

-¡Omi! ¡Omi! –Raimundo llevó una mano alrededor de su boca mientras en voz alta trataba de invocarlo. Pronto percibió de un canto. Siguió la voz, encontrando a Omi que enfocaba su mirada en el cielo. "_¡¿Así que esta es tu manera de verme feliz?! Primero me quitas al que creía que era mi padre y ahora me vienes con esta carga... ¡Mátame, Dragón de Oro! ¡MÁTAME!", _un relámpago tocó cerca del chico. Omi soltó un sollozo. "_¡¿A qué esperas?! ¡Mátame de una buena vez!", _los relámpagos retumbaban el sector, la lluvia mojaba su cara y el alma golpeaba salvajemente su cuerpo. "_¡Bien, si no vas a matarme! Entonces cambia mi destino_", chilló Omi. Raimundo salió corriendo para evitar que el chico fuera alcanzado por un rayo. Se agachó para estar a su altura, compartieron el paraguas, los dos juntos.

-Omi, tal vez estés dolido por lo que acabo de oír... ¿Quieres un abrazo? Siempre funcionan –Los ojos de este se llenaron de lágrimas que desbordaron de sus ojos, lo abrazó mientras él se echaba a llorar abatido- Sí siempre funcionan –Kimiko llegó, llevó una mano a su cadera cuando percibió del conmovedor cuadro. Sonrió de un lado. Se acercó. Dijo que era tarde y Omi debía volver a casa, pues que estaba fugado. Omi se separó de Raimundo: ¿Entonces, el partido...?

-Cuenta con ello, soy actor y tengo buenas influencias –Le guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias mi buen amigo Raimundo, estoy listo para irme de regreso a la mansión… –Sonrió Omi. Kimiko asintió, extendió la mano y fueron al coche aparcado al frente del restaurante. Con Raimundo, viéndolos a distancia. Los dos montaron en el coche. En el camino, Omi le volvió aconsejar jamás despojarse del medallón o perderlo porque sería lo último que podía hacer, su anti-magia le protegería en su estancia. Kimiko frunció el ceño, escéptica. "Oye, sí existe el Dragón de Oro supuestamente, ¿Por qué no le indagas dónde tiene el oro oculto o mejor, sabes dónde se oculta? Probablemente sabe quién es el asesino". Omi sonrió.

-¿Entonces me das la razón?

-Claro que no, no creo en cuentos de hadas, solo pregunto...

-Sería un insulto en contra de su persona, no sé dónde vive porque él tiene la facultad de ser capaz de transportarse y me visita ordinariamente, yo no lo visito... No lo cubro si eso es lo que piensas.

-¿Sabes cuál es el símbolo que estaba pintado en la puerta de Dashi? Ya que sabes todo.

-Pues claro que sé mucho, soy especialista en esta materia, ese signo es el sello número uno de varios sellos ceremoniales para iniciar un ritual de "iniciación" o "resurrección", estoy convencido que cada víctima que se tomará es para resucitar al Dragón de Oro y pronto su poder será imaginable y todos podremos verlos, será visible hasta para ti –Sonrió inocente- Lo que pasa es que tu impía no te cede conectarte con la misma onda que el Dragón de Oro.

-¿Y tú sí? –Se detuvieron frente la casona. Omi asintió. Kimiko salió junto a él, llevando el paraguas. Lo despidió frente a la puerta. Omi fue corriendo al encuentro donde estaban los sirvientes Jessie y Clay esperándolos. Había un coche aparcado al frente. Una persona en el interior los miraba con cierto escrúpulo antes de irse. Kimiko partió apenas los sirvientes se llevaron al niño adentro de la casa. Omi sabía bien que Wuya no lo dejaría ir nunca.

Estando de rodillas (para él una humillación) les pidió a los empleados que jamás le dijeran su secreto. Clay aseguró que así sería, pero debía entrar en su cuarto antes de que su madre llegara y lo descubriera fuera de su cama a estas horas de la tarde. Omi miró el reloj, es que el tiempo estaba tan nublado que ni se dio cuenta que dentro de poco serían las siete. Clay a veces infringía con las órdenes de Wuya que lo obligaba a comer una miserable porción de lo que ella comía (aún estando a dieta), así que le colocaba un plato al frente de su puerta en cada noche. Igualmente que todas las noches, Omi encontró un platillo afuera de su puerta. Pero como era un niño muy fantasioso, aseguraba que era el Dragón de Oro por orden de su padre. Esta vez se aparejó con una linterna y una mochila para investigar el ático, apenas terminó de comer. Armándose de valor salió de su casa, asegurándose que el empleado de mayor rango no estuviera paseándose por los pasillos de la casa. Pasó por un pasillo al este de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Después del baño. Pisó varios bichos en el camino. Subió por unas escaleras secretas que cada vez obscurecían. Abrió la puerta, apenas la tanteó. Vio la perilla, la giró. Omi cruzó la buhardilla. Había un montón de cofres, alimañas, mesillas, telarañas, objetos antiguos y rotos. Se aterrorizó con solo ver su propio reflejo en un espejo roto, el chico comenzó a retroceder. Suspiró profundo. Empero, fue cuando en ese mismo espejo, vio que el retrato que buscaba estaba atrás. El borde fue tallado por oro puro, había unas inscripciones talladas (muy parecidas al recuadro de abajo). La pintura mostraba a una mujer (la misma que abajo) sentado en una silla, con la mano al pecho mientras acariciaba la Llave-Espada, acarreaba un hermoso traje negro y con el mismo diseño que tenía en los vestidos de Wuya. Su mirada imponente te hacía sentir el estremecimiento que te perseguía.

-¡Sabía que estabas aquí! –Omi trasladó el retrato al suelo, luego de dar una reverencia. En ese momento se llevó una gran desilusión cuando vio que la caja estaba asegurada con un tipo de cerrojo muy desemejante al que conocía. "¿Pero qué?", justo cuando la situación no podía girar más extraña. La puertezuela del ático se entreabría y una sombra se divisó a una distancia...

* * *

**A/N: Esta historia es un poco retorcida y complicada como Yo Contra El Mundo, pero creo que estará es un desafío al lector entre los que creer si el responsable es la magia o un culpable humano porque los hechos que se van a mostrar como los ya vistos son algo insólitos. Tú decides a quién echarle la culpa. Si estás del lado de Omi (si crees que todo fue por culpa de obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo) o el de Kimiko pero tienes que demostrar una explicación lógica a cada caso (el cupable es un responsable humano). No tienen idea de cómo amo este tipo de historias. Ya se explicaron ciertos hechos en relación con la muerte de Dashi (el tipo se encerró en su estudio y sin quebrantar la cerradura, fue asesinado) y en todo caso, si es el responsable es humano, tenemos a Jack Spicer y a Ashley como sospechosos. Aparte de Wuya, Guan, Hannibal y Chase/Edward, (¿Notaste que éste último se parece al Chase que conocemos?) También se reveló que el verdadero padre de Omi es Chase. Creo que ya dije que el romance aligerará la tensión del misterio. La Llave-Espada es el Wu en esta historia y su poder ha sido revelado, los Shen Gong Wus fueron utilizados para levantar a la familia. por cierto, ¿Dónde crees que estará el pedazo faltante del acertijo, Sherlock Holmes?... Más personajes, Megan y el Maestro Fung que luego hará su aparición oficial. ¡Ah, más sospechosos: Clay y Jessie! Ya se me olvidaban estos dos. Al igual que en la serie, Omi no ha salido de la seguridad del lugar donde creció. Seguramente dirás que Omi es satánico, **_**pero más adelante...**_

**Como dijo él en el capi anterior. Esto es una batalla intelectual... Entre ustedes y yo. Si resuelven el misterio por todas las pistas que les doy, me ganan en mi propio juego. En cambio, si no resuelve el misterio, gano yo. Así de sencillo como lo dije en Yo Contra El Mundo. Si no quieres aceptar este desafío, igual, puedes ver como todo avanza así como el romance que ocurrirá entre nuestros dos tortolitos. Tengo que pulir bien esas ideas. Vamos a ver a dónde me lleva este fic. Si les gustó, no olviden comentar. ¡Hasta pronto!**

**Mensaje para Gushu: ¡¿Qué más, malvavisco asado?! Que bueno que hasta ahora haya sido de tu agrado y espero las mismas expectativas que en los otros dos. Esta historia está vagamente basada en Umineko No Naku Koro Ni así como Yo Contra El Mundo está basada en su antecesora Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni, tremendos animes psicológicos. Me inspiran muchísimo. Seguro pensarás que soy una especie de psicópata porque en las dos hay muchos cabos sueltos... En fin, que bueno que Wuya haya logrado impresionarte. Lo de Chase, lo leí en una página y luego de meditarlo le di la razón. Kimiko no sé a decir verdad porque no se ha dicho si se tiñe o usa pelucas, lo que pasa es que se tiñe demasiado rápido (el negro obviamente es su color y para sacarse esos tintes a la velocidad de Flash... Lo de la pelucas sonaría más razonable). ****Yo siempre mezclo lo real con la ficción, todo queda a tu criterio hasta el capi que te muestra la verdad de las verdades. **

**Creo que ahora más que nunca no podré actualizar tan deprisa debido al colegio, estoy devuelta este miércoles 19 y me quedaré una hora extra de las que tenía antes ¡Bello pues!, y gracias a las tareas que me mandan no podré hacer ni un... -Relinche de caballo- Demándalos si quieres actualizaciones constantes, ya sé quién es el (la) culpable, pero voy al mismo ritmo que ustedes. No te preocupes por Yo Contra El Mundo, el fic está terminado así que sus actualizaciones serán igual de constantes, pero no te garantizo lo mismo con éste y Nunca Digas Nunca. Por lo menos sabes si mis actualizaciones se atrasan. De todos modos haré todo lo posible. **

**En fin, aquí hay muchos misterios y habrás algunos detalles muy curiosos que seguro te impresionarán. **


	5. El Epitafio del Dragón de Oro

**4º**

_**El Epitafio del Dragón de Oro**_

Clay Bailey abrió la puerta del desván. Barrió con la mirada cada esquina de la habitación. Sin despegar la palma de la mano de la manija de la puerta. Clay dio un respingo cuando se dio cuenta de un minúsculo detalle. Avanzando mientras retronaba la madera. Omi estaba escondido debajo de la mesa, como era pequeño, pudo camuflarse bien. Puso en su lugar el retrato en su lugar. Clay soltó un bufido, cerró la puerta. Omi salió. Ese cerrojo únicamente podría ser abierto por la Llave-Espada, obligatoriamente Kimiko tendría que estar aquí. La segunda vez que la vería sería en el estadio de futbol junto a Raimundo. Tendría que decirle que viniera de algún modo. Omi aprovechó que Clay no seguía paseándose por la casa para retornar a su habitación. Justamente unos polvos mágicos dorados flotaban sublimemente tras él. Mientras tanto, Jessie seguía fregando los platos, viendo el partido de futbol. Clay entró con expresión convaleciente. Jessie miró por el rabillo de ojo.

-Vaya, esa charla con el detective Fung te dejó más acongojado que lobo sin cena, no te he visto así desde que el Dr. Vladimir Utterson chequeó al amo fallecido, ¿Pasa algo?

-Jessie creo que hay un ladrón o una persona que anda a hurtadillas por la boardilla, entré a inspeccionar cada habitación de la casona como regularmente hago y descubrí que el retrato de Ángela estaba colocado abajo... No sé cuánto tiempo lleva haciéndolo, pero solo hay una manera de averiguarlo –Clay se encaminó al servilletero, cogió una servilleta y la rasgó.

-¡Dios! Deberías notificar a la policía.

-Imposible, tendría que estar afuera y no le daré a ese pillo ese gusto, las líneas telefónicas todavía siguen caídas debido al relámpago que los golpeó en el primer día... Seguramente él o ella volverán al ático, para confirmarlo pondré este pedacito en el borde de la puerta, si no está en su lugar se lo informaré inmediatamente a la Sra. Wuya –Clay salió de la cocina, se dirigió al ático y siguió las instrucciones. Colocó el trozo de servilleta en el borde la puerta entrecerrada. Jessie había ido tras él.

-¿Y cómo te fue con el detective?

-Mal, piensa que somos los asesinos por ser los últimos que vimos al amo con vida y portar la única llave que abre su despacho –Suspiró Clay. "Pues no lo culpo", susurró Jessie antes de apagar las luces de la antesala del ático finalmente cuando Clay finalizó la tarea.

* * *

Entretanto Raimundo recién abría las puertas de su apartamento cuando recibió la trigésima primera llamada perdida de su novia. Revisó su celular para confirmar. Decidió no ponerle un mensaje pues estaba a pie de entrar y ya le había enviado uno en medio camino. El joven empujó la puerta. Encontrando a Ashley dando vueltas en círculos para borrar imágenes de un posible engaño con la Idol Japonesa. "¡Raimundo, dulzura! Estás aquí, ¿Por qué no me respondiste a una de mis llamadas? ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo que no podías atenderme?!", él iba a contestarle de no ser que ella silenció sus palabras al caer en sus brazos, abrazándose apasionadamente. Acarició su cabeza, sonrió. "Estaba con la presidenta de mi club de fans en un restaurant, cada día aumentan a montón", susurró él. "¡Debiste haberme informado! ¡¿Cómo reaccionarías tú si yo me desapareciera, dulzura?!", chilló Ashley.

-Pues primero me pondría como tapete en el piso para suplicarte perdón –Contestó galante, tirándose al piso- Y luego te recibiré con un maratón de besos –Se reintegró dándole un frío beso en la frente. Ashley se separó, ceñuda.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! -Dijo- Esa no es la clase de pasión a la que estoy acostumbrada, debemos querernos como Dios manda, Raimundo… –Acto seguido, la tórrida escena cambió cuando presionó su cuerpo junto a él. Plantándole un beso en los labios. A medida que los labios de ella se deslizaban sobre los de él, enlazando sus dedos a su cabello castaño y por cada beso lo jalaba más hacia Ashley. Raimundo se veía insólitamente relajado en aquel frenesí que lo arrastraba a la cama, caminando por todo el cuarto. Ella deslizó sus labios por la mandíbula. Raimundo tenía los ojos abiertos, un pensamiento sacudió su cuerpo. ¿En qué pensaba?... ¿Era la pelirrubia a quién veía o a una pelinegra menuda? ¿Importaba?... Quizás no.

* * *

Omi se despertó tempranamente, bajó las escaleras para tomar su desayuno. Jessie le había puesto el platillo en la mesa una vez que se sentó animosamente en la silla. Clay estaba en una esquina, leyendo el periódico. Aparentemente veía las carreras del hipódromo de ayer. La portada del periódico indicaba que hoy era el partido del estadio de futbol. Las entradas se estaban agotando. "Solo espero que la lluvia no arruine el partido", Clay miró la ventana mojada por la lluvia. "Tranquilo, el estadio tiene un tejado automáticamente que resguarda a los jugadores", susurró Jessie. Wuya hizo su aparición por la puerta, vestida para trabajar. Omi pensó que no perdería nada con intentarlo. Lentamente comenzó a insinuarle que había hecho una amistad y salió durante su ausencia de la mansión. Wuya marcó unas teclas en su celular, simulando que no lo oía. Omi dijo que ambos habían acordado asistir al partido de futbol al que lo había invitado, el partido era hoy, pero quería su permiso para ir. "Estaba pensando...". "No pienses mucho Omi, podría recalentarte excesivamente la cabeza...", dijo Wuya. "¡Estaba pensando que sería divertido ir y quiero ir, por favor, déjame ir!", soltó de sopetón. "¿Dejarte ir? Tu compartimiento en esta semana ha manifestado rebeldía, creo que te he dado demasiada libertad y por si no lo olvidas estás en pleno castigo por tu infamante actitud y no te daré el gusto te divertirte... Quiero que te encargues de supervisarlo, Sr. Clay y te encargues que él no salga de su habitación una vez terminado de su desayuno", ordenó Wuya, saliendo de la mansión luego de dictaminar una orden, yendo directamente al trabajo en su vehículo. Omi apretó los puños hasta retumbar sus coyunturas. Por su culpa no podía tener amigos, salir de la prisión donde estaba o vivir normalmente. Aborreció su vida.

Omi fue llevado a su cuarto que fue cerrado con candado. Había prometido ir. Y lo deseaba en serio. No podía ni quería decepcionarlos. Solamente había una puerta y una ventana que le daba acceso a huir. Tuvo una idea un tanto arriesgada. Entrelazando las sábanas, amarró lo que había hecho a una pata de la cama y aferrándose firmemente pudo ir cuesta abajo. Y pronto se halló libre de su encierro. Aprovechando que los guardias estaban de ronda, pudo infiltrarse y escaló por las rejas. Yendo veloz y directamente hacia el interior de la ciudad. Cuando Kimiko se preparaba para ir al estadio, alguien tocó su timbre. Al abrir, Omi estaba esperando afuera. Se abalanzó sorpresivamente a los brazos de Kimiko. "Omi, pero si aún no es la hora de irnos". "Apenas pude aprovechar cuando Wuya cambió de opinión para dejarme, vine antes de que volviera a tener otro cambio repentino", mintió. "De acuerdo, ya todo está bien Omi", susurró Kimiko abrazándolo. Apenas el chico se sosegó. Omi le contó lo que había visto tras el retrato del ático, le habló sobre la caja fuerte que había visto detrás y el tipo de cerradura. Omi dijo que estaba casi seguro que aquel cerrojo se abría solamente con su medallón y necesitaba estar a su lado urgentemente. Podría invitarla a su casa, con el objetivo de realizar aquella tarea. Kimiko ladeó la cabeza. Posteriormente que se acercaba las dos de la tarde, Kimiko metió unos refrigerios en el bolso así como se vistió de acuerdo a la ocasión, a la deportiva. "¿Ese es tu vestuario habitual?", inquirió Kimiko al ver a Omi con los mismos trajes. "Sí, Wuya me obliga a usarlos, empero no son tan malos", dijo él.

Finalmente los dos salieron del edificio. Kimiko acometía usar su coche. Cuando vislumbró que Raimundo había pasado puntualmente a recogerla. "¿Listos para la aventura?", indagó. Omi soltó una exclamación antes de entrar. Kimiko soltó un bufido, entrando en el vehículo y se colocó encima su cinturón de seguridad: Espero que tengas las entradas porque si no te vas a tener que operar el trasero para que te saquen mí zapato –Amenazó Kimiko.

-Del odio al amor hay un solo paso, aquí están... –Raimundo golpeó su pecho, en el bolsillo de adelante tenía los pases VPI. Kimiko rió secamente. Raimundo pisó el pedal a fondo. Se encontraron con un tráfico brutal que se dirigía al estudio. "Sí que son fanáticos", comentó Kimiko. Raimundo se encogió de hombros para pasar el tiempo tuvo que prender el radio y después de varias horas pudieron llegar justamente cuando el partido estaba iniciando. Omi estaba muy emocionado de tener asientos de primera fila para contemplar cada movimiento de los jugadores. Raimundo se acercó a él para explicarle como era el juego en sí. Kimiko prefirió sacar algunos refrigerios y ofrecérselos a ambos para compartir mientras el partido procedía. En el interior se preguntaba porque Raimundo mostraba una sonrisa amable cada vez que se acercaba a Omi o se trataba de él. La lluvia forzó a sacar el tejado automático.

-Espero que este asunto del tifón sea rápido.

-No podrá ser así hasta que se haya consumado la anatema que se cernió sobre la isla, debes estar agradecida de tener el medallón que te dio mi padre puesto que es lo que te salvará de los asesinatos por imprecación porque es un repelente anti-magia, me lo dijo el Dragón de Oro.

-En el día en que mataron a Dashi, yo no lo tenía puesto... –Omi frunció el entrecejo- ¡Omi, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que este asunto de la anatema es una paraplejía fantasiosa inventada por los aldeanos para encubrir los crimines?!

-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos al hablar de la maldición del Dragón de Oro?

-Nada que te importe.

-¿Y por qué tiemblas?

-Tiemblo porque tengo ganas de ir al baño... –Kimiko se levantó, dejando el bolso a un lado mientras iba "al baño". Para cuando volvió el partido se estaba terminando. Para disfrute de Raimundo ganó su equipo. Consecutivamente lanzó la proposición de que podía enseñarle a jugar al chico si su amiguita le concedía. "Eso sí que no Raimundo, estás usando a un pobre chico para llegar a mí". "¿Alguien te ha dicho que tiene los ojos como dos lagos cristalinos de agua pura? Agua que me purifica, agua que me ahoga". "Pues ahógate, vámonos de aquí Omi", rezongó Kimiko, llevándose al muchacho. Raimundo decidió perseguirla. "Al menos déjame de permitirme que los lleve al camino a vuestras casas, tengo que ser un caballero, por favor Kim", Raimundo abrió al compuerta de su carro. "Lo siento pero en definitiva...", Kimiko se volteó para ver a Omi en la parte de atrás montado. Ese niño era escurridizo. La chica soltó un bufido: ¡Vamos, Kimiko, será divertido! –Exclamó Omi.

Kimiko cruzó los brazos, la chica entró en el coche, en el asiento del copiloto. Raimundo se molestó en llevarlos al pie del camino a casa. Kimiko se bajó con Omi cuando atravesaron las rejas de la mansión. Raimundo se quedó esperando en el coche. Las puertas se abrieron. Wuya estaba allí con humor de perros. "¿Dónde estabas?". Omi tragó saliva ruidosamente y actuó con llaneza: ¡Wuya, aunque no me creas, que bueno verte! –Omi saltó a sus brazos, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella se zafó bruscamente, frotándose la mejilla con aspereza. "Yo no, tenemos que hablar seriamente jovencito", Wuya jaló a Omi del brazo. Entrando en la casa. Él miró a Kimiko con expresión de: "No te preocupes voy a estar bien". Sin embargo, Kimiko sabía el monstruo que Omi tenía adentro de esa casa. Pero no podía interferir. Ella decidió irse nuevamente al coche con Raimundo. Apoyó el codo de la bisagra del auto. No se dirigieron la palabra en todo el trayecto. Raimundo había memorizado bien donde vivía Kimiko. La chica soltó un bostezo. "¿Te gustaría que te contara un cuento para que tengas dulces sueños?", inquirió. Kimiko soltó un bufido. Raimundo se estacionó frente del hotel y extendió el brazo.

-¡Wow, wow, detente!

-Tranquila, no te voy a tocar tan solo voy a jalar del pasador para que puedas abrir la puerta eso es todo, no voy hacer nada que tú me pidas Kimiko -La chica se mantuvo a la defensiva por si a las moscas. Raimundo jaló del pasador. Kimiko empujó la puerta, haló la perilla y salió. "Gracias", fue lo único que dijo secamente. "A la orden, bonita", sonrió Raimundo.

* * *

Omi fue castigado severamente. Wuya no necesitó que le dijera nada pues que la ropa sucia del chico hablaba, había escapado a divertirse cuando determinadamente le había dicho que tenía prohibido salir. Arrastrándolo de la cabeza a una habitación que cerró con cerrojo para castigarlo severamente con unos correazos hasta dejarlo consumadamente rojo. Inclusive al cansarse, ordenó a uno de los sirvientes seguir por ella. Luego le exigió a su mucama Jessie preparar un baño muy bien caliente para su hijo puesto que sentía que debía exterminar los bichos que había contraído de allá afuera. Omi fue sometido a tomar un baño con el agua a temperaturas insoportables para el cuerpo. El chico contó con una serie de quemaduras.

-Espero que te haya quedado claro que no hay nadie que pueda cuestionar mi autoridad, no le abrirás la puerta a nadie ni atenderás a nadie, no permitiré que te sigas juntando con una gentuza que está por debajo de tu aristocracia, ¡¿Entiendes ese significado?! –Gruñó Wuya. Omi le dirigió una mirada de odio, frunció el ceño. Wuya sacó el abanico para ventilarse en el camino. Omi iba a ponerse su usual túnica cuando un papelillo se desplomó. Aún sentía el dolor de las erosiones que le costaba poder moverse con soltura. Se agachó y recogió ese papel. Notó de inmediato que se trataba de una tarjeta. Era el número de celular de Kimiko. Lo debió haber metido cuando se estaban despidiendo. El chico vaciló un rato. Pensando en las palabras de Wuya. Si llamaba o hablaba con alguien sería lo último que haría. Frunció el entrecejo. Ella no tenía el control de su vida...

Kimiko fue despertada por la cantidad de mensajes en su celular. Bocabajo y arropada total menos los pies, alargó el brazo hasta agarrar el celular. Omi le pidió que viniera, Wuya iba a salir de casa en menos de una hora y Jessie no tenía el turno de abrir la puerta porque era su día libre. Kimiko se vistió y preparó rápidamente para salir tras Omi.

Wuya estaba formalmente vestida y ya había dado de comer a Lulú. El gato persa descansa sobre su cojín mientras engullía salmón ahumado. Omi estaba sentado en el sofá, abrazado a sus piernas. "¿Seguro que esta vez no vas a desobedecer mis reglas?". "No, ya aprendí la lección". "Excelente", Wuya abrió la puerta y salió por delante de Jessie. Vestida con un conjunto negro. "Cuídate", dijo Clay al ayudarla a poner su chaqueta de cuero negro sobre sus hombros. "Siempre lo hago", Jessie tenía por costumbre ir a participar carreras donde se ponían a prueba la velocidad. Siempre gustó montar sobre motocicletas y coches. Ambas se esfumaron apenas traspasaron las rejas. Kimiko vigiló muy bien que ellas estuvieran lejos a la hora de acercarse a la casa de Omi. Éste le había pedido traer el medallón consigo, lo que llevó a concluir que abrirían la puerta del ático. Quien le abrió la puerta fue Clay. No supo si recibirla o cerrarle la puerta. Kimiko entró de igual manera. Omi corrió a su encuentro.

-Omi recibí tu mensaje, ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Te quiero mostrar algo de mí habitación! –Clay apenas parpadeó. Omi tomó a Kimiko de la muñeca, llevándosela hacia el primer piso. "¿A tu cuarto? Creí que iríamos al ático". "Y a eso vamos, solo que nadie debe enterarse", Omi abrió y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Posteriormente, se quitó sus zapatos y los dejó ladito para no provocar ruidos. Le pidió que hiciera lo mismo si querían subir al ático. Kimiko estaba acostumbrada (puesto que era una costumbre del antiguo Japón). Se fueron a un pasaje a la derecha. En el camino, percibieron diversos animalejos arrastrarse por el suelo. Al subir por las escalinatas que conducía aquel ático, abrieron la puerta y el trocito de servilleta se desplomó al piso. Omi señaló el retrato colgado en la pared. Kimiko encontró un extraño parecido con la mujer del retrato.

-¿Quién es ella?

-¡Ángela! -Sonrió Omi.

-¿Ángela? ¿Es tu tía o algo? –Omi negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué su retrato está tu casa?

-No sé mucho sobre ella, solamente sé por lo que me ha dicho el Dragón de Oro que todos los espíritus que no descansan en paz moran por la mansión, mi padre tenía el don mágico de comunicarse con esos espíritus y la conoció... Una belleza fría al que fue arrebatado su corazón despiadadamente; según el Dragón de Oro, mi padre perdió la cabeza por ella y le mandó a su pintor retratar aquel retrato escasamente su imagen se desvaneció para siempre de esta casa y sintió que podía contactarse con ella a través de la magia negra, ¡Por ello su afición a la magia nació! –Exclamó. Kimiko percibió que al igual que el retrato de abajo, el borde de aquel marco tenía la misma circunscripción. Si estaba en el retrato la clave, tenía que intentar descifrar todo. Con su celular tomó varias fotos cuando Omi bajó la pintura. Al rato, Omi llamó su atención señalando el cerrojo del que hablaba. "Úsalo, nos ayudará".

-¿Me trajiste para abrir una caja? Te hubiera dado el medallón, no te hubieras molestado.

-No, el amuleto no sirve conmigo, tienes que ser tú ¡Mira! –Omi extendió la mano. Kimiko le entregó el medallón. Omi lo pasó por la cerradura, sin embargo, no ocurrió nada. "Ahora te toca a ti", cuando Kimiko intentó de imitar lo mismo que Omi. El medallón desprendió un brillo dorado y automáticamente encajó con la cerradura, abriéndose al instante. La caja se abrió mostrando su contenido. En el interior de la caja fuerte habían dos cosas: Un baúl y un pedazo de mármol, posiblemente un epitafio. Kimiko intentó abrir el cofre utilizando el medallón pero no pudo abrirse. Examinó de cerca la cerradura, percibiendo que el cerrojo era para una llave, que verosímilmente urgía una llave para abrirlo y mostrar su contenido. Omi prefirió leer el epitafio de mármol sopló para apartar el polvo que lo desmantelaba.

-Creo que hemos encontrado la parte faltante del epitafio del retrato de abajo, lo leeré:

"_Durante los quince primeros crepúsculos sacrificarás seis personas que formarán la llave. _

_En los cinco crepúsculos posteriores sacrificarás a los dos más cercanos._

_En el crepúsculo número veintiuno los que quedan glorificarán mi nombre._

_En los crepúsculos posteriores atravesará el pecho, después la rodilla derecha y por último perforará la cabeza._

_En el crepúsculo treinta, el Dragón de Oro renacerá y traerá a todos los restantes la noticia de la desgracia: Nadie quedará con vida_

_En el crepúsculo treinta y nueve se abrirán las puertas a la Villa Dorada, te serán concedido tres deseos, incluirá la resurrección de los muertos sacrificados y al amor perdido". _

Kimiko frunció el entrecejo. "¿Qué significaría?". Omi pensó en voz alta que lo mejor sería poner el epitafio en el lugar que corresponde. Kimiko preguntó qué pasaría con el cofre que habían encontrado y qué hay con los jeroglíficos de ambos retratos. "Solo hay una persona capaz de descifrar jeroglíficos al estudiar lingüística y es mí profesor de tutoría, Jack Spicer y apuesto que podría ayudarnos a resolver la epifanía". "Epitafio". "¡Eso también!".

-Creo que tal vez el abogado del Sr. Dashi podría ayudarnos debido que era amigo de éste, quizá sepa algo sobre el contenido de este cofre mientras tanto podemos poner ese retrato en su lugar y antes de irme me des la dirección para localizar a ese Jack Spicer –Dijo ella, Omi asintió y volvió a poner el cuadro en su lugar. Posteriormente prefirió ocultar el cofre entre las cosas de su habitación cuando sigilosamente abrió la puerta, encima de un manto. Al alzar súbito el manto, la manga de Omi se arremangó hacia arriba mostrando levemente una quemadura en la piel. Kimiko reparó de la lesión en su piel: Omi, prontamente de que volvimos del estadio de futbol, ¿Wuya te volvió a maltratar físicamente?

-¿Esto?, no es nada...

-¡Ella no puede hacerte eso, es inhumano, tienes diecisiete años y debes valer tus derechos! ¡Si no vas a hablar con ella porque no crees que tengas la suficiente fuerza, entonces lo haré yo! –Rugió Kimiko. "¡No! ¡Kimiko, por favor, no!", chilló Omi. Kimiko bajó las escaleras. Encontrándose frente a frente con Wuya, seguramente volvió porque se le olvidó algo. Omi supo que ese no era su día de suerte. "¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!", rugió Wuya.

-¡Basta! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a alguien de tu propia sangre?! ¡¿Por qué tanto odio y amargura contra Omi?! Él no tiene la culpa de sus pecados, no me sorprende que todos sus sirvientes la desprecien por detrás al no tolerar una persona que jamás se ríe y tan caradura, ¡¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le dio una muestra de afecto?!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte conmigo en un tono tan despectivo?! No tienes poder para ser alguien que me dicte órdenes ni el respeto a tus mayores, te doy cinco segundos para irte.

-¿Es que para eso únicamente te especializas? ¿Para amenazas?

-¿Así que únicamente sirvo para amenazas? ¡¿Quieres ver cómo cobran vida?! –Wuya alzó el abanico en contra de Kimiko, pero el chillido de Omi y la llegada de Clay impidieron que la señora se extralimitara- ¡Vete, no quiero verte aquí más nunca, no eres bienvenida y de ahora en adelante te ordeno irte lejos del alcance de mí hijo! Acá se hace lo que diga porque soy la señora aquí –Omi untó las manos. "Vete, por favor". Kimiko soltó un bufido.

-Está bien, me iré, pero le advierto que esto no se va a quedar así, "Sra. Aquí" –Mofó para el final. Wuya rechinó los dientes. Kimiko se marchó con aire de prepotencia. Clay tenía la puerta abierta al cruzarla. Omi suspiró, ya sabía que vendría después. La mirada de Wuya hablaba demás. Kimiko se montó en el coche furibunda, yendo directamente al hotel. No se quedaría con los brazos cruzados a sabiendas que Omi sufría por culpa de esa señora, debía denunciarla contra el edificio de protección a niños y adolescentes. Quería buscar primero asesoría con Jermaine aunque su respuesta sería que no se inmiscuyera en eso. Sin embargo Omi era su amigo y no podía abandonar a alguien que apremiaba auxilio inmediato. No lo encontró sino a Keiko leyendo una revista. "¿Dónde está Jermaine?".

-No sé, dijo que vendría, pero ha pasado media hora y está igual de desaparecido.

-¿Tú crees que se convirtió en una de las víctimas de la maldición del Dragón de Oro...?

-No, a decir verdad era lo último que pensaba, verás esta isla es la ciudad natal de Jermaine y creo que ha salido más que recordar su infancia... Creo que tiene una novia secreta.

-¡¿Una novia secreta?! ¿El adicto al trabajo? ¡Imposible! –Carcajeó- Pero imaginemos que es real, ¿Quién sería y cómo lo sabes?

-No lo sé, pero tiene que ser muy especial para que atraiga la atención de Jermaine y ya me ha hablado bastante de ella, no necesito ser editora de revista de modas para suponer que él ha caído en el amor... Tal vez quería que descansáramos aquí para darle la oportunidad de volverla a ver –Concluyó Keiko. En un romántico laberinto, en el centro había una glorieta con un tejado en forma de un girasol con una ornamentación de plata y simpáticos arreglos florares. Jermaine estaba sentado en un banco blanco cerca de una mesilla con un mantel de encajes. Enfocó su mirada en el reloj de muñeca, marcaba las 4:00 P.M. Volvió a poner las manos sobre el regazo, tanteando impaciente. Inmediatamente se escucharon unos pasos. Él se levantó para verla a los ojos lívidos. Su melena castaña estaba cubierta por un paraguas rosa.

-¿Jermaine?

-Megan –Intercambiaron sonrisas.

Mientras tanto, Kimiko esperaba impaciente el día siguiente para presentar su denuncia en el edificio gubernamental en el caso de maltrato de Wuya hacia Omi ante el director de la organización: PandaBubba. Este era el inicio de una guerra donde mañana sería el primer paso.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Muy buenas, mis malvaviscos asados! Ya aproveché mi pequeño rato libre para poder escribir este capi. Si las actualizaciones se demoran es porque el colegio me tiene abrumada. Estoy tan aburrida que necesito que alguien me cuente algo o sino yo invento, está bien, inventaré yo. Esta mañana tú desayunaste pescado crudo rebozado de sal, pimienta y gusanos con pudín de chocolate para rematar ¡Ñam! Recogí muchas ideas que me ayudarán a desenvolver la historia tanto románticas como misteriosas. Y por lo visto parece ser que en el capi que viene aparecerá el personaje de PandaBubba del episodio nº 18 el Barrio del Panda y más tarde el Dr. Vladimir (o Vlad) Utterson del episodio Los Anteojos de Cristal. Aparentemente, vimos la parte del epitafio faltante, ¿Tú qué crees que significa? ¿Qué esconde la misteriosa caja? ¿Qué tiene que ver Ángela en todo esto? El medallón de Kimiko únicamente sirve con ella, ¿Por qué? ¿Muchas preguntas sin aclarar, verdad?... Kimiko luchará por defender el caso de Omi, ¿Ganará? ¡Necesita de tu apoyo, chamo (a), así que lleva un cartel colosal para ayudar a Kimiko y sobretodo el cuello de Omi! El capi que viene promete que pasará después y otros desconciertos en relación a este misterio. Por otro lado, ¿Qué pasará con la relación Raikim? Ya saben, el próximo capi viene con más sorpresas "Voluntad Inquebrantable". ¡Hasta la próxima! **

**PD: Este misterio es complicado que hasta tuve que hacer cálculos mentales, pero luego los tuve que pasar a mano para respetar ciertos límites y planificar varias cosas. Así será que para resolverlo todo hay que tomar apuntes y recopilar hechos... **


	6. Voluntad Inquebrantable

**5º**

_**Voluntad Inquebrantable**_

Kimiko fue en compañía de Keiko a la oficina privada de la organización de protección. Ya Jermaine le había dicho su opinión, no era de su incumbencia lo que pasaba afuera. Debido a las líneas telefónicas caídas, no podían establecer contacto directo con el edificio. Así que resolvieron el problema con ir hacia las oficinas principales al día siguiente. Todavía llovía y tuvieron que sacar el coche. Keiko no dejaba de cansarse de oprimir el botón que activaba los limpiaparabrisas. Había estado insistiendo que sería inútil ir a ese lugar sin testificar con pruebas el maltrato. Empero, Kimiko era obstinada y prefirió notificar el problema cuanto antes. Las dos acudieron rectamente con la oficina del director, una vez que Kimiko habló con la secretaria del presidente de la junta directiva. PandaBubba estaba atendiendo uno de sus llamados telefónicos cuando las jóvenes cruzaron las puertas. PandaBubba se apresuró a colgar la llamada, se dirigió gentilmente hacia ellas: Díganme, en qué puedo ayudarlas.

Kimiko expuso una denuncia en contra de la Sra. Wuya de un caso de maltrato hacia su hijo menor Omi. PandaBubba puso los ojos en blancos, entrecruzó los dedos y contestó que era una denuncia demasiado seria que debía tener algún tipo de un testigo o prueba para que su imputación tuviera una base sólida y fiable, de lo contrario lo tomarían como un objeto de hostilidad. "¿Dígame, las tiene a la mano?". "No, ¡Pero le digo que yo misma lo he visto!". "Que usted diga que lo vio no es ninguna validez, si quiere que actuemos debe traerme esas pruebas o al mismo individuo afectado". "¡A él no lo dejan salir y menos podré acercarme con esa mujer apuntándome! Apuesto que los sirvientes saben esto más detalladamente, si tan solo los interrogara...". "Ya lo ha dicho, ¿Por qué no los trajo?, ¡No diga más excusas!... Mejor váyase de mi vista sino quiere que llame a seguridad", gruñó PandaBubba.

Kimiko decidió irse para evitar algo tan abrupto. A pesar de todo, la chica no se desanimó si para ayudar a Omi tendría que recurrir a lo extremo. Lo haría. "¿Qué harás ahora? Ya te dije que los sirvientes no hablarán ni creo que Wuya sea tan estúpida para dejarlo todo tan obvio, Omi tampoco declarará por miedo". "¡Le daré a PandaBubba lo que quiere! ¡Voy a conseguir apoyo de los acaudalados, seguro querrán ayudarme! Iré primero con Guan, estoy segura que no querría el maltrato hacia su sobrino y luego iré con Chase, después de todo es su sobrino en realidad y tiene un gran cariño hacia él... Y aunque suene ridículo, trataré con Hannibal igualmente así como trataré de convencer a Clay, es más viable que su hermana", definió Kimiko. Keiko soltó un bufido. Kimiko condujo hacia la casona de Guan que estaba más al norte. Era una casona adorable con las paredes hechas de papel al estilo oriental, en contraste de su hermano. Abarcaba medio acre y un patio donde había diversos equipos de "entrenamiento". Fortuitamente encontraron a Guan ejercitándose con una máquina en su gimnasio privado cuando el mayordomo los dejó pasar amablemente. Guan se desmontó.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlas, señoritas? –Inquirió con una sonrisa amablemente.

-Queremos hablar con usted de su sobrino y su cuñada.

Guan las invitó a pasar en el sofá del vestíbulo y les ofreció bocadillos mientras Kimiko le contaba su problema. Guan sabía que su hermana política aplicaba métodos drásticos para las sanciones, pero parece ser que era con frecuencia en que sucedía. Comentó que Omi no le había dicho nada ni siquiera los sirvientes, creyó que todo seguía bien y nunca había oído hablar los vecinos sobre posibles actos de agresión y alaridos. Wuya imperaba con mano de hierro tanto a sus empleados como a su familia. Ya que Omi era lo único que le quedaba de su hermano, omitiendo la tonta herencia; haría todo lo posible por brindarles su apoyo, solo le tenían que llamar para ir a declarar. Kimiko sonrió y agradeció su atención. "Para lo que quieran siempre estaré disponible, señoritas", dijo con voz cordial. Kimiko zanjó por ir a su siguiente objetivo: Convencer a Chase. Éste vivía en una formidable mansión victoriana de color negro con una edificación lúgubre hacia el interior del bosque, en lo más apartado. Y según rumoreaban, las ventanas siempre estaban iluminadas por las lámparas. Igual que en la mansión de Dashi contaba con rigurosas esculturas y paredes de cristal, una ciudadela.

Lo más raro eran las pieles curtidas y trofeos de mininos colgados en las paredes o como tapete en el suelo que restaban por la mansión. Kimiko quiso alertar su llegada, llamando al amo ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta. La muchacha escuchaba provenir unas voces en el primer piso. Subió por las escalas, ladeó la cabeza hasta mirar pavorida una puerta marcada con sangre. Unos garabatos sin sentido. Kimiko arqueó las cejas. Extendió la mano, apunto de empujar la puerta. "¡Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?!", era Chase en compañía de un hombre con gabardina abotonada al frente, calvo con poca cabellera (negra), piel traslúcida y ojos muy llamativos. Se atrevería apostar que era el detective Fung. Kimiko se disculpó y explicó que había venido a hablar con él en privado sobre Omi, empero notó que ya tenía compañía así que molestaría en otro momento. "¡Espera!", Chase pidió un momento a solas con la muchacha, excusándose con el detective. Fung se encogió de hombros, solventó en esperar. Chase y Kimiko doblaron una esquina de un pasaje, entrando en una habitación un poco obsoleta y espacio cerrado. Decidió cerrar la puerta.

-Lamento si acabo de interrumpir su reunión, pero quería hablar contigo sobre Omi.

-No hay problema, Omi es mi prioridad, ¿Qué pasa con el pequeño?

Kimiko le refirió que fue al departamento de defensa de menores para presentar el caso de Omi, estaba muy segura que él era víctima de explotación infantil por parte de Wuya. Ni él ni sus sirvientes se habían atrevido a traspasar su límite de obediencia con el fin de evitar la muerte. Podía reconocer ese tipo de casos a simple vista. También hizo hincapié en dos de las situaciones irregulares (la de verlo lamer el piso y la quemadura en su piel así como sus restricciones de dejarlo ser un niño normal). Chase no podía creer que nunca "distinguió" en que así fuera la realidad, raudamente prestó sus servicios hasta comprometerse de hablar en persona con el director. Es más, iría a visitar la casona y mantendría una charla seria con Wuya, así como trataría de lograr algo con el pequeño. No descansaría hasta ver a Omi en un lugar lejos de las garras de Wuya, sano y feliz. "Infórmame si sabe cualquier cosa, si me llaman a declarar, iré en seguida sólo hágame saber en qué necesita e iré rápidamente", dijo Chase. Luego agregó: Reconozco que traicionar a uno de mis amigos o tácitamente respeto, es una deshonra para mí integridad moral que constituye la prioridad más gubernamental de mí vida... Pero no justifica que sea un hombre corrupto, esta injusticia se detendrá ahora.

-Gracias por su apoyo, Sr. Young... Sí se puede saber –Kimiko echó una ojeada a los añejos del cuarto, numerosos retratos y fotografías en el cuarto de los hermanos Young- ¿Por qué el detective Fung está en su casa?

-Me temo que vino en días turbios señorita, mi hermano ha desaparecido por la maldición.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo ocurrió?!

-Hace días que no lo he visto, uno de mis sirvientes aseguró haberlo visto subir en su cuarto anoche y no salió jamás, se quedó encerrado con un cerrojo para que nadie lo molestara... Y al día siguiente cuando me desperté para ir a desayunar abajo, encontré unas marcas raras escritas con sangre en el dorso de mí puerta y cuando fuimos a su habitación seguía cerrada aún, tuvimos que buscar la llave para entrar y no estaba... Simplemente desapareció, reporté su desaparición como atentado de parte del Dragón de Oro al detective Fung, ¿Qué otro ser es capaz de atravesar las puertas cerradas con cerrojo? –Kimiko reculó, asombrada.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto, ¡El Dragón de Oro no existe, tu hermano fue secuestrado por alguien humano que quiere que todos piensen que fue él!

-Sí es así, ¿Cómo pudo llevarse a mí hermano sin quebrantar la cerradura?

-¡No lo sé, pero tengo que averiguarlo antes de que se presente otro desaparecido! –Chilló- Tengo que irme porque debo recurrir a más apoyo, Keiko me está haciendo la segunda en la calle aclamando gente porque así nos convenimos, me falta más personas por visitar así que adiós por el momento –Kimiko se dio la espalda, dando un saludo al estilo japonés. Chase solo se inclinó respetuosamente. Kimiko sintió una sensación como de sentirse observada al salir de la habitación. Apenas ella puso un pie fuera de la mansión. Aquel presentimiento se hizo realidad. Cuando una voz ronca resultó desde el interior de la casa: ¿Así que el hijo de Edward Young es víctima de maltrato por parte de una mala madre? Interesante sugestión.

-¿Detective Fung? ¿Tiene algo qué decirme? –Kimiko se volteó encontrándose con sus ojos azules, tenía los dedos semiabiertos mientras el viento apartaba el olor a cigarrillo- ¿No me diga que usted cree que el hermano de Young desapareció por culpa del Espíritu Santo?

-No, porque si le damos la vuelta al tablero de ajedrez tal vez el asesino quiere que nosotros pensemos que existe una persona más entre nosotros, los atrapados, aunque reconozco que hay hechos insólitos como la cerradura... Ya tomé una muestra de sangre de la puerta e hice algunas inspecciones, lo más raro es el nivel de respuestas dadas por Young.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué dijo?

-"No lo sé" –Repitió textualmente- He notado varios documentos y la escritura es diferente en algunos ángulos como si uno escribiera en los cuadernos o textos del otro hermano, y he notado algo muy raro, en todas las fotografías nunca aparecen juntos o siquiera sabe mucho de lo que hace su hermano... Hasta hoy supo que Omi es su sobrino; voy corriendo analizar esta muestra al laboratorio del cuerpo de homicidios porque algo me asegura que no es lo que es; he puesto mi ojo sobre Chase y creo que sufre de pérdida de memoria a corto plazo.

-Si me lo dices es porque sabes que yo lo sé, ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? ¿No se supone que los detectives no dicen nada a personas que se le cruzan al frente?

-Usted es una persona especial, diferente, confío en usted, joven –Dijo- Ten en cuenta que recibe mi apoyo incondicional por Omi, un gesto generoso de mí parte, ¿Sí? –Inquirió- No obstante, debo recordarte que sin el apoyo de Raimundo no conseguirás que PandaBubba te será absurdo lograr tus metas y peligroso para nosotros –"_¿Raimundo?", _pensó en voz alta.

Kimiko asintió con la cabeza, se volteó para seguir su camino. Pero no le había respondido. Dio la media vuelta, sin embargo, había desaparecido. Cuando dijo que tenía que correr, en serio tenía que correr. "Qué extraño", Kimiko prefirió no darle importancia. Se dirigió a la quinta hacia las afueras de la villa, donde estaba hospedado. Tan espeluznante como él.

Hannibal atendía y realizaba unas apostillas. Estaba trabajando en el despacho. Tocaron su puerta. Hannibal ocultó rápidamente una serie de documentos y llevó unos lentes a sus ojos. Con voz grave pidió que pasara. Kimiko haló la puerta. Dijo que el mayordomo le indicó tocar la puerta. "¿Se puede saber qué busca?", Hannibal escudriñó con la mirada suspicaz. Kimiko anunció que su petición sería breve y precisa. En pocos segundos le relató sobre su necesidad de apoyo. "¿Qué gano con esto?", Hannibal era un pesetero había que motivarlo para que ofreciera sus servicios. Kimiko dijo que si quizá conseguía ayudar, podría obtener _la simpatía de la gente _por mostrar un gesto noble, nada avaro. "Lo siento, pero me importa un alfeñique lo que la gente diga de mí, prefiero enfocar mis atenciones sobre mis negocios y no me interpongo en temas que pierden mi tiempo... Por favor, retírese", el temperamento explosivo de Kimiko la obligó a decir algunas cuántas verdades. Hannibal contemplaba un tanto escrupuloso la actitud agresiva cambiada de Kimiko, en el momento en que lo acusó de tener el corazón del tamaño de un frijol. Fijó su vista en el amuleto que colgaba sobre su pecho. Y repentinamente cambió de parecer. "¿Sabes qué? Creo que tienes razón, he sido egoísta y creo que es tiempo de que contribuya parte de mí tiempo en acciones solidarias y la tuya me ha conmovido... Recuerdo que en mi infancia experimenté un trauma similar; ver lo que Omi vive me recuerda a mí mismo y no quiero que nada malo le pase a ese niño tan especial; reconozco que la relación con su padre fue bastante mala, pero él no debe de cargar con la culpa", indicó Hannibal con expresión sublime. Kimiko no le creyó, empero aceptó la ayuda. Al fin y al cabo era lo que quería.

Kimiko había quedado con Keiko regresar al hotel a las dos para el almuerzo. Y ya estaba llegando tarde para su cita. Tuvo que salir atropellándose con sus propios pies. Para cuando tuvo que recorrer extremo a extremo para regresar, cruzando una tormenta entera. Vio que esperándola en su sillón de terciopelo, inopinadamente Clay con un cofre en su regazo. Ella se asombró de la sorpresa: ¿Clay? –Éste se volteó grácilmente. Colocó el cofre en el lecho de la chica mientras se dirigía a su encuentro. "¡Sorpresa! Apuesto que no me esperabas".

-No, pero qué bueno que apareces, necesitaba hablar contigo sobre Omi.

-¿Omi? Qué curioso, compañera, vine de parte de él a entregar este cofre –Kimiko sacudió la cabeza, percibió que el cofre era el que sacó junto a Omi del ático- El amito me pidió que lo entregara ya que confiaba "en mis manos", no he revisado el contenido pues que tan solo he seguido instrucciones servilmente y con su permiso he terminado de ordeñar leche aquí.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo está Omi?

-No muy bien, luego del regaño de la otra vez pasa mucho tiempo hablando con su amigo imaginario en su cuarto, su único amigo llamado el Dragón de Oro –Explicó Clay- Él solo cuenta con mi apoyo, quién le puede contar una que otro secreto y dejarlo un tiempito más de libertad y más comida de las sobras que Wuya le obliga atragantarse... Él me dijo que no podrá acompañarte para llevar las fotografías a Tubbimura debido al castigo impuesto, solo te daba la estricta orden que jamás te quitaras la Llave-Espada porque la próxima víctima de la maldición sería Tubbimura y no quería que el Dragón de Oro se llevara la vida de su hermana, ¿Entiendes que significa ese disparate? –Clay arqueó una ceja. Kimiko cabizbaja, comenzó a canalizar los hechos. "¿Qué fue lo que dijo textualmente?", Clay clavó la vista hacia el cielo.

* * *

_Clay subía por las escalinatas de la mansión sigilosamente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del amito con un plato en la mano. Éste contenía el almuerzo que Omi no pudo saborear en el día de hoy. Tocó tres veces seguidas. La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que entró. Omi se encontraba de espaldas. Susurró en voz trémula. "Sí, entiendo, el destino es irremediable", para cuando se volteó cuando la sueva brisa entró en la habitación. Ladeó la cabeza. Vio a Clay con la mano aferrada a la manilla de la puerta y su almuerzo en la otra mano. Omi le envió una sonrisa y en tono meloso le dio la bienvenida. Clay le entregó el platillo y con su permiso se retiraba. Sin embargo, Omi lo detuvo con palabras: Eres una buena persona y confío en ti plenamente, me gustaría encargarte de un mandado –Omi despojó el manto del baúl escondido al frente de su camita- Quiero que le lleves esto a Kimiko, le digas que no puedo ir a ver a Tubbimura con ella a examinar los jeroglíficos y lo siento, ¿Lo harás?_

_-Claro que sí, compañero, ahora mismo –Clay asintió, pero Omi volvió a detenerlo._

_-¡Espera! Tienes que advertirle a Kimiko que por nada del mundo se quite la Llave-Espada del cuello, estoy preocupado pues que el Dragón de Oro me acaba de decir que Tubbimura es la próxima víctima –Agregó el niño. Clay puso los ojos desorbitados, asintió y se fue._

* * *

_-_Y eso fue todo lo que recuerdo –Kimiko vaciló. Clay asintió para marcharse. Pero Kimiko lo detuvo pues quería hablar con él sobre Omi. "Es que no sé... Tengo que volver al trabajo y no quiero...". "El trabajo puede esperar, esto es sobre Omi, si tú y tu hermana aún quieren seguir soportando a la carcacha de Wuya", Clay ladeó la cabeza vacilante y asintió. Kimiko le planteó su idea de ir al departamento de protección para menores de edad, necesitaba las pruebas necesarias para demostrarle al tal Sr. PandaBubba que necesitaba de su ayuda. Clay no sabía que decir, quería ayudar a Omi, pero... Finalmente Kimiko tomó su mano y afirmó que necesitaban estar unidos si querían vencer al enemigo en común. Clay miró de reojo y accedió a ir a declarar, comprobarlo sería difícil ya que la Sra. Wuya era muy concienzuda. Kimiko sonrió: Pues me alegro, muchas gracias por tu ayuda Mr. Clay, ahora voy almorzar con Keiko... ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

-Lo siento mucho, pero me temo que tendrá que ser para luego, tengo más trabajo que una mula cargando costales.

-Okey, lo siento no sabía que era tan fuerte, ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Mañana entonces –Acordó Clay. Apenas Kimiko cerró la puerta de la habitación, tomaron caminos diferentes. Kimiko se encontró almorzando una crema de calabazas con Keiko que se tomó la libertad de ordenar por ella en el restaurant italiano. La primera pregunta de ella fue cómo le había ido en la villa. Keiko contestó que no debía inmiscuirse si todavía no se lo han pedido y como ella opinaban todos en la villa. Nadie quería mucho a la familia del Gran Dashi, cuando uno muere se revelan todos los secretos y su señora se había ganado el odio de los aldeanos. Le preguntó qué tal le había ido. Kimiko le comentó lo vivido en cada casa y lo que había encontrado en el regreso a su habitación. Habló con Clay. Y por alguna razón Keiko tomó la situación a pecho, preguntándole qué le había dicho. Kimiko se pasmó al principio y le contó detalladamente su conversación. "¿Estás segura de no haberte pelado un detalle?". "Segura, ¿Por qué te mentiría Kei?", inquirió Kimiko. "Por nada es solo que él no pinta bien, ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías alejarte si sabes lo que te conviene". "¿Por qué?".

-Por intuición, eh... Me encanta la camisa que tienes puesta, debes prestármela algún día.

-Tú odias esta camisa.

-Pero ahora me fascina.

Kimiko se extrañó de la conducta rara de su amiga. Pero no la detuvo en su objetivo de ir a ver el abogado, cogiendo el baúl y escondiéndolo bajo su simpático abrigo rosa en el brazo. Prefirió montarse su coche para no llamar la atención. Apenas llegó al boufett de abogados e inspeccionar que nadie morara por allí. Se bajó del coche. Presionó el botón del ascensor. Todo estaba deshabitado y un frío le bajaba por la espalda. Hiperventiló mientras se recostó del vidrio. Las puertas se abrieron. Kimiko taconeó con sus gruesos tacones y tocó la puerta con el dorso de la mano. "Adelante", la voz de Tubbimura provino desde el interior. Entró. Kimiko se inclinó hacia adelante. Tubbimura le ofreció sentarse. Kimiko puso el baúl en la mesa y cortésmente intercambiaron ademanes de cordialidad para luego pedir que revisara lo que encontró junto con Omi en el desván de la mansión. "No sabemos que contiene en su interior ni tenemos la llave que abre el cofre... Quizá usted sepa o tiene la llave que abre, al mismo tiempo tomamos fotografías de los jeroglíficos en el marco del retrato y creemos en que tiene que ver con el epitafio", Kimiko había tenía tiempo de sacar en limpio las fotos y entregarlas. Tubbimura las examinó: Esta escritura es muy rara, Kimiko-san, pero prometo en averiguar y mantenerte al tanto... Mientras tanto llevare esto a la policía inmediatamente.

-Perfecto.

-Muchas gracias por su información, os juro no defraudarla –Consintió Tubbimura con una reverencia al estilo oriental. Kimiko asintió, marchándose. Tubbimura terminó de redactar unos documentos. El reloj había marcado las 10:00 P.M. Tubbimura dejó la rosquilla que tenía en la mano a un lado. No se había dado cuenta que la hora había pasado tan rápido. Y seguidamente cogió el porfolio para meter algunos documentos que eran en realidad todas las deudas que podían dejar de patitas en la calle los "herederos". Así que debía de tener un cuidado esmerado con el que trataba los papeles. Posteriormente alargó la mano, tomando el portarretrato donde se dibujaba él con un ridículo traje de una playera y en sus manos un perro chihuahua sostenía. Plantó sus labios en la foto. Se despojó de su abrigo para cubrir el baúl que acarrearía bajo el brazo mientras que las fotos estarían adentro de su vademécum en el cual nadie sospecharía. Luego se levantó, apagando la computadora. Justamente oyó el arrastrar de unas pisadas. Tubbimura puso los ojos desorbitados. "¿Quién anda ahí?", le gritó a la puerta. No pasó nada, se mantuvo quieto y retrocedió al mismo tiempo que se oyó el aleteo de unas alas. Asustado se dirigió al escritorio y oprimiendo un botón por debajo se abrió una gaveta especial que contenía un revólver. Deslizó sus dedos por la empuñadora y llevó el dedo índice al gatillo, dejó lo que acarreaba en su escritorio. Y apuntó a la puerta. Jadeando volvió a preguntar en el aire: ¡¿Quién va ahí?! –La perilla de la puerta se meneó, sin embargo, nadie pasó puesto que la cerradura trababa la entrada. Tubbimura disparó. Se auscultó un grito agudo. _Una víctima ha sido consumida._

* * *

6:00 A.M. El Detective Fung anduvo arrastrando los pies a medida que veía como corrían las imágenes de cómo el cuerpo de homicidios cerraban el área del crimen. Ágilmente pasó por debajo y abrió la puerta. Allí estaban los criminalistas tomando fotografías, analizando las huellas que correspondían a Tubbimura todas e inspeccionando a fondo cualquier pista. El detective Fung osciló vacilante cuando se fijó que en la pared al fondo del salón un sello muy parecido al que encontraron retratado en la puerta del despacho de Dashi. "¿Qué será esos símbolos? ¿Quién te habrá hecho esto Tubbi?", pensó cuando depositaron el cuerpo en una camilla. Un tiro directo al corazón y el dedo férreamente apretando el gatillo. ¿Suicido? No lo creo. Ya habían investigado sobre estos símbolos como en el cuerpo de Dashi, no hay nada relevante ya que el asesino (porque Fung estaba seguro testarudamente que el culpable era un humano) es muy cuidadoso. No escanearon huellas solo vieron algo notablemente en el bufete. Aparentemente el disparo había atravesado completamente el cuerpo y la bala no estaba en ningún lugar. Rastros de sangre en el borde del escritorio. "Aquí hay algo oculto". Fung se volteó, fijándose en el misterioso símbolo. La marca del asesino. Fung se acercó y tanteó la sangre. Ya habían analizado la muestra primera del símbolo en la puerta de Dashi. Era sangre de una cabra sacrificada. Registraron con el fin de saber el significado de aquel extraño símbolo que apareció exclusivamente en el libro confiscado a los hermanos Bailey. Por alguna razón, Fung creía que las páginas que hablaban sobre esto fueron arrancadas. Y según razonando los libros de texto escritos por el propio Dashi, el símbolo es el sexto sello para invocar un ritual y según una escritura jeroglífica antigua: Significaba "despertar". ¿A qué se refería con ello? ¿A quién iba a despertar? ¿Lo que dictaba el epitafio es cierto?

* * *

Kimiko se despertó puntualmente para asistir al departamento de protección para menores. Allí la estarían esperarían Chase Young, Hannibal Roy Bean, Clay y Guan para detener el maltrato hacia Omi. La chica se vistió rápidamente y los telefoneó, que la esperarían en el vestíbulo a la oficina de PandaBubba. Una vez llegado allá, ellos ya habían llegado. Kimiko y los reclutados se dirigieron al edificio gubernamental. A pesar de que Clay presentó como testigo de los maltratos y contaba con el apoyo de los otros tres. PandaBubba les negó todo tipo de ayuda ya que alegó que quizá eran sobornados por parte de Kimiko. A partir de una confesión no les serviría para actuar y cerró las puertas. Al no tener los resultados positivos esperados. Kimiko cayó en una profunda decepción. Clay sugirió que necesitaban cachar a Wuya desprevenida y que el propio Omi reconociera que está siendo maltratado. Pero creía que no serían ayudados ya que el director diría que es todo es inventado.

-¡¿Entonces qué?!

-Necesitas el apoyo de Raimundo Pedrosa si quieres convencer al director que te ayude –El detective Fung apareció de la nada- Te dije que quería ayudar.

-¡¿Pero qué tiene que ver Raimundo con todo esto?! ¡¿Cuál es el poder de persuasión que él tiene sobre PandaBubba?!

-Eso es información confidencial, jovencita.

-¡Oh, grandioso! ¡¿Cómo se supone que va a prestarme su ayuda si usted es más pesado que zarcillo de bolas bowling?!

-Sino obtienes el apoyo de Raimundo, podría ir en contra de la villa y sería peligroso para ti entonces no habría a nadie a quién salvar –Dijo tétricamente- He venido aquí porque viendo las cámaras de seguridad del boufett de abogados me di cuenta que fuiste la última persona que desalojó el edificio, Tubbimura Sonozaki fue encontrado muerto de un tiro esta mañana y en la pared al fondo del escritorio un símbolo parecido extrañamente con el de Dashi.

-¡¿Tubbimura?! –Rugió Kimiko, a la mente vinieron las palabras de Omi: _estoy preocupado pues que el Dragón de Oro me acaba de decir que Tubbimura es la próxima víctima- _¡¿No han encontrado nada?! ¡¿Indicios, pistas o algo parecido?! ¡¿Había un baúl junto a él?!

-Nada, su cuerpo permanecía en el salón, no había ningún baúl ni siquiera el portafolio que todos los días lleva acarreando estaba... Se desvanecieron; la escena fue planteada como un suicido, la cerradura nuevamente estaba bloqueada y el asesino fue extremadamente limpio.

-¡Oh no! ¡Tubbimura se ha ido de este mundo como Dashi! Es un asesinato por maldición.

-Tranquilízate Young, de seguro es un fumado que quiere hacernos creer que la maldición y el Dragón de Oro existe, si tendría que señalar a algún asesino sería a Omi... Reúne todo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Si Omi es una de las personas más puras que he conocido.

-No seas idiota, Guan, el día de hoy los chicos han aprendido a defenderse a navajazos y la violencia que radica en él la enfoca hacia otros, debido que nadie cree que la maldición sea real y aparte de que según el epitafio dicta que si matas a un gentío resucitará el Dragón de Oro que es la prueba necesaria para cambiar los votos de una persona –Fung frunció el ceño mientras Hannibal se marchaba misteriosamente. _¿Cómo pudo enterarse del epitafio? _Guan alegó que exigían pruebas no solo el apoyo de la villa sino algo que obligue a PandaBubba, se retiró no sin antes de advertirle que en cualquier movimiento por favor se lo notificaran.

Chase, por su parte, elaboró un plan para que Omi admitiera que sufría de explotaciones si cooperaba Clay. Persuadiría a Omi que efectuara un llamado telefónica para que admitiera que padecía de maltrato en el preciso instante que Wuya atacara, si Clay influía en aquella decisión puede que lograrían alcanzar el objetivo. "Es una excelente idea", confesó Kimiko. Chase no decidió perder tiempo y prefirió ir a la mansión junto con Clay. Mientras tanto, la chica se volteó para encontrarse a solas con el detective Fung: ¿Vamos con Raimundo?

-Sí para salvar a Omi, necesito tener pegado a ese hombre de mí, lo haré... Vamos.

* * *

_Cláusula 01, fragmento del libro El Dragón de un Ala Rota:_

_Hannibal. Un ave de rapiña de armas tomar. Que espera que el primer depredador mate para que haga su trabajo y luego aprovecharse de la situación. Aunque debo admitir que hay una parte de él que me agrada y, es su determinación a la hora de conseguir algo. Ambicioso y sin escrúpulos. Él es una manzana podrida que te tienta, pero cuando te das cuenta es muy tarde... ¡Una rata ambiciosa! Un alma capaz de vender al diablo con tal de liquidar su oponente por mucho que no le gusta ensuciarse las manos así que debe de tener un socio. ¡Claro para él!_

* * *

**A/N: A partir de ahora para ayudarlos a resolver el misterio. Les daré fragmentos del libro que escribió Dashi sobre su círculo que lo ceñía así como algunos testimonios de mis personajes. La situación de cómo detener la situación que va mal en peor con el pobrecito Omi, ¿Se salvará? ¿Qué Raimundo poder de persuasión sobre PandaBubba que es esencial para ayudar a Omi? Por otro lado, una tercera víctima fue tomada. El cofre y el portafolio donde tenían todas las evidencias han desaparecido. El Detective Fung ha hecho su aparición oficial y el "hermano de Chase" ha desaparecido. Otra vez el truco de la cerradura y la marca del asesino son unos raros símbolos, ¿Qué significan? ¿Qué dirá el enmarcado de oro del retrato? Preguntas sin responder. ¿Y tú como vas con tu block de notas? Ya lo saben, comentar es la mejor forma de pedir actualización. ¡Nos vemos!**

**Mensaje para Amore-Hearts: ¡Hola! Te agradecería ante todo que me digas Alice de AliceXS. Aquí está el siguiente capi y espero que te haya gustado tanto como el capi 5 n_n Sí tienes razón, esto es un AU (alternative universo). ¡Vivan los AU y XS! ¿Qué tiene algo que ver con el juego del ajedrez? No sé, queda a tu criterio. Total, gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Vuestra opinión me interesa mucho! **


	7. Trampa

**6º**

_**Trampa**_

Unos pies descalzos bailaban levemente por la grama cubierta por una sábana verde recién cortada brillante por las gotas de rocío. Una llovizna ligera mojaba el patio. Omi zarandeó y luego avanzó saltando, cruzando y rodeando el patio trasero. Avanzaba con la frente en alto liderando la corte de cortejo ocho puntos negros rompían el acto fúnebre de la araña muerta con tal de escalar enormes cordilleras, deslizarse sobre glaciares de vidrios rotos y vadean lagunazos de flema esguazado riachuelos de orines. La vanguardias de hormigas huían del enemigo esquivaron la trayectoria de un piecito. Sin desertar el punto de mira hacia la gruta hospitalaria que conduce a la salvación. El niño permanece inmóvil y escudriñando con la mirada de inmensa tapia negra. Ellas presumían el sorteado peligro y la procesión retoma rumbo al preciado botín. El ejército de hormigas sufren más de sesentas bajas, escapan las sobrevivientes a la desbanda en los golfos de agua sucia y basálticos excrementos de gato.

-¿Omi? –El chico se volteó a la defensiva, cogiendo una barra de pan que aventó hacia una figura, bloqueando su primer golpe.

Omi espabiló. Rascándose la cabeza. "¿Chase Young? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?", inquirió muy confundido. "Vine a orientarte, pude oír tus llamadas de socorro a través de la villa", dijo él acercándose con voz honda igual a la de su hermano. "¿En serio? No recuerdo haber dicho ni mu... ¡¿Has venido a enseñarme a dar unas patadas súper espectaculares?!", sonrió Omi con ojos recargados de ilusiones. Chase le sonrió con compasión y dándole unas palmaditas en la pelona, lo condujo a sentarse en el mantel cuadriculado que reposaba en las afueras de la mansión. Omi estaba almorzando al aire libre. Aprovechando que Wuya no estaba allí.

-Esta vez no, vine aquí porque me interesa como te desenvuelves en otras extra relaciones.

-¿Extra relaciones? Me temo que no entiendo –Omi abrió la boca, comiéndose de un trago la barra de pan que había utilizado como arma.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te chequeó un doctor?

-¿Un doctor? ¿De qué hablas si estoy perfecto?

-Pregunto porque frecuentemente puede que salgas lesionado en un combate y me preocupo por mi mejor alumno; tampoco quiero que pienses que esto se te suba a la cabeza y tengas un sobre exceso de entrenamiento porque no es conveniente para tu salud mental y tal vez muy molesto para tus amigos, ¿No?

-¿Mis amigos? Ah sí, sí, me lo dicen todo el tiempo ¡Ellos me quieren mucho!

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con ellos?

-Hace poco... En un partido de futbol.

-¿Un partido de futbol? Vaya, eso sí es nuevo, ¿Te divertiste? –Omi asintió alegremente- Tanta locura de adolescente tuvo que acabar en una tremenda fiesta o me equivoco.

-No, a decir verdad no, tuve que "saltarme la fiesta" ya que... Me había fugado de mi casa.

-¿Te fugaste? Eso es muy serio Omi, ¿Wuya no te dio permiso? ¿Sucede frecuente?

-¡No claro que no! –Se apresuró a contestar, el trinar de los pájaros le dio tiempo de pensar en una respuesta mientras compartía con él lo que traía en la canasta- Es que me comporté mal estos días y en pleno castigo se me vino esto, en verdad quería ir, tú me comprendes.

-Sí, ¿Te regañó muy fuerte? –Inquirió Chase indirectamente. Omi cabizbajo, entrecerró los ojos y su cuerpo sintió que era movido por el piso. Chase secamente comía, solo intentó no perder su objetivo de mira. "Lo normal", susurró Omi. "¿Qué es lo normal para ti? ¿Qué te dé golpes? ¡¿No me digas que esa quemadura en tu brazo es producto de mi imaginación?! ¡O las bofetadas que vi que Wuya te daba eran porque le dabas la ventaja en un combate!". "¡Tampoco dije eso! Yo... Si me ausentaba era porque estaba muy enfermo". "Omi, lo que estás haciendo no está bien, por mucho que intentes no puedes ocultar que está maltratando tu persona, no tiene ningún derecho a hacerte eso... Sé que es tu madre y no es mi problema pero ni siquiera ella tiene la autoridad de agredir una persona es totalmente inhumano y tú debes pelear no solo por conservar tu seguridad como defensa sino tu dignidad aunque sea de los seres que quieres", concretó Chase. Omi suspiró: Puede que tengas razón.

-Así me gusta, más que nunca necesitas apoyo y si quieres hablar conmigo, llámame –Le dio una tarjeta. Omi la llevó muy cerca de sus ojitos. Examinándola más de cerca. Leyó en voz alta el número de celular de Chase, éste se levantó satisfecho con su trabajo realizado. Se despidió gentilmente. Omi pareció haber olvidado la conversación sostenida por Chase y Wuya, le devolvió el ademán. Chase se marchó reverenciando a Clay como despedirse ante la mirada infundida de éste. Omi se quedó pensativo. Apoyó las manos del regazo. Clay se acercó. "¡Hola amiguito! ¿Has tenido una charla con Young? Ese Young es más misterioso que mi tío Billy cacareando en la mañana, ¿Dijo algo bueno?". "Sí, me infundió valor... Él ya sospecha de mi relación con Wuya...". "Creo que sea lo que sea que haya dicho tiene un buen argumento, solo tú mismo puedes evitar tanto daño, sé que te lastimas a ti mismo pues que no quieres lastimar a los demás pero si te quieres a ti mismo deberías hacerlo y sabes también que contarás con mi apoyo y con el de la Srta. Kimiko, hágalo por nosotros por fa ¿Sí?", aseguró Clay antes de irse. Omi vaciló. Estrujando con todas sus fuerzas la tarjeta.

* * *

Entretanto Raimundo bostezaba mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta. El timbre resonaba con periodicidad. Ashley se había recostado del sofá ronroneando. Al abrir la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron completamente al ver a Kimiko. "Necesito tu ayuda". Ashley reconoció esa voz y de inmediato salió tras de Raimundo. "¡¿Qué hace esa arrastrada aquí?! ¡¿No te dije que te desaparecieras de nuestras vida?!", chilló Ashley. Raimundo soltó un gruñido: ¿Algo pasa, bonita? –Raimundo la invitó a pasar amablemente. Kimiko se sentó en el sofá. Él preguntó si quería algo. Kimiko suspiró. "Solo tus servicios", la chica le planteó la situación por la que vivía Omi. Raimundo pareció hundirse en un pozo lleno de preguntas. "¿No me crees cierto?". "Claro que no, ni yo mismo sería capaz de permitir que Omi soporte una situación así, el pequeño me cae bien así que haré todo lo que esté en mi alcance para convencer a PandaBubba", Ashley hiperventilaba en una esquina. "¡Seguramente tú inventaste toda esa vil patraña para tener a mi novio a tu lado pero entiende mosquita muerta, baby es mío!", le amenazó Ashley. Kimiko la había ignorado todo este tiempo, ella se rió tímidamente.

-¿Quieres que te llame un doctor Ashley? Porque estás verde... ¡Verde de la envidia! –Rió, Raimundo se acercó a Ashley con la mandíbula desencajada. "Volveré después de resolver este problema, querida", besó fríamente su sien. Ashley jadeó mientras apoyaba la cabeza de la pared, sintió que la posesión que tenía sobre Raimundo había desaparecido. Cogió el celular de su bolsito para llamar a Jack y avisarle que pusiera en marcha la siguiente fase de su plan. Mientras tanto Kimiko se encaminaba al coche de Raimundo pues que el detective Fung solo era un boleto de ida. Éste tuvo la gentileza de llevarla hasta el departamento de protección para menores en su fabuloso auto. Kimiko había llamado a Keiko por concejo de Raimundo para que reuniera un gentío en las afueras del edificio gubernamental ya que era una manera de presionar a PandaBubba. Una protesta se sublevó que contó con numerosos materiales de apoyo, canturreados y exclamaciones. PandaBubba no pudo conseguir plena paz, tuvo que tirar todos los papeles totalmente frustrado mientras se levantaba irritado para ver qué endemoniado gritaba afuera. Se sorprendió al ver una masa colectiva de gente que protestaba. "¡Maldita sea!", PandaBubba golpeó con el puño la mesa. Llevó las manos a la espalda. Caminando en círculos. Hiperventiló, justamente alguien abrió la puerta. "Si los mando al diablo mi reputación parará a la basura y si los atiendo a todos perderé dinero...", jadeó PandaBubba. El ejército comandado por Kimiko residía en las afueras protestando. Ella, Raimundo, Chase y Guan se adentraron a las oficinas. "¡¿A qué viene este escándalo?! ¡¿Qué pretendes ganar con ello, niña inmadura?!", gritó PandaBubba encolerizado. "Usted dijo que tendría que conseguir apoyo y ya lo tengo, está ahí afuera, el pueblo me ha dicho que usted no debe estar a cargo ya que nunca ha hecho nada para mostrar lo contrario... Si quiere conservar su imagen creo que debería socorrer esta plaza o de lo contrario el pueblo descargará su furia sobre usted", sonrió sarcástica Kimiko. Raimundo prefirió hablar con él a solas puesto que PandaBubba se rehusó a colaborar. Lo convencería. "Pero...". "A solas", gruñó Raimundo. Y Chase cerró la puerta tras ellos.

* * *

La televisión desintonizaba y cambiaba de un matiz gris a una de colores. Wuya no perdió el objetivo de mira, como ave de rapiña precisaba cada trazo en las carteleras. El labio le tembló a medida que veía que la multitud cada vez más furiosa. Omi estaba en el suelo con los ojos desorbitados contemplando la marcha. "¡¿Tú fuiste que quién causo esto, cierto?!", rugió Wuya. Omi tartamudeó, tratando de explicar que nunca quiso nada de esto. Wuya lo calló con una cachetada, arrastrándolo consigo a las afueras de la habitación por mucho que Omi no paraba de gritar e implorar perdón. Esta vez la sanción se aplicaría mucho peor que otras veces. Requiriendo una aguja caliente para implicar el castigo. Le ordenó subirse su bata. Quiso resistirse más le fue imposible cuando una quemazón ardió en su piel cuando el filoso aguijón se enclavó en su vientre al ser sujetado sus brazos y piernas por los sirviente a petición de la matrona. Unos alaridos de dolor fueron proyectados al cielo como cohetes.

-Ya todo está listo, PandaBubba nos ayudará –Raimundo salió con una sonrisa radiante, sus ojos deslumbraban más de lo normal. PandaBubba inclinó la cabeza, resignado. "Perfecto".

"¿Qué harás ahora Omi? Ninguna mujer querrá estar contigo cuando te vea el estómago", le dijo con ira bombardeándole el cuerpo. La sangre conglomerada le perforaba por dentro, él jadeó mientras soltaba unos chillidos. Después de la primera palabra, el resto pudo tolerar y aunque parecieran imposibles las palabras retenidas en su boca promovió al chico inclinarse como avión hacia adelante a medio rugir se quedó callado. Wuya se marchó de la estancia. "Sé que es tu madre y no es mi problema pero ni siquiera ella tiene la autoridad de agredir una persona es totalmente inhumano y tú debes pelear no solo por conservar tu seguridad como defensa sino tu dignidad aunque sea de los seres que quieres", Omi llevó su mano a la mesilla descolgando el teléfono. Marcando un número.

* * *

Chase sintió vibrar el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó el teléfono, viendo que se trataba del mismísimo Omi. Inmediatamente oprimió el botón para recibir el mensaje. "Omi ¡¿Omi estás bien?! ¡¿Omi estás ahí?! ¡Omi!", aclamó Chase. Omi vaciló, solo se auscultaba su respiración entrecortada. Se quedó pegado al teléfono sin decir nada hasta que escuchó que Chase estaba a punto de cortarle susurró: Au... –Chase soltó unas palabras, Omi tembló antes de proseguir- Auxilio... –La puerta se abrió, Wuya entró furiosa pues en la televisión el director en cabeza y los rescatantes salían afrontando a los camarógrafos y periodistas, la llamada que hizo a Chase estaba en televisión- Auxilio.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡AUXILIO! –Chilló Omi antes de que perdiera comunicación con él. Chase les contó que Omi estaba en peligro. Debían apresurarse en rescatarlo o soportarían una pérdida. Wuya le arrebató el celular. Lo jaló de la túnica. "¡¿Qué fue lo qué hiciste, maldito?! Ahora tenemos que huir por tu falta de competencia", chilló tratando de llevárselo con ella, pero esta vez no se dejó. "¡NO! ¡Estoy harto de ti, estoy harto de sentir miedo, estoy harto de ser inferior cuando soy tan igual como tú! ¡Te odio, quiero vivir con Kimiko, no contigo! ¡No permitiré que sigas manipulando el control de mí vida! ¡Eres una bruja!", rugió Omi. Wuya sintió un plomazo derribarla. Tomándolo de la pelona, lo arrojó contra el suelo, pisoteándolo. Omi se abalanzó sobre ella, reteniendo sus manos grandes. Hubo un forcejeo en que en un principio preponderó Wuya, empero a través de las palabras de Clay, Kimiko y Chase resonando en su mente le dieron el valor de seguir lidiando. Dándole ventaja que actuara el departamento de protección en patrullas que correteaban rápidamente a la mansión. Apenas PandaBubba puso un pie fuera, le gritó a través de un megáfono para que saliera Wuya. Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada. Chase se vio forzado a derribar la puerta reuniendo una fuerza descomunal. Y subieron por las escaleras por los gritos de Clay interfiriendo en la pelea. Instantáneamente sucumbieron a encontrar a los dos. Los separaron. Omi brincó acurrucándose a las piernas de Kimiko. "¡Tranquilo Omi lindo, todo estará bien!", Omi lloraba abrazándola. Wuya fue detenida por los miembros del departamento de protección. "Esta mujer es una arpía que ha cometido muchos crimines, llévensela en un lugar donde se pudra mientras espera que se le dictamine su pena", ordenó PandaBubba a sus hombres de esmoquin blanco y negro.

-¡No pueden hacerme esto, yo soy su madre!

-¡No, mi madre se murió en el día en que murió mi padre!... –Omi señaló al autorretrato de Dashi en el salón que miraba con ojos fijos a Wuya. Ésta fue llevada arrastras. PandaBubba se acercó al chico y le preguntó cómo estaba. Omi lloroso se subió su túnica. Ahí inscribió: SOY UN MARICÓN Y ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE SERLO. Kimiko fue embestida por un golpe de ira que golpeó su blusa. "Esa bruja pagará por todo lo que te hizo", aseguró.

-Habrá que llamar al médico de la familia para que examine al pequeño, no te preocupes, iré a declarar y verás como todo se resolverá.

-Gracias Clay –Sonrió Omi- Gracias a ti también Kimiko –Concretó, abrazándola. Vio por encima de su hombro a un Raimundo con los brazos cruzados con una expresión de querer decir: "¿Se te olvidó alguien?". Omi rió nerviosamente, disculpándose. Se soltó de Kimiko y se acercó. Kimiko no apartó la vista de Raimundo ni de Omi. Dio una reverencia, dándole gracias por haberlo ayudado y prometió devolverle el favor algún día. Raimundo se hincó en una rodilla, acariciándole la pelona. "Para lo que quieras mi pequeñín", le frotó la pelona gentilmente. En su rostro surcó una sonrisa dulce. Kimiko sintió que el corazón golpeaba la caja torácica. _¿Por qué sonríe? _El detective Fung se les acercó para decirles: Enhorabuena. Luego se marchó sin nada más que decir. Kimiko lo contuvo.

-¿Ahora qué pasará con Omi?

-Pues lo judicial sería que Omi se quedara con su padre, ahora que ya no está su madre, sin embargo, sé cuál es la elección de Omi y no es esa –El detective Fung se desvaneció apenas una persona cruzó por el medio. Omi se abrazó a la pierna de Kimiko. Él no quería irse con Chase, quería quedarse con ella o en su casa. "Por favor, no dejes que me lleven", murmuró Omi. Kimiko quería hacer más, pero sabía que estaba fuera de su alcance. Clay prefirió irse a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo. En realidad pretendía ir al ático, olvidó por completo el papel. Omi decidió irse junto con Jessie para telefonear al doctor, que pasaba con un coleto restregando el piso cuando su intención y recibió órdenes directas de su hermano. Kimiko y Raimundo se quedaron solos. Kimiko le preguntó cómo había conseguido que PandaBubba accediera en ayudarlo. Raimundo vaciló. "¿Poder de persuasión?". Kimiko soltó un bufido.

-O tal vez es que están involucrados en un negocio muy sucio, ¿Es qué podrías ser más rata sucia de lo que eres? ¡Una escoria que delata a otra, ¿Es eso no?!

-¿Rata sucia, escoria, negocio sucio? Aguarda un segundo, ¿Por qué tienes tanto odio hacia mí? Si todo lo que quise fue ayudarte.

-Lo hice en toma de medidas drásticas, pero sabes que nunca quise tu ayuda, fue por Omi y si me disculpas me tengo que ir porque no quiero estar involucrada en otro jueguito más.

Raimundo sintió la mandíbula caerse hasta las rodillas. Kimiko lo rodeó y se fue. Mientras tanto, Clay subió por las escaleras cuando fingió irse hacia la habitación de Omi. Desviando de rumbo. Descolgando la linterna que guardó en una gaveta la última vez. Apenas subió la escalera, encontró el ático intacto como la última vez. Escudriñó con la mirada el papel y lo localizó en el suelo, a unos decímetros lejos al ser empujado por las brisas continuas. Tomó el papelillo entre dedos semiabiertos. "Alguien ha estado entrando al ático", cerró la puerta. Jessie trató de llamar por teléfono, pero las líneas estaban caídas. "Demonios, Clay tendré que salir y... ¿Clay, a dónde vas?". "A salir por un momento, descuida, iré a traer al médico en el camino a casa", Clay se colocó un abrigo de lana colgado en un perchero y se marchó misteriosamente. Jessie frunció el ceño, extrañada.

* * *

Entretanto, Kimiko llegó a la suite del hotel apenas vino la buseta. No estaba acostumbrada, pero no debía ser tan malo. Llevándose la chaqueta que golpeaba su pecho a la cabeza para cubrirse mientras cruzaba las puertas del hotel. Se sacudió y marcó sus pies en la alfombra. A punto de abrir la puerta. Escuchó en el interior unas voces provenir de la habitación. Se agachó para mirar a través del cerrojo de la puerta. Se trataba de Jermaine y Keiko. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué llegaste tan mojada?". "Kimiko y sus ideas, me ordenó congregar un gentío en las afueras del edificio gubernamental de protección para menores por tratar de salvar al niño y viendo las noticias me parece que lo logró", explicó Keiko despojándose de su suéter y metiéndolo en una bolsa. Jermaine suspiró, llevándose la mano a su cara tapándosela. "La culpa de todo la tiene Dashi, no quiero sonar cruel, empero me parece que lo mejor que nos pudo pasar fue la muerte de Dashi... Nos quitamos un peso de encima, Keiko; sin embargo, tal como se lo prometimos al padre de Kimiko este secreto se irá a la tumba con nosotros".

-Tienes razón, Kimiko nos odiaría si llegara a enterarse, nunca se enterará de esta verdad y por feo que parezco lo mejor es que viva engañada por el resto de su vida –Kimiko llevó su mano a la boca, estupefacta y hundida en una confusión. Nunca pudo haber imaginado que sus leales amigos fueran capaces de ocultarle secretos, aún más que estuvieran relacionados con el difunto. Decidió quedarse a escuchar más, pero no hablaron del presunto tema. "A propósito Jermaine, estás muy misterioso desde que llegamos a la isla, estás todo el tiempo ausente ¿De qué se trata esta vez? ¿Una girlfriend secreta?", sonrió pícaramente Keiko.

-No hables tan duro, te pueden oír y creerán que estamos tramando algo negro, no sé dónde sacaste la idea de que tengo una novia secreta –Keiko rió ásperamente, Jermaine se encogió de hombros-: Pero imaginemos que sí la tengo, ¿Qué me aconsejarías regalarle?

-Sí quieres enseriar la relación te aconsejo que la formalices por un anillo, si es que dejaste que las cosas se enfriaran creo que debes endulzarla depende de la chica ¿Cómo es?...

-No sé es demasiado pronto, pero la aprecio mucho, es una chica muy extrovertida y dulce y... ¡¿Por qué te estoy contando estas cosas a ti?! ¡Maldita sea, mejor me largo! –Kimiko se retiró y escondió tras una pared, al girar en una esquina. Jermaine salió de la morada hasta adentrarse en su cuarto. Kimiko entró apacible en el apartamento, saludó a Keiko. Actuó con naturalidad como si nunca hubiese escuchado nada, como si nunca ella dijo nada.

-¡Gané el caso! –Ambas se abrazaron.

-Felicidades, nena, ¡Ahora vamos a celebrarlos yendo a un SPA o salgamos de compras!... –Keiko tomó su muñeca, no obstante, Kimiko se mantuvo quieta.

-Lo siento Kei, pero vine aquí a cambiarme y recoger un par de cosas, tengo que salir.

-¿Salir? ¿A dónde? ¿Si se puede saber?

-A caminar.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

-Preferiría hacerlo sola, de todos modos muchas gracias Kei –Sonrió gentilmente Kimiko, dirigiéndose al baño. Luego de tomar un refrescante baño en el que fueron perseguidos sus recuerdos más recientes. El arresto de Wuya, la sonrisa de Omi, las palabras del detective Fung y a Raimundo. Kimiko sacudió la cabeza, hundiéndose más en la tina. Para cuando se salió y se cambió, secándose rápidamente el cabello. Con un pequeño bolso que solo contó con su celular y su cartera imparable. Kimiko salió del edificio llevándose su coche con ella mientras una atolondrada Keiko se asomaba por la ventana. Kimiko tenía la intención de ir a visitar a la mansión de los Spicer. En el camino a su casa, se detuvo a preguntar pues que la casona de los Spicer estaba marginada de la ciudad como la de sus ricos habitantes. Sin embargo, la detectó por los robots-guardias que preservaban el jardín de una casona blanca. Unas luces enfocaban la casa. Kimiko se anunció a sí misma en el intercomunicador, luego las puertas se abrieron y la chica pudo avanzar. Se estacionó delante y a la derecha. Se bajó y se encaminó a la casa. Tocó el timbre, la puerta automáticamente se abrió. Kimiko reparó que las luces estaban apagadas, tal vez ocurrió un apagón ni se oía un alma. Pronto resbaló regularmente con un periódico salpicado de pintura. "Auch", rezongó sobándose el tobillo.

-¡Ups, disculpe! Creo que todavía soy un poco desaliñada, ¿Te puedo ayudar? –Megan, aún vestida con una bata de trabajo y mancha de pintura con el cabello recogido y un pincel tras la oreja, alargó la mano- Soy Megan Spicer, un placer conocerla.

-Mi nombre es Kimiko Tohomiko, vine hablar con Jack y por el apellido deduzco que podía saber en dónde está –Megan hizo una mueca, caminando por los alrededores de la casa.

-Usted lo ha dicho "podía saber en dónde está", empero no lo sé, resueltamente ha estado saliendo con Ashley la famosa actriz hollywoodense cuyo único talento es insultar... No te lo respondería con seguridad, pero creo que Jackie está en su taller allá atrás.

-Tienes razón –Rió Kimiko- Creo que probaré en buscar allá, muchas gracias por su ayuda –Kimiko cuando se dirigía a la puerta de salida que estaba en la cocina mientras Megan la guiaba, se fijó que había un retrato de "Ángela" al fondo del pasillo lateral; la chica mordió el labio al apuntar el retrato, despertando la atención de Megan- Ese retrato, ¿Usted fue la pintora que retrató el cuadro de la casona del difunto gobernador Dashi?

-Sí así es, pinté algunos retratos para él, su estilo lúgubre me inspiraba temor y fascinación.

-Megan, ¿De casualidad sabes quién es la mujer del retrato o dónde se labró el marco? He venido a consultarlo con vuestro hermano...

-Primo.

-Primo, eso, porque en el marco había una especie de lenguaje no identificado y pues que él es lingüista quería consultarlo.

-¿Estás tratando de resolver el misterio? –Megan cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho- La mujer del retrato era Ángela Navas, una deidad que murió en un accidente de tránsito hace como trece años creo, ¿Por qué deidad? Era una belleza tímida misteriosa que atraía la mirada de los hombres con su melodiosa voz y era el orgullo de nuestro pueblo así como tú de Japón –Aclaró- Nadie sabe qué pasó exactamente, pero iba a tomar un viaje para realizar un curso que la ayudaría en sus estudios en el exterior y sufrió un accidente que marcó la vida de su novio, el actual actor Raimundo Pedrosa –Kimiko puso los ojos desorbitados, nuevamente él se implicaba en su vida- Los espíritus cuando no descansan en paz se refugian en la casa de Dashi según los supersticiosos, Dashi se enamoró perdidamente de ella y labró un retrato de ella para no olvidarla; él creó el epitafio con la intención de rogarle al Dragón de Oro en devolverle la vida y estar así con su amor más no lo consiguió y; por ello surge su afición a la magia negra que compartía la esperanza de volverla a ver porque como dicta el epitafio... Resucitarán los muertos en la isla una vez que se cumpla el rito establecido, por ello todos aseguran que es el espíritu de Dashi para tener una mayor facilidad de escoger sus víctimas, sacrificios que dentro de treinta y nueve crepúsculos serán la llave hacia villa dorada.

-_Así que por eso Raimundo se mostraba tan gentil, creo que me está confundiendo con otra persona, que soy como "una reencarnación" pero es imposible instintivamente... Si quiero entender esto debo escuchar la propia versión de Raimundo –_Pensó- ¿Y los jeroglíficos del marco?

-Una lengua que inventó Dashi en su libro para que no descifraran sus escritos en el libro que estaba escribiendo, la creó junto a mí primo a causa de que fue estudiante de una de sus escuelas... El pobre imbécil tuvo el fortunio que no necesitó estudiar mucho para pasar con sobresalientes, fue el acuerdo entre ambos y creo que hablé demasiado –Megan se sentó en un banquito, abriendo una botella de agua recién sacada del refrigerador, Jack abrió súbito la puerta- ¿Qué cuentas, primi?

-¡Estoy obstinado de tus infantilismos! ¡No me robes mis robots cuando estoy procesando un arte!

-¿Arte? Sí como no, ¿Y qué vas hacer?

-¡Sr. Spicer, quería hablar con usted! –Kimiko extendió la mano- Soy Kimiko Tohomiko –Jack recobró los estribos y estrechó su mano. "¿Qué clase de proposición? ¿Una de amistad cariñosa?". "Yo he oído que no se puede escoger a la familia, empero sí a los amigos y no te quiero como amigo, vine hablar de negocios", señaló Kimiko. "Touché", Jack la invitó a su despacho. "¡Suerte Kim!", rió socarrona Megan.

Subiendo por las escaleras llegaron a un despacho parecido al de Dashi con la excepción de que habían robots por sirvientes y dos banderitas (un emblema nazi y el otro el de la isla) de cada lado de su escritorio. Kimiko se sentó en un hospitalario silloncito rojo. Esperó a que Jack retomara asiento tras el escritorio, chasqueando los dedos mandó a traerles a cada uno un vaso de agua fría mientras muy animado escuchaba lo que tenía que decir Kimiko. Fue casi lo mismo que le preguntó a Megan, las respuestas de Jack fueron igual. Salvo la última por ser la que le concierne. Admitió que elaboró ese alfabeto junto a Dashi, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hubiera usado esas letras raras en el marco de su retrato. "Dashi anotaba todo alocadamente en las páginas de su libro al que adoraba como una madre a su hijo, seguramente obtendrá más información allí", Kimiko para estar más segura le mostró las fotos que había tomado de su celular ya que las que había imprimido se desaparecieron como un baúl que le entregó a Tubbimura y su presente en este mundo. Jack se atragantó al beber el agua. Kimiko le preguntó al ilustrado profesor si no reconocía las letras. Jack las acercó más y hasta se puso lentes, pero negó rotundamente. "Un profesor siempre se la pasa anotando, no podemos tener el conocimiento de un todo por desgracia señorita", susurró él. Kimiko suspiró un poco decepcionada: Creo que he vuelto al inicio aunque no totalmente, por lo menos sé un poco más obre esta mujer y el único que puede decirme lo que quiero es Raimundo así como sé que la pieza que busco reside en las páginas del libro de: "El Dragón De Un Ala Rota", lastimosamente está en manos de la policía.

-Me hubiera encantado poder ayudarla aún más, -Dijo- En todo caso, cualquier información se la daré, Srta. Tohomiko –Sonrió, levantándose y llevando a la señorita a las puertas. Ella se fue con cierto desosiego puesto que Jack se comportó de forma muy extraña por haberla aconsejado borrar las fotos. Kimiko apenas salió sabía quién sería su próximo objetivo, no obstante, tendría que hablar sobre el detective. El libro era en sí la clave para resolver ese misterio aunque había muchas incógnitas a partir de esta entrevista. Montó sobre su coche y se alejó. Jack chocó los puños contra una ventana empañada por la húmeda de la lluvia, una vez que se aseguró de haber perdido de vista a Kimiko. Jadeó, regresando al estudio. En ese entonces, Jack se asustó cuando vio que encima de su oficina (cuando se conjetura no haber nada) estaba una carta dedicada a él. Al abrirla mostraba una caligrafía agraciada:

¿QUIÉN MATÓ A DASHI?

Jack dejó escapar un bufido. Quién tuviera el libro sabría de los pasajes que revelarían un sinfín de verdades y secretos. Pero si únicamente estaban sus robots y apenas se volteó para dejar a Kimiko en la puerta y nadie había entrado, a la sazón... ¿Quién dejó el sobre?

* * *

**¿QUIÉN MATÓ A DASHI?**

**Testimonio de Raimundo:**

**-Mira... Este... ¿Qué quién mató a Dashi? Te miento si te afirmo quién creo, pero estoy un cuarenta y nueve seguro que podría ser Omi y si no es él creo que es Jack... En todo caso no sé, Alice no deja que nadie le averigüe el asesino hasta el final. **

**Testimonio de Kimiko:**

**-¿Qué quién mató a Dashi? Yo creo al igual que mi personaje que fue una persona, tengo una teoría, pero estoy dispuesta a guardármela por si acierto. Lo único que les puedo decir es que sospecho de Raimundo y Chase, son los menos culpables... No sé.**

* * *

**A/N: Y te tengo una pregunta a ti, ¿Quién dejó el sobre a Jack mientras bajaba? Jack igualmente oculta muchas cosas. Omi por fin se libró del pez gordo que tenía. Esa escena fue un poco difícil, pero con esfuerzo logramos hacerla. Pero ya descubrimos que Jermaine es un hombre misterioso otra vez, ¿Por qué?**

**-Yo que sé.**

**Tú y Keiko están tramando algo. ¿Qué será? También se une a la cadena de misterios, Raimundo, ¿Cuál será su poder de persuasión que tiene sobre PandaBubba? ¿En qué lío te habrás metido esta vez Rai? Aunque tenemos un poco más claro algunos detalles y ya sabremos que en el capi que viene aparecerá Vlad. Para mí que Jack se hizo el tonto y sí sabía lo que dictaba el marco, pero no lo quiso decir. Hay muchas preguntas sin responder, ¿Se aclararán en el capi que viene? Imperdible. ¡Disfruten corazones! **

**Aquí una lista de los posibles asesinos. Ustedes vean. **

**Kimiko Tohomiko, cantante.**

**Raimundo Pedrosa, actor.**

**Omi, hijo de Edward Young y Wuya Miyo.**

**Clay Bailey, mayordomo principal de la mansión de Dashi.**

**Ashley Flean, actriz.**

**Jack Spicer, tutor de Omi. Profesor ilustrado.**

**Jessie Bailey, cocinera principal de la mansión de Dashi.**

**Jermaine Marsden, manager de Kimiko.**

**Keiko Izumi, guardaespaldas de Kimiko.**

**Megan Spicer, prima de Jack, pintora.**

**Dashi, excéntrico millonario y ex gobernante de la isla.**

**Chase Young, inversionista principal en la isla y graduado en arquitectura. **

**Edward Young, socio de la misma compañía de construcción de su hermano. Padre de Omi.**

**Wuya Miyo, viuda del fallecido millonario y dueña de una firma de modas.**

**Hannibal Roy Bean, empresario y rival de negocios de Dashi. **

**Guan, presidente de una cadena de restaurantes. Hermano de Dashi.**

**PandaBubba, jefe del departamento de protección para menores.**

**Detective Fung, encargado de resolver el misterioso caso. **

**Mensaje para Gushi: ¡Hola! No te puedo decir si va a tener una resolución real con un tinte mágico ya que estaría divulgando cosas de mi fic y quiero que sea una sorpresa. Solo te puedo decir que lo había pensado así. Hay que reconocer que ese capi estuvo revelador. Pobre Omi, fue muchas emociones para él en un día. Ahhhhhh, ¿Te diste cuenta? Raro (sonrisa malévola). Lo que dijo Kim, fue un guiño a la serie, veo que lo has notado. En fin, gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Vuestra opinión me interesa mucho.**

**Mensaje para Amore Hearts: ¡Holis! ¿Sospechas de Hannibal y Fung, eh? Muy raros, hasta el detective esconde misterios ¿Por qué habrá querido resolver un caso casi imposible? ¿Cómo se enteró Hannibal del epitafio? Atrae sospechas. ¿Segura? El más morboso, el más sufrido, el más inocente siempre es el culpable y Omi coincide con el perfil psicológico del asesino. ¿El asesino podrá ver el Dragón de Oro como Omi? No te puedo decir. Las vaciones empiezan en diciembre para nuestra desgracia, descuida, apenas tengas tiempo lo haces. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, vuestra opinión me interesa mucho! **


	8. La Habitación de Kimiko

**7º**

_**La Habitación de Kimiko**_

Un dedo índice retocaba el precinto centenares de veces. Jack zapateaba tres veces con su zapato derecho, el tacón se quebró en el camino. Una tras otros retumbaban las campanadas hasta que un mayordomo abrió la puerta. Jack pasó totalmente poseso, estrujando el papel y golpeando con el brazo la puerta, abriendo el despacho de Young que estaba chequeando la última deuda contraída a final del mes. "¡¿Por qué me enviaste esto, Chase?! ¡Respóndame! Porque podrás engañar a Fung, empero a mí no, ¡Yo sé que tú no eres capaz de ensuciar tus lindas manos y tienes trabajando a alguien para que cometa tus crimines! Tú eres el asesino innegablemente me atrevería a acusarte", Jack lo señaló con mirada perspicaz.

Chase arqueó una ceja, riéndose hipotéticamente. Jack bajó el dedo y cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?". Chase sacudió la cabeza. "No seas ridículo Jack, no soy ningún asesino, ni entiendo porque debería ser sospechoso si Dashi fue mi mejor amigo", le dijo. "Porque tenías muchas deudas contraídas y si él moría, no le debías nada". "Cuando tú salías con mi sobrina nuestra relación era alborotadora y veo que lo sigue siendo, te ordeno salir de mi oficina si has venido solo para acusarme que te envié un papel", suspiró Chase, lanzándoselo en la cara luego de leerlo. Jack lo cogió tomando un pañuelo para no dejar sus huellas. Posteriormente de irse, Jack llevó el papel al cuerpo de homicidios con el detective Fung que después de analizarlo estaban las huellas de Young (pues que Jack fue a propósito con Chase para que tocara el papel y dejara plasmadas sus huellas), Fung sabía que eso no era una evidencia ya que el asesino era cuidadoso y se imaginaba que Jack lo planeó. Pero podía utilizarlo como pretexto para hacerle unas preguntas más a Young. Entretanto, Chase seguía atendiendo algunos papeles en su oficina cuando recibió otra visita inesperada: Era Kimiko. Hoy era el juicio para determinar con quien se quedaría el pequeño Omi. Chase se sorprendió de volverla a ver y cortésmente le preguntó qué ocurría esta vez.

-Solo vine a recordarte que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance si lastimas a Omi, quiero que tenga un lugar estable y no es bueno para él lo que estás haciendo... Si haces algo en contra de él, lucharé para quedarme con su custodia...

-No me hagas reír, tú eres la que menos tiene derecho sobre ese niño, la ley está de mí lado puesto que soy el único pariente de sangre que él tiene... No tardará mucho para que Wuya sea castigada con el peso de la ley; además que nunca querría herir a mí sobrino; Edward es un mujeriego empedernido y aunque nunca fue un buen hermano tuve que hacerme cargo de sus dos hijos así como encubrir a los placeres y bajezas a las que se ha entregado.

-Tienes razón, no soy la menos indicada, pero daré el intento que él sea feliz –Kimiko dejó la oficina. Chase la siguió con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta. Miró el reloj de pared, 2 horas faltaban para el juicio y lo mejor era prepararse antes de tiempo cuando estuviera en frente los tribunales. Kimiko se encaminó hacia el cementerio que estaba al otro extremo de la isla para verificar si en realidad la deidad que le había dicho Megan estaba allí. Por más que buscaban en las lápidas no la encontró hasta que uno de los encargados de mantener las urnas limpias le indicó que Dashi había levantado un "altar" en su nombre y señalándole la ruta le dijo a donde ir. Cuando Kimiko por fin encontró la tumba, vio a Hannibal frente esa piedra lozana y depositar una rosa roja con espinas antes de partir. Se colocó un sombrero y se marchó. Kimiko se extrañó que estuviera él ahí. Para cuando avanzó, la piedra dictaba la fecha de nacimiento hasta defunción de Ángela Navas, una breve descripción y un símbolo extraño que era el mismo que su medallón. Kimiko pareció haberse extrañado. Se le acercó el jefe de mantenimiento. Kimiko le preguntó por la chica que había sido traído aquí. Él le respondió simplemente que Dashi, no su familia, fue quién mandó a construir esta lápida ya que sus órganos fueron puestos en donación. Solo estaban enterrados unos huesos.

Kimiko llevó una mano a su rostro, le preguntó que sabía sobre ella en sus tiempos de vida. El jefe de mantenimiento solo tenía entendido lo que todos sabían en la vida, solo aludió el detalle que era la mujer del retrato de la casa de Dashi y fue novia de Raimundo. No hay mucho de ella. Su familia se desapareció apenas supo la trágica noticia. Kimiko tendría que saber más sobre ella y su conexión con el actual fallecido, seguramente en su vida (porque el retrato aparecía ella) estaba la clave para resolver el misterio y quién mejor sabía era su novio. Kimiko avanzó al mismo tiempo que escuchaba unos pasos arrastrarse por detrás, la sensación de estar observada era turbulenta y cada vez más fuerte cuando se adentraba en la bruma levantada por tantos días de aguacero. Al montarse en su coche, percibió que en el asiento de al lado estaba una nota. Kimiko se asustó, pero decidió abrir el sobre de bordado dorado y sello sacrosanto de la familia de Dashi, teóricamente dirigido a Jermaine y Keiko:

¿QUIÉN MATÓ A DASHI?

* * *

Omi pataleaba en su asiento mientras sus quemaduras eran chequeadas por Vladimir, Jessie contemplaba en la ventana y Clay abría la puerta ya que tocaban furiosamente la puerta. Se trataba de Chase que había venido a visitar a Omi, el chico apenas pudo mirarlo. Vlad, con su acento ruso le recomendó a los sirvientes que debía aplicarse un ungüento para las zonas quemadas, preferiblemente podrían comenzar aplicando clara de huevo para "refrescarlo". Chase se sentó con Omi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Omi ladeó la cabeza, tratando de no mirarlo cuando Chase le preguntó su estado actual. "No trates de fingir, sé que eres mi tío, oí a Wuya y a Edward hablar en el otro día sobre la carta que les dejó mi padre, no les daría dinero por haber abusado de su fidelidad", gruñó Omi. "Siento mucho lo de Edward, créeme no lo sabía, hasta hace poco se desapareció por culpa de la maldición y Tubbimura fue hallado como otra víctima", susurró Chase. Jessie regresó con un tazón vertido de clara de huevo para aplicarla en las zonas heridas. Clay aprovechó en preguntar si sabía algo más después de la muerte de Tubbimura. Chase comentó sobre Jack, estaban esparciendo cartas a los del círculo de Dashi y sobre Tubbimura aún no han descubierto nada, solo sabe que un extraño círculo fue dibujado en su despacho tal como a Dashi. "¿Qué circulo?", Chase trazó en un papel el círculo vislumbrado más o menos como lo recordaba. "¿Qué significa?".

-Omi, tú sabes estas cosas, podrías decirnos que es –En el rostro de él se esbozó una sonrisa diabólica y siguió detallando el círculo. "Es el sexto círculo mágico: Un poder que libera a sus subyugados de la represión y ganarse la libertad", rió entre dientes Omi. "¿Represión?", repitió Vlad. "¿Aún sigue sin funcionar las redes telefónicas?", preguntó Jessie. Clay negó con la cabeza. "Seguimos atrapados junto con el asesino del amo".

-_El culpable no es humano, son los elegidos._

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tenía razón, Tubbimura ha muerto, _no puedo esperar para ver quién es el próximo._

Vlad prefirió retirarse, aquel ambiente le causaba muy mala espina. _Sobre todo porque no quería ser conocido como el último en haber visto al multimillonario. _Sin embargo no pudo escapar de las interrogantes del detective Fung. Vlad solo se reunía con Dashi, si no eran consultas médicas para jugar una partida de ajedrez con él tan solo por diversión. Aparte de que fue quien le recetó que le quedaban solo cuestión de meses para morir y tenía razón. Él se fue cabalmente fuera de sí. Chase se largó en definitiva, afirmando a Omi que se toparían en el tribunal para pelear su custodia. Omi cabizbajo afirmó con la cabeza. Poco después de haberse dado una ducha y cambiarse a una ropa más formal (no túnicas como lo obligaba a vestirse Wuya), el chico fue llevado por Clay ante la sala judicial en un coche lujoso por ser el hijo legal de Dashi. Ahí estaban Guan y Chase hablando misteriosamente. Kimiko entró y tomó asiento detrás de Omi. El juez se sentó tras el podio y empezó los procesos legales. Tras un largo debate en que ambos casos presentaron sus razones por las cuales debía estar Omi con ellos. Finalmente ganó Chase el caso tal como se lo esperaban, pues que mientras no se probara que Chase fuera el asesino estaría libre de culpa y ya que estaba emparentado consanguíneamente. Kimiko exigió que Chase debía hacerse una prueba de ADN porque un testimonio no era suficiente para demostrarlo. Chase puso los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué te pasa Chase? ¿Te da miedo demostrar que solo quieres a Omi por la puta herencia?

-Omi es mi sobrino y punto, no necesito más pruebas, si lo dice mi hermano es porque es la verdad y nada más que la verdad... Además a partir de las pruebas que Dashi se hizo con él hacia la edad de cinco años de Omi, quedó más que comprobado que Omi no es su hijo, con permiso nos retiramos ¡Omi! –Omi corrió hacia Chase, tomándole la mano para irse. Éste la despidió con un ademán. Kimiko se dirigió a Clay. "¿De qué estaba hablando Chase? No te hagas con loco conmigo, sabías todos sus secretos y es hora que hables, cualquier palabra puede hacer que ganemos el caso", dijo Kimiko esperanzada. "El amo no podía engendrar hijos por vía natural sino por inseminación artificial, cuando se enteró que Wuya y Edward sostenían una relación por boca de alguien, se hizo unas pruebas y comprobó que no era su hijo". "¿Y quién fue quién le contó el rumor a Dashi?". "Hannibal", susurró Clay. Kimiko no pudo evitar ocultar sus intrigas añadió que debía irse. Si sabía cualquier información por favor se lo avisara. Kimiko sabía más que nunca que un misterio se cernía sobre cada uno de los atrapados en la isla, esta vez iría inmediatamente hablar con Raimundo.

* * *

Hannibal recién llegaba de su visita al cementerio y se encontró a alguien inesperado, era su amigo PandaBubba que estaba revisando sus papeles. Hannibal arqueó las cejas pasmado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Revisaba tus cosas, tienes algunas por demás muy interesantes –PandaBubba le mostró el contenido del sobre cuyo mensaje dictaba: ¿QUIÉN MATÓ A DASHI?- Si me entero que estás tras todo esto, te mataré con mis propias manos, Hannibal... ¿En serio crees que aquel Dragón de Oro existe? ¿Hay una persona que no conocemos?

-Maldito Dashi –Hannibal tomó el sobre y lo rompió en miles de pedacitos, furioso

- Todos nos conocemos y hasta podríamos suponer que podríamos saber el tipo de escritura de cada quien, deberíamos suponer que hay alguien más, pero pensándolo bien es imposible que exista... Y si esa persona no quiere que pensemos que existe, ¿Por qué se muestra ante nosotros así? –PandaBubba le mostró su carta que era lo mismo que encabeza en la carta de Hannibal, él prosiguió-: Si no quería que conociéramos su identidad la enviaría por correo, no tenía porque entregarla en secreto.

-Es cierto, si no quería que supiéramos su identidad no tendría porque revelarse así.

-Quiero decir que en realidad este estúpido Dragón de Oro es uno de nosotros que nos hizo creer la ilusión de haber una persona adicional, pero es solo una absurda suposición... Creo que ese pequeñajo de Omi sabe la identidad del Dragón de Oro y hasta podría reconocer su voz, si el Dragón de Oro es uno de nosotros o no, Omi es el único que lo sabe –Concluyó el jefe del departamento. Hannibal entrecerró los ojos. "Te quiero mostrar algo socio si es que todavía tienes tiempo para mí", dijo Hannibal. PandaBubba se extrañó y arqueó una ceja.

-Somos socios y por lo tanto nos conocemos desde hace años, eso no va contigo.

-Es que... _Seguramente esta noche me asesinan –_Sonrió Hannibal. Un relámpago vislumbró sus rostros. La mandíbula de PandaBubba pudo caerse hasta las rodillas. Hannibal se volteó y le pidió que lo siguiera con un breve ademán. Hannibal lo llevó un cuarto secreto detrás de una estantería al retirar un libro del 3º estante. Sacando una llave de su casaca, extrajo la llave que abriría el candado. Al entrar se dirigieron a una mesilla de noche alumbrada por el foco de arriba. Encima de la mesilla estaba un objeto encubierto por un trapo. Al despojarlo los ojos de PandaBubba resbalaron por la cuenca de sus órbitas al admirar una fina barra de oro con un grabado titular con el símbolo del Dragón de Oro. "Es una de las barras de oro que me dio Dashi para salir de una de mis deudas con el Estado, una de las barras entregada por el Dragón de Oro", comentó. PandaBubba llevó las manos a su cara: No... No puede ser Hannibal, es... ¡Es imposible! ¡El Dragón de Oro es real! –Exclamó.

* * *

Kimiko se estacionó en el estudio de grabación donde se filmaba la telilla que estelarizaba el popular actor Raimundo. La chica bajó y se encontró con él en su camerino preparándose para una escena que haría llorar a las mujeres del público, sería tocado por la bala de Jim Beckett. "Quiero hablar contigo", Kimiko llevó las manos a la cadera. Raimundo frunció el ceño confundido y aplaudió para pedirle a su personal marcharse para hablar a solas con la chica. "¿Qué pasó esta vez, bonita?". "Quiero hablarte sobre una tal Ángela Navas, ya supe que ella es tu novia y quiero que me digas lo que pasó con ella…", Raimundo sintió que esa herida que los años cerraron volvía abrirse. Llevó su mano al corazón, bajando la mirada. La impaciente Kimiko esperaba una respuesta. Sus recuerdos le trajeron varias emociones encontradas. "Responde pues". "¿Para qué quieres saber eso? ¿Cómo sabes eso?", inquirió Raimundo dolido. "Eso no importa, lo sé porque es la mujer del retrato y necesito saber que fue de la vida de ella y todos afirman que tú eres el único que puedes contestarla".

-Fuera...

-¿Qué?

-Si no me dices ya que quieres saber eso, no te diré nada, ¡Fuera! –Ladró. Kimiko no quería irse, pero él amenazó con llamar a seguridad para que la sacaran. Kimiko soltó un bufido.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Eres un niño mimado, malcriado, que ni siquiera tiene control de su vida, ya no volveré a confiar en ti! Fue un error haber venido hasta aquí –Kimiko se marchó, tirando una mirada fulminante sobre el guardia, caminando por sí sola hasta la salida.

* * *

Entretanto, Omi fue vestido con ropa decente una vez llegada a la ciudadela de Young. No cabía duda que merecía estar en el top 5 de las casonas con gusto exquisito según la revista. Chase condujo al nuevo miembro de la familia a una habitación espaciosa. Con una camita confortable, había estanterías llenas de libros y parecía un salón de juego por los numerosos juguetes que Chase había puesto. Omi peló los ojos, asombrado por las maravillas. "Este es tu nuevo hogar y esta es tu nueva habitación, tengo entendido que tuviste una infancia muy dura y esto es lo que menos puedo hacer, disfrútalo por favor", susurró Chase. Omi corrió para explorar los diversos juegos, los trenes le llamaban mucho la atención como las pistas de automóviles y tenía entendido que Young tenía un gimnasio para practicar movimientos de artes marciales. Cuando Chase estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral, Omi masculló.

-Sé que tú me aprecias, pero lo que hizo tu hermano es imperdonable, verte a ti es recordar a tu hermano y ya sabes...

-Entiendo –Chase cerró la puerta dejando a Omi jugar con los trenes. Chase prefirió ir a su despacho en donde la lluvia ni los truenos lo perturbaran. Inesperadamente recibió la visita de su sobrina que empujó la puerta de su oficina. Chase dejó el bolígrafo caer. "¿Pero qué le pasa a todo el mundo el día de hoy? ¿Es que todos marcaron en el calendario 'molestar a Chase'?", espetó Chase. Ashley zapateó como niña malcriada y dijo con voz melosa. "¡Ay, uncle, no te pongas así conmigo! Es que quería hacerte una visita, no nos hemos visto desde hace mucho, no hay nada mejor que la family cuando estás depre", Ashley cruzó los brazos debajo el pecho. Chase se frotó las sienes, levantándose de su silla para atender a su sobrina que tomó asiento en uno de los sofás rijosos de él. "Bien, ¿Qué quieres?", Chase se sentó a su lado.

-_Dulzura _ya no se comporta como antes conmigo porque una bruja le ha metido los ojos.

-Ashley, sabes que no es de mi incumbencia tus problemas amorosos.

-No es eso, es que vine hacerte una pregunta: _¿Si cometiera un crimen tú me protegerías?_

_-_¡¿A qué viene esa pregunta?! ¿Es qué has hecho un crimen? ¿Eres la asesina que la policía busca? ¡Respóndeme! –Chase parecía fuera de sí, la agarró de sus brazos, agitándola.

-¡No tío, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Solo preguntaba y no me has contestado, no me hables como si fuera una niña! –Ashley se soltó bruscamente- No me has contestado todavía...

-Pues yo... Pues... Pues sí, sí te protegería, no permitiría que un miembro de la familia fuera injustamente acusado, pero si eres la culpable me encargaré que recibas tu merecido...

-Ya veo eso era todo lo que quería saber, gracias por tu compresión –Rumió Ashley. Si bien estaba lloviznando fuertemente, Ashley prefirió encontrar calor bajo el brazo de su marido pese que su tío insistió en invitarla en la cena para que conociera a su nuevo hermanito. Se negó, tener hermanos es ser una vieja rechoncha, escogería no conocerlo. "No seas frívola, tienes que quererlo porque es tú hermanito". "¡Pues no lo quiero y menos si es amigo de la arrastrada esa!". "Es imposible que razone contigo, eres una déspota, no te quiero ver más en mi estudio", Chase hizo un ademán, serio. Ashley resopló, tomó su bolso rosa chillón y largándose. Chase bajó la cabeza suspirando profundamente... Los truenos irracionales eran más estridentes. Todos se refugiaron en sus casas, algunos pasaron la noche en vela como los empresarios importantes. Hannibal cerró la ventana después de que una extraña y bella mariposa dorada entrara, soltó un bufido y volvió a su lugar de trabajo indistintamente. Las horas pasaban hasta resonar medianoche cuando el reloj de pared de la mansión de Dashi se estremecía, retronando una campanada perturbadora.

* * *

El día siguiente continuaba nublado y sin rastros de sol, una tenue luz artificial era el único rastro a seguir. Uno de los empleados tocó la puerta a no ser atendido tuvo que esperar a los del mantenimiento para que abrieran la puerta. Cuando entraron descubrieron que Hannibal no estaba, solo un rastro de sangre rodeaba su silla. Temieron lo peor. Decidieron registrar por toda la empresa y telefonear en su casa, sin embargo, el amo no estaba. Desapareció. _La cuarta víctima ha sido consumada. _Puntualmente el cuerpo policial se facultó de supervisar y buscar pistas circundando el perímetro, no hallaron nada. Al igual que Edward Young, no encontraron ningún rastro. Desapareció del mapa simplemente. Pero al analizar la sangre se percataron que obviamente pertenecía a Hannibal, sin lugar a dudas el asesino en serie fue el responsable de esto. Quizá entre ambos hubo un forcejeo y lo mató, y se llevó su cuerpo. Él/ella pudo haber tirado la llave, pero la dejó en el lugar que correspondía.

-¿Seguro que es única en su especie?

-Cien por ciento seguro.

-Para saber dónde está el cuarto de llave, el asesino debe conocer muy bien el edificio y así también el buffet de abogados como la mansión de Dashi para saber donde están ubicadas las cosas, patentemente es alguien del círculo de Dashi... -El detective Fung suspiró- Dejé pasar dos muertos y dos desaparecidos, siguiendo el patrón del asesino su sucesiva víctima podría ser Chase.

-Wuya también.

-O Guan.

-Tienen razón, quiero policías bombardear la casa de esos tres y en la prisión establezcan la máxima seguridad, si es de veinticuatro horas mejor... Envíenle una carta al jefe de policía de mí parte, yo mientras tanto daré una visita a Chase –El detective Fung sacó la carta que Jack le entregó- Mantener la actitud correcta es mejor que recuperarla –Apuntó sabiamente.

-¡Hey, Fung mira esto! –El detective se acercó percibiendo una pista: Se trataba de un pelo blanco, posiblemente la cana de una persona madura- No sé si es de una peluca sintética o algo, iré a analizarla al laboratorio inmediatamente, mí señor... Quizá el asesino se disfrazó para no ser reconocido o al menos que opte por vestirse de un personaje tipo Scooby Doo.

-Quizá tras la máscara que selecciona le haga sentir poderoso o solo quiere encubrirse.

Omi percibió a través de la cortina de su ventana las patrullas policiales envolver su nueva casa, la policía bajó armada mientras inspeccionaba la zona. Omi decidió inquirirle a Chase sí sabía lo que pasaba. Chase recién llegaba con una caja en sus manos que al vaciarla era sangre. La sangre se deslizaba por el lavamanos y era tragada por un tubo. Chase sacó de su abrigo un revólver y lo escondió en esa caja. Se agachó y abrió una despensa, metiendo el dedo en una cerámica la abrió y metió la caja adentro. "¿Chase?", éste se apresuró a cerrar.

-Dime, Omi, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es que veo policías y tú te ves sudoroso, ¿En dónde has estado?

-En una reunión cardinal, ¿Policías dices? Iré a ver –Chase se apresuró a abrirles la puerta. El detective Fung entró para hacerle unas preguntas ya que tenía en sus manos una carta en donde sus huellas dactilares fueron vistas. Chase se rió, les contó la visita de Jack en el día anterior. Le avisaron la desaparición de Hannibal. Chase se sorprendió mucho. Omi esbozó una sonrisa diabólica. "¿Por qué os sorprende? Todos son parte del primer sacrificio, serán la llave que abrirá la puerta entre vivos y muertos al Dragón de Oro y cuando nuestras vidas sean consumadas, _resucitaremos al siguiente día_... _Seremos felices al lado de incalculables riquezas, _pierde su tiempo detective", dijo Omi. El detective prefirió no hacerle caso. Dijo que siguiendo el procedimiento de policías ya habían interrogado al círculo de Dashi menos a Jermaine y Keiko. La última persona en verlo era su doctor, Vlad, que jugó una partida de ajedrez antes de irse. Habían estremecido media ciudad en busca de los desaparecidos y se le ocurre un solo lugar que no han registrado: El bosque, donde mora el espíritu del Dragón de Oro. "No les recomendaría entrar ahí sin tener un amuleto como el de Kimiko que pueda protegerlos o hacerlo visible, sus ondas no coincide con la suya", comentó Omi.

-Si le das vuelta al tablero del ajedrez podríamos pensar que el asesino en serie quiere que pensemos que alguien ajeno lo hizo, en este caso el Dragón de Oro, alguien quiere desviar nuestra atención cuando tal vez es alguien de nosotros dieciocho... Del famoso círculo de Dashi pues que si nos hacen creer que alguien no humano lo hizo, sería culpa del dragón.

-Si pensamos con más cuidado en lo que dijo Omi cuando Hannibal, Wuya, Kimiko, Clay, Guan y yo nos encontrábamos reunidos en la casa... Dijo que el Dragón de Oro cobraría los intereses a partir de lo que Dashi creó con el oro, conlleva a decir que el círculo de Dashi se creó por el uso de ese oro... ¡Es solo una teoría claro! Porque desgraciadamente no puedo ayudarlos por más que quiero caballeros -Se apresuró a recusar Chase al ver sus reacciones.

-Pero también cabe señalar que si se resolvía el epitafio no se cobraría el interés, por eso si no queremos morir a manos del Dragón de Oro debemos resolver el epitafio juntos.

-Buen planteamiento detective, tiene más sentido, el asesino nos obliga a buscar el oro.

-¿Por qué no se lo inquirieron a Dashi cuando él vivía? No era necesario matar o secuestrar.

-A lo mejor el asesino secuestró a Hannibal o a mí hermanito por su contacto cercano para ver si sabían algo, amenazando con matarnos... Créeme que haría todo por ayudarlos, pero ni yo he tenido valor para adentrarme al bosque si bien sea de día –Dictaminó Chase.

* * *

Kimiko se levantó tempranamente y disfrutó del desayuno servido sobre la mesilla, estaba sobre una bandeja de plata. Estuvo muy tranquila, viendo la televisión y aunque el clima fuera horrible, pudo distraerse. Kimiko pudo vislumbrar que por debajo de la puerta alguien colocó un sobre, pero no era los del asesino en serie por ser un sobre de manila. La chica lo abrió, era un papel con varios recortes de letras que formaban palabras. Solamente estaba la dirección de una página web. Kimiko prendió su tablet e ingresó los datos para entrar.

lahabitacióndekimiko

Inmediatamente la pantalla se volvió negro. Y aparecieron unas palabras:

_Estás entrando a mi blog... _

_Cargando..._

_Hola. Soy Kimiko Tohomiko, la verdadera y original. Reportando a mis fanes desde Japón. Seguramente dirán que soy una impostora porque en la televisión anunció que salí a vacacionar en la isla Dragón Xiaolin. Se equivocan. La Kimiko que acaban de ver es una impostora que está supliéndome y robando mis canciones. Prácticamente está robando mí vida, si no me creen pregúntenle si desmiente la evidencia misma ya que he decidido delatar este grave delito para que no se desengañen con esta farsante… La imagen virgen de Kimiko Tohomiko ha sido borrada de la mente de sus fans cambiándola por una zorra que se revuelca en la cama con hombres ricachones como Raimundo Pedrosa, últimamente se le ha visto con el heredero de la gran fortuna Omi... ¿Será que estará tramando algo sucio con un menor? ¿Con alguien que todavía está usando pañales? Sin embargo, nuestras fuentes confirman que ha estado morando por la Mansión Spicer, ¿Será Jack Spicer su próximo revolcón?_

_Fotos a continuación... _

Una inmensa ira golpeaba salvajemente el cuerpo de la chica que contemplaba las fotos en donde estaba con Raimundo, otras cuando abrazaba a Omi y estaba con él y la última fue en el día que visitó la mansión Spicer. Kimiko temblaba de la rabia. Ahora todos pensarán que sostenía una relación de amante con Raimundo puesto que oficialmente él era el novio de Ashley... ¿Ashley? Ella fue quién escribió esta basura para arruinarle su carrera. Kimiko no pudo controlarse a sí misma y arrojó el aparato electrónico. Se levantó de un salto. Dando vueltas en círculo para aplacar la rabia. "Ashley... Maldita", rumió 'ardiendo en llamas'.

* * *

_Cláusula 07, fragmento del libro de El Dragón de Un Ala Rota:_

_¡Ay, pero que ladilla con esa gentuza que cree que se merece todo a cambio de nada! Así es Ashley, una niña mimada y malcriada. Conmigo no hubiera sido así, no señor. Yo si le hubiera puesto mano dura y carácter acompañado de un jocoso sentido del humor. Pero su tío ha criado un monstruo banal, superficial y materialista. Lo que me preocupa es que ella aunque aparenta fragilidad es capaz de cometer cualquier locura y cuando digo cualquier locura hablo de un crimen por ejemplo. Ella no mide las consecuencias de lo que hace, no señor. Porque ella sabe que su carrera "artística" y la profesión de su tío la va a cubrir. Es peligrosa, sí señor, es altamente peligrosa porque no tiene consciencia de su maldad._

* * *

**A/N: Tantarán. Ashley no se quedó de brazos cruzados y sitió la reputación de Kimiko justamente. Resumamos Chase se quedó con Omi porque estaba consanguíneamente emparentado y si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué no habrá querido hacerse las pruebas? Ya sabemos como Dashi se enteró de todo y aún así siguió apreciando a nuestro Omi, este millonario escondía muchos secretos. Hablando de secretos, ¿Cuál es el misterio que encierra Chase? ¿Qué será esa caja y qué está haciendo con un revólver si se trata de una reunión de negocios? Jack está seguro que es el culpable de los crimines y vaya trampa que le montó, aunque no le sirvió de mucho. A todo el círculo le habrá llegado la carta, ¿Por qué Hannibal visitó extrañamente la tumba de Ángela y cómo sabía que "desaparecería" esa misma noche? Vimos que el oro de Dashi es verdad. Chase, Fung y Omi sacaron unas conclusiones posibles. El "asesino" dejó un pelo en la alfombra... ¿Cómo vas con tu block de notas? Bueno, eso es todo, mis malvaviscos asados. Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Vuestra opinión me interesa mucho! ¡Nos vemos! **

**PD: Me hubiera encantado escribir como tipo página el sitio web que inventé, pero FF no me deja :(**


	9. Víctimas del Amor

**8º**

_**Víctimas del amor**_

Un policía escarnecía por un suelo frío de metal, caminando a través de un estrecho pasillo con los encarcelados pasear en el interior de sus celdas. Solo podía verlos asomándose por los barrotes de una ventanilla delgada. Apenas entregó el mensaje destinatario al jefe de la comisaría, no bastó para que se enfureciera. Arrojó la hoja de papel. "¡Nuestras celdas son mucho más seguras que un candado abrazado al cerrojo de una caja fuerte, ¿Es un chiste de Fung?! ¡¿Quiere que dobleguemos la seguridad cuando siquiera un preso pudo escapar?".

-Entiéndalo, el detective Fung se preocupa que la Sra. Wuya sea atacada por este asesino y se acerque bajo la forma de uno de vosotros.

-¿Quién se preocuparía de la muerte de un criminal? Todos quieren verlos pudriéndose en el infierno, pero ya que si lo que quiere Fung es una seguridad de veinticuatro horas... Bien.

-Se lo agradecemos mucho mí señor, con su permiso me retiro -El policía se largó. "Tonto", arrugando el papel en una bola. Lo encestó en un cubo de basura. Ignorando completamente la orden. Wuya vestía uniformada un traje anaranjado, no había visto otros colores desde el día en que llegó. Se abrazó a sus piernas. Entreabrió los ojos cuando uno de los guardias se aproximó. En tono de burla, le contó sobre el policía que había venido a verla. Wuya se rió.

-Si hubiera sido la asesina sería más sutil –Comentó ella cuando el guardia le comentó de la desaparición de Hannibal Roy Bean- Será cuestión de tiempo para que desaparezca otro.

Kimiko estaba totalmente sulfurada de lo que había leído en la página de internet. Que fue a quejarse con Jermaine quien la esperaba para ensayar ya que no podían descuidar su carrera como artista. Jermaine la consoló diciendo que sus verdaderos fans no creerían esa tontería. Kimiko le mostró el número de visitar que había tenido, alrededor de mil seiscientos diez y para el colmo los comentarios decían que quemarían sus discos. Jermaine dijo que tomaría medidas drásticas para suspender esa página. Mientras tanto, debía quedarse a escribir una canción. Una que haría saltar a los lugareños en el día del festival. Kimiko no tenía cabeza para pensar, pero de tanto insistir y caminar en círculos con una botella de agua en la mano. Pensó en su amuleto. Dándole una idea brillante para su siguiente canción: Triniy Cross.

-¡Hey, Jermaine, ¿Qué te parece esto?!

Masshiro na hane ga ima furisosoide me no mae no keshikigoto  
ubau puroroogu  
Ikiba no nai kono futashika na sora saigo no kotoba mo kikezu ni tonda  
Mune wo fusagu tokubetsu na iro toki ni kage, toki ni yume, toki ni  
wa ai wo  
kioku no kakera ga taistesu ni omoetara sasayaka na yuuki ni kawatte  
kasanatta shiruetto

Inori wa me ni mienu kaze ni natte anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara  
Okizari no riguretto kizu mo uso mo koete yukeru ne to omoeru kara  
Believe me wo tojireba ukabu ikutsu mo no kagayaki  
Eien no shoumei wa kono Trinity Cross

-Tiene un ritmo electrizante y la letra es profunda, a mí me gusta, estoy seguro con que esta canción darás un gran paso en tu carrera ¡Kimi!... –Jermaine alzó un pulgar en aprobación.

La chica sonrió. Alguien tocó la puerta. Kimiko bebió de un sorbo la gota de agua restante y abrió la puerta. Jack estaba frotándose la nuca con la mirada pegada al suelo. Saludó con un tono de voz apagado. Kimiko lo invitó a pasar. Jack parecía sentirse incómodo. Kimiko lo presentó con Jermaine. "Pasaba por aquí antes de ir a casa de Chase para seguir tutelando a Omi y me pareció la oportunidad perfecta para ser honesto contigo", Jack les contó a los dos sobre la página web. Se mostró muy arrepentido en malgastar sus habilidades de genio cómputo al crear esa página, dijo que Ashley lo había obligado. "Está loca en estos últimos días, créeme que no lo quería hacer, ella me chantajeó y borraré la página inmediatamente", se comprometió. Kimiko le preguntó si podía hacerlo desde allí. Jack asintió con la cabeza mientras ella le adjudicaba su tablet para tener acceso directo con el programa para corregir enviando una segunda nota y borrando las fotos. Kimiko un poco más aliviada, le agradeció por mostrarse gentil y en serio tenía que pagarle de laguna manera. Jack peló los ojos. Pues que en verdad sí había una forma. "¿Cuál?", repentinamente y ruborizado Jack le pidió una cita a indirectas. Kimiko se sorprendió y accedió, esperaba a llegar a ser buenos amigos. Él asintió animadamente. "¿Entonces esta noche en el Último Suspiro?". "Esta noche". "¿Paso por ti?". "Como quieras". "A las siete iré a recogerte, perfecto", susurró Jack entusiasmado.

-Sale y vale –Pactó.

Jermaine interrumpió aquel molesto silencio, informando que saldría. "Pero si Jack ya nos ahorró un problema". "No en serio tengo que salir, ¡Un gusto Jack! ¡Nos vemos Kimiko!", Jermaine se colocó un sombrero mientras salía misterioso. Kimiko se dirigió a Jack si sería tan amable de llevarla a casa de Chase ya que pretendía hablar con Omi brevemente. "Por ti lo que sea, yo conduzco", Jack la llevó a uno de su vehículo construido por sí mismo. Era el que piloteabas a control remoto. Era un simple coche con algunos equipamientos que según él permitía viajar más rápido y mejor comodidad. En el transcurso del viaje, todo era risas y risas. Jack era muy elocuente y alegre. Para cuando llegaron a la mansión de Chase, solo tuvo que presionar una tecla para que las puertas se abrieran automáticamente. Omi salió a recibir a Kimiko con un abrazo. "Me alegro que nos visitaras, ¡Te quiero mostrar algo!", le dijo hiperactivo. "¡Omi tienes cinco minutos libres antes de empezar con las clases!", gritó Jack a lo lejos. Omi no perdió la oportunidad de demostrarle su salón de juegos y su nueva casa. Kimiko se enserió apenas le enseñó a manejar los ferrocarriles, le preguntó si era feliz con Chase y si este no actuaba extrañamente. Fue cuando Omi recordó lo que había visto en el día de ayer así como la visita del detective Fung para el final, los dos se unieron en una especie de tregua para resolver el epitafio por lo cual ella pertenecía a aquel dueto. Kimiko se extrañó mucho con la conducta de Chase y la cajita misteriosa no le aseguraba que Omi estuviera en un lugar seguro. Omi le habló sobre las conclusiones que Chase y el detective Fung extrajeron en el día anterior. Kimiko concibió en varios puntos. "A partir de ahora en adelante nos reuniremos aquí diariamente para resolver el epitafio del Dragón de Oro", dijo Omi sonriente. Kimiko aprovechó en decirle lo que había averiguado por su cuenta. Omi se frotó las sienes mientras recordaba un hecho vinculado con la muerte de Ángela.

-En el siguiente año después de su muerte, 1997, oía a mi padre hablar solo y creo que hablaba de ella... Al cabo de unos cuantos meses, mi padre fundó varios centros para niños sin hogar y según lo que dice el epitafio necesitas sacrificar a once personas para resucitar a la persona amada; si Ángela fue la amante secreta de mi padre y se hizo creyente de la magia negra para traerla devuelta a la vida o solo verla una vez más... También recorría el rumor de que mi padre traía a esos niños a la mansión para usarlos de experimentos y sacrificios.

-¡Nunca en mi vida había escuchado tan semejante estupidez! –Chase irrumpió con Jack el cuarto- Esos eran rumores falsos, pero si tienes razón... Me atrevería a decir que Dashi creó esta villa con el fin de reunir a suficientes personas para ofrecer en sus sacrificios.

-_Ni tanto, únicamente uno de nosotros tendrá que quedar con vida para ser quién abra las puertas hacia la villa dorada, si aplicamos su fría lógica... Es el famoso asesino -_Dijo Omi con sonrisa tétrica- Al _menso_ eso es lo que dicta el epitafio –Kimiko arqueó una ceja, pues estaba segura que al haberlo leído no decía nada que una persona tendría que quedar viva- No te preocupes, Kim, si tienes el amuleto que te dio mi padre estarás a salvo del dragón.

-¿Amuleto? –Chase se acercó, examinando el amuleto a corta distancia- Es el mismo que me dio mi hermano un día antes de que, bueno... Desapareciera, el amuleto del escorpión.

-¿Así que tú tenías el otro amuleto, tío Chase? Ya veo, gracias a él, el Dragón de Oro no te pudo hacer ningún daño en aquel día y atacó a tu indefenso hermano...

-¿Quieres decir que el Dragón de Oro fue quien dibujó esos garabatos terribles en la puerta?

-Sí –Afirmó Omi.

-¡Basta ya de hablar de asesinos y el epitafio del Dragón de Oro! –Vociferó Chase- Dashi tiene la culpa de todo, solo se hizo pasar por muerto para matarnos sin que sospecháramos de él, lo está haciendo porque cree que va a resucitar su amor perdido lo cual es incoherente y proveniente de la imaginación de un niño –Gruñó Chase- Omi, te suplico que dejes esas cosas que te dañan la cabeza, te prometo que el asesino no te tocará mientras estés conmigo aunque tenga que convertirme en un demonio –Juró. Omi sonrió inocentemente. Kimiko se despidió dando una reverencia, aún tenía tiempo para prepararse con su cita con Jack.

* * *

Entretanto, Raimundo había clavado los ojos en su medallón. Que siempre lo acompañaba. Al presionar un botón oculto tras el medallón, se abrió mostrando dos fotografías en donde salían él y su primer amor. Raimundo suspiró. Tanteó la imagen. Recordando el día. _Ellos habían quedado de organizar un pinic. Escogieron justamente el día donde las gaviotas se acercaban graciosamente a saludar a los habitantes de la isla. Este día no había llegado para este entonces puesto que el tifón impedía la aparición de las aves. Él pasó a recogerla en su coche, ella lo esperaba a las afueras de su casa y llevaba una canasta. "¿Lista para la aventura?", inquirió. Ángela sonrió. El coche rojo iba a gran velocidad. Raimundo miró a la chica de sus sueños con amor y estrechó sus hombros: Te llevaré a un lugar especial y fuera de lo que has soñado en este mundo, Angie –Dijo. "Tú ya eres un sueño", le contestó. Al cabo de unos minutos, habían aparcado cerca de una colina a las orillas de la playa. Se quedaron en la gramita y juntos extendieron un mantel. El día era soleado y muy hermoso. _

_En un principio lo que hacían era "jugar". Ángela jalaba trocitos de pan y los lanzaba, él solo los "atrapaba con la boca". Raimundo siempre soltaba una broma. Consecutivamente de haber terminado de merendar, se quedaron a observar una familia de tortugas. Justo en ese instante, Raimundo sacó la cámara y les tomó una foto. En que solo salía el ángulo de los ojos y el cielo. "Rai, apenas nos vemos…". "Lo hice a propósito, a partir de ahora ese cielo será una marca especial, nuestro cielo", dijo él galante. Ángela desvió la mirada, un poco sonrojada. Sacó de su bolsillo un medallón en forma de espiral que abría un pequeño compartimiento. "Ten, tú ya me has dado mucho y esta vez quiero darte algo a ti", aclaró. Raimundo lo acarició curiosamente. "Es lindo", sonrió. Ángela extendió las manos para ayudarlo a ponérselo. Al terminar, una pequeña llovizna sorpresiva se les vino encima. Los dos se echaron a reír. Empacaron todo rápidamente y se refugiaron bajo un árbol ya que el coche de él no tenía capot. Prefirieron esperar que escampara. Ángela se refugió bajo su brazo. "Nunca había visto que simultáneamente lloviera e hiciera un buen sol"_

_-Eso son síntomas de que vendrá un arcoíris._

_-Jamás he visto uno, supongo que será lindo apreciarlo por primera vez –Su voz se quebró en el último instante- Rai, accedí en seguir tu consejo y ya se lo planteé a mi padre, dice que lo mejor para mí es que me vaya a estudiar en el extranjero... ¿Estás molesto verdad?_

_-¿Molesto? Claro que no, hermosa, es más estoy orgulloso... –Sonrió él- Estoy seguro que cuando vuelvas serás una famosa cantante, lo presiento hasta en los huesos, te apoyaré en todo y no me cansaré de enviarte mensajes hasta la inconsciencia... Solo prométeme que no olvidarás al bobo longo de tu novio._

_-Nunca lo haré, mi corazón es solo tuyo Rai, pero la que no debería confiar es en ti... Digo, ya sé que eres muy popular entre las mujeres y tú quizá te puedes fijar en otras._

_-¿Qué me crees? Si fuera así, ya me hubiera acostado contigo e ido haciéndome el loco, en cambio, aún sigo aquí contigo... Te prometo que no cambiará nada entre nosotros, al igual que en los cuentos de hadas viviremos felices para siempre..._

_-Rai, ¿Eso quiere decir qué?... –Raimundo asintió, cogió una piedra en el árbol dónde los dos estaban refugiados. Dibujando un corazón y adentro las iniciales de ambos. Después le tomó una segunda fotografía, esta vez los dos sí salieron bien junto con aquel arbolito. En un siguiente acto de locura frenética, la pareja comenzó a corretearse entre sí y a jugar. El recuerdo quedó inmóvil en el interior de su mente. _Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla antes de manchar la foto. Raimundo no podía olvidarla. Ese viejo amor ahora era remplazado por un nuevo amor. "Kimiko", no sabía si su corazón latía por ella porque le recordaba a su difunta novia o por como ella era tal cual es. Dejó escapar unas palabras. "¡Baby!", aclamó una voz en el interior del baño. Raimundo ocultó debajo de la camisa el medallón. Ashley venía con una bata de baño y el cabello recogido, ágilmente se hincó al lado de su novio y apoyó su cabeza de su hombro como en busca de cariño.

-Ah, hola Ashley –Musitó desanimado.

-Ay dulzura no pongas esa cara, sé positivo mi baby te tengo una muy buena noticia –Ella se subió a sus piernas- Vieras que llevamos 2 años de noviazgo, sé que tú y yo nos amamos mucho, pero mucho, así que no veo ningún inconveniente para casarnos –Raimundo arqueó las cejas sorprendido- Hice ya todos los arreglos para casarnos en dos semanas, ¿Qué tal?

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?!

-¡¿Viste?! ¡Sabías que te ibas a impresionar, mi baby!... –Ashley lo besó, Raimundo pareció haber entrado en un estado de shock- Esta tarde llamé a la organizadora de bodas pues que quiero mí boda sea del estilo Las Vegas, el tema de esta ocasión será de gatitos, en cada una de las mesas estará regados pétalos de petunia peruana negra con el lindo gato de porcelana del que me enamoré la otra vez ¿Te acuerdas, mi kitten?... Ya hice las invitaciones, y creo que más o menos estará invitada mitad de la isla, eso sí, invité gente decente como nosotros y nadie va a faltar ¡Hasta ya planifiqué dónde pasaremos nuestra luna de miel, dulzura! Una vez consumada la fecha, nadie ni siquiera esa Kimiko va a destruir nuestro vínculo.

-¡¿Pero Ashley, te volviste loca?! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto sin consultarme?

-¿Para qué? Cuando dos personas están muy enamoradas, se quieren casar rápido mi kitten.

-Pero no nos podemos casar en dos semanas, Ashley, yo todavía no estoy listo y creo que deberíamos hacerlo con tiempo.

-¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?

-No, solo digo que mejor pospongamos la fecha, ¿Tú no quieres casarte en un clima así?

-Tan lindo mi baby, preocupándose por la salud de su novia, pero descuida el meteorólogo dijo que a las dos semanas el tifón terminaría y las aerolíneas estarán disponibles para irnos, ¡Tengo una idea! Te contaré todo en el camino a nuestra cita, nos iremos al Último Suspiro y ahí te diré los preparativos, hice reservaciones así que ponte lindo y no olvides tu cartera.

-Pero...

-¡Te veo allá, dulzura! Sí señor, todo va a salir perrrrrfecto –Ashley besó su frente, yéndose a cambiar en el baño como a manera de sorpresa. Raimundo no podía creer que lo hiciera, seguramente para amarrarlo más que nunca a ella. No podía casarse en dos semanas, pero la actriz mimada no era del tipo comprensiva. "Dios, en qué lío me he metido", se preguntó él llevándose la mano a su frente. Sacudiéndose. Un par de horas en que Ashley se preocupara por su apariencia. Salió. Vistiendo un vestido negro ajustado que llegaba a las rodillas. Con un bolso en forma de gato guindando de su brazo, se aferró de Raimundo como si temiera que escapara de sus garras literalmente. Ashley le gustaba una vida de lujo. Raimundo sacó su coche y condujo bajo la lluvia. Ashley parecía hablar sola mientras le contaba en detalle la planificación de su boda. Raimundo aún no hallaba la manera de explicarle lo que piensa.

Al llegar se sentaron en una de las mesas de más fina calidad esperando que alguien tomara la orden ubicada en una esquina en el cual se sostenía en un pie de hierro con una superficie redonda. Raimundo interrumpió a Ashley en plena parlotearía para exponer su queja, pero fue cuando algo lo silenció. Kimiko entraba riéndose a la mano de Jack, los dos retomaron asiento. "¿Qué? ¿Qué miras baby?", Ashley se volteó viendo a Jack y a Kimiko reírse.

-¿Qué hace esa usurpadora aquí? Ay olvídalo, está con Jack y si se me permite decirlo, los dos forman una buena pareja: Él es un niño de mamá y ella es una manipuladora.

-¿Tú sabías que iban a estar aquí?

-Nop, pero eso es lo de menos, ahora te cuento baby... –Raimundo bebió de su copa de agua mientras simulaba oír a Ashley.

-¡Haber, otro: ¿Cuál es el único lugar donde jueves es primero que miércoles?!

-No lo sé, ¿Cuál es? –Inquirió Kimiko pensativa.

-El diccionario.

-¿El diccionario?... ¡Ah ya entendí! –Rió Kimiko, fue cuando reparó la presencia de Ashley y Raimundo en la esquina- ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Tú sabías que iban a estar aquí?

-¿Quiénes? –Jack se volteó- No les hagas caso, lo importante aquí somos tú y yo, Kimiko… ¡Ah, mira el mesero! –Jack les hizo unas señas, Kimiko parecía estar más pendiente si _Él _la miraba así como desviaba la mirada rápidamente- ¿Vas a pedir una comida dietética?

-¿Eh? No, pide por mí, voy al baño con permiso –Kimiko se disculpó, marchándose. Como las mesas estaban casi juntas tenía que ir en zigzag. Jack entrecruzó los dedos, poniéndose a silbar mientras esperaba a Kimiko. Por lo visto el restaurante tenía un diseño parisino para cautivar a las damas con retratos que hablaban sobre la historia francesa (especialmente la era napoleónica). Como algunas esculturas y ornamentos. En la parte frontal, la cocina y al lateral los baños. "Disculpa Ashley, voy a ir al baño", irrumpió Raimundo. "¿Al baño? Si tú fuiste antes de irnos". "Tengo vejiga de ardilla", se excusó él. Kimiko estaba lavándose la cara. Pensando si Raimundo había venido a propósito o todo ocurrió esporádicamente. Ese momento fue interrumpido cuando Raimundo entró y cerró la puerta. Kimiko se alarmó.

-¿Es que tú te has vuelto loco? Este es el baño de las damas, será raro si te ven aquí.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Podrías por favor alejarte de mí? –Raimundo se rió entre dientes.

-No creo que los cuarentas años se ajusten a vuestra cara así que poned una sonrisa, vine en son de paz –Kimiko soltó un bufido y lo ignoró; Raimundo llevó sus manos tras la nuca, en realidad, lucía bastante guapo. Llevaba unos pantalones negros con unos zapatos negros de vestir. Un traje negro con un botón blanco debajo de la camisa. Su pelo igualmente labrado y sus ojos más brillantes que de costumbre. "Cállate corazón", pensó Kimiko retrocediendo mientras no dejaba de admirar la vista que tenía al frente. Desvió la mirada para ver si había personas en los baños públicos y para su suerte todos estaban vacíos. "Te voy a proponer el siguiente trato: Sé que estás afiliada a Fung para resolver el misterio y si me dejas que sea parte del grupo, yo te diré con mucho gusto todo lo que sé sobre Ángela", dijo él amistoso.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

-Te doy mi palabra.

-¿Seguro? Porque si fuera tú con esa carita de perro tendrás que explicarle a tu novia puesto que estás conmigo.

-Ashley no será problema, _ella y yo nos vamos a casar en dos semanas _–Dijo apagado.

-Ah sí, escuché la noticia, si fuera tú me dejaría crecer el pelo como Chase para no ver lo que tengo al frente.

-Hablas como si fuera lo peor del mundo dime una razón por la que no debería casarme con Ashley.

-¡¿P-por qu-qué debería darte una razón?! Además, tú no la quieres, no te ves emocionado empero en mis manos no me concierne esa decisión ni debería estar aquí –Kimiko cogió su bolso para irse. No obstante Raimundo la acorraló contra la puerta. Sus rostros solo estaban a centímetros de distancia. El cierre de la brecha entre sus labios terminó en un tierno beso. Al principio, no obtuvo una respuesta de sus labios. Suspiró internamente, separándose. Se miraron a los ojos. Kimiko le devolvió el beso, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más. Él envolvió su brazo en torno a su cintura. Justamente alguien entró en el baño. Kimiko se movió un poco, parando al momento de ver a una señora estupefacta al ver dos jóvenes besándose en el baño de las damas. La señora dio media vuelta, yéndose.

-Esto fue un error, ¡Déjame en paz! –Kimiko siguió de largo, pero él tomó su muñeca.

-No me engañes, no soy tonto, ¿No me digas que mis labios con los tuyos no te latieron el corazón? ¿No me digas que no te estaba derritiendo en mis brazos? ¿No me digas que no sientes algo por mí? –Raimundo se acercó para besarla de nuevo, Kimiko lo cacheteó.

-No, no me gustó, _Jack besa mejor que tú. _

Jack tanteaba los dedos sobre la mesa. Ladeó la cabeza viendo la vela a medio consumir. La comida había sido servida, pero decidió esperar a Kimiko para empezar. Ashley taconeaba furiosa, sin despegar la vista del reloj de muñeca de gatico. Se levantó al ver por encima de su hombro que la cita de Jack tampoco estaba en su sitio. "¡No seas inocente, Jackie! Ella no vino aquí por ti sino por mí novio y en este momento los encontraré besuqueándose en el baño, ¿Cierto? ¡¿Te dijo que iría al baño?! ¡¿Es que nos ven cara de imbéciles?!", gritó.

-Tranquilízate Ashley, seguramente ocurrió un inconveniente pero ni se te ocurra ir al baño.

-Como quieras, yo sí los desenmascararé –Ashley, energúmena, se fue al baño de las chicas mientras Jack la seguía con la mirada. Ashley abrió de un portazo el baño para encontrar a los dos juntos. Kimiko puso los ojos en blanco. Raimundo se volteó tartamudeando trató de explicarle, pero lo acortó. "¡¿Qué haces con esa arrastrada aquí?! ¡Raimundo, esta escenita no te la perdonaré! Estaba esperándote y esperándote, vi que no llegabas y me di cuenta que la arrastrada no estaba en su silla y para mi sorpresa los dos están aquí ¡¿O sea que haces en el cuarto de niñas?! ¡Me vas a tener que dar una buena razón para cuando lleguemos a casa! Ahora si me lo permites hablaré con esta gentuza ¡Salte de aquí, corazón!", pidió. "No pasó nada, debes estar calmada". "Ya lo estoy". "Pero...". "¡PERO LÁRGATE!", Ashley lo jaló fuera del baño. Cerró la puerta delante de su nariz. Raimundo se quedó golpeando la puerta. "¡Ashley abre!".

-Bien, Kim querida, ¿Qué hacías tú con mi novio en el baño, zorra?

-Pregúntale a él, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí –Kimiko avanzó libremente.

-¡Ah no, eso sí que no! –Ashley la empujó.

-¡NO ME TOQUES PORQUE NO RESPONDO!

-Ay, la ratita se enojó, no me digas –Provocó Ashley en tono de burla.

-Haz lo que tú quieras –Kimiko la rodeó para seguir de largo, pero Ashley la jaló hacia ella y tiró un mechón de su cabello. "¡Suéltame rata asquerosa!", entre las dos hubo un forcejeo. Kimiko jaló de su cabello igualmente. Raimundo gritaba por alguien que abriera la puerta. Comenzó a patearla con la intensión que los restos se desmoronaran hacia adentro. "¡Vieja arrastrada!", Ashley empujó a Kimiko contra un excusado de un lavabo público. "¡Loca!", Kimiko cogió un rollo de papel tóale y se lo aventó encima. Ashley se refugió en sus brazos mientras Kimiko tomaba ventaja, la tomó de la nuca y la arrastró por el suelo con fuerza. Y finalmente, Raimundo pudo abrir la puerta después de patearla con todas sus fuerzas. Miró a Kimiko arrastrar a Ashley en el interior de un baño público. Raimundo las apartó. "¡Dejen de pelear! ¡Kimiko! ¡Ashley! ¿Estás bien, Ashley?". "¡No, baby!". "¡La que empezó fue tu mujercita!", rumió Kimiko. Raimundo apenas se volteó cayó al piso cuando Ashley se tiró para caerle a Kimiko, más él se interpuso. Jack intervino en la pelea, apartando a Ashley de Raimundo. Ashley seguía peleando con alguien invisible. "Cálmate, Ashley", suplicó Jack.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! –Gruñó Kimiko cuando Raimundo le hizo un ademán de controlarse.

-Pero que cosa baby... –Raimundo y Jack intercambiaron roles, Ashley volvió a embestir en contra de Kimiko y esta a su vez preparó una defensa. Ashley cayó en brazos de Raimundo. Jack retuvo a Kim, alejándola mientras Raimundo sacaba a Ashley del baño. "Respira", le aconsejó Jack. "¡Te voy a matar! ¡Suéltame!". "Histérica", refutó Kimiko.

-¡Llévatela! ¿Kim, estás bien?

-¡SÍ ESTOY BIEN!

-¿No te pasó nada?

-¡NO! Quiero estar sola –Hiperventiló Kimiko, acomodándose de los rasguños y golpes que se había dado. Jack salió del baño. Ashley jadeaba frente a la turba de gente que se acercó por el escándalo, incluyendo el gerente del local que pidió la salida inmediata de los cuatro alborotadores. Raimundo se hallaba a su lado. "No se preocupe señor, fue un cólico y todo está bien ahora", dijo Ashley. Luego se volteó y entró en el baño. Kimiko alzó la cabeza. Y la ahorcó, acorralándola contra la pared del baño. "¡Suéltame gatubela!". "¡Mátame a ver si puedes!", Ashley la soltó. La golpeó en el estómago, seguidamente la abofeteó. Kimiko se desmoronó, a un próximo ataque de ella, la sujetó de los hombros y le metió un rodillazo en el estómago. Intercambiando posiciones. Kimiko le metió una punzada en el estómago, y la noqueó con una potente patada. Ashley se aferró de uno de los bordes del lavamanos, jadeó. Kimiko cogió su pelo, derribándola en el suelo. Raimundo ayudó a Ashley a levantarse y a contenerla de que volviera atacar a Kimiko. El gerente preguntó irritado que pasó otra vez.

-¡Ashley empezó!

-¿Y ella? ¡¿Tiene preferencias o qué?! ¡Nada de esto no hubiera pasado sino nunca besara a mí novio, metiéndole los ojos!

-¡Si Raimundo te deja será por la basura que eres! –Ashley hubiera expirado a otro ataque, pero Raimundo se la llevó cargando a cuestas de su espalda fuera del establecimiento. Jack se llevó arrastrando a Kimiko. La gente contemplaba como los dos hombres conducían a las mujeres hacia lo más lejos de su alcance. Jack se llevó a Kimiko en su vehículo al oprimir un botón que permitía invocarlo automáticamente. Jack acordó llevarla a su apartamento a curar esa nariz que sangraba. Kimiko asintió de mala gana. Jack prefirió no sacar el tema en el resto del camino hasta llevarla frente Jermaine y Keiko que se aterraron por el aspecto de Kimiko. Keiko trajo un botiquín de medicina para limpiar la sangre que brotaba del orificio nasal. Jermaine preguntó que había pasado. Jack les contó la historia en énfasis.

-¿Kimiko, besaste a Raimundo como dice Ashley? Tómalo por el lado amable, pero hasta yo sospecho ni culpo a Ashley que piense así, ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo un hombre y una mujer en un baño tan solitario e íntimo? –Kimiko enmudeció. Recordando el beso entre ella y Raimundo. ¿En qué pensaba cuando se lo devolvió? ¿Por qué pidió por más? Eso era parte del pasado, debía olvidar ese momento. "No, no lo besé...", mintió Kimiko. "Entonces no nos vamos a preocupar, muchas gracias por traerla aquí Jack, lamento tantas molestias", se disculpó Jermaine. Jack negó con la cabeza, no fue ningún problema. Si Kimiko sentía algo quería saber. Keiko se volteó. Kimiko estaba acurrucada en su cama, suplicó para que la dejara dormir sola. Keiko conocía a Kimiko desde siempre. "No juegues con fuego Kim, te quemarás, sé que tú nunca me escucha y lo que pasó ahora volverá a repetirse, solo te lo advierto", dijo Keiko cerrando la puerta. La habitación fue alumbrada por un opaco brillo.

* * *

Entretanto, Raimundo tiró las llaves del apartamento. Llevando las manos a su cabeza. Le preguntó en qué pensaba cuando arañaba a Kimiko. Ashley se restregó con fuerza la sangre que se deslizaba por su mandíbula. Raimundo dijo que la ayudaría con eso, solo la esperaba sentada tranquila en el sofá. Ashley dijo que estaba ejerciendo su derecho. "Ser una novia celosa convulsiva no te da razón para actuar así, por Dios, pudiste haber actuado como una persona adulta capaz de comunicarse y hablando de eso quiero hablarte sobre nuestra boda ya que esta relación se ha enfriado mucho últimamente no estoy muy seguro si quiero estar contigo y dos semanas creo que has sobrellevado las cosas", dijo Raimundo. Ashley indagó si ya no la amaba como antes, si era por Kimiko. Inmediatamente entró en desesperación.

-¿Qué le digo al padre ahora? ¿Qué será de mis amigas? ¡Me convertiré en el hazmerreír de mes! ¡¿Qué pasa con todo lo que hice?!

-¿Qué quieres que haga Ashley? Eso lo hiciste y tienes que resolverlo, me estoy asfixiando y es una total mentira que nos llevemos bien, esta relación ya no sirve y creo que lo mejor sería romper.

-¡Tú no me puedes hacer esto Raimundo! Yo te amo.

-Lamento no decir lo mismo de ti, pero también necesito tiempo para mí.

-Ay amor, dame una oportunidad y volveremos a ser una pareja feliz antes de que esa arpía llegara –Ashley se deslizó, apoyándose de sus hombros. Raimundo se separó. "También es por eso, estás neurótica, aunque te diera miles de oportunidades no podemos estar juntos... No es nuestro destino, entiéndame yo ya no te quiero, eres posesiva y estoy sofocado de ti", determinó. Ashley lo persiguió. "No creas que me voy a separar de ti fácilmente, Rai, no te voy a dejar el gusto ni a ti ni a Kimiko aunque tenga que matarla no permitiré que ella esté contigo y nuestra relación seguirá en pie", amenazó Ashley cuando la conversación llegó a un punto álgido y él estaba a punto de ir al cuarto. Raimundo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estás siendo irracional.

-No te vas de aquí, dejándome sola a mí suerte, si quieres separarte de mí tendrás que pasar por mí cadáver primero o voy abrir la boca y revelaré tú sucio secreto y tu carrera se irá por el retrete, ¡Kimiko no querrá nada contigo cuando se entere de ese precio imperdonable!

-¿Estás chantajeándome?

-Creo que sabes a qué me refiero, ¡¿Entendiste o entendiste?! Porque sí es así, me temo que nos veremos mañana dulzura.

* * *

**¿QUIÉN MATÓ A DASHI?**

**Testimonio de Omi:**

**-¿Quién mató a Dashi? Estoy formulándome varias teorías y anoté las pistas, cada una de las muertes es una pista y estoy armando un perfil psicológico, uno de los posibles asesinos soy yo, pero no lo soy porque un guerrero Wudai aprende a respetar la vida. No sé amigos, pero creo que Dashi no está muerto. No vengan a preguntarme eso.**

**Testimonio de Clay:**

**-¿Quién mató a Dashi? Lo mató Alice, obvio compañero.**

**Testimonio del Maestro Fung:**

**-El don de la imaginación nos enfoca en nuestras condiciones presentes. El asesino no lo sabe ni el escritor, todo depende de la audiencia. Pero si armara el rompecabezas, el asesino es un ser humano. Es la única persona bastante débil como para caer en pecado. Gracias.**

* * *

**A/N: El testimonio de Ashley, Jack y Chase en el capi de arriba. ¿Cuál será el secreto sucio de Raimundo? Los problemas se lían. Ahora Wuya no cuenta con la protección suficiente para el ataque del asesino, ¿Será la próxima víctima? La canción de Kimiko es Trinity Cross de Nana Mizuki. Jack parece muy interesado en Kim, pero sabemos de quién está enamorada. Qué lindo beso. El nombre del restaurante es del que los monjes visitaron en el episodio el tesoro del espadachín ciego. Menudo recuerdo de la vida pasada de Rai, el medallón que pensaba era el que siempre carga consigo. Ya han pasado diez crepúsculos, el capi que viene es el crepúsculo número once. El fic será un poco larguito por lo que veo. En fin, gracias por leer. ¡Disfruten corazones! **

**Mensaje para Amore Hearts: ¡Holis! ¿Jermaine y Keiko ocultan algo? Puede ser. No, el Maestro Fung es una persona que esconde más de un secreto. Chase es misterioso en cierto punto. Ashley, Jack y Megan... ¿Segura? En mi opinión no son tan estúpidos como aparentan sobretodo la primera, puede que tengan actitudes superficiales, pero no son tontos. Es imposible, la caja es un cofrecito (no puede caber una persona ahí adentro). Sí bueno, Ashley es una de las villanas del fic y mi intención es hacer que el lector odie los antagonistas. Omi sonríe diabólicamente, ¿Ahora te das cuenta? Desde que murió Dashi ha estado muy raro. En fin, gracias por leer y comentar. **

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¡Hola! Yo sí leo mucho AU porque me llama la atención como una persona puede desenvolver a personajes en un contexto distinto... ¿Qué tengo algo que hace atrapar a las personas en mis fics? Sí, me lo han dicho muchas veces. Mi querida loca dice que yo agarro un silicón bien frío y lo echo sobre mis fics antes de publicarlos, que hipnotizo a las personas. Soy medio bruja, lo admito. ¿Omi, Chase y Jack no te paran pelota? No es mí culpa, ¿Vas a volver a matar Jack? Para mí no hay problemas porque yo todo el tiempo mato personajes en mis fics y vuelve más dramática la historia, pero quizá Chasie puede volverse latosito. Ahora ya sabes porque te llamo "malvavisca asada". Como me advertiste en tu fic, es hora que YO te advierta a ti si sigues adelante...**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es bastante ácido. Hay contenidos de lenguaje, salud, sexo y violencia que puede traumar a una persona extremadamente sensible (yo hasta ahora no me he traumado leyendo, pero sí viendo). Si usted es fanático del Sr. Chase Young, el Sr. Jack Spicer, o cualquier otro miembro de Heylin o quizá de Xiaolin puede que haya cosas que no te vayan a gustar debido a su calidad salada (hay OoC). Si decides avanzar abstiénete a tus propias consecuencias, pero no me digas que no te lo advertí... **

**Bueno, creo que ya sabías que este fic es por el cual me disculpé con Chase. Si sigues verás el porqué... Si soy melodramática, ¡¿Dónde está mi premio Oscar?! En cualquier caso no le pases el fic ni a Jackie ni a Omi, especialmente a Chase, será para que quiera asesinarme... ¡Chica, tengo una vida!**

**¡Ohhhhh! Interesante hipótesis, no te puedo decir si tienes razón o no porque divulgaría la sorpresa. Solo diré que tienes una mente muy perspicaz. ¿Te vas a quedar con Jack?... Bueno, si pudiera lo haría lo mismo ya sea con Raimundo o con Chasie, te deseo suerte. ¿Crees que Omi está sufriendo? Sí, pobre desgraciado. Yo también soy una malvavisca asada. ¿Qué me vas a hacer Lupe? ¿Practicarás vudú conmigo? Es díficil encontrarme físicamente por ciertas cosas, pero emocionalmente no (soy temperamental). Sí, por eso digo que no se lo pases a Chase, después de que lo revivan con electroshock querrá matarme. ¿Chasie sabrá dónde vivo? O.o Debes saber algo de mis fics, hay un prototipo de personaje que siempre uso: Un psicópata o un loquito porque le da emoción al fic, su libro fue un golpe maestro a partir de la telenovela que veo. Dashi está basado vagamente en Antonia París, el personaje más egnimático de la telenovela y la idea de su libro se me ocurrió porque ella hablaba de su círculo fulano. Sí, leyendo y viendo dejan muchas ideas para escribir. Como verás hago mi mejor intento, pero necesito más que nunca luchar por mis notas... **

**A Chasie, Jackie y a Omicito le contestaré. Solo diré que esta es la segunda parte de mi saga de misterios. La primera es Yo Contra El Mundo, la segunda es El Camino a Casa y la tercera que saldrá en diciembre creo... Que estoy un poquito más libre, El Escritor Fantasma. Lo único que te adelanto que Chase y Jack serán los protagonistas. (Quiero que los malos sean los buenos y los buenos sean los malos, le daré a Heylin un punto de vista distinto al que estamos acostumbrados a ver en la serie, ¿Entiendes eso?)... **


	10. El Círculo de Dashi

**9º**

_**El Círculo de Dashi**_

El detective Fung colgó la última foto en el centro de las demás fotografías alrededor de la que abarcaba más dimensiones. Era la de Dashi. En el departamento de homicidios, colgó un afiche grande al fondo con el círculo de Dashi. Fung trazó con marcador rojo punta fina, los lazos enmarcados con él. A través de corchetes, dividiendo al enigmático círculo de dos lados opuestos, pudo designar si eran amigos o enemigos. Del lado derecho, abrió corchete y colocó en letra mayúscula: AMIGOS. Las fotos de aquel lado estaban Omi (su hijo), Clay Bailey, Jessie Bailey, Megan Spicer, Vlad Utterson, Tubbimura Sonozaki y Chase Young. Ocupó un cuarto del hule. Por otro lado marcó gigante: ENEMIGOS. Del lado izquierdo se hallaban Hannibal Roy Bean, Edward Young, Wuya Miyo, PandaBubba, Guan, Ashley Flean, Jack Spicer, Keiko Izumi, Jermaine Marsden y Raimundo Pedrosa. Konflange, un hombre perspicaz y descendencia dinamarquesa, jefe del detective Fung, examinó las fotos con detalle.

-El círculo de Dashi, tenía más enemigos que aliados... -Dictaminó- Vamos a concentrarnos en todos y cada uno de ellos: El asesino atacó en primer lugar a Dashi y consecutivamente fue tras su círculo; Edward y Hannibal que eran enlazados como enemigos declarados de él y Tubbimura era amigo... Lo extraño es que el cuerpo de Tubbimura apareció en contrario de estos dos; obviamente el asesino es uno de los enemigos jurados de Dashi y su círculo o puede ser que sea uno de los enemigos de Dashi, pero no llevaba buena relación con estos.

-¿A quién tienes el mente? Ya hemos interrogado a cada uno de los sospechosos y tuvimos un informe muy pobre sobre lo que ocurrió realmente, solo el de Vlad pudo hacernos saber que evidentemente Dashi se quedó jugando al ajedrez en su despacho ¿Podemos descartar a través de estos asesinatos un perfil psicológico de nuestro asesino en serie?

-Pienso en Chase Young, jefe, el perfil psicológico del asesino demuestra claramente una idolatría hacia las artes oscuras ya que estos símbolos los han definido como su marca para asesinar y conoce trucos de "magia" para aparecerse en las habitaciones sin haber tocado la perilla de la puerta –Dijo el detective- Por estas fotos es indudablemente que un espíritu no lo hizo como lo quiere hacer creer el pueblo; es un tipo de persona estética, sádico ya que el cuerpo desmembrado de la víctima –Fung hizo comillas al aire- Y los simbolitos de sangre es un hampa que a su visión es creatividad, monstruosa para mí, es bastante calculadora a la hora de efectuar sus crímenes y expone mucha pasión y rencor plasmado... Chase fue carne y uña de Dashi, sabía muy bien sus secretos; los dos compartían varias aficiones y Chase es muy respetuoso con el arte de la magia ya que Dashi lo sometió a ese satanismo, solo que hay ver su casa, hay que destacar que Chase es muy ambicioso, calculador y frío... Sí señor, me atrevería a acusar a Chase, es quien mejor encaja de todos ellos.

-Puede ser, empero sin pruebas no podemos hacer nada en contra de él, ayer me trajeron el análisis del pelo que encontraron en el despacho de Hannibal y coincidió que era de un gato persa blanco... Solo hay dos personas que tienen afición a los felinos: Young; Ashley Flean y Chase Young, pero el gato es de la señora Wuya por las características, desde que ella fue llevada a prisión, ese gato desapareció según Clay... Dada la siguiente entrevista ese gato se lo dio Chase a Dashi; Chase hace numerosas fundaciones a los animales exclusivamente a los felinos, ese hombre está obsesionado con los gatos, Ashley tiene inculcado esa obsesión por parte de su "tío" y descubrimos que ella está registrada en un club... –Konflange deslizó por la mesa la tarjeta del cabaret que apenas llegó a manos de Fung, dijo que iría a ver en cuanto pudiera. Konflange completó que no tenían ni la remota idea de que se trataba el club pero podía asegurar que eran de intenciones bárbaramente oscuras. Agregó a última hora que revisaron las cámaras de seguridad y nada, ni Chase ni Ashley lo visitaron en ese día. Fung comentó sobre los desenlaces redactados del cuerpo forense con respecto a Dashi y Tubbimura. El cuerpo despedazado de Dashi no fue hallado completamente, solo podían asegurar que era él por las ropas que llevaba puesto y Vladimir pudo reconocer. Tubbimura estaba enteramente e indiscutiblemente era él, murió de un tiro y la única pistola que vieron era la suya. Cualquier podía decir que se trató de un suicidio, pero Fung estaba muy seguro que el asesino también estaba armado y disparó primero. A su vez desapareció un cofre. La temperatura corporal de ambos estaba fría, ya tenían un día de muertos. "¿Qué me dices de los demás sospechosos?".

El detective Fung guió su visión en el círculo de Dashi. "Todo aquel que trabajaba o tenía una relación sostenida con Dashi tiene el potencial de ser un asesino; ya sabemos el sendero oscuro que trae Hannibal entre manos que está más de una vez involucrado el círculo con en relación nuevamente a Chase, PandaBubba y Raimundo, éste último tendría motivos que lo lleven a ser sospechoso; Keiko y Jermaine conocen muchos de sus secretos y han hecho cosas de las que no están orgullosos; Ashley es una persona joven y ha crecido con el odio que le ha metido en la cabeza su padre; Dashi tenía costumbre de pisotear a las personas en una actitud déspota y Jack fue una de las más humilladas por verse obligado a solicitar de rodillas que lo ayudara con sus estudios, puede ser el asesino pero es un cobarde; la pantalla de hermanitos inseparables entre Guan y Dashi se ha roto, no quería que nadie lo supiera y sin embargo todos estaban enterados; sus sirvientes también eran víctimas de sus maltratos; Megan no creo que tenga motivos y por último Omi heredó la misma afición a la magia que su papá y hay una teoría que me he estado formulando que a lo mejor varios participaron en un complot para atentar en la vida del Sr. Dashi y Omi o Chase... Decidió convertirse en el asesino en serie, no me sorprende que ese niño sea lo que buscamos", concluyó Fung.

-Fung -Los dos se voltearon viendo a uno de los oficiales de policía que traía una noticia a la que devastaría la furia del detective. La señora Wuya había movido a sus abogados y los fiscales para que la sacaran de la cárcel y la trasladaran a un psiquiátrico puesto que aceptó su culpabilidad. No estaba bien de la cabeza y necesitaba asistir a un psiquiátrico para que le realicen un tratamiento después cumpliría su pena en la cárcel. La liberaron y trasladaron por buen comportamiento. Fung estalló de la rabia. Que Wuya se dirigiera a un psiquiátrico era enviarla a un hotel cinco estrellas. Fung preguntó exasperado qué pasó con la seguridad que había requerido. El policía clavó los ojos en el suelo. Fung suspiró profundo, dijo que saldría puesto que hablaría con el oficial a cargo de la comisaría de policía. Esto no podía suceder. "Si Wuya Miyo muere, va a ser por su culpa", escupió el detective Fung.

* * *

Wuya fue vestida con un uniforme gris y llevada ante el despacho del doctor, escuchó con atención las instrucciones y cedió al tratamiento que se le daría. El doctor asintió y ordenó que la condujeran a su habitación de reposo no sin antes de advertirle que en cualquier caso de que se presentara una conducta violenta. Sería medicada. Wuya vaciló, no tenía opciones para apelar a esa advertencia. En compañía de varios hombres fue trasladada por un campus lleno de personas que cometieron crimines peores o iguales al de ella y, estaban tranquilas gracias al tratamiento suministrado. Wuya soltó un bufido, justamente percibió una figura hablar con el médico que la auspició hace unos minutos. La pudo distinguir bien a medida que se acercaba. Era Jermaine Marsden, quien utilizaba un tono de voz bajo para hablarle.

-¿Pero qué hace ese tipo aquí?... Oye tú, ¿Sabes quién es él? –El trabajador asintió- ¿Y qué viene hacer aquí?

-Esa información es absoluta y positivamente confidencia y no refiere a su incumbencia por favor siga avanzando –Irrumpió toscamente el hombre.

* * *

Ella iba a matar a Jermaine. ¿No se supone que más que nadie estaba interesado que pueda despertar puntualmente? Con un gemido Kimiko se empujó afuera de la cama y golpeó su reloj despertador que normalmente estaba en su mesilla de noche, pero su mano aterrizó en la mesa dolorosamente. Maldiciendo en voz alta, Kimiko veía borrosa la habitación y se dio cuenta que su despertador se trasladó mágicamente lejos de su alcance, viéndose obligada a pararse para callar el molesto pitido. Gruñendo del fastidio, Kimiko se levantó fuera de la cama y golpeó el despertador. El ruido se desvaneció en un zumbido de baja antes de irse por completo. Kimiko miró la hora y volvió a soltar un gemido. Era el día número once en que estaba encallada en esa isla. Kimiko descubrió del desayuno apoyado en una mesa. Un poco frío, vio un documento debajo de la bandeja por el rabillo del ojo. Lo cogió y leyó.

_Kimiko. Ahora no te enojes conmigo por despertarte. Necesitas poner tu trasero en marcha. Voy a estar afuera un par de horas y cuando despiertes seguramente no voy a estar ahí. Una vez más quiero decirle que deje esa mala costumbre._

_Se despide, Jermaine._

_PD: Sé algo productiva, ¿Quieres? Se me acabó el jugo de naranja. _

Kimiko frunció los labios. Sabía que Jermaine se preocupaba por su carrera, pero... Sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de esos pensamientos. Era demasiado pronto para pensar en eso, en especial cuando no llegaban a ninguna parte productiva. Keiko abrió la puerta justamente y Kimiko no pudo evitar indagarle si sabía a dónde fue Jermaine. Keiko desmintió saber algo. Jermaine le encantaba ir a todas partes. Kimiko ladeó la cabeza ya que pensaba que podía saberlo. Keiko se disculpó por ser tan ignorante en no averiguar la vida de otros. Kimiko alegó que iría a caminar afuera apenas terminara de darse una ducha. "Me encanta beber el té", comentó inhalando los vapores refrescantes de su bebida favorita. Aquel era el instante favorito de la mañana de ella. Kimiko se encaminó a la ducha. Keiko suspiro de alivio, por fortuna Kimiko no siguió preguntando donde estaba Jermaine. Se empezó a comer sus uñas de los nervios que carcomían su culpa interna.

-¡Ay no, me arruinan la manicura! –Chilló.

* * *

Entretanto, el detective Fung había salido llevando la mayor calma del mundo a cuestas de su espalda y tras un debate de ideas producidos entre él y el jefe de la comisaría. No pudo hacer nada. Sin preámbulos decidió redirigirse al cabaret que Ashley iba con periodicidad. Siguió las indicaciones al pie de la letra y llegó a un lugarcito arrinconado, aparentemente discreto. Al tocar la puerta pacíficamente le abrió el dueño justamente. Fung se identificó con su placa de policía. Lo dejaron pasar fuera de ninguna otra alternativa. Fung barrió con la mirada el sector. No era un bar sino parecía una enorme casona con muebles lujosos pero con un gran servicio. El personal estaba integrado por mujeres vestidas de gato y actuaban como tal. El detective Fung frunció el entrecejo, era el tipo de lugar en que estaba dedicado a entretener a los hombres. Supuestamente se encargaban de mostrarles a los hombres una vida mucho más alegre al lado de la música, el licor, los cantos, los bailes y las chicas. Le sacó las fotografías de Chase y Ashley, preguntándoles si los había visto.

-Correcto, él de vez en cuando se pasea por aquí pero hace muchísimo que no lo veo, pero ella... Claro que la conozco, _es una de mis chicas, _es quién hace la mejor interpretación de gato que he visto incluso no quiere salir de ese trance cuando está metida en su papel... Su erótico baile inspira a mis clientes, es la empleada del mes –Fung frunció el entrecejo. Pues que si es una actriz, llevaba una doble vida. "Así que Ashley se cree una gatita".

-¿Ashley? Yo siempre pongo una condición a mis trabajadoras, antes de ponerse a manos a la obra deben escoger un apodo y nunca revelar su verdadero nombre... A ella la conocían como Minina o su alias internacional, Katnappe, ¿Le pasó algo?

-No, pero puede, ¿Conoce a este hombre?... –Fung le sacó inmediatamente la fotografía del millonario fallecido. El dueño peló los ojos y admitió reconocerlo en seguida, utilizó aquel cabaret para organizar una de las muchas fiestas esquizofrénicas por las cuales ganó fama. "¿Fiestas dice? ¿Qué tipo de fiesta organizó este hombre?", el dueño contestó que no sabía con certeza ya que solo prestó sus servicios y sus chicas. Pero tenía un vídeo grabado de lo que pasó en aquel día. Fung prometió manifestar su agradecimiento si le proporcionaba el video ahora mismo. El dueño aceptó y lo llevó a una habitación especial, hay habían cajas agrupadas a montones con un televisión a la esquina. Apenas encontró el CD, lo introdujo y empezó a rodar la cinta. La fiesta era de disfraces. Poco a poco llegaban los invitados, entre ellos: Todo el círculo de Dashi, los sospechosos. Su señora viuda y su niño, a través de las facciones de Omi determinó que la fiesta se celebró en tres años (Omi estaba muy joven), la familia Spicer, los Young (solo Chase y Ashley asistieron de los tres reconocidos miembros del núcleo familiar que vivían ahí), Roy Bean, PandaBubba, Utterson, Sonozaki y Pedrosa. La familia Bailey estaba de sirvientes pues que reconocieron a Clay y para rematar: ¡Keiko y Jermaine! De sirvientes. La fiesta tenía de decoración figuradamente africana por la rara y exótica vestimenta, las máscaras y todo lo usual en un ritual. Los invitados aplaudieron.

-Queridos míos, sean todos y todas bienvenidos a esta fiesta de magia, que se titula: Amada África Mía, cada uno de todos ustedes recibirá una máscara y deben usarla para estar en mi fiesta... Pero lo más importante es que deben gozar de esta maravillosa velada –Exclamó él, Dashi se pavoneó en torno sus invitados. Se vio bien claro cuando las máscaras desfilaron y fueron aceptadas en su gran parte por los concurrentes. Vlad y Tubbimura estaban juntos a la hora de ponerse las máscaras africanas. Wuya tenía una máscara de payaso puesta sobre su rostro a regañadientes, pero se la despojaba ocasionalmente para charlar con invitados de alta clase de alcurnia. Omi saltaba y corría muy emocionado con su máscara puesta por lo visto que interrumpía la perspectiva de la cámara. Hannibal poseía la máscara bajo el brazo, sin ponérsela. Tenía un horrible diseño de demonio. Dashi caminaba hasta que PandaBubba se le cruzó sigilosamente.

-¡Dashi, ¿Cómo la estás pasando?!

-Divino, emocionado, pletórico –Dashi extendió los brazos alegremente- Tú sabes cómo me encantan las fiestas, ¡Ay, pero déjame hacerte entrega de tu máscara! ¡Jermaine ven acá!

Jermaine vino con una máscara horrible. "Es una máscara muy especial, es más bonita que tu cara", rió Dashi entregándosela. PandaBubba frunció los labios aceptando el obsequio. Y el cambio de la fiesta fue bastante rápido que Fung tuvo que sentarse para seguir viendo. El anfitrión no perdió su oportunidad de acercarse a la mesa de los Spicer.

-¡Megan! ¡Jack! Que gusto verlos aquí en mí fiesta, -Dashi caminaba trastabillado, estaba pasado de copas obviamente- No los había visto, ¿Cómo van los estudios en la universidad?

-Pronto obtendré el título de profesor, muchas gracias por su intención.

-Espero que la estén pasando rico, seguro que sí puesto que mis fiestas son inolvidables.

-Así es, estamos muy bien, gracias por su invitación.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada Jackie, aquí está todo el mundo, de casualidad ¿No has visto una máscara muy dispendiosa por aquí desfilando? Es que son tantas que no recuerdo a quien se la envié –Jack desistió con la cabeza- Es muy cursi ese traje que llevas Jack, no es un traje ni puede ser disfraz, escasamente puede llamársele ropa y es clarín clarinete que le hace falta la elegancia, belleza... –Jack se contuvo en no insultarlo, soltó un bufido- Esto debió haber sido obra tuya porque no tiene nada de glamur, pero despreocúpate porque aquí en esta fiesta eso no importa nada –Jack frunció el ceño, preguntándole a qué se refería- Sí, sí, sí... Lo importante es que entre nosotros hay asuntos pendientes.

-¿Qué asuntos? ¿Jack serías capaz de hacer tratos con él? Sabes que son impagables.

-Tranquila Megan, no hagas caso de lo que dice este señor, está ebrio.

-Y tú, Megan, ¿Ya encontraste una galería para que puedas vender ese arte que dices? Creo que no y hasta creo tener la respuesta; tú arte es una copia barata, solo líneas de mal gusto, no todos tienen el talento es mí único consuelo y deberías saber que la verdad duele mucho por delante y, sin embargo, quiero que vengas conmigo pues que quiero pedirte un pequeño favor Megui... –Sonrió Dashi. Jack intercambió miradas con su prima quien le aseguró estar bien. Megan se alejó con Dashi. Jack se quedó bebiendo ponche solo, Clay se le acercó con una espantosa máscara africana. "Disculpe Sr. Jack Spicer, pero el Sr. Dashi me pidió que le diera esto junto con un recado". "¿Cuál es ese mensaje?", sonrió infantilmente. "Que por favor usara esta máscara a causa de que combinaba muy bien con su traje", Jack se indignó acto seguido. Pronunció su molestia y se fue zapateando de la fiesta a esperar a Megan.

-Indudablemente podemos declarar que Jack sí era humillado por Dashi, tenía motivos para hacerlo desaparecer, como hermano mayor de Megan que también se metía con ella podría desatar la ira de un loco como él... Un trauma que pudo afectar su mente, ¿Por qué matar a tantas personas? Porque Jack no únicamente era el adefesio en su época de oruga de Dashi.

La fiesta avanzó conforme llegaba a su punto álgido. Dashi se volvía a encontrar solo. En el repentino instante, se acercó a Ashley y Raimundo que conversaban animadamente por otro lado. "Bienvenido mí querido Raimundo, no creí que llegarías, como andas por ahí un poco desubicado no sé si ibas a llegar...", Dashi bebió en su jolgorio su copa de whiskey.

-Gracias por vuestra invitación, sí nos costó llegar.

-Veo que has traído a tu novia: Ashley Flean, chama estás delgadísima, tienes que comer... Hay caviar y salmón, está exquisito y te invito a probarlo si me acompañas al banquete de pasapalos, acabo de ver a tu padre e iba a saludarlo pero no podía dejarlos a ustedes así –Le contó- Que bueno que haya sido así puesto que Ashley quería entregarte personalmente tu máscara –Dashi chasqueó los dedos para que Keiko le entregara una horrorosa máscara con un ojo tuerto y una nariz larguirucha- Es una bruja, apuesto que sabrás bien interpretarla.

-No, no gracias, Dashi pero nunca pondría esa cosa tan horrorosa en mi rostro.

-¿Cómo es posible que te niegues si es la máscara más importante de los brujos? Es una de las reliquias que el Dragón de Oro me trajo, es importante como tú.

-La verdad es que la máscara es muy fea, sin embargo, no me da miedo... –Raimundo cogió la máscara impresionado, poniéndosela en el lugar de Ashley.

-Pues te voy a contar su secreto, Rai, la máscara es la más poderosa y temible en una tribu indígena –Dijo alegremente- Está hecha a base de tripas de animales secadas al sol, que se derrite hasta convertirse en esta belleza –Siseó. Fung paralizó el video. Se dirigió al dueño.

-Sabe que usted podría ir preso por realizar un negocio tan sucio o podría decomisarle estos videos sino me los entrega por obstruir una investigación policial, ¿Lo sabe verdad?

-Mi negocio está amparado por la ley, no hice nada ilícito, ¿Acaso divertirse se convirtió en un crimen, señor? Ni me interesa tener a la mano tan ostentosos videos, se los regalo –Dijo a punto de retirar el video, no obstante Fung hizo un gesto para detener el hombre. En aquel soplo Dashi estaba frente a la cámara con una copa en la mano y estrechando los hombros de Chase, Dashi hablaba entrecortado y tenía regresivos cambios de conducta.

-¿Ven este hombre qué está aquí? Es Chase Young, es el mejor amigo de todos los amigos.

-Parece que el vínculo entre estos dos era muy profuso, entrégueme el video –Fung sacó lo que parecía una bolsa de plástico y se puso unos guantes antes de tocar la evidencia. Se dijo a sí mismo que su siguiente parada sería en el apartamento de Raimundo y Ashley.

* * *

Entre tanto Kimiko había tomado la determinación de acercarse a casa de Raimundo, sabía que cometía un error gravísimo, pero tenía que averiguar todo sobre Ángela. E inhibirse al hecho de que formara parte de la pequeña tropa de Fung. Al fin y al cabo la unión está en la fuerza y como todos nadie querría quedarse en una isla con un asesino suelto por ahí. Subió por el ascensor, al pent-house de aquel edificio cinco estrellas. Kimiko tocó el timbre, para su sorpresa la puerta estaba entreabierta. Se empujó debido a una ligera brisa. Ella se asomó y llamó a Raimundo, éste se encontraba firmando un papel. Un encargado de transportar el embalaje depositó una caja de cartón de tamaño mediano con un papel colocado en la parte frontal de la misma que dictaba FRAGIL. Kimiko frunció el entrecejo. En la parte superior tenía un diseño enorme con un símbolo que no llegó a distinguir y un papel que atribuía:

_Responde cuando lo hayas recibido_

_Firmado: C.Y._

Raimundo se sobresaltó verla en la puerta. Se apresuró a encubrir la caja con una caja. Pagó el encargo al hombre y le ordenó irse puesto que Kimiko se disculpó por molestarlo cuando tenía compañía. Raimundo alegó que el señor ya se marchaba. Apenas estuvieron a solas, la chica no pudo evitar preguntar qué ocurría. "Nada importante", dijo él. Kimiko se encogió de hombros y le comentó sobre lo que había pasado anoche. Raimundo se disculpó por ello y prometió que Ashley no la volvería molestar, habló muy seriamente con ella en la noche. Kimiko ignoró esas últimas palabras. Aceptó en recibir su ayuda, sería parte del equipo si le confesaba todo lo que sabía sobre Ángela. Raimundo vaciló, pero antes que pudiera hablar, alguien tocó el timbre. Raimundo la abrió, ahí estaba el detective Fung con una expresión serena. Fung se disculpó por haberlo interrumpido en su faena, pero tenía que hacerles unas preguntas a Ashley. Raimundo se excusó, Ashley no estaba presente ya que se había ido.

-No importa, Sr. Pedrosa, al menos usted está presente y puede responder por ella... ¿Usted no recuerda haber asistido a una fiesta sobre horribles máscaras que festejó Dashi hace tres años aproximadamente? –Kimiko arqueó una ceja más extrañada. Raimundo tartamudeó.

-¡Ah sí! Creo que se celebró en el dieciséis de junio, Ashley y yo llegamos tarde puesto que se nos complicó llegar, era una fiesta de máscaras africanas... ¿Pasa algo?

-Nosotros hemos tomado numerosas fotografías del cuadro que está debajo de la escalinata de la mansión, nos dimos cuenta que la mujer sentada en el sofá tiene un trasfondo dibujado de máscaras africanas, las mismas que la de las fiesta y sostenemos la teoría que el asesino esté disfrazado y posiblemente use la máscara de los invitados de esa fiesta...

-Entonces debería preguntarle a Megan el por qué dibujó esas cosas, ella pintó el cuadro en el cual Dashi le encargó en esa misma fiesta que me parecía un ritual espiritual.

-¿Reconoce de casualidad esta máscara? -El detective le mostró una tablet con un dibujo- Si no ponemos a pensar, estas máscaras guindan en el estudio de Dashi, seguramente mandó a bordar réplicas... Pero no sé quién podría ese bordador de máscaras, en el día en que murió Dashi, esta máscara desapareció misteriosamente... No dije nada por ser confidencial.

-Es Wuya, al igual que a Dashi, cree en la magia barata… Sí, es la máscara de Ashley, yo la cogí porque me dio una gran curiosidad.

-¿Y la tiene actualmente si le gustó tanto?

-No, Dashi me contó que la máscara era hecha con tripas de animales y la repudié, la boté apenas pude –Contestó Raimundo- No se preocupe en que revele vuestra información, Kim me contó que usted formó equipo con ella y Omi, quiero pertenecer en ese equipo a cambio les daré la información que ustedes necesitan aunque arriesgue mi vida en resolver el caso.

-¿Seguros, jóvenes? –El detective se volteó tanto para Kimiko como para Raimundo, ambos asintieron con la cabeza. Fung se sentó en el sofá para contarles un poco del expediente que rodeaba este curioso caso. Dashi murió posiblemente luego de las cuatro de la tarde que fue cuando Vlad abandonó el despacho y Dashi nunca salió al encerrarse en sí mismo. Pues que Dashi era un aficionado a la magia negra contaba con talismanes para protegerse, cráneos y animales disecados como cuervos en su mayoría. En cada habitación de la casa colocó una máscara africana que imaginariamente representaba a la fuerza de su círculo. Wuya bordó muchas máscaras para su esposo pues que tenía de pasatiempo, replicó cada una de las que había hecho antes de entregarle las originales a cada miembro del círculo y la copia quedó plasmada en las paredes de Dashi. En su libro que siempre leía un capitulo en cada noche le hacía un énfasis mayor a las explicaciones de esos extraños símbolos que el asesino escribía así como otros detalles. Cada capítulo era una serie de cuentos cuyo protagonista usaba una máscara, cada intérprete dedujo que se trataba del círculo porque las máscaras aguardaban un significado trascendental que definía a cada uno de sus amigos y enemigos. Ahí también estaba su historia de amor escrita como una fabula fantástica con Ángela, que era el último capítulo justamente. Fung le preguntó si ellos se conocían en sus tiempos de vivos. Él negó con la cabeza rotundamente, seguidamente Fung prefirió que le suministraras ciertos datos en privado. Miró a Kimiko.

-No vale, cuando el chisme está bueno me corren, ya me voy... –Kimiko cogió su bolso.

-Aún no ha aclarado algo detective, Dashi fue reportado en las noticias como desmembrado brutalmente...

-Es curioso que lo mencione, realmente el cadáver no fue reconstruido totalmente, faltaron un número mayor de piezas: Como la cabeza... Sin embargo, pudo ser identificado por sus ropas, pero no podemos estar del todo seguros que aquel cadáver podría ser Dashi... Luego de que la forense inspeccionara su cuerpo, hasta la muerte de ese hombre es un enigmático misterio, ni siquiera hubo un acta de defunción o algo por el estilo... Todo pasó tan rápido.

-¡¿Quiere decir que Dashi podría estar vivo?! –Exclamó Kimiko atolondrada.

-Correcto, jóvenes, mucho de lo que vemos no es y lo que no vemos es -Apuntó sabiamente el detective- Pero sí es así... _¿Por qué fingió su muerte?_

* * *

_Clausula 03, fragmento del libro El Dragón de un Ala Rota:_

_¿Raimundo? ¡Niños! Raimundo es un encantador de mujeres, su nombre rima con los adjetivos simpático y ligero como el viento, con una sonrisa que derrite a las mujeres. Pero con un pasado muy quejumbroso, ahora ya no es el niñito que cree todas las estupideces que le digan. Ya no está de mí lado, no señor, podría decir que hasta en mí contra está Raimundo. Raimundo era un cero a la izquierda cuando empezó en el mundo de la actuación y un punto equidistante en el universo de mí isla. Si está donde está, me lo debe a mí. Digamos que fui yo quién le dio el gusanito de la ambición. Creo que esconde su verdadero yo. Algo se trae entre manos ese Don Juan. Podría ser sospechoso, pero aún no lo puedo afirmar porque no lo he comprobado._

* * *

**A/N: ¡Feliz Halloween a todos mis malvaviscos asados! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de El Camino a Casa, arrasando en éxito, ¡Bravo! En serio si el fic no hubiera tenido el título de El Camino a Casa, sería Relaciones Peligrosas porque aquí todos se traen algo entre manos. ¡Ah! ¡Que venga alguien y me dé una cápsula para controlar mi hiperactividad, soy presa de mí propia imaginación! Tengo un pajarito que me picotea para que escriba dos fics para Duelo Xiaolin que he pensado desde hace mucho, sin embargo, hay un duende encaramado en mí espalda que con un martillo me golpea la cabeza recordándome que tengo deberes también... ¡¿QUÉ PUEDO HACER CON UNA IMAGINACIÓN DESBORDANTE?! ¡AUXILIO, SOY PRESA DE MI IMAGINACIÓN! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...**

_**(Dos horas después)**_

**Bien ya estoy tranquilita. Todo está bien en mí mundo interior. Es hora de repasar lo que vimos. El capi está dedicado en cierta forma a las teorías de la policía y su informe confidencial claro está, hemos descubierto muchas cosas que podrían ayudarnos a revolver el caso. Lo bueno es que yo ya sé quién es el culpable, si es la magia o es un humano...**

**-Oh pues obvio, tú lo escribiste.**

**¡Dashi está vivo o muerto! ¿Qué piensas? La fiesta de disfraces deja mucho que decir, y quedó claro que Dashi tenía una actitud déspota aparte de ser el alma de las fiestas. Ya vimos como trató a PandaBubba, a Megan, a Jack, a Raimundo y a Ashley... ¡Ah, pero no nos olvidemos de nuestro querido Chase! Sin olvidar la afición hacia los gatos que profesa igualmente Ashley, ¿Una doble vida? Mmmmm... Aunque era obvio que tenía una conducta sobresaliente de gatito. Chase es el principal sospechoso de ser el asesino. Konflange para los que se les olvidó era el cazador encargado de perseguir a la sirena Dyris en el episodio 28 Los Gritos de una Sirena. Entre varias hipótesis, ya se podría decir los meros motivos que los sospechosos pudieron haber tenido para matar. Tenemos el perfil psicológico del asesino según la policía. Y lo último, ¿Qué será el contenido desvelador de esa misteriosa cajita que tiene Raimundo? ¿Qué significarán las siglas C.Y.? Analicen bien. Los dejo con esa reflexión, ¡Hasta un próximo capítulo mis malvaviscos asados!**

* * *

**Mensaje para Amore Hearts: ¡Holis! Dale la burra al trigo. Como acabas de leer, ella pertenece al igual que Jack y Megan al círculo de Dashi. Es decir que todos tienen una razón para haber querido la muerte de Dashi. Sí hay muchas mujeres así tú problema es que subestimas demasiado a Ashley, para mí Ashley no es ninguna bobo longa, pero solo porque tú lo digas no cambiará nada de lo que tengo planeado, tú no la odias pero ella sí te odia a ti. No ha parado de maldecirte desde que lee tus reviews. Es cierto que Raimundo no estaba enamorado de Ashley en cualesquiera momentos, si lo estuvo fue un breve capricho, no creo que hubiera divorcio porque Ashley no es de las que piden el divorcio así de fácil, sería una farsa de matrimonio. En cierto modo conocer a Kimiko le permitió "clarecer que habían más mujeres o mejor dicho, que merecía ser feliz al lado de la mujer que ama, había ignorado lo que realmente quería para sí mismo". Hay personas misteriosas como Fung que desaparece como fantasma es parte del personaje. Keiko y Jermaine ocultan más de un secreto porque como viste es "por proteger a Dashi". Hablando de Dashi, ¿Vivo o muerto?... No te puedo decir nada, debes ampliarte más. Megan y Jack tienen motivos de sobra para iniciar una matanza también, sobretodo éste último, te enfocas demasiado en una sola cosa cuando puedes girar el tablero de ajedrez en varias perspectivas. **

**Mensaje para Guest: ¿El título es extraño?... Bueno es el que más me pareció, pero ya arriba dije que si no se me hubiera ocurrido ese (ya que es el hecho en que Raimundo conoció a Ángela y Kimiko y lo que las llevo a relacionarse más íntimamente). Sería: "Relaciones Peligrosas". En fin, gracias por comentar. **

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¡Danmaskar!... ¿Decidiste avanzar? Okey queda bajo tu propio riesgo. De nada, yo no acostumbro a decir advertencia ya que prefiero que todo quede a criterio propio de quién lee, solo te la dije a ti porque sé cómo eres. Gracias por tu colaboración. Creo que más de un lector notó que Keiko y Jermaine han ocultado algo sospechoso. Sí era muy obvio tanto en la serie como en el fic que Raimundo sentía atracción por Kimiko y viceversa (aunque en la serie no tanto, solo era de Raimundo hacia Kimiko, se ven muy lindos juntos) En mí perfil ya había dicho que ellos son mis personajes favoritos: Primero Rai :) y después está Kim, seguidamente Chasie, viene Omi por detrás y Jackie lindo en el puesto número cinco. **

**¿Qué esconderá Jack? No te lo puedo decir, lo averiguarás tú misma. Las escenas que involucran a cosas ácidas son menos que las de Chasie. Ashley es una arpía, sí. Kimiko es una cuaima desde mi punto de vista personal.**

**-¿Quién entiende tú terminología?**

**Bueno otro que sea venezolano. "Cuaima" es un término doble sentido, que se utiliza mucho con las mujeres aquí. Es una mujer con carácter fuerte, que le gusta tener el control, imponer su visión, pilas, astutas, celosas, desconfiadas, no se dejan someter ni que las joroben y a veces reaccionan violentamente... La descripción de Kimiko.**

**-Y la tuya...**

**No lo creo, tendré mis cositas, pero no sé. ¿Dashi protegió a Chase? Posiblemente ellos eran carne y uña. Sí, Omi habla raro a veces y la policía coincide contigo: Heredó la excentricidad de su papi. ¡¿OÍSTE OMI?! ¡DEJA DE ASUSTAR A MIS FICTIONS VIDENTES!... Espero que haya captado el mensaje**

**-Yo creo que no.**

**Chase... Sí, mejor dejémosle así. ¿Cuál es el secreto de Rai? No lo sé, se me olvidó todo y escribo puras tonterías. ¿Por qué te confundo tanto? Es mi trabajo, me alegra hacerle bien. Como viste el fic saldrá en diciembre, solo sé cuál es el fin y la trama que perseguirá, pero no sé. No te garantizo nada. En fin, ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! **


	11. La Ruleta de la Infortuna

**10º**

_**La Ruleta de la Infortuna**_

El detective Fung suspiró, al fin y al cabo sería revelado a cualquiera aquel secreto. Asintió con la cabeza. Kimiko llevó las manos a la boca, y soltó un grito ahogado. Fung le pidió ser discreta y que no revelara esto a nadie. Kimiko concedió sin más alternativa, ninguno de los dos siguió charlando hasta que la chica se marchara del apartamento antes de evitarse un lío con la aparición de Ashley. Al regresar a su suite, encontró a Jermaine y a Keiko juntos. Se contentó de verlos a los dos. "¿Pasó algo?", indagó Jermaine. Kimiko desistió con la cabeza pero comentó que estaba un poco inquieta con lo que sucedía actualmente. Jermaine miró a Keiko de reojo, Kimiko se volteó y le preguntó en qué lugares iba con un asesino suelto. Él titubeó y comentó que era cierto el hecho de que tenía una novia secreta. "¡Lo sabía!", dijo Keiko. Bajó la mirada. Kimiko la fulminó con la mirada, se dirigió contenta con Jermaine y palmeando la pierna añadió que había que celebrar. Jermaine se estremeció cuando Kimiko le entregó una copa para hacer un mini brindis. "Tampoco es para tanto". "Vamos, todo por un buen amigo", rió Kimiko. Jermaine accedió más animado, después de entregar la copa a Keiko. Chocaron sus copas bebiendo un traguito. Kimiko preguntó quién era la afortunada. Jermaine sonrojado prefirió quedarse mudo. Kimiko rió, dándole un golpe en el hombro ya con el tiempo sabría quién era ella. En una de sus conversaciones, indicó sobre la muerte de Dashi. Un señor a que todo el mundo conocía y tenía de enemigo, les preguntó si ellos por mera casualidad de la vida lo conocían. Ambos renegaron con la cabeza y cada vez que ella quiso indagar sobre algo, ignoraban la pregunta o simplemente cambiaban el tema. No pasó desapercibido para que Kimiko notara las conductas extrañas de sus compañeros de equipo.

-¿Por qué se ponen más sudados que calcetín mojado? Por Dios, si no han hecho algo malo, no deberían temer a la ley a no ser que fueran los asesinos que la policía busca.

-Por favor no exageres las cosas, Kim, fu-fuimos empleados durante un largo período para Dashi; Keiko era guardaespaldas de segundo rango y yo fui mayordomo principal antes que ascendieran a Clay... Nos fuimos porque ese señor trataba muy mal a todo el mundo era déspota, Keiko y yo nos fuimos en busca de mejores condiciones de vida.

-Y qué curioso que ustedes pertenecientes a un rango tan aristocrática de Dashi fueran justo mí manager y mí guardaespaldas, ¿Es que el tal Dashi los mandó a protegerme o qué?

-Tienes un gran y maravilloso sentido del humor, Kimi.

-No, es en serio Jermaine, ¿Cómo pasaste de ser un mayordomo a un manager? –Él cabeceó sin saber responderle- No me vengas con el cuento de que se te olvidó todo.

-¡Un curso intensivo! Sí, él estudió un curso intensivo –Contestó Keiko rápidamente.

-Sí así es.

Kimiko vaciló sonriente, bebiendo un segundo trago. Sanamente no le creía mucho ambos. La lluvia no permitió que ninguno saliera y Kimiko agradeció haber comprado el jugo de su manager en el camino a casa. Kimiko terminó dormida. Keiko con su cara redonda, los ojos negros saltones, piel demacrada, pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y siempre vestida de uniforme arropó a su amiga. Al asegurarse que Kimiko "roncaba". Le preguntó a Jermaine si _había ido. _Éste comentó que sí, su caso cada día se deterioraba con mayor gravedad, en serio temía que... Se interrumpió a sí mismo, miró a Keiko y le hizo prometer que pasara lo que pasara nunca revelaría a Kimiko la verdad. No podía develar toda la verdad porque hay heridas que quizás no podrían cerrarse, se lo prometieron a Dashi y al Sr. Tohomiko en su lecho de muerte, así llevarían su promesa a su tumba. Kimiko entreabrió los ojos, pensando.

* * *

Fung había salido tempranamente de la comisaría de cuerpo de homicidios para ir a la casa de salud donde Wuya reposaba. Fue atendido hospitalariamente por el doctor a cargo de su tratamiento que después de una breve explicación por parte del detective lo condujo hasta la celda. "Espero un momento por favor", pidió atentamente antes de dirigirse a un enfermero. Al cabo de unos segundos las puertas de hierro se abrieron exclusivamente para Fung, éste miró una silla volteada. Se acercó y sutilmente llamó a Wuya, ésta no se volteó. Suspiró en lo profundo de su alma y trató de tocar su hombro, pero el silencio era tan ruidoso que era imperceptiblemente descriptible oír la respiración entrecortada de Wuya. Fung se puso por delante para verla directamente, más para su sorpresa la silla estaba vacía. Fung advirtió a los hombres a cargo. El enfermero del turno fue severamente cuestionado por el doctor si él había visto a alguien salir o entrar. Éste negó todo lo posible relacionado a las preguntas. Y Fung solo pudo acometer que el asesino en serie era el responsable de aquel enjuiciamiento. Dios sabría si Wuya sobreviviría, pero razonablemente sabía que no. Al examinar el área de crimen con mucho más cuidado halló una jeringa tirada en el piso a medio líquido diluido en el suelo. Nuevamente el candado no había sido forzado y nadie vio nada, las pistas que indicaban que era obra de su asesino en serie favorito. Observando con detalle la jeringa y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos descubrió que fue unos minutos antes que viniera a poder preguntarle sobre las máscaras, solamente se retrasó unos segundos para que fuera al lugar del momento. Fung introdujo en una bolsa de plástico, agradeció su atención y se marchó.

* * *

Al día siguiente, al doceavo crepúsculo fue transmitida la misteriosa desaparición de Wuya que aterró a más de una persona. Ciertamente había sido un asesinato por maldición. Cada aldeano del pueblo atestiguaba con seguridad plena la culpabilidad del Dragón de Oro, Omi pertenecía a ese grupo colectivo. Chase no se encontraba y la casa era sola para él. Fue más de una ocasión en que miró por el rabillo del ojo a la cocina, recordando el misterioso día en que Chase ocultó el cofre debajo de la cerámica del piso. Omi se postró delante del piso, levantó con todas sus fuerzas la losa. Descubriendo el pequeño cofre, recorrió sus dedos el hilván y recordó haber visto el baúl en otro lado. Claro, el baúl que escondía la caja fuerte de su padre. Esta vez la cerradura estaba floja así que pudo abrirlo fácilmente, el contenido estaba limpio y no escondía ningún secreto. Alguien saqueó el interior del baúl, Chase era el sospechoso principal. Omi cogió el celular que Chase le había regalado para mantener un contacto más estrecho. Le había pedido con anticipación el celular a Kimiko para llamarla y citarla, Kimiko pudo llegar un poco más tarde de lo previsto por la falta de un buen coche. Omi le mostró el baúl. Kimiko se preguntó que hacía Chase con algo que tendría el asesino y entonces soltó la teoría de que Chase fuera el asesino que buscan. Omi espetó a favor de la defensa de Chase y chillando alegó que era obra del Dragón de Oro le entregó en persona el baúl que había cogido por no creer que estaba en buenas manos. Kimiko no quiso entrar en detalles, pronto le comentó lo que ocurrido entre ella, el detective Fung y Raimundo.

-¿Papi podría estar vivo? Es instintivamente imposible, el Dragón de Oro no dejaría a nadie con vida si quiere resucitar entre los vivos.

-Si fuera tú me alegraría que mi padre estuviera vivo, en verdad Dashi te quería para dejarte parte de su herencia, _ojalá hubiera sido así con el mío..._

_-_¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasó a tu papá?

-Murió hace mucho –Respondió tristemente.

-Admito que es triste saber cuándo tus seres queridos se han ido físicamente de este mundo, pero ya verás que una vez que se resuelva el acertijo del epitafio todos seremos felices... Al ser consumada la sexta víctima, en un campo de rosas de ensueños despertarán y no faltará mucho para que terminen los treinta y nueve crepúsculos, todos nuestros muertos regresen de la muerte, rodeados de instrumentos de jardinería manchados de sangre; sus almas suplican por la muerte lenta mientras sus tripas son revueltas en la crema de pastelillo... Los elegidos que formaron la llave han sido consumados como sacrificios, sus cuerpos podridos serán devueltos a la tierra que los vio parir viéndolos como son: Cerdos codiciosos...

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Kim sacudió su pequeño cuerpo en trance al no ser respondida.

-De nada en especial, en cuanto a la misteriosa caja, ¿Qué significa? ¿Viste un distintivo…?

-Recuerdo haber visto una etiqueta pegada en la parte superior de la caja, y creo haber visto que destinaba un mensaje en el que parecían las palabras "responde" y las iniciales "C.Y.".

-Seguramente las "indicias" corresponde a la firma de una persona, ¿Quién conocemos que tenga las indicias C.Y.? –Inquirió Omi, Kimiko clavó la mirada hacia abajo- Chase Young, entonces la pregunta sería: ¿Por qué Chase estará enviando cajas a Raimundo? ¿Habrá otra persona a la cual habrá enviado el mismo paquete? ¿Qué crees que contenga?

-Recuerdo que la caja dictaba en grande: FRÁGIL.

-A la sazón debería ser un envase o algo de contextura delicada, ¿Cuál misterio esconde?

Justamente los dos escucharon el crujido de su coche desplazándose cerca de la mansión. Omi se asomó por las cortinas de la ventana, se trataba de Jack. Eran las once, por lo tanto correspondían a las horas de tutoría. Omi ordenó esconder la caja antes que viniera. Kimiko cogió el cofre y alzó la losa de cerámica tal como se lo había mostrado, la selló, y bloqueó su vista trasladando varios implementos de limpieza para evitar lo sospechoso. Jack entró soltando un regaño porque había tenido problemas de meter el coche al garaje, apenas Kim se coló tras Omi. Jack cambió su actitud enojona a una sutil, la saludó con amabilidad. Ella le devolvió el gesto con igual de simpatía. Jack le preguntó que hacía aquí mientras dejaba sus maletas en la mesilla. Omi acortó rápidamente la respuesta dudosa de Kimiko e ingenió que la había llamado en persona para invitarla a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Cumplía en el día de Halloween casualmente. Jack puso los ojos en blanco, eso explicaba muchas cosas. Omi comentó que Chase se estaba encargando de los preparativos de la fiesta que se festejaría en dos días, de aquí allá las invitaciones llegarían. No quería decir nada puesto que sería una sorpresa. Omi tomó la mano de Kimiko, pidiéndole que _debiera _ir. Sonriendo se dirigió a Jack, él también estaba invitado. La fiesta tendría fecha el treinta y uno de octubre, se haría en la mansión de su padre por petición suya, iba a ser formidable. Jack aceptó alegremente su invitación. Kimiko lo imitó. Jack hizo un ademán para que Omi recogiera sus cuadernos y lápices para empezar la clase. Eso le dejaría tiempo para estar con Kimiko a solas.

-No me sorprende si la fiesta se tratara en honor al Dragón de Oro.

-Posiblemente.

-Kim -Jack se rascó el mentón, aclarándose la garganta para tener un tono de voz más serio- _¿Qué sabes sobre el festival al que has sido invitada?_

_-_No mucho por lo que me contó Raimundo y Jermaine, el punto fundamental es en honor al Dragón de Oro por agradecerles que los haya protegido durante el terremoto.

-Seguro sabrás que el festival será levantado cerca del santuario del Dragón de Oro, que fue construido por el propio Dashi para rendirle tributo, lo veneran como a un dios ¿Sabes eso también?... –Kimiko pensó en voz alta que lo había supuesto, Jack siguió- No obstante hay muchas cosas oscuras en esta villa que no han sido desveladas y me gustaría aclarártelas en un lugar más privado, no vayas a pensar mal, pero prefiero que nuestra próxima cita sea en el santuario porque hay cosas que te puedo explicar mejor allá que aquí...

-Jack no me asustes, ¿Qué cosas?

-_¿El santuario del Dragón de Oro? _–Kimiko se volteó, Jack se medio alzó; Omi empujó la puerta pues que había escuchado al pie de la letra toda la conversación- Yo sé dónde queda, podemos ir mañana mismo.

-No sé, es que Jermaine me está presionando y no quiere que me involucre en estas cosas…

-Kim, _tienes que ir, no te lo imploro te lo exijo como amigo… –_Espetó Omi con voz ronca-: Además, te ayudará a conocer mejor la isla, te invito pues que después no sabrás más de mí hasta la tarde de mí cumpleaños.

-Bueno si insistís tanto, entonces iré, mañana a las once que es la hora disponible de Jack… ¿Trato? –Omi asintió sonriente, Jack ladeó la cabeza. Kimiko se despidió finalmente de los dos. Al atravesar el umbral, los dos la despidieron con un gesto en la puerta de entrada. No sabía con seguridad lo que más le aterraba: La conducta extraña de Omi, el hecho de que el Sr. Spicer la haya citado en un lugar para hablarle sobre temas que no podían tratarse allí o la razón que temblaba sus impulsos en acercarse a un lugar tan soberano. ¿Qué podía ser?

* * *

Entretanto, Wuya cabeceaba la cabeza lentamente. Retrayendo los dedos mientras recupera la consciencia lánguida. Jadeó, su frente chorreaba del sudor y su siguiente reacción fue una de sorpresa al verse en un lugar completamente distinto. Solo recordaba haber sido atacada. Estaba en una sala abandona, sus manos y piernas amarradas con cadenas a una silla. Velas encendidas, frente a una mesa rectangular con una vajilla de platería fina y de la nada notó cómo aparecían diversas bandejas encubiertas. Había muebles arrojados, cuadros con una pintura destrozada por un cuchillo, al fondo del pasillo había una obscuridad obsoleta por el cual el eco retumbaba las paredes. No sabía muy bien dónde podría estar, las ratas bordean el perímetro, las paredes desconchadas y el piso desnivelado. Jadeó trató de pedir ayuda, no obstante, nadie vino a socorrerla. Repentinamente escuchó una risa diabólica.

-¿Omi? –Inquirió Wuya, esa risa era idéntica a la suya cuando decía cualquier locura- ¡¿Me estás torturando con la risa de mí hijo?! –La voz silenció- Él es endeble, no sería capaz de matar a su propia madre; ¡Muéstrate maldito!

-_Ah Wuya... Me alegra que hayas despertado –_Su voz estaba distorsiona, no sabía si era un hombre o una mujer- _Tú única presencia es una gran recompensa para mí Wuya, en tu honor preparé un banquete al que es irresistible para cualquier paladar humano, bebe del vino por favor –_Nuevamente un chasqueo de dedos, el primer plato ante ella tenía una copa de vino. "¡No beberé nada asqueroso que...!", la cabeza de Wuya fue sostenida mientras por delante una figura que utilizaba una horrible máscara africana le daba de beber a la fuerza.

-_También pensé en los entremeses, ¡Camarones! ¡¿Qué te parece?! –_La segunda bandeja le fue ofrecida contenía puntualmente lo que había dicho; fue obligada a ingerir el alimento, más lo escupió en su máscara- _A diferencia de mis otros dos invitados anteriores, eres más grosera, al menos Hannibal disfrutó del mouse que le preparé... Seguramente eres dulcera, apuesto que disfrutarás más del postre –_El último plato fue mostrado ante ella, la expresión de su rostro cambió a una llena de horror que robó la luz de sus ojos. Manifestó un grito de horror que soltó sus lágrimas.

_Lo siento... Lo siento... Lo siento_

* * *

El detective Fung recién llegaba a la oficina de trabajo con una acongojante noticia. Su jefe reparó el cambio repentino de él, preguntó que había pasado. Fung anunció el secuestro de Wuya. Konflange entrecerró los ojos. Fung le exteriorizó a su jefe que Wuya desapareció de la misma forma que Hannibal y Edward, con un candado sin forzar, pero la diferencia es que había encontrado esto, le demostró la jeringa. Había que investigar el origen de aquella sustancia. Konflange comentó que Chase graduado en arquitectura, construyó edificaciones que ocupaban casi toda la isla, es decir, conocía muy bien la estructura de cada cosa así que podría saber de pasadizos secretos que podrían ayudar al asesino pasar desapercibido, pero le había preguntado por eso y negó tal tontería. Fung alegó que era una muy buena teoría y consecutivamente le entregó la agenda donde anotó las preguntas sobre Ángela a Raimundo y parece ser que ni ella ni Dashi tuvieron un vínculo especial. Allí estaba la casa en el cual vivía antes del trágico accidente, el colegio en el que estudiaba y actualmente abandonado, una que otra pregunta sobre su vida personal pero sinceramente no encontraba conexión en que estuviera en el retrato de la casa de Dashi. Konflange echó una mirada a las fotografías que tomaron directamente del epitafio reconstruido íntegramente, todo acaecería en treinta y nueve crepúsculos primitivamente que sucediera una terrible masacre. Fung miró el libro que Dashi escribió, supuestamente llegó a la conclusión que el asesino tal vez querría el oro y la respuesta estaba en el cuarto. Según los testimonios de Kimiko y Omi creían que toda la respuesta estaba en el marco del retrato, él creía que una parte de ella orillaría el misterio. Los personajes en la obra hablaban en un dialecto significativo para ellos que abajo decía en unas notas el origen de ello, sin embargo, la escritura era creada a través de su alfabeto y la escritura fonética de los jeroglíficos a la hora de describir una escena que mostraba su pictografía. Justamente la que hablaba sobre Megan, ahí describía con lujo detalle cómo fue que le pidió hacer el retrato de Ángela y fue en la fiesta africana para más remate.

-El retrato nos dirá a su tiempo quién es el asesino que buscamos, pero no podemos esperar, Guan y Chase necesitan doble protección porque tengo el presentimiento que uno de ellos será la próxima víctima –Ultimó Fung, pasando su tiempo traduciendo un misterioso libro.

* * *

Chase se hallaba debajo de un simpático paraguas rojo mientras la lluvia azotaba su ropa y empañaba sus pómulos, estaba en frente de una estatua en honor al Dragón de Oro, rezando en voz baja. El santuario del Dragón de Oro era el lugar más tranquilo que podía encontrar paz. Escuchó unos pasos arrastrando granizo por detrás de él, adivinó que era Raimundo ya que caminaba como si trajera consigo un peso lánguido en su alma. Chase lo saludó con su nombre, se volteó. Raimundo tenía un paraguas azul, parecía recién vestido de un funeral. Su dirección provenía desde el cementerio. Raimundo comenzó la conversación primero, le comentó que había recibido su caja y prefirió responder por sí mismo. Realmente no podía soportar esta culpa, no podía develarla a nadie más porque si lo hacía recibiría una condena que lo llevaría alrededor de diez años en prisión. Chase le preguntó si alguien más sabía en exclusión de él, Hannibal y PandaBubba. "Tu sobrina, es perspicaz", contestó Raimundo. Y Chase vaciló en un instante como si entrara en trance, se acercó hacia él. Su hermano aún o continuaba el negocio después de lo que pasó. Raimundo, desesperado, alegó que no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Chase le ordenó tranquilizarse eso fue hace mucho y nadie hablaría puesto que sabían bien que se delataban todos ellos, serían enjuiciados los cuatro por cómplices. Lo mejor para todos sería sepultar el asunto en el pasado. Raimundo comentó que sería difícil olvidar, Kimiko... Su semblante trajo su pasado devuelta. Chase sutilmente le insinuó si la amaba porque le recordaba a Ángela o por ser quién era. Él dudó, no estaba muy seguro. Los dos se encaminaron bajo la lluvia, Raimundo lo acompañaría a su casa que estaba un poco más cerca que la de él. "Hiciste cosas por despecho, en mi mera opinión, eres tan sucio como Ashley... Los dos hacen una buena pareja", ladró Chase. Miró por el rabillo del ojo para ver la reacción de Raimundo: Vacilante, en blanco, trance, como si no tuviera un alma allá adentro.

-Entiéndeme, no quería hacerlo, estaba fuera de control... No puedo creer que Hannibal sea tan sangre fría para continuar, yo no creo que PandaBubba tenga consciencia más que la de salvar su propio pellejo, ya viste que accedió ayudarnos a salvar a Omi... No puedo aceptar.

-Necesitabas años de vida para pagar un año de errores que finalizó con un pecado, la única pista que te incrimina está ahora metros bajo tierra, el oro de Dashi te dio esos años de vida para enmendarte y mírate –Señaló un cartel con un anuncio de su próxima película- Ya eres una estrella del cine, tienes una hilera de fans, una novia y tienes dinero que chorrea por los bolsillos y no eres feliz con esa vida que te regaló Dashi... Me sorprende que quiso ayudarte así nomás, es un hombre misterioso, pero debió haber tenido motivos para hacerlo; a partir de aquel entonces perteneces al círculo de Dashi y debes aceptar ese regalo o te irá mal... Y dirás que estoy loco, pero puedo ver tu alma, estás tan maldito como yo –Chase se colocó al frente, mirándolo a los ojos- Tú aún tienes oportunidad de hacer lo correcto, estás en la flor de la juventud contrario de mí; si sigues con la senda que Dashi te ofreció acabarás como yo te lo aseguro porque así empecé a tu edad -Raimundo tragó saliva ruidosamente, Chase le sonrió maquiavélicamente- Tenemos varias cosas en común, una de ellas es que fuimos engañados por el mismo hombre: Hannibal Roy Bean pero podemos tener futuros disímiles eso sí, ya sé cuál es el mío y es irremediable –Le indicó, adelantándose un paso por delante. Los dos transitaron cerca de diversas tiendas, Chase se detenía para observarlas.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Para cambiar de tema, en dos días será el cumpleaños de Omi, estoy organizando su fiesta pues que cumple la mayoría de edad y quiero que sea especial para él... No sé mucho sobre estas cosas así que contraté a varios organizadores de eventos para que me ayuden, elaboré a una lista de invitados en el que estás incluido por petitoria de Omi, todo está marchando perfectamente, únicamente me falta un regalo pero no sé que darle a un muchacho como él –Vaciló- ¿Tú sí?

-Dale un espejo e incrementará su vanidad.

-Hablo en serio.

-Bueno, Omi es un muchacho atlético y simpático, a esta edad por psicología masculina los chicos necesitan drenar su adrenalina al máximo asimismo te sugiero comprarle un equipo de gimnasia para que se desahogue pero nada comprado con el amor –Añadió rápidamente- Gracias a la maravillosa madre que tiene, Omi no ha recibido mucho afecto.

-"Tuvo", Wuya está desaparecida, Omi ya tiene muchos equipos porque pensé en eso antes de que se mudara a vivir conmigo... Lo pensé, pero creo que sería repetir lo mismo.

-Omi tiene mucha afición a la magia negra y esas cosas, quizá regálale algo relacionado con ello o al menos que tenga otra afición y usted puede darle algo que le permita desarrollarla.

-A Omi le encanta dibujar, tal vez lo que necesite es un block de hojas para que dibuje en vez de usar sus cuadernos de apuntes ya que Jack me lo recalca mucho, sus hojas se agotan rápido, acabo de comprarle otro cuaderno.

-¿Dibujar? Desconocía eso sobre él.

-Sí, es perfecto, gracias por el concejo te debo el favor –Sonrió Chase- Me tengo que ir, voy aprovecharle en comprarle el block ahora que estoy afuera y la lluvia ha disminuido, espero que no le estropee mucho la fiesta a Omi mañana... Nos vemos en la fiesta –Raimundo vio alejarse a Chase. Suspiró profundamente, pensando en la reflexión anterior que le obsequió Chase. Debía asumir las consecuencias que había aceptado para limpiar su nombre, pero la opción de enfrentar el destino era tentadora. Hora de alejarse igualmente por el camino que el viento lo guió hasta Chase. Entretanto, Guan recibía la visita exagerada de un conjunto de policías que tenían la orden de protegerlo que rodeaban a patrullar su casa e inspeccionar áreas que no había tocado el asesino. Guan alegó que Fung estaba exagerando aquel asesino en serie no era rival para él y si sabe lo que le conviene, no iría por él.

-Es una orden, tiene que acceder le guste o no le guste... –Gruñó el encargado. Guan recibió de mala gana la visita tan molesta que perturbó durante todo el día sus visitas, su horario de trabajo, sus ejercicios, su hora de comer y hasta fue interrumpido al ir al baño pues que un equipo de policías se posicionaba en los extremos de la puerta del baño. A las horas de la noche, específicamente alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Guan vestía para salir, llevaba un conjunto muy deportivo. La policía lo detuvo ya que no era muy recomendable salir esta hora con un homicida en serie que quiere su cabeza en bandeja de plata. Guan los amenazó con denunciarlos a una fiscalía si se le restringía el derecho de libertad. Intercambiaron con preocupación miradas, consintieron en dejarlo ir, empero con la condición que uno de sus mejores oficiales lo acompañara y no lo dejara nunca. Guan admitió la condición. Y se fue.

Diez de la noche. Once de la noche. Medianoche... Guan no llegaba, los sirvientes dijeron que regularmente el Sr. Guan duraba una hora para realizar sus ejercicios pero esto era una exageración. El jefe a cargo telefoneó a su segundo al mando que acompañó a Guan, sonó y sonó, no obstante nadie contestó la llamada. Se comunicaron con Fung que los reprimió con un clásico sermón suyo ya que la orden era restringir las salidas nocturnas de Guan. Justo al momento alguien se comunicó por vía oficial a la comisaría de homicidios, Fung atendió la llamada. Era el hospital público de la villa del Dragón Xiaolin, inmediatamente le hicieron la pregunta si reconocía a un policía. Fung admitió conocer al hombre. Le notificaron que se encontraba en el hospital con una hemorragia interna: Un pulmón infestado, dos costillas rotas y una evidencia enorme de desangramiento. Fung indagó si venía un hombre a su lado escoltándolo. El doctor desmintió eso, una buena mujer encontró solamente a ese hombre y nada más. Fung acordó ir a verlo lo más pronto posible, positivamente el asesino ha vuelto a atacar.

* * *

_Decimotercer crepúsculo_

Kimiko se despertó puntualmente a causa de que no pudo conciliar el sueño con una intensa emoción que arraigaba su cuerpo. Enhiesta se dirigió a tomar una ducha, desayunó, luego se vistió estrafalariamente y se escarmenó de acuerdo a la vestimenta que llevaba. El look era pelirrojo. Recibió un mensaje de Jack que la esperaría allá abajo, estaba con Omi. Bajó dándole la excusa a Jermaine y a Keiko de que Jack la llevaría a conocer mejor la isla y de paso unos concejos para mejorar sus efectos especiales a la hora de exhibir un espectáculo, ya que les comentó que estaba invitada a cantar en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Omi. No le pudieron reprochar, Kimiko estaba bastante lejos de su alcance. Al salir, esperó impaciente el coche de Jack que se avecinó a la distancia estremeciendo su pelo. Jack la saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Omi estaba montado atrás, no paraba de dar saltos, emocionado. En el preciso instante que recorrían los limítrofes de la isla, Omi le iba señalando aspectos que le encantaba de la isla. Jack de vez en cuando se agachaba, se movía de un lado para el otro con la intención que Omi no lo golpeara accidentalmente. "¡Omi ten más cuidado, casi me voy de cabeza al basurero municipal de la izquierda!".

-Nacer, vivir y morir aquí es un placer en esta isla paradisiaca, ¡Jack, casi llegamos, rápido!

-Si dejas de estorbar mi vista iré más rápido –Rebuznó. Jack se estacionó cerca de una casa similar a un templo. Tejados azules, constituido por varias casitas en sus alrededores, pozos con un sistema de tubería usando trozos de bambúes, las paredes blancas entumecidas por el moho de la niebla. En el medio había una atalaya acompañada de dos estatuas gigantes y las puertas trabadas por un candado. Omi le cedió la bienvenida mientras saltaba animado.

-¡Bienvenida al santuario del Dragón de Oro! Y como estás aquí, tienes que rezarle...

-¿Rezarle? Miren, yo respeto mucho sus tradiciones incluyendo su religión, pero para mí no es obligatorio adorar a un dios que...

-Si vas a vivir aquí tienes que rezarle o si no serás maldecida –Completó Omi.

-¿Maldecida?

-Es lo que dicta nuestras leyendas, tienes que respetarlas, yo te enseño ven... –Omi cogió su mano guiándola a un pozo con una escultura de un pequeño dragón al frente. Las cosechas traídas de los campesinos eran ofrecidas en honor al dragón. El lugar estaba bien mantenido ni ninguna mota de polvo se asomaba. Omi se puso delante del pozo y Jack a su lado. Kim se conformó por estar tras de ellos. "Extiende tus brazos y cruzas tus manos, lo repites otra vez, luego untas tus manos así como si fueras rezarle a tu dios y lo reverencias dos veces seguiditas y al final aplaudes tres veces, ¿Ves?", inquirió Omi planeando sus movimientos acorde con lo que decía. Jack lo hizo por su propia cuenta al compás de Omi porque estaba acostumbrado a repetirlo todas la veces que le venga en gana. Kimiko siguió la pista de los otros dos como si fuera un paso de baile. Asintió ante las instrucciones. El trío comenzó a explorar los contornos. Omi no dejaba de brincar y correr para tocar ciertas cosas que para él consideraba que estaban cerca de su límite. Jack aprovechó en hablarle a Kimiko.

-Kim, lo que te voy a contar es muy delicado, prométeme que lo que te diga se quede aquí... ¿Sí? –Kimiko asintió deliberadamente- Cuando Dashi anunció que nos había salvado de la terrible calamidad gracias al Dragón de Oro, la gente levantó este santuario en su honor, se creó la costumbre de que en el día que sucedió la tragedia hiciéramos un festival para poder agradecer al Dragón de Oro eternamente rindiéndole nuestras cosechas, elegíacas y varios espectáculos como has de haber visto... Una tradición que trasciende hasta hoy en día, pero hay una cosa más que no aparece en ninguno de los folletos que promocionan en la isla ya que generaría un escándalo tamaño familiar, una de las formas de corresponder era a través de un ritual que realizaba ciertos elegidos conocidos como la llave o algo así –Jack metió la mano sudorosa en el bolsillo, deteniéndose- Ellos realizaban un baile para invocar al dragón y luego presentaban una persona que era escogida entre los aldeanos como el ser más puro o deseado para el Dragón de Oro, para ofrecerla como sacrificio humano...

-¡¿Sacrificios humanos?!

-Escúchame, -Jack hizo un ademán para apaciguar a una descontrolada Kimiko- El acto era ejercido públicamente y todo el mundo debía asistir o sería maldecido por el Dragón de Oro y moriría en cuestión de treinta y nueve crepúsculos, la persona optada moría desmembrada cruelmente a manos de un verdugo... No sé si primero la despedazaban y luego clavaba el hacha en su cabeza o al revés; lo que sé es que pasaron cinco años y la gente protestó pues que quienes morían eran niños; Dashi cambió la regla con la intención de salvar a Omi ya que sería el próximo sacrificio; ahora sería asesinar a las personas que no estaban contentas vivir en la isla... La regla perduró siete años hasta el 2009 supongo –Jack se interrumpió a sí mismo, su labio temblaba- Y se optó la regla de sacrificar a animales en concreto cabras y eso explica el por qué de los símbolos escritos con sangre en la pared, se efectuaba en su mayor secreto pero a mí ni me convence; sin embargo, te preguntarás por qué los sacrificios humanos, la gente dejaba a pie de esa atalaya que está allá las piezas desmembradas y luego dejaban pasar un día esperando que las comiera y al día siguiente esas piezas desaparecían.

-Así que por ellos los aldeanos creen que existe el Dragón de Oro, pero por qué siento que aún te falta por decir algo...

-Pienso que lo de la regla sobre matar animales exclusivamente es un mito para encubrir a los asesinatos ya que el rumor despertó en varios países y la isla perdió puntos en turismo, dentro de mí me dice que aún sigue subsistiendo esa regla que condena a los que desconfían en la isla... Kim, ¿_Te gusta vivir aquí, verdad_?

* * *

**¿QUIÉN MATÓ A DASHI?**

**Testimonio de Ashley:**

**Dios, sinceramente la decisión está fuerte, creo que puede ser mi uncle Chasie, Omi es un muy buen sospechoso ya que es un niño con una conducta sadomasoquista, pero no les niego que Jermaine o Keiko podrían ser los asesinos... Les contaré un secreto: Yo quiero ser la asesina. Sí, me muero por ser esta vez la asesina. Pero en cualquier caso, si se algo les avisaré. ¡Bye! **

**Testimonio de Hannibal:**

**Ese hombre es más duro para matar y te lo digo yo, al principio creí que sería yo, pero ahora que pienso y veo alguien se me adelantó. Chase es un posible asesino y Raimundo también u Omi quizá, quizá los dos están trabajando juntos y sean los asesinos. Chase es la mente maestra y controla a los otros dos para que hagan a su voluntad lo que quieran. No sé, Alice no dice nada y hay una teoría que prefiero guardármela. En vez de estar preguntando eso, no olviden seguir el fic hasta el final, seguro tendrá la mayor sorpresa de sus vidas, mortales. **

**Testimonio de Wuya:**

**¿Quién mató a Dashi?... Dashi no está muerto. Está vivo, nadie lo mató.**

* * *

**A/N: Sé que les proimetí las sospechas de Jack y Chase, pero se supone que ellos no saben nada, y lo hago con la intención de proteger mi vida... Pero si quieren ver su testimonio, tendré que ver... Uf hasta el momento pude adelantar un solo capi de todas mis historias, cada día menos tiempo. Si me tardo ya saben a quién culpar. Este capi está inspirado en una de las canciones que me inspiró para crear el fic: Unmei no Wa (Ruleta de la Fortuna), Katayoku No Tori igualmente (El Ave de un Ala), Amor de mis Amores y la otra es La Divina Tragedia. Quería poner más, pero me lo guardo para el otro capi. Les implanté varias preguntas, esta parte la pueden llamar "Arco de Preguntas". **

**Hora de resumir: Keiko y Jermaine confesaron que habían trabajado para Dashi una vez en su vida, los dos profesan un misterio que solo sabían cuatro de los cuales dos están muertos. ¿A qué habrá ido Jermaine al psiquiátrico? Para los que pensaron que Wuya era la próxima víctima, ¡Tenían razón! Y con ella Guan también, al asesino solo le interesaba tener a Guan en sus garras y aquel poli pudo haberlo visto ¿Qué creen ustedes? Por otro lado, Chase anda paseando con cajitas misteriosas. Es el segmento de "Chase y las Cajitas Misteriosas", ¿Qué creen que contenga las cajas? Y hablando de ello, ¡Pero hay que ser bueno pues! Chase dejó muchas claves que los podrían ayudar a resolver el misterio y aparte que ya sabemos que él, Hannibal y PandaBubba están relacionados con el secreto sucio de Raimundo ¿Cuál será, ya tú lo sabes?... Allá ustedes si no me hicieron caso, la conversación sostenida entre Raimundo y Chase me encantó como quedó. La fecha del fic está de sincronizada con la actual ni aseguro que Omi cumple en estas fechas, pregúntenle para más información, creo que el siguiente capi se llamará ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Omi! Por ser el eje principal del capítulo... Espero que habéis rezado como Omi manda al Dragón de Oro porque sino están maldecidos, lo dice él, no yo. Y por último, lo mejor para el final: Se averiguaron que los aldeanos practicaban sacrificios humanos para alabar a su dios, yo sé que ustedes más que nunca quieren cambiarse de nacionalidad a ser de allí para presenciar esos actos truculentos y hasta sé que han querido sobornar al verdugo para desmembrar a la víctima ustedes mismos... Yo no, prefiero quedarme en mi casita. ¿Qué opinan lo contado por Jack, cierto o falso? ¿Ustedes creen que las tradiciones sangrientas continúan? ¡Debate de ideas! Seguro me preguntarán si me inspiré de los Aztecas, no, pero no puedo negar que tiene su similitud. ¡Bien, eso es todo, mis malvaviscos asados, nos vemos en otro capítulo! **

**YA LO SABEN: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS OMI! Primer capítulo especial del fic. Les sacarán un ojo de la cara.**

* * *

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¡Ni hao, malvavisca asada! La fiesta africana… Sí, lo hice con la intención de develar que Dashi es devoto especialmente a la magia negra, ya sabía lo del vudú. Sí, soy malvada, pero ya sabíamos que en la serie Jack sufría maltratos y el pequeño Omi... El capi que viene te sacará un ojo de la cara hay una jugosa sorpresita con tu nombre escrito literalmente, te lo prometo, espero que tengas un buen cirujano. Tenías razón con Wuya. ¿Dashi está vivo, eh? ¿Ya sabes el por qué? Y supongo que querrás decir, ¿Cuándo aparecerá EL DRAGÓN DE ORO? Si se le dice por su nombre se le considerará blasfemia. Que no chica que no, no te lo puedo decir, pero no será pronto eso te lo aseguro. Aparecerá en el Arco de Respuestas. Pues sí, lo de club de gatos se me ocurrió viendo CSI al cual emparenté mucho la conducta de Ashley, si le dices el comentario a Chase, quiero que me digas textualmente lo que él te respondió. Sí, Chase y Dashi eran amigos. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado =)**

**Mensaje para Gushu: ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, malvavisco asado! ¿Las muertes tendrán que ver con la leyenda? Puede ser, como has visto dos personas han muerto y cuatro han desaparecido, si mueren el asesino repite lo que dice el epitafio, por lo cual tendrías razón. Tienes razón, PandaBubba no hacía ni un cono porque aparte que está ahí por el sueldo no quería involucrarse con la familia más importante de la isla. Yo siempre me esmero que las muertes que escribo sean gloriosas, que sean espeluznantes y lo de Chase y su hermano tiene nombre y apellido: MENTIRA INVENTADA, varios de mis lectores me lo han dicho pero ninguno me ha explicado el por qué. Omi sufrió demás, pobrecito, su última tortura fue tremenda sí y necesaria para que las autoridades imbéciles se percataran. Jermaine, Keiko, Megan y Jack ocuparán un rol crucial en la historia especialmente este último ahora que se sabe que le gusta Kimiko. La razón por la cual Omi no pronosticó la desaparición de Edward es porque Omi únicamente predice las muertes que van a ocurrir, no las desapariciones. Hannibal desapareció así sin más, ¿Insólito no? Bueno, te dejo para que asimiles este capi y qué bueno que te haya gustado todo hasta ahora. Espero lo mismo de este capi y prometo superarlo con el que viene, ya lo sabes capi especial, no creo que te vayas a sorprender pero van a haber cositas que dejaran a mis personajes con el ojo cuadrado... ¡Ciao! :) **


	12. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Omi!

**11º**

_**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Omi!**_

Kimiko seguía sin creer lo que le había dicho Jack. No podía todavía asimilar los sacrificios humanos, el hecho de que Omi iba a ser sacrificado y Dashi se vio forzado a cambiar reglas para salvar a su primogénito, siendo los sacrificados las personas que desconfiaban. Kimiko cabeceó fuertemente. "¡Ustedes están locos!", se aisló de Jack, asustada. Jack no parpadeó sino que cabizbajo le respondió a su alegación. " Sí, estamos locos... Locos por la maldición del Dragón de Oro…", suspiró y miró de reojo a Kimiko que hiperventilaba de la frenesí violenta que cogió. Le comentó su sospecha acerca de la muerte de Ángela hasta le pareció extraña, algunos afirman que fue el primer sacrificio consumado por el Dragón de Oro al tratar de salir de la isla, que le fallaran los frenos fue mucha coincidencia para él. En ese instante sus miradas se cruzaron, Jack admitió que no le gustaba figurar esas terroríficas torturas, pero con los ojos abiertos lo sometían a aplaudir para alabar la gran hazaña de su dios por alejar a los demonios que quería destruir su pequeña isla. Kimiko indagó la razón por la cual esas partes desmembradas desaparecían misteriosamente. Jack se disculpó pero no tenía ni la menor idea volvió a preguntarle su última interrogante. Kimiko la dejó al aire.

-Estoy sinceramente preocupada por Omi, ¿Por qué él?

-Omi desarrolló una tendencia enorme hacia la magia negra igual que su papá, la gente optó por él como una manera de forzar a Dashi aparte que supuestamente se decía que el Dragón de Oro guardaba un gran cariño hacia ese niñito, sino pagábamos los tributos nuestro dios nos castigaría cruelmente y por ello ofrecíamos a niños para calmarlo puesto que Omi era considerado como una especie de adorado a causa de que todos creíamos que con él esta matanza cesaría... ¿Crees que eres la única que se preocupa por Omi? Mira esto –Jack trajo los cuadernos del pequeño Omi, mostrándoselos. Los apuntes mostraban que llevaba todo al día, era muy estudioso, a pesar de contar con una caligrafía choreta y su problema con el argot. A mitad de página Omi dibujó algo: Era una oficina aparentemente rediseñada, había un cadáver desmembrado con las extremidades colocadas en lugares específicos. Lo hizo en el primer día en que tuvieron clases. Kimiko recordó horrorizada que así la policía halló a Dashi. Jack abrió el cuaderno de matemáticas, lo hizo en el día en que Wuya lo castigó al ir al estadio de futbol. Había dibujado otro despacho con otra persona tirada en el piso, con una pistola descansando en sus manos. La persona a diferencia de la otra era de contextura robusta. "Ayer Omi hizo este", Jack le mostró otro dibujo. Desigual contorno: Se trataba el interior de un cobertizo, cuatro personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa adornada y con los pasapalos servidos, los invitados estaban obviamente muertos: Bestialmente asesinados, los rostros destruidos y las tripas afuera ya que se les veía el interior de sus estómagos, lo que habían comido. Kimiko dejó escapar un grito ahogado cubriéndose la boca. "¿Qué crees?".

Kimiko no podía aminorar que Omi sería capaz..., un muchacho de tan buenos sentimientos y el más joven de corazón puro que había conocido pudiera planificar muertes tan horribles. Pero exactamente describía la muerte de Dashi supuestamente y la de Tubbimura; los otros cuatro se tratarían de Wuya, Edward, Guan y Hannibal. "Imposible, Omi no es el asesino", masculló Kimiko llevándose una mano a la nuca, sintiendo como se erizaban sus vellos. Lo que no esperó es que Omi oyó la conversación final. Omi se justificó que eran visiones, son conversaciones que ha sostenido con el Dragón de Oro, presagios sobre futuras muertes que sucederán pero no sabe cuándo. Las graficó para no olvidarlas y tenía miedo que alguien las viera por ello no había dicho nada. Quería mostrárselas a la policía, pero no tuvo tiempo.

-¿Tú me crees Kim? ¿Sí? –Inquirió Omi con voz apagada.

-Pues... –Kimiko sentía que su mandíbula titiritaba como cascabel, miró primero a Jack y se dirigió a Omi posteriormente- Pues sí, sí te creo Omi –Él le sonrió de oreja a oreja, suspiró. Comentó que había visto algo en el vertedero un objeto interesante que podía ayudarlos a verlos en edificaciones antiguas con tal de no profanar al santuario. "¿Y qué es?", preguntó Jack. Omi elevó un palo con una extensión de una hoja afilada cuyas dimensiones eran por encima de lo normal, un machete. Jack trató de arrebatarle el arma, totalmente temeroso.

-¡Niño del demonio! Si Chase llega a verte con eso, me quedaré sin trabajo, me mandará a freír vivo moviendo sus influencias y adiós vida social... ¡Devuelve eso en su lugar!

-Es mío, yo me lo encontré así que me pertenece, pero no me quedaré con él te lo prometo –Omi ganó el forcejeo contra Jack, Kimiko ayudó a éste a subir. Omi se dirigió a una de las residencias abandonadas y devastó la puerta de varios hachazos, entraron. Las luces estaban fuera de funcionamiento aparentemente. Bajaron las escaleras y evitaron el polvillo. Vieron paredes decoradas con numerosas armas de torturas. Urnas escondidas en lo más remoto de las gavetas. Una pequeña estatua de Dragón de Oro, al final de la habitación con una serie de velas apagadas. Jack indicó que estas armas eran las implementadas a la hora de torturar a los sacrificados. Omi destruyó un armario de un golpe, develando túnicas de monje que se ponía los que iniciaban el ritual antes de la aparición del verdugo. Unos utillajes simples las cuales usaban como alegorías ceremoniales para acompañar el baile, pudieron apreciar más de un instrumento a medida que iban explorando las residencias. Omi acarició una urna de madera. "Hace mucho que no recuerdo la edad en que donaría mi vida al Dragón de Oro".

-Yo si fuera tú estaría agradecido con Dashi, por lo menos evitó que te mataran, ¿O acaso tú entregarías tu vida al Dragón de Oro voluntariamente?

-Si es necesario lo haré, es lo que dicta nuestra tradición –Omi alargó la mano acariciando las paredes- Recuerdo nuestros rituales, uno de nosotros vestía una túnica roja con ribetes negros e iniciaba una danza para invocar las fuerzas espirituales, la víctima descansa sobre su pedestal esperando el filo del hacha, uno de los elegidos va enmascarado y porta la llave que abrirá la puerta para enviar el regalo que conciliará en paz nuestros dos mundos, era un misterio quién era el que cargaba la máscara... Algunos decían que eran preseleccionados por el Dragón de Oro y otros confirman que lo escogía mí padre, la diferencia es que era el mismo verdugo para todos los sacrificios, su sirviente de más confianza para aquel entonces Jermaine Marsden... ¿Es tu manager, no? –Sonrió Omi, volteándose para ver a Kimiko con una expresión desnarigada por el sobresalto. Preguntó si las máscaras que tenía Dashi en su mansión son las que optaba el verdugo cada vez que sacrificaba a alguien. Omi asintió. "Sí, el Dragón de Oro está molesto por no haber continuado con las tradiciones por complacer a unos turistas paganos, ha enviado su verdugo para castigar a los habitantes de la isla... Creo que es mejor irnos, tengo clases de idiotas y espero un sobresaliente si quiero una fiesta".

-¡Idiomas, Omi, I-D-I-O-M-A-S! –Gritó Jack escandalizado. Salieron de la residencia. Kim se fijó en la atalaya, escuchando el canto de los grillos tras su espalda. Avanzó sintiéndose muy atraída por lo que contenía en el interior de la puerta. Omi salió de la nada, cerrándole el paso al extender su brazo. Kimiko lo miró confundida. Omi le advirtió que si entraba en el santuario sagrado del Dragón de Oro y no era un monje, sería maldecida. Kimiko quería protestar, pero Jack decidió irse para no colmar la gota en el vaso. Los dos se marcharon, la chica se quedó viendo el candado prohibiendo la entrada a cualquier curioso. Montaron en el coche. Lo curioso de aquel día, es que Kimiko se sintió extrañamente vigilada durante su estadía. Al ver por encima de su hombre, sentándose en la parte trasera. Percibió un camión blanco que estaba estacionado del lado del basurero municipal. Y todavía alguien estaba en el interior, sus ojos negros se conectaron con los de la chica. Una vez que Jack la dejó en su casa. Se despidieron hasta la fiesta de mañana. Omi felizmente la despidió con un ademán.

Kimiko le devolvió el gesto y entró en el hotel, Jermaine la esperaba. Le preguntó si había recibido expectativas agradables. Kimiko asintió con la cabeza, le comentó que visitaron el templo del Dragón de Oro y le referenció lo que Omi le había dicho sobre los sacrificios. Él vaciló aterrado al principio, admitió que la isla conservaba un raro rito cada día del festival. Pero eso fue en los primeros años, ahora únicamente ofrecen frutos y carne de animales, en ese momento Jermaine le juró que no tenía ni la menor idea de quién podía ser el verdugo que ejecutaba las muertes, nadie lo sabía, eso era estrictamente prohibido; pero podía jurar que no era él. Kimiko dudó, acotó que desde su llegada él y Keiko actuaban muy extraño.

-Sabía que esta isla era demasiado tranquila y amable para ser verdad.

-Kim, estás siendo irracional, ni Keiko ni yo te estamos ocultando algo y si fuera así sería pata protegerte, debes creerme y por eso... Antes que te metan más cucarachas en el cerebro te prohíbo que sigas investigando sobre el pasado de la villa y todo lo que tenga que ver con el tal Dashi, no te concierne ni ganarás nada...

-¡¿Qué no me concierne?! Hay un loco asesino allá afuera que masacrará esta isla mientras el maldito tifón nos tiene atrapados, sino lo atrapamos podríamos morir todos aquí y no voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados cuando puedo ser útil, ¡¿O SEA QUE TE PASA?!

-No te exaltes, mira lo que ha hecho ese señor loco, estamos peleando por su culpa.

-Olvídalo –Respondió Kimiko con una ira desenfrenada- ¡Déjame sola, debo sentarme para escribir una canción nueva para la fiesta de Omi, a la cual estamos invitados y te ruego que te comportes! Ya no sé quién eres Jermaine, no cuentes que tendrás la misma confianza de antes –Kimiko le dio la espalda, sentándose en su cama para componer una canción en su tablet. Jermaine trató de llamarla, prefirió alejarse. No terminaría escuchándolo. El resto del día fue una tarde lluviosa en el que Chase pasó todo el día afuera organizando la fiesta de Omi, quien dormía una pequeña siesta en el sofá. Esperaban que la tarde del día de mañana fuera mejor. Una mariposa negra voló por encima de ellos, soltando un polvillo mágico.

* * *

El detective Fung asistió a la clínica para ver qué había pasado con su compañero de trabajo que residía meramente consciente. El doctor le ordenó que su visita duraría solo 5 minutos, el paciente estaba muy delicado y estaría en el hospital aproximadamente un mes. Pasó por la puerta, ahí estaba tendido en el colchón. Saludó a su jefe formalmente. Fung le pidió que no se esforzara pues que quería hacerle unas preguntas. A su lado estaba otro oficial con un block de dibujo a la mano.

-Dime, ¿Qué pasó exactamente cuando usted y el Sr. Guan estaban de paseo nocturno?

-No recuerdo mucho –Replicó con voz apagada- Estábamos circundando la avenida El Alfil tranquilamente hasta que vino una mariposa negra que rompió nuestra concentración, justo en ese momento de la nada sentí que algo me atacó, era como si me hubieran lanzado algo parecido a una daga o un rayo me golpeó una y otra y otra vez... Perdí la consciencia rápido pero pude alcanzar ver a alguien, era un sujeto encapuchado con una capa negra que llevaba puesta una máscara horrible: Una nariz larguirucha, los pómulos sobresalían caramente, los ojos saltones y uno de ellos tenía una rendija que condescendía la entrada de luz del ojo del asesino, los labios fruncidos... No pude llegar a ver si detrás de esa cosa se escondió un ser humano, inmediatamente supe que se llevaría a Guan dejando un rastro de mariposas, pero pude olfatear un fuerte olor a formol mientras cerraba los ojos –Dijo entrecortadamente el pobre hombre- Perdóneme mi señor, pero no pude ver más, lo siento.

-¿Qué tienes? –Inquirió Fung suspirando a su otro oficial, había dibujado un retrato hablado del asesino mientras su compañero lo describía. Evidentemente vestía como el verdugo que ejecutaba los sacrificios en honor al Dragón de Oro y, la máscara que portaba era la misma que desapareció en el escritorio de Dashi. El oficial formuló la teoría que a lo mejor usaba dagas o dardos impregnados de formol para adormecer a sus víctimas. El detective Fung se quedó pensativo con el rastro de mariposas negras. "Solo existe un lugar donde moraban las mariposas nocturnas", contestó una voz por detrás, se voltearon para ver a Vlad. "¿Cuál?".

-La mansión de Dashi, algunos rumoreaban que tenía un poder absoluto sobre ellas, pero yo creía que eran simples especulaciones –Respondió- Perdonen que me haya entrometido en su conversación, pero llevo conmigo unas invitaciones de parte del Sr. Young para la fiesta de Omi, dijo que debían asistir obligatoriamente.

-No lo sé, me sentiría incómodo.

-Debe asistir por favor –Suplicó el doctor. Fung accedió finalmente, después de redundar la situación.

* * *

_Decimocuarto crepúsculo_

Omi extendió los brazos soñoliento. La lluvia había terminado, el cielo continuaba nublado.

Recibió un mensaje del celular que le dio Chase, lo esperaba en la mansión de Dashi con el regalo y su disfraz para aquel día. Omi se vistió rápidamente con lo que encontró, salió del edificio para ver uno de los empleados de Chase esperándolo en una limusina. Montó sobre el vehículo, dirigiéndose a toda marcha a la mansión. Aparcaron en la entrada. Fue recibido por Clay y Jessie que lo felicitaron por su cumpleaños dieciocho. Lo condujeron al patio. Al asomar su cabeza por la ventana, contempló entusiasmado como había quedado el patio trasero. Las mesas instituidas en círculos con cubiertos de plata de los más finos colocados en orden, numerosas columnas ornamentadas de serpentinas y carteles llamativos, una mesa de banquete rectangular con platillos y vasos. Una tarima al fondo. Omi estaba emocionado por cómo todo había quedado. "Espero que te guste", Chase apareció por detrás. "¡Ohhhhh, me encanta!", sonrió Omi corriendo a explorar los lares. Chase le hizo entrega de su regalo.

-¡Gracias! –Exclamó, después de abrir el regalo. Chase sonrió tímidamente. Fue tan rápido como todo pasó, el arco que habían levantado para recibir a los invitados estaba lleno. Por ser Halloween, los invitados iban disfrazados de algo referente a la época. Entre ellos, está el famoso círculo de Dashi. Los primeros en llegar fueron los Spicer, Jack optó por el de un científico loco (el cual le quedaba hecho a la medida) y su prima prefirió ser un hada. Chase le dio la bienvenida formalmente y fueron a una de las mesas a las cuales asignaron. Había cientos de invitados y prometía ofrecer un buen espectáculo, la calidad de música llegaba a toda la isla por las extraordinarias y voluminosas cornetas posicionadas en la plataforma. El cumpleañero los abrazó gustosamente. Vestía normalmente, según él estaba disfrazado de un psicópata homicida. "Excelente disfraz, tu encanto natural te combina", elogió Jack con un sentido del humor negro acompañando su comentario. Omi se quedó hablando con ellos mientras los sirvientes ofrecían los entremeses al estilo Halloween.

Kimiko, Keiko y Jermaine llegaron juntos. Jermaine se disfrazó de un harapiento zombi. Keiko se vistió de una simpática y coqueta bruja. Kimiko se vistió estrambóticamente: Usó un conjunto ambientado a la época victoriana, un cuello levantado y un broche en el cuello negro (el vestido en sí era blanco), un babero blando adornando con volantes que cubría los hombros y un lazo negro, en la cintura el vestido ajustaba, las mangas largas con los puños ajustados, una falda con muchos pliegues que llegaba por encima de los tobillos, botas altas con botones y el tacón negro y por último unas enaguas negras por debajo, el vestido tenía muchos parches negros hechos a propósitos. El peinado recogido con varios mechones que decaían por sus mejillas, estilo rock and roll. Un delineador negro sobrecargado por debajo de sus ojos, los pómulos cubiertos de un rubor tenue rosa y los labios del mismo color.

-¡Kim! –Jack se acercó a ella.

-¡Jack! Guau, te ves fenomenal.

-Lo mismo digo de ti, casi ni te reconocí, deslumbras esta noche Kim.

-Gracias –Sonrió Kimiko. Jack se encargó de llevarlos a su mesa gentilmente. En el camino comentó que no entendía por qué Chase se disfrazó de guerrero milenario si con la pinta de todos los días cagaba hasta un hombre que usaba pañal para adulto. "No seas malo Jack, puede que Chase parezca un rockero con esa maraña de pelo que tiene, pero tampoco así".

-Ya me conoces –Rió él. Los dos tomaron asiento. Omi se acercó entusiasmado. Kimiko le entregó un regalo de parte de ella y su equipo técnico. Omi se mostró satisfecho de recibir un IPad. "Nos alegramos que te guste", sonrió Jermaine. Justamente vieron que Chase dejó a Jessie encargada de atender a los invitados porque tenía un asunto importante que arreglar con PandaBubba que se vistió de un panda irónicamente. Inmediatamente el Maestro Fung vino ataviado de un monje asesino en compañía de su jefe Konflange, vestido de vikingo se apareció. Su mesa se localizaba cerca de la familia del Dr. Vladimir.

-Bien Kim, ¿Qué canción cantarás esta noche?

-Es una sorpresa cumpleañero.

-Discúlpenme, el Sr. Young me ha pedido que la lleve a la tarima para entablar a prepararse –Intervino Clay. Kimiko asintió acercándose, Jermaine escogió irse con ella. Keiko estuvo hablando con Megan. Omi y Jack continuaron conversando antes de la llegada de Kimiko. Ella evaluó los efectos especiales que tenían, la luz y la escenografía acordaba con todo, su actuación sería un espectáculo. Jermaine pensó imprudentemente en voz alta dónde Chase había sacado tanto dinero para hacer algo como esto. Kimiko se volteó extrañada, le indagó como sabía que Chase estaba al borde de la bancarrota. Jermaine dudó al principio.

-Sa-Sali-lieron en to-todas las noticias, Kimi –Respondió. Kimiko soltó un bufido para ver cuál será el micrófono que utilizaría. La fiesta fue asistida por las personas desde el estatus mediano hasta el burgués. El evento fue filmado por uno de los programas que transmitía el sueño hecho realidad de cualquier adolescente (el servicio que Chase había contratado), los mesones bombardeados de regalos. Pantallas por detrás de la tarima para ampliar la vista de los que estaban más lejos de la función. El humo se levantó del hielo seco que ensamblaron para formar parte del espectáculo. Jermaine acotó en quedarse con los técnicos y se marchó. Kimiko comenzó a dirigir el equipo, sola, justipreciando desde diferentes ángulos. Para el final, se fue a la parte por debajo de la tribuna para subir al elevador y aparecer de la nada. Kimiko alzó la vista para ver la palanca encima de su cabeza. Esperó un tiempo para que el querido Omi se subiera al escenario, pidiendo silencio y anunciar el siguiente espectáculo.

-Demonios y saben que soy chaparra –Kimiko extendió la mano para accionar el comando, no obstante, otra mano lo hizo_; _Kim se volteó para encontrarse (y perderse) con unos ojos verdes- ¡¿Usted?! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué diablos estás aquí?!

-Vine por si necesitabas ayuda, el blanco es tu color Kim... –Raimundo deslizó su mano por la baranda, acorralándola.

-Gracias por la ayuda Sr. Pedrosa, no se hubiera molestado tanto en ayudarme pero ahora si no le importa, podría dejarme allí para dar mi espectáculo.

-Con mucho gusto, solo iba a decirte que la peli rodará su última escena dentro de poco y tú canción saldrá en la sinopsis para promocionarla, espero vernos en la alfombra roja cuando recojamos nuestro premio Oscar... ¿Irás verdad?

-Eso fue demasiada información por hoy, para serte franca soy admiradora de tus películas, pero nunca me esperé que conocería al actor en persona.

-Si ya me conocías, ¿Por qué te sorprendiste que era actor?

-Hay artistas que tienen un parecido con personas comunes y corrientes, a mí me confunden a menudo –Raimundo iba a responder, empero Omi anunció la aparición de Kimiko. Ésta le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Raimundo se apartó. Kimiko entró en el elevador. "¡Acábalos Kim!", exclamó él dejándola ir. La música electrizante característica de la muchacha inició lentamente para cambiar a un ritmo más movido. El ritmo del J-Pop. Omi se sentó al lado de Jack, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Es fabulosa", sonrió él. Megan se disculpó con ambos pero le urgía ir al baño. "No te tardes, que se está poniendo bueno", reprochó Omi. Megan dejó la servilleta al lado y se marchó. El vampiro se sentó al lado de una Gatúbela que lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Dónde estabas, Raimundo?

-Entonando una melodía –Respondió sarcásticamente- ¡Que vainas son esas Ashley! Estaba en el baño, con esa obsesión que tienes ya no te tolero –Gruñó Raimundo.

_Kaerimichi no nai ke mono michi ni mayoi komi  
dokoka de mita yume omoidasu Dejavu  
touryanse touryanse iki wa yoi yoi  
kono michi kaeri wa kowai aa...  
koko de umarete koko de hateru no?  
nando agaite sakaratte mo dare mo  
nogarerarenai unmei no wa wa  
higurashi ga naku goro mawari dasu yo _

Omi sonrió, asintió con la cabeza. Afirmó adorar la canción que Kim había compuesto para él. "¡Es hermosa! La descargaré apenas salga la canción", confirmó balanceándose animado el chico. Jack parecía estar más pendiente de quién canturreaba la canción que la misma. Ashley hiperventiló de la furia, su tío Chase aún no había llegado y Raimundo no le paraba. Criticó que obviamente la canción estaba por detrás y Kimiko solo gesticulaba los labios. Y no faltó poco para empezar a insultarla. "¡Mírenla! Se cree el centro de atención, no faltará poco para que el Dragón de Oro la fría y le quita su sonrisita estúpida, ¡Que arrogante! Y tú porque no estás molesto, ¡Dijiste que odiabas la música! La odias porque la simplona esa de Ángela se murió, me lo dijiste cuando en nuestra primera noche te puse una música, admite que no es la melodía lo que te atrae sino la zorra de Kimiko".

-¡Más respeto, Ashley! –Raimundo cogió su mano, apretándola con dureza- No profanes el nombre de Ángela que no tiene nada que ver con esto y con Kim mucho menos te metas, ya acordé que estaría atado a ti así que Kimiko no es rival para ti, déjala en paz –La soltó. Ella soltó un berrinche, tiró la servilleta y dejó su bolso, anunció que iría en busca de su tío. Más le convenía que al terminar la canción no lo encontrara en brazos de Kimiko u ocurriría una desgracia en esa noche. Raimundo dejó escapó unas palabras en tono inaudible.

_Ana no ai tame ga mitsume tachitsukushite iru  
eien ni nemuru komoriuta wo kiite  
bouya yoi koda nennen korori yo  
danmatsuma mo yume no naka aa...  
koko de umarete koko de hateru no?  
nando agaite sakaratte mo dare mo  
nogarerarenai unmei no wa wa  
higurashi ga naku goro mawari dasu yo  
_

_Touryanse touryanse iki wa yoi yoi  
kono michi kaeri wa kowai aa..._

_Koko de umarete koko de hateru no?  
nando agaite sakaratte mo dare mo  
nogarerarenai unmei no wa wa  
higurashi ga naku goro mawari dasu yo_

_todoroki sakebu sora yuugen no to ga hiraki_

_saa tsugi wa dare no ban?  
hitomi gokuu no kanashii kuchibiru ga utau yo  
kondo koso akenai yoru wo kirisaite..._

_saa tsugi wa dare no ban? _

_kondo koso..._

La canción terminó. La multitud se levantó para aclamarla y aplaudirle. Entre ellos estaba Omi, Jack y Raimundo. Kimiko hizo una pequeña reverencia. "¡Muchas gracias!", exclamó ella repartiendo besos al aire. Justo cuando todo iba marchando a pedir de boca. _Algo pasó. _Ocurrió un apagón misteriosamente. El apagón de luz no estaba programado como las risas de las brujas y el crujido del fantasma. La gente comenzó a asustarse. "¡¿Quién apagó la luz?!". "¡¿A DÓNDE SE FUERON TODOS?!". "¡¿Quién se cree tan importante como para formar un numero en mi fiesta?!", chilló Omi. _Y se oyó un disparó que silenció una de las voces. _La gente corrió a todas partes aterrorizada. Tirándose al suelo por si había un tiroteo. La policía actúo inmediatamente. Las luces se reincorporaron así de la nada. Se escuchó el grito de una mujer. "¡ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡ESTÁ MUERTO!", exclamó gritando esa mujer. Kim se volteó para ver a Jack tendido en el piso, desangrándose con una bala incrustada en el hombro y los ojos cerrados. La gente saltó directo a la salida. Raimundo pasó corriendo y empujando a la multitud, para reencontrarse con Kimiko.

-¡¿Cómo ocurrió esto?!

-No lo sé, hubo un disparo y alguien comenzó a gritar, Jack estaba aquí... ¡Ayúdame Rai! –Raimundo se agachó y le tomó el pulso.

-¡ESTÁ VIVO! ¡HOMBRE VIVO! ¡TRAIGAN A LOS PARAMÉDICOS! ¡LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA Y RÁPIDO! ¡OMI! ¡OMI! ¡¿COÑO A LA MADRE, DONDE TE METISTE CARAJO?! ¡CHASE! ¡CHASE! –Gritó Raimundo hasta quedar ronco, percibió a Chase aparecer desde el interior de la mansión cuando la muchedumbre rodeó al herido. Éste soltó las cajas para atender a Jack en el piso. Kimiko cogió su celular, llamando velozmente a la ambulancia. Chase afirmó que perdería un brazo para cuando llegase la ambulancia. Llamó a Clay, los dos lo tomarían de las extremidades y lo llevarían al hospital más cercano rápidamente. Mientras los dos lo cargaban. Fung dijo que indudablemente era otro atentado del asesino en serie en contra Jack, pero no encajaba del todo. Ya que usó una herramienta hecha por el hombre. Chase se lanzó sobre él.

-Si este hombre muere será por su culpa detective, se nota que su sistema de vigilancia ha sido completamente inútil.

-El asesino en serie opta por un disfraz, Sr. Young, puede que uno de sus invitados se coleó o a lo mejor asistió sin la máscara y realizó el atentado contra el Sr. Spicer –Chase gruñó y se llevó el cuerpo malherido de Jack. Kimiko quiso acompañarlo por ser su amigo, pero no podía localizar a Jermaine ni a Keiko por ninguna parte. Raimundo se ofreció en llevarla en su coche. Kimiko accedió desesperada. Chase montó al hombre en su vehículo, listo para llevárselo. Cuando Jessie vino corriendo torpemente llamando al amo Chase. Clay y Fung le preguntaron por qué tanto ajetreo. Jessie farfulló aterrorizada que había un símbolo rojo muy extraño en el cobertizo de las rosas. Chase arqueó una ceja. Iba a intervenir, pero Fung prefirió que ese asunto se encargaba directamente él. Chase debía llevar a su invitado sano y salvo a la clínica, empero podía bien obviar esos términos. Chase asintió de mala gana, montándose en el coche junto a Clay. Raimundo y Kimiko intercambiaron miradas.

-Si quieren vayan, al fin y al cabo solo estorbarían en la operación quirúrgica de Jack –Dijo.

Raimundo vio por última vez a Kimiko y luego corrió tras Fung. Kimiko lo siguió de cerca. En el camino se encontraron a unos muy sudados Jermaine y Keiko. Kimiko iba a preguntar por qué estaban así. Ellos titubearon, pero Raimundo los interrumpió. Acotando que debían ir a ver qué había ocurrido. "¿Qué ocurrió?", inmediatamente Jermaine escondió algo detrás de su abrigo que los ojos perspicaces de Raimundo fueron capaces de distinguir.

-Lo averiguaremos cuando lleguemos... –El cuarteto se dirigió al cobertizo de las rosas. Allí escucharon a Jessie llorar mientras hablaba con el detective Fung y oyeron igualmente flash de cámaras, Konflange movilizó al cuerpo policial en busca de indicios posteriormente que el médico Vlad salía del cobertizo.

-...Apenas se apagaron las luces, me dirigí al cobertizo para ver si algo funcionaba mal con los paneles de control y encontré el símbolo sangriento que es uno de los círculos mágicos que garabateaba el amo… Tenía una nota al lado que encabezaba: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS OMI! Y una serie de números extraños –Jessie le mostró un sobre blanco con un borde oro y el sello del Dragón de Un Ala Rota- No quise abrir el interior del cobertizo asustada por el contenido del sobre y fui a buscar al Sr. Young pero me encontré con el Dr. Vladimir –Explicaba entrecortadamente- Estuvo él aquí hace un rato examinando los cuerpos después de que volvieran las luces escuché los pasos y los seguí, así como fue que llegué a ustedes, les juro que no tuve nada que ver con esto –Sollozó Jessie.

_En el interior del cobertizo de las rosas. En el centro había una mesa de banquete encima un mantel desplegado, platillos vacíos con cubiertos colocados en su concerniente orden, sillas en torno a la mesa. Ocupadas por los cuerpos de Hannibal, Wuya, Edward y Guan. Los ojos de éste último sacados de sus órbitas, el rostro de Edward desfigurado totalmente, Wuya tenía abierta las tripas mostrando lo que había comido e igualmente con Hannibal. Un charco de sangre diluía a su alrededor. _

-Esto tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto –Kimiko llevó las manos tras su nuca, sin creerlo.

-La temperatura corporal de sus cuerpos sigue caliente, ocurrió hace poco –Comentó Vlad.

-No es por acusar a nadie pero... _Kim y yo vimos a Jermaine y a Keiko muy sudorosos luego del incidente, no respondieron por qué se salieron de la fiesta, justo entonces Jermaine se llevó tras la espalda un objeto de procedencia misteriosa y si no tiene nada que ocultar, lo mostrará con mucho gusto..._

_-_¿Eso es cierto?

-Pues yo...

-El que está libre de culpa no temería de nada, ¡Jermaine demuéstranos lo que escondes! ¡¿Qué escondes: Será el arma con la cual atentaste la vida del Sr. Jack Spicer?! –Y jaló la muñeca de Jermaine improvisamente...

* * *

_Me perdí sin retorno en el rastro animal _

_Un sueño que tuve en algún lugar, un deja vu que recuerdo_

_Déjame pasar, déjame pasar; estaré bien yendo_

_Aunque volver a este camino sea tan aterrador, ah... _

_¿Has nacido y muerto aquí? _

_No importa cuántas veces te niegues y te opongas _

_Nadie puede escapar de la rueda de la fortuna_

_Que comienza a girar cuando las cigarras lloran... _

_Ojos terribles te miran y nunca se marchan _

_Dormiré toda la eternidad, escuchando una nana _

_Los son buenos, así que duermen sin esfuerzo_

_Los últimos momentos antes de morir siguen en tus sueños, ah... _

_¿Has nacido y muerto aquí? _

_No importa cuántas veces te niegues y te opongas _

_Nadie puede escapar de la rueda de la fortuna_

_Que comienza a girar cuando las cigarras lloran... _

_Déjame pasar, déjame pasar; estaré bien yendo_

_Aunque volver a este camino sea tan aterrador, ah..._

_¿Has nacido y muerto aquí? _

_No importa cuántas veces te niegues y te opongas _

_Nadie puede escapar de la rueda de la fortuna_

_Que comienza a girar cuando las cigarras lloran... _

_El cielo tiembla y grita, la puerta a lo oculto se abre _

_¿A quién le llegará el turno esta vez? _

_Los tristes labios del sacrificio humano cantan _

_Sin duda la próxima vez, cortarás la noche que nunca se acaba_

_¿A quién le llegará el turno esta vez? _

_La próxima vez..._

* * *

_Clausula 02, fragmento del libro "El Dragón de Un Ala Rota":_

_Chase Young... Él es un caso muy especial. Chase y yo tenemos tantas cosas en común, pero al mismo tiempo tenemos tantos desencuentros. Que no sabría decirles si somos más amigos que enemigos. Chase es un hombre inteligentísimo, suspicaz, porque tras esa sonrisa amistosa y paternal se esconde muchas cosas. Yo conocí muchas de él y él conoció muchas mías. Aunque nunca llegué a decirle todo, siempre me guardé una para mí. Para que después no usara en mí contra algo que yo le dije. A Chase le tengo el ojo puesto porque él me lo tiene a mí. En cualquier descuido, será capaz de todo, de eso estoy seguro._

* * *

**A/N: Fin del capi especial. ¿A qué no estuvo épico? ¡Cada fragmento les arrebató un suspiro! Si quieren un segundo capi especial será mucho, mucho después. No poseo el disclaimer de la canción de Eiko Shimamiya: Unmei No Wa (Ruleta de la Fortuna). Ya les di tiempo suficiente que volvieran a respirar así que vámonos a los hechos:**

**¿La tradición truculenta continuará? Sea usted el juez. Descubrimos que Omi es una persona superdotada ya que puede escuchar a espíritus (el Dragón de Oro) que pueden telepáticamente mensajes que predecirán la muerte más próxima y los dibuja en su cuaderno... O puede ser que solo es un pretexto para encubrir sus planes para poder rodear a sus víctimas, sea usted el juez. Las máscaras de la fiesta de Dashi eran las que utilizaban en los rituales a sacrificar... ¡La cara del asesino por fin desvelada! Usa una de las máscaras de la fiesta de Dashi, la del verdugo, ¿Quién será? ¿Será Jermaine? Sea usted el juez. ¡Vamos a la fiesta! Todo marchaba exitosamente, todos disfrutaban de la comida y del espectáculo... Hasta que las luces se apagaron y se oyó un disparo, Jack estaba en el piso malherido y fue llevado a urgencias, al mismo tiempo fue encontrado un misterioso símbolo sangriento en el cobertizo de las rosas y tras su puerta los desaparecidos de Hannibal, Wuya, Edward y Guan... Los cadáveres totalmente destruidos. ¿Quién habrá querido atentar con la vida de Jack? ¿Qué significará los números extraños del sobre dirigido para Omi? ¿El regalo macabro de Omi es un mensaje del Dragón de Oro o el Asesino en Serie para el Círculo de Dashi? ¿Y qué esconderá Jermaine? ¿Será el arma que atentó contra una vida? SEA USTED EL JUEZ. Vayan sacando su cuenta señores. Y no olviden que comentar es la mejor manera de pedir, ¡Hasta el próximo capi mis malvaviscos asados!**

* * *

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¡¿Qué pasó Lupe?! Te veo muy demacrada, ¿Será por las noches de fiesta o por qué le pegaron un plomazo a Jackie Bonniel?... Apuesto que no te esperabas eso. ¿Qué pasará si Omi te ve así horrible? Pues un espectáculo, querida, me llevaría mis cotufas mientras veo a Chase haciéndote pedazos. En uno de los aspectos que comentaste acabas de resolver una parte del misterio que esconde la isla, ¿Pero qué crees? Yo tampoco te diré cuál es n_n He aquí la sorpresa esperada, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Atolondrada, con el ojo cuadrado, en shock? Seguro dirás: Por lo menos no mató a Jackie lindo, pero no me la apostaría mucho porque pertenece al Círculo de Dashi... Como verás todavía no he comentado Apocalypsis no porque no me guste sino que no tuve tiempo (tampoco le he comentado a otros), pero está en mí lista de cosas que hacer. Anhelo que este capi haya sido el mejor de todos hasta ahora (es uno de los tres o dos capis especiales en el transcurso del fic) y nos vemos pronto, malvavisca asada ;) **


	13. Fluctuación

**A/N: ¡Nuevo Xiaolin Rumor!... Parece ser que al final de la temporada de Xiaolin Chronicles, ¡UN PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL SERÁ ASESINADO! Esta fuente no es una información oficial ni se sabe quién podría ser, si del bando Heylin o Xiaolin. ¿Ustedes quién creen que será la victima? ¿Quién será el/la asesino(a)?**

**SEA USTED EL JUEZ**

**12º**

_**Fluctuación**_

...Y jaló de su muñeca improvisamente. El puño de Jermaine estaba cerrado hasta tronar los nudillos, abrió la mano. No ocultaba nada. Raimundo soltó un bufido. "Debió esconderlo", el detective le pidió amablemente a Jermaine pegar sus manos de la pared para revisarlo y procedió a chequear sus bolsillos, no llevaba consigo nada fuera de lo común. Fung reculó. Jermaine se separó. Añadió que no había hecho nada que infringiera la ley o atentó contra una vida. "Está bien hijo", respondió secamente. Fortuitamente que examinaran los cuerpos la forense decidió llevarse los cuerpos para sacar una autopsia que prescribirá las causas de sus muertes, esta información se suministraría a sus familias y personas más cercanas para que pudieran darles un santo velorio. Las camillas que transbordaban a los cuatro cadáveres fueron desfilando una por una en el interior del vehículo, un equipo de comando llegó para investigar más de cerca la escena del crimen. El asesino fue muy cuidadoso esta vez. Fung se volteó para dirigirse a Jessie, quería saber quiénes poseían las llaves de esto pues que la cerradura del cobertizo no había sido forcejeada con nada.

-No existen copias de la llave del cobertizo, al igual que la llave del despacho del amo, está con las demás en el cuarto de los sirvientes y si quiere los llevaré allá.

-Con mucho gusto –Asintió el detective Fung, largándose con ella no sin antes que uno de sus investigadores le adjudicara una bolsa de plástico con una mariposa, un detalle curioso aparte del banquete que analizarían minuciosamente. La mariposa nocturna que habitaban en la mansión de Dashi para rematar. Raimundo se dirigió a Jermaine, pidiendo disculpas por lo sucedido anteriormente. Jermaine se mostró comprensible. Miró nuevamente hacia la puerta del cobertizo. Una serie de números escritos encima del símbolo. Kimiko anotó los símbolos por si acaso en una libreta que acarreaba su bolsito. Keiko volvió a preguntar qué había pasado con Jack para cambiar de tema.

-A Jack le dispararon en un brazo en pleno apagón, la policía sospecha que fue el asesino, apenas me bajé de la tarima para buscarlos a ustedes y reintegraron las luces... Él... El resto de la historia lo han vivido hasta ahora, si Edward murió y era padre de Omi, no quiero ser quién le cuente la noticia sería demasiado horrible para él.

-Entiendo, quizá deberías seguir con tus planes e ir hacia al hospital para cuidar a Jack, yo y Keiko localizaremos a Omi –Se comprometió Jermaine, estrechando los hombros de Keiko. Kimiko asintió sonriente, sostuvo su mano. Miró a Raimundo por el rabillo del ojo yéndose con él. Apenas la feliz pareja se marchó. Jermaine se volteó hacia Keiko, demacrado de un buen susto. Keiko sobó su hombro. "Estuvo cerca, tranquilo", Keiko le pasó por debajo una divisa del dragón de un ala rota que ocultó en su caso, redimiendo el color de sus mejillas.

* * *

El detective Fung abrió el panel, que tenía colgando todas las llaves que abrían la puerta de la mansión. La llave del cobertizo de las rosas continuaba en su lugar, enteramente intacta. Esto dejó muy desconcertado al detective. El asesino podría haber tirado la llave e irse pero simplemente la dejó, eso quiere decir que el asesino indudablemente es uno de los invitados a la fiesta, sabía dónde estaba la llave. Planeó el escenario con antelación_. _Megan regresó del baño empolvándose la nariz cuando se topó con Jessie y el detective. Fung preguntó qué había estado haciendo los últimos minutos. Megan respondió que estaba en el baño.

-¿Tanto tiempo? Eso es raro.

-Una chica siempre tarda porque quiere lucir muy bien, ¿Cuál es el problema a eso? –Dijo con voz ronca. El detective Fung le hizo mención del disparo de Jack. Megan pareció entrar en un colapso gravitacional. Se llevó las manos al pecho, jadeante le preguntó qué pasó con él. El detective Fung dijo que en este momento posiblemente estarían operándolo, pero el punto es que en ese disparo ocurrió un apagón de luz y alguien lo disparó. Sospechó que era uno de los ausentes en esa fiesta y casualmente estaba entre ellos. Megan le rebatió no tener que ver con el atentado hacia su primo, lo quería como un hermano, no tenía razones para haber querido matarlo. "Lamento no coincidir con su punto de vista, señorita... Apenas los médicos extraigan la bala de Jack podré deducir de cuál pistola salió disparada, eso no va a quedarse así", la amenazó el detective. Megan se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos. La sirvienta desvió la mirada enérgicamente. _Una vez que el misterioso incidente se produjo, los desaparecidos volvieron a su lugar de origen. _Ashley llegó para encontrarse un desastre en el patio. Las mesas y sillas tiradas por un lado, sangre salpicando a todas partes, vidrios rotos esparcidos por doquier, comida desparramada y un conjunto de personas entrevistadas por una masa de policías que bombardeaban en busca de cualquier indicio. Una cinta rodeó la casa. Fung reparó la presencia de Ashley rápidamente, no tardó en acercarse en preguntar dónde estaba mientras ocurrió el incidente. Ashley respondió que buscaba a su tío…

Al verse acosada por el interrogatorio, Fung le develó la verdad. Ashley no podía creerlo, la llevaron cerca de la escena en la cual encontraron los cadáveres y entre ellos el de su padre, e inmediatamente preguntó por Raimundo. Le comentó que había partido junto a la señorita Kimiko para llevar a Jack al hospital. Ashley sufrió un golpe de frenesí que sobresaltó toda su personalidad caprichosa. Fung le rogó que se calmara. Ashley se frotó las sienes, los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y el jadeo impertinente la convirtieron en otra persona. En ese momento cuando Ashley miraba el círculo, Omi apareció de la nada orillado a un árbol. Comentó que el círculo trazado era uno de los que conformaban parte de los círculos mágicos hilvanados en las ceremonias para sacrificar a alguien. Fung se volteó para ver al chico, bajó la mirada penosamente. Omi se sentó en el sofá mientras trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Mí padre está muerto? –Inquirió con los ojos desorbitados.

-Sí, Omi, así es... –Asintió Keiko- El asesino lo mató y no solo a él, sino tu tío legítimo, tú madre y el Sr. Hannibal, los cuatro aparecieron en el cobertizo de las rosas y el asesino dejó una carta a tu nombre –Jessie extendió la mano. Omi miró a Fung, quería leerla antes de ser confiscada. Era un sobre blanco puro con diseño elegante, tenía un borde ondulado dorado y en la parte frontera un sello rojo con el símbolo del Dragón de Un Ala Rota, el mismo que usaba su padre antes de firmar un documento. Le pareció raro. Al abrirlo encontró una hoja arrugada, un mensaje breve escrito con sangre:

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS OMI!_

_-_Nunca antes había sentido tanta rabia ni tengo idea de quién es el culpable, pero quién sea no le perdonaré lo que le hizo a mí primo –Megan apretó los puños.

-Ni yo –Susurró Ashley ahogadamente- La tristeza es demasiado grande –Suspiró.

-Debo hacer algo antes de ejecutar la fase de mí plan pero necesito de vuestro permiso... En cada una de las casas a las que mandé custodiar implanté un sistema de cámaras escondidas para espiar vuestros movimientos –Jessie pareció exaltada, Megan soltó un grito ahogado y Ashley se cargó encima del detective- Lo hice con la intención de saber quién era el asesino y de protegerlos, no tuve fines maquiavélicos si eso piensan, hay algo que evidentemente ha quedado en prueba... Puede que el asesino en serie conozca la mansión de pies a cabezas y analizando el perfil psicológico de cada uno de ustedes, lógicamente no pudo haber sido un invitado que tenga un orgullo que sobrepase la locura al entrar al cuarto de los sirvientes no sin embargo, si el culpable fuera un sirviente estarían tirándoselas a ellos mismos, pero no es un solo culpable... Son cuatro cadáveres que acarrear, una sola persona no podría hacerlo tan rápido y cualquiera pensar que son dos personas reunidas en un complot... Seguramente quería hacer que el crimen se viera desde ese lado del tablero –Añadió el detective. Justo en aquel instante escucharon un estertor, voltearon para verlo. Las comisuras de sus labios eran irónicas, pero sus labios mostraban una sonrisa malévola. Acto seguido, Omi carcajeó maquiavélicamente. Los demás lo vieron con extrañeza.

-Ingeniosa deducción, detective Fung, pero cuántas veces tengo que decirle que el Dragón de Oro existe... _Él mismo me dijo quiénes serían las próximas víctimas, _en todo caso si no fuera él, es por él... El asesino está plasmando el rito para disipar el epitafio, al final de esta historia nadie quedará con vida –Omi se levantó, dirigiéndose al retrato de Ángela- Morirán los más cercanos, ¿Quién?... ¿Quién crees que sea la próxima víctima, detective Fung?...

* * *

Raimundo y Kimiko llegaron al hospital tardísimo debido al tráfico. Kimiko se desmontó y Raimundo fue tras ella. Kimiko corrió hasta llegar en recepción, preguntando por el cuarto de Jack. La recepcionista buscó en su base de datos en la computadora, el Sr. Spicer estaba hospedado en la habitación 007 y en este mismo instante estaba en el quirófano. Kimiko vio a Raimundo, éste le envió una mirada de compasión. Los dos fueron al piso uno. La sala del quirófano estaba al fondo del pasillo. Chase estaba en el interior vestido adecuadamente, al verlos se acercó. Chase se despojó del tapabocas. "¿Cómo está Jack?", inquirió Kimiko.

-Jack está dormido, se puso como loco cuando se enteró que lo iban a operar y tuvieron que sedarlo, el doctor ya me mostró la radiografía de su hombro y la bala está muy profunda... Deben sacarlo rápidamente o se infestará y es ahí cuando obligatoriamente perderá su brazo –Kimiko llevó una mano a su boca- No podemos hacer más nada por él, excepto avisarle a su prima con urgencias, si me harían el honor de acompañarlo... Debo regresar con Omi, yo no tengo velas en este velorio, con permiso –Concluyó displicentemente. Kimiko por suerte anotó el celular de Megan, se comunicó con ella avivadamente. Raimundo se sentó en las sillas de metal frías. Chase se despojó de sus batas y se despidió amablemente, se marchó. Kimiko se sentó al lado de Raimundo luego de terminar de hablar con Megan, ya venía.

-En serio no me puedo imaginar el dolor que padece Jack en estos momentos, pobre, no sé Raimundo pero creo que esa bala iba destinada a mí... Jack se sacrificó en mí lugar, no soy capaz de perdonarme esto Rai, no... –Sollozó Kimiko- Si pierde su brazo es por mí culpa y solo mía, no sabes lo mal que me siento –Kimiko rompió a llantos. Raimundo cayó rendido ante sus pies. Primeramente era linda cuando sonreía, ahora llorando era hermosa. Movió el mechón de su pelo y la miró a los ojos con amor.

-No es tú culpa Kimiko y estoy seguro que Jack no querría verte así; él se pondrá bien; está a tiempo de salvarse... –Raimundo tenía todas las ventajas del mundo: Kimiko pasaba por un momento de debilidad. Kimiko tiritaba. No sabía si del frío o del terror que la carcomía. Él para transmitirle un poco de calor alargó el brazo, rodeando sus hombros encogidos. Ella apoyó su cabeza de su hombro. Estuvieron callados media hora a continuación. Sus cuerpos no deseaban separarse. Como una manera de seguir conversando, le envió su mano. Kimiko apartó inmediatamente su mano, separándose de él.

-No tengo cabeza para pensar en eso...

-Me sorprende que una mujer tan hermosa como tú aún no haya compartido su vida con una persona, digo, deberías tener muchos pretendientes.

-Es curioso que lo digas, pero es parte de una promesa, quiero anteponer mí carrera antes de iniciar una relación formal... No creo que esté madura para eso, quiero todavía disfrutar de mí libertad por ahora, únicamente recuerdo que tenía un par de novios en la secundaria pero las cosas no funcionaron; además de que pretendo cumplir el último deseo de mí padre.

-Ya veo, ¿Por qué decidiste ser cantante? Recuerda que yo también soy parte del mundo del espectáculo y eso trae muchos compromisos, no es como todo el mundo lo pinta.

-Nadie me había preguntado eso –Rió Kimiko- Papá frecuentaba a enfermarse mucho pues su creciente contacto con las máquinas deterioraba su frágil cuerpo y entonces de niña canté para él, para contentarlo, perdí mi madre y no quería perderlo a él, eso siempre lo animaba –Sonrió Kimiko, reteniendo las lágrimas; Raimundo la escuchaba atentamente- Hasta que al final mí padre enfermó gravemente y los médicos dedujeron que sería el fin para él, me hizo prometer dos cosas en su lecho de muerte: Que compartiera esa melodiosa voz con el mundo y encontrara a ese príncipe azul con quien soñaba cada vez que papá se detenía en sus horarios de trabajo para leerme un cuento... Desde entonces Jermaine y Keiko son para mí la familia que me faltó en esos años, perdí mi padre a los diecisiete años, recién de otro problema...

-¿Problema?

-A los quince años yo sufría constantemente de problemas del corazón y necesitaban hacer un trasplante de órganos rápido o sino perecería, estaba muy débil, mi padre movió cielo y tierra en busca de ese donante y lo encontró milagrosamente... Siento que no pude pagarle esa deuda tan grande contraída con él, ¡Ay perdóname, no debí haberte contado todo esto! –Kimiko se secó las lágrimas, trató de levantarse. Pero Raimundo la retuvo, sonriéndole.

-No, eso era algo que tenías muy dentro de ti y quizá contándole a alguien, pudiste liberarte –Dijo él- Prometo no andar de chismoso con tu secreto –Raimundo alzó la mano, "palabra de scout". Kimiko se rió, bajó la mirada. "¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué decidiste ser actor?".

-Ah... Es una historia más aburrida, cuando ocurrió el terremoto que azotó a la isla, perdí a muchos miembros de mi familia, éramos cuantiosos así que era muy difícil averiguar quién faltaba –Kimiko se rió- Cuando era un loco despreocupado quería ser futbolista, en el cole era un simple amateur, pero estaba también la opción de ser surfista ya que mis premios me condecoraban el mejor en toda la isla... Hice quedar en alto el nombre de mi familia; luego del día en que murió Ángela y de ellos, me comprometí en ser una persona responsable –Le dijo desviando la mirada- Por ayuda extra de una tía que vive en Río, pude culminar todos mis estudios en el extranjero en el tiempo que la isla se alzaba, no tuve suerte en cumplir mis sueños... Al principio creí que me iba aquedar para siempre vendiendo hamburguesas, tras un puesto de McDonald.

-¡¿Trabajabas en el McDonald?! –Exclamó Kimiko riéndose.

-Sí, ríete todo lo que quieras, pero es cierto… Mí suerte cambió cuando ofrecían un casting en busca de jóvenes para protagonizar una película y querían una cara nueva, quedé elegido entre cientos de jóvenes aspirantes y ahí cambió mi vida –Cabeceó- Te lo dije, fue aburrido.

-No, creo que sufriste del mismo modo –Sonrió ella con compasión. Raimundo le devolvió la sonrisa, se inclinó hacia ella. Kimiko alzó la cabeza. Apunto de encontrarse sus labios, la prima de Jack entró corriendo. Ellos se apartaron. Kimiko recibió a una adolorida Megan con un fuerte abrazo. Megan quiso hablar con el doctor, pero Raimundo le contó que estaba atendiendo a Jack. Estarían un rato así. Debían estar en la sala de espera mientras tanto. La chica soltó un bufido, comiéndose las uñas caminó en círculos en espera de una noticia.

-Rai, creo que deberías regresar, yo me quedaré aquí hasta saber qué pasó con Jack...

-No, no te dejaré aquí sola, estaré contigo por lo menos toda la noche.

-Pero tú novia...

-Hablaré con ella pero no te voy a dejar sola, por ti soy capaz de cualquier cosa ¿Está claro? –El ultimátum de Raimundo dejó a la chica en desconcierto. No sabía si debía contentarse o preocuparse de lo que opinara Ashley. Algo era seguro, no tenía el valor de separarse de él, _por lo menos esa noche._

* * *

Entretanto que todos los presentes veían el video que Fung había recibido de los policías de las cámaras de seguridad directamente. Pudieron apreciar las ausencias de mucha gente: En aquel saco estaban metidos Megan, Ashley, Vladimir, Jessie y curiosamente Chase Young. El detective Fung determinó que uno de esos ausentes fue quién disparó a Jack y depositó los cuerpos en el cobertizo de las rosas. Chase recogió un puñetazo de ira al enterarse de la travesura del detective Fung, por poco no se le tiraba encima por haberlo monitoreado todo este tiempo de su inconsciencia y llevarse a su hermano para realizarle una autopsia sin su permiso. El detective Fung antes de irse les recomendó a sus 5 sospechosos irse preparando porque pediría una orden de cateo y apenas la obtenga, los primeros registrados serían ellos. Si encontraba la dichosa pistola tenía en su mirada al asesino en serie. "Buen día señores", les anunció Fung antes de irse. Chase respiraba entrecortadamente de la rabia. Ashley cruzó los brazos. Vladimir prefirió irse. Jessie se alejó con su hermano al poco tiempo que Chase, Ashley y Omi zanjaron irse. "Más te vale que no estés involucrada en esto Jess, te ves más culpable que lobo disfrazado de oveja", gruñó Clay. "¡¿Cómo crees?! Yo me fui de la fiesta tan solo porque el Sr. Young necesitaba que lo ayudara con el embalaje y tú lo sabes, yo no soy la asesina... Escucha, necesito que me promuevas una coartada por esta noche...".

-¿En qué lío te metiste Jess?

-No es ningún lío, sé reconocer peregrinamente las marcas de un asesino en serie y éste las tiene, desde que murió el Sr. Dashi no he perdido mi tiempo en investigar –Susurró Jessie, cambiándose la ropa al mismo tiempo que ellos entraban al cuarto de sirvientes; se colocó una chaqueta de cuero negro, se puso unos botines negros y cogió su casco de motocicleta- He puesto mí ojo sobre él y él en el mío, estoy a punto de descubrir quién es él… –Hizo un mohín, Jessie se dirigió a la puerta de enfrente.

-¿Así que por eso tantas salidas nocturnas raras y por qué tardabas tanto cuando te tocaban tus días libres? ¿Y hablas de un "él"? –Clay la persiguió.

-Este no es un crimen del hampa común, Clay, no es que quiera alarmarte pero los asesinos que se están produciendo es por culpa de Dashi y te juro por nuestro padre que los señores muertos no son el último crimen de ese asesino... Mi vida corre en peligro porque el asesino sabe que estoy a punto de descubrirlo si salgo una vez más, ¡O muere él o muero yo! –Clay la miró con horror, Jessie continuó-: Yo soy la próxima víctima Clay, entiéndelo, en estos 6 días me tocará a mí morir y si eso ocurre quiero que continúes la investigación por mí...

-¿Por qué irás si sabes que morirás?

-Porque si no voy moriremos todos y si voy, al menos moriré yo en lugar de todos –Jessie cogió su bolso- Prométeme que si me pasa algo quiero que te encargues de una encomienda por mí; Chase mantiene enterrado algo escondido en el patio trasero de su casa, una bolsa, específicamente alrededor de un árbol con una grieta en forma de equis... Averigua qué es y notifícaselo a la policía, podría ser importante –Jessie se fue. Dejando a Clay al azar de un montón de preguntas al aire.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado. Era medianoche. Kimiko se recostó del hombro de Raimundo y, cayó en un profundo sueño. Raimundo acarició con el dedo pulgar los pómulos de Kimiko. Su respiración era tranquila, estaba profundamente dormida. Le sonrió de oreja a oreja. En ese instante, Ashley doblaba la esquina de un cuarto para encontrar a su prometido con otra chica. "Sabía que te encontraría aquí...", gruñó. Raimundo alzó la vista. "Más silencio, aquí hay doctores que trabajan hasta tarde y pacientes que quieren dormir, no vayas a formar un numerito aquí", masculló entre dientes Raimundo. Ashley soltó un bufido, canalizando su ira y tranquilizándose. "Mira baby, he tratado de ser comprensiva y razonable, te di tiempo para que escogieras tú mismo la fecha de nuestra boda y hasta me he callado la boca porque tú me lo pides... Empero esto no puede seguir así Raimundo, no consigo que me mires de la misma forma en que la miras a ella, estás comprometido conmigo y esto ninguna mujer que se respete lo tolera; ¡¿Qué pasó con lo nuestro, Rai?! ¡¿Vas a seguir viéndome con la cara de tonta?!", Ashley cogió una revista donde la portada salían ellos como la pareja candente del año. Raimundo vaciló, dejando a Kimiko a un lado delicadamente.

-Claro que no, Ashley yo solo...

-¡¿Ah no?! Entonces compórtate, ya has ayudado demasiado por hoy, es hora que te vengas conmigo... ¡De veras no te entiendo Raimundo! Estás forrado de billetes, tienes una novia a la cual muchos querían tener, tienes un apartamento envidiable y un futuro por delante, lo quieres cambiar por esto –Ashley señaló a Kimiko.

-Ambos sabemos que era un cero a la izquierda antes que Dashi me convirtiera en esto, esto no soy yo Ashley –Raimundo agitó su chaqueta.

-Sí tienes razón eres más que eso, eres un asesino Raimundo... Eso nadie te lo va a perdonar –Replicó Ashley en tono burlón. Raimundo puso los ojos desorbitados. Chocó contra ella y le tapó la boca. "Baja la voz, nos podrían escuchar, y aquí las paredes tienen oídos... Mejor larguémonos", Raimundo se llevó Ashley hacia las puertas de salida, temblorosamente. Sin percibir una cámara escondida en las macetas de la esquina, filmó toda la conversación.

* * *

_Decimoquinto crepúsculo_

Fung amaneció desvelado, hundiendo la cabeza en papeles y con una taza de café fría en la mano. Fue despertado cuando una pila de libros se dejó caer. Fung vio a su jefe. Le indagó si había estado esperando vagamente los resultados de la autopsia. "Pues tengo una buena noticia, aquí están", Konflange le zumbó los papeles. Mientras él preparaba café y examina con cuidado las fotografías. En sus cuerpos encontraron suministros de sustancias que a su sobredosis mataban al instante, las víctimas fueron adormecidas con formol aparentemente, en los cuatro encontraron en sus estómagos comida digerida como si alguien les hubiera ofrecido un banquete, tal vez los desmembramientos ocurrieron luego de que los mataran usando este tipo de sustancia peligrosa. Konflange comentó que quien pudiera tener mayor disponibilidad de conseguir estas sustancias sería Vlad por su condición de médico.

-Además que él desapareció cuando hubo el apagón.

-Tiene razón jefe, ¿Pero qué motivos tendría él para disparar a Jack?... ¿Ellos se la llevaban bien o mal según nuestros informes?

-Lo normal, una burla, pero no pasaba de un atentado agravio.

-Por otro lado está Raimundo Pedrosa, no es para muchos los que han visto la página de La Habitación de Kimiko y a los ojos de todos que siente algo por ella, Kimiko pasa su tiempo con Jack... Quizá a Raimundo le pudo haber dado un ataque de celos y... –Hizo un ademán.

-No olvide a Ashley o a Megan siquiera –Konflange golpeó la fotografía de la chica- Jack fue ex novio de Ashley, cortaron en dos meses instantáneamente lo dejó por Raimundo, se le ha visto frecuentar mucho un mes antes que Dashi muriera y eso es en el transcurso que Raimundo filmaba una película –Se acercó a la foto de Megan y Jermaine, una cerca de la otra- Jermaine y Megan son novios informalmente, no muchos lo saben, entre esas personas estaba Jack notoriamente por ser su primo y no aprobaba la relación puesto que Jermaine es mayor que Megan... Tuvieron disputas impúdicas por ello –Konflange sonrió al ver la foto de Chase- Y por último tenemos al querido Chase Young, ¿Por qué habrá querido atacarlo?

-Opino que Chase tuvo algún inconveniente con Jack, acuérdate que él es el tutor de Omi y quizá discutieron por él, Chase tiene todo lo que se necesita para ser un asesino... Viendo su registro, es un hombre que no ha tenido una vida feliz: Perdió tempranamente a sus padres biológicos en un accidente de tránsito y pasó toda su niñez en un orfanato de monjes donde vivió sin cariño ni amor y era acosado constantemente por chicos mayores que él; a los 12 fue adoptado, sin embargo, el matrimonio no funcionaba del todo bien puesto que su mamá parecía infatigablemente del maltrato de su marido que era un alcohólico y apostador para rematar, un día mató a su madre frente sus propios ojos, él fue metido preso y Chase quedó solo en el mundo... Únicamente contaba con un amiguito llamado Dashi, un niño nacido en cuna de oro, los 2 eran más hermanos que Dashi y Guan consanguíneamente emparentados, Dashi influenció mucho en la vida de Chase... Se rumoreaban que entre los dos realizaban actos ateos o algo así, secuestraban animales y posteriormente los mataban, pero nunca se confirmaron si era cierto y ante un tribunal quedaron inocentes –Contó el detective Fung- Dashi ayudó a su mejor amigo prosperar tanto como él, coincidían muchas cosas en común, entre ellas que se acostaron con una misma mujer y producto de la unión de él y su esposa, nació este individuo llamado Omi; hay algo en mí que me dice que ese Edward Young es una invención de Chase para hacer sus marramuncias... Sí señor él vivió muchas desgracias contiguas que lo pudieron llevar a Young como asesino.

-Quién lo diría hasta la muerte de Dashi es un misterio –Vaciló Konflange. Recibieron la llegada de un oficial con la orden de cateo para registrar a los sospechosos de la fiesta.

-¡Excelente! Fung visitarás a Ashley y después que termines con ella ve con Jessie, yo me ocuparé de Vladimir y Megan, el primero que termine se encargará de hacerle una visita al Sr. Young –Ordenó el jefe. Fung y su escuadrón asintió antes de abandonar la oficina.

* * *

Entretanto Kimiko extendió los brazos soñolienta. Raimundo no estaba por ningún lado. Le pareció extraño. Se levantó mientras escudriñaba con la vista los pasillos del hospital. Justo en aquel santiamén, Megan venía corriendo con una buena noticia. Abrazó a Kimiko. Ya le habían dado los resultados de la operación de Jack. Fue un éxito, la bala fue extraída y Jack no perdería su brazo. Para que sanara la fractura estaría alrededor de ocho y diez semanas usando un cabestrillo. Dependiendo de cómo evolucionaba el paciente, Jack saldría en dos días del hospital. Megan y Kimiko se pusieron a saltar como dos niñas en el pasillo, empero cerraron la boca cuando una enfermera pasaba con una carretilla. Kimiko preguntó si podía verlo. Megan asintió, estaba desde esta madrugada en su cuarto. Ésta la llevó a su cuarto. Y ahí pudieron escuchar las palabrotas de Jack, tratando de desayunar con un cabestrillo.

-Maldita sea, esto es un robo, ¿Cómo me quedaré con un brazo enyesado por diez semanas y un sinfín de cosas por hacer? Para eso era mejor perderlo, ¡Mierda me arde!

-Sr. Spicer deje de mordisquear su cabestrillo, no soy un delincuente, lo que le receto es lo mejor para usted.

-Permíteme dudarlo, Doc –Rezongó Jack. Vlad puso los ojos en blanco. Kimiko entró. Jack dejó de pensar en el agudo dolor para verla solo a ella. "Oh disculpe, yo ya me iba...".

-Tranquilícese Srta. Tohomiko, iré a ver otros pacientes, con su permiso –El doctor se retiró dejando a Kimiko y a Jack a solas.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno aparte que me han querido matar y para colmo del asesino no lo logró, y sin contar que el brazo me está matando, muy bien.

-Créeme que lo siento tanto.

-No te disculpes, Kim, tú no fuiste quién disparó y ya viste que estaré como nuevo en diez semanas de aburrimiento.

-Oh Jackie Bonniel, no seas sarcástico, créeme que me gustaría ayudarte y estaré a la orden por cualquier cosa que necesites... Estaré visitándote de vez en cuando si no te molesta.

-Oh no, moléstame, ya sabes que para mí tú visita es un placer.

-¿Ya has comido?

-Cómo vez es una lucha entre yo y mi brazo malo en la que estoy perdiendo evidentemente.

-A ver si así está mejor –Kimiko se acercó, colando la bandeja sobre él en vez de ser sobre la mesilla, dándole más libertad. "¿Cómodo?", Jack engulló su cuchara en el contenido del tazón. Sonrió, mirando a Kimiko. "No sé lo que tienes Kimiko, pero hay algo en ti que me calma", dijo él sonriéndole. Kimiko únicamente pudo encogerse de hombros.

* * *

El timbre de la puerta sonaba constantemente. Raimundo cabeceó perezosamente. Musitó el nombre de su novia mientras tomaba una almohada tapándose los oídos. Pero Ashley no se encontraba en la cama con él. Raimundo miró por el rabillo de ojo extrañado. "Está bien yo iré", se levantó frotándose forzudamente los ojos. Con la mirada gacha y encorvado abrió la puerta. Se apartó alzando las manos cuando la policía invadió su apartamento. Fung poseía una carta a la cual entró directamente a Raimundo. "Puede llamar a su abogado si quiere no obstante, debe hacerlo rápido porque empezaremos con el procedimiento ahora mismo, Sr. Pedrosa", él vaciló. La policía registró cada perímetro del lugar en busca de armas de fuego que pudieron atentar contra Jack. Raimundo preguntó por qué sospechaban de Ashley, ella no sería capaz de matar a una mosca. Fung le comentó sobre su ausencia en el incidente que atentaron contra Jack y aparecieron los cadáveres de los desaparecidos millonarios.

-Perdone quién sea yo quién le dé la noticia, pero usted debe de saber qué es lo que tiene en su casa Sr. Pedrosa pero la Srta. Flean se le ha visto trabajando como bailarina en un vulgar cabaret nocturno –Fung le entregó unas fotos, Raimundo contempló aterrorizado- Su rostro me indica que no sabía nada al respecto y en mi opinión personal, una relación formal está en base de la confianza y el respeto, no deben existir secretos que mancillen por pequeños que sean –Agregó sabiamente el detective. No encontraron armas de fuego por ningún lado, ya registraron el camerino de Ashley según informaban el equipo B y nada. Ashley no porta armas asesinas. Fung asintió con la cabeza, hora de irse a la mansión de Dashi.

* * *

Clay a juro recibió a trompadas el cuerpo de policías. Jessie había llegado tarde de su salida nocturna, por lo tanto se había quedado dormida, nomás despertó por la bulla de la policía. Fung le entregó la carta de la orden de cateo al hermano de Jessie, éste leyó y no tuvo más remedio que dejarlos seguir con la inspección. Jessie se levantó bostezando. "¿Qué pasa?", Clay clavó la mirada abajo. Un miembro de la policía se acercó cargando un revólver.

-Es de nueve milímetros señor, ahora falta compararla con la bala que le extrajeron a Jack.

-Pero miren nada más, miren lo que encontramos aquí –Fung cogió el arma, Jessie frunció los labios y desvió la mirada- Srta. Bailey, ¿Esta arma es suya? Porque la vamos a analizar.

* * *

Jack recién terminó su desayuno y trató de llevar su bandeja en la mesilla de noche. Pero en el camino la bandeja se zafó de sus manos. "Mierda", espetó Jack. "¡Enfermera! ¡Un poco de ayuda, enfermera!", gritó en voz alta. Se abrieron las puertas, pero no era la enfermera.

-Miren lo que trajo el gato, -Rió Jack- Me esperaba la visita de todos en la isla incluso de tu escalofriante tío Chase, pero no de ti, ¿Qué quieres Ashley? ¿Volver conmigo?

-Muy gracioso, no vine a saber cómo estabas porqué no me interesa.

-No ya me di cuenta –Jack se rascó la barbilla.

-Quiero hablar contigo, no es un secreto que para todos a ti te gusta Kimiko –Bufó Ashley- Sin embargo mientras tú estabas divirtiéndote jugando al doctor –Jack se rió secamente- Y yo afrontaba al mezquino detective Fung; Raimundo y Kimiko estaban juntos otra vez, aquí en el hospital frente tus narices, sino hacemos algo ese par estará casándose en una iglesia.

-¡Guau, todavía no me ha llegado la invitación! ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con esto, lindura?

-Que tenemos algo en común, debemos aliarnos si queremos lograr nuestros objetivos Jack, tengo un plan para separar a esos dos pero no puedo sola... Entonces, ¿Cuento contigo para separar a Kimiko de Raimundo para siempre? –Ashley extendió la mano. Jack balbuceó un segundo, desvió la mirada. Posteriormente respiró entrecortadamente como si pasara por un mal trago. Y repentinamente estrechó su mano.

* * *

**¿Quién le disparó a Jack?**

**Testimonio de Jessie: **

**Sinceramente ni idea. Obviamente se trata del asesino. No sé si ya ha salido el capi doce, pero creo que son dos asesinos. Sea lo que sea, Dashi está involucrado esto de alguna manera.**

**Testimonio de PandaBubba: **

**Creo que pudo haber sido Megan en compinche con Omi, a través de los años nos han enseñado que el más inocente es el culpable y del todo el show ellos son los más indicados. Megan es la autora intelectual y Omi quién ejecuta los crimines. Hasta ahora han descartado a los más sospechosos y solo queda Chase, quien no creo que sea. Es todo por hoy.**

**Testimonio de Guan: **

**Indudablemente la muerte de Dashi no me convence mucho, quizá sea él quien ejecute los crimines y extorsiona a un miembro de su círculo para que lo ayuden. Posiblemente sea Chase, sospecho mucho de él. Pero Raimundo… Ese también es un posible asesino. No sé, ahora que me han descartado a Wuya y a Hannibal, necesito pruebas congruentes para hacer una acusación seria.**

* * *

**A/N: Este capi estuvo espectacularmente increíble, mis malvaviscos asados. Este fic va a ser MUY largo, más largo que Yo Contra El Mundo ya que termina con los treinta y nueve crepúsculos (apenas vamos por el crepúsculo 15, el capi que viene es el 16) y el epílogo de la Kim ancianita. ¡Diantres!, terminaremos con más de ciento y mil pico e' páginas. Recordando: El fic cuenta con las actuaciones protagónicas de Raimundo y Kimiko, también tenemos la intervención antagónica de Ashley y Jack obviamente con el soporte del/los asesino(s) en serie(s) y sin olvidar de las actuaciones estelares de Dashi (traído desde China) y Dojo como El Dragón de Oro. **

**Resumamos, al final se reveló que Jermaine no tenía nada escondido. El asesino usó la llave del cobertizo probablemente, pero para dejarla allí tenía que conocer la mansión a no ser que atravesara la puerta simplemente. Igual tenemos la posible teoría que son 2 asesinos en serie trabajando conjuntamente. A sacar su cuentica señores. Hasta ahora de todos los sospechosos que faltaron en el momento que se realizó el atentado, se encontró un arma de fuego en la mansión de Dashi... ¿Jessie será la asesina? Pero a propósito, ¿Qué opinan de su charla con Clay? Tiene mucho que decir. Omi apareció de nuevo y parece que le dio mezquina importancia las muertes sucedidas. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Omi! ¿Qué vínculo une al asesino con Omi?... Raimundo y Kimiko tuvieron un momento a solas donde pudieron compartir varios de sus recuerdos, que tierno, sí soy empalagosa XD. Luego vemos un enfrentamiento entre él y Ashley... ¿Raimundo? ¿Asesino? ¡¿Qué es eso, qué alguien me explique?! Y esa cámara, ¿Cuál será su significado en esta historia?... Para el final tenemos que Ashley y Jack se unieron para ahogar más el barco de los protagonistas. Porque como ya dije, es una historia de amor a pesar de todo. SEA USTED EL JUEZ. Eso es todo por hoy, espero que con mucho cariño hayan disfrutado este capítulo como yo. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¡Holis! ¡¿Qué eso no hace?! ¡¿Estás leyendo lo que publicaste?! Mira quién habla, la que mató a Jack depravadamente, originalmente Jack perdería el don de caminar ya que la bala se incrustaría en su cintura, pero decidí que esa idea la dejaría para otra cosa y pensé la idea de amputar su brazo pero no me serviría para otra idea que tengo en mente. Así que Jack quedará internado un buen tiempo hasta que recupere la movilidad de su brazo, como te dije anteriormente se salvó por esta pero no te garantizo nada ya que pertenece al Círculo de Dashi (dado por lo siguiente está en la mira del asesino, ahí también está Chase). **

**¿Dónde está Omi?... Es muy raro que tras un parpadeo de luz se desapareciera y reapareciera de la nada, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero Omi asumió una actitud muy diabólica con respecto a todo esto, pese que sea un muchacho, es un sospechoso como todos y está en la mira del asesino. **

**Pobrecito Jermaine, ¿Cómo pudiste acusarlo sin tener pruebas a la mano? ¡Viste! ¡No era él!... Pero no te niego que está escondiendo algo. Ya viste los posibles sospechosos que pudieron haber disparado en contra de Jack: Raimundo, Ashley, Jessie, Megan y tú adorado Chase incluido en el paquete. Me contento que el capi haya sido totalmente épico, ¿La pista clave? Yo únicamente sé que en cada asesinato dejo una pista y doy posibles resoluciones al misterio con motivos fuertes para cada personaje que los haya motivado a ser asesinos (como dijo la policía quien tenga motivos más poderosos es el asesino). ¿Qué no me dirás tus hipótesis? Me parece que desconfías de mí, ¡Una vez más has actuado como una malvavisca asada!... ¿Así que no hubo espectáculo cuando Chase te visitó? Que desgracia, quería ver a Chase despedazar a alguien en vivo. Yo espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado**. **Uf... Estoy full. Esperando que el capi haya sido tan genial como los otros. Me despido humildemente. ¡Hasta luego!**

**PD: Mia y yo leímos el capi que actualizaste, pero por la misma razón de la semana anterior no comenté. Tranqui, lo haré ya sea este fin de semana o cuando tenga un pequeño espacio para hacer de frente mí vida social... Que triste mí vida social. **


	14. Lazos

**13º**

**Lazos**

El detective Fung confirió el arma de fuego a su segundo cercano que lo metió en una bolsa de plástico, esperando una respuesta de ella. Clay miraba al detective y a su hermana, y al revés. "Y... responda", se estremeció el detective. Jessie entrecruzó los dedos. Explicó que el ex amo había comprado el arma por razones no inconvenientes y para evitar un disturbio, la escondió secretamente en una cajita simulando que era una caja de música. El detective Fung le pareció muy insípida aquella conclusión, le preguntó a su oficial al mando donde la halló exactamente. El oficial contestó que fue encontrada en el ala este, cerca del cuarto de los sirvientes. Fung escudriñó con la mirada. Clay cerró los ojos. Jessie golpeó sus muslos y replicó que obviamente iba a tener sus huellas, de todos los sirvientes únicamente ellos se habían quedado y entre ella y su hermano tenían que limpiar cada rincón de la mansión; no obstante, admitió nunca haber apretado el gatillo del arma.

-Eso lo dirá el polvo de su arma semiautomática –Susurró Fung. Jessie bajó la mirada.

* * *

Ashley abrió a borbotones la puerta apenas puso un pie delante de la puerta. Dejó el bolsito en una mesilla con un diseño en forma de pera y unas sillas caoba alrededor del comedor. Llamó a su novio. Pero no lo encontró en el dormitorio, se extrañó que hubiera salido de la cama tan temprano y todo estuviera desordenado. Ashley frunció el entrecejo. Se dirigió a la sala de estar. "Normalmente es considerado que un novio o una novia haga preguntas de las que deberían clasificarse como quevedos ya que podría inducir un acto de desconfianza en la feliz pareja, pero esto pasó de límite, ¿Dónde estabas Ashley?", Raimundo descansaba en una silla en forma de huevo. Se volteó cuando oyó taconear hasta ahí. Ashley titubeó, le respondió seguidamente que se encontraba en casa de su tío Chase. El funeral se realizaría un poco más tarde. La autopsia de los cuerpos fue terminada y ahora habrá que efectuarles a todos un funeral. Iban a asistir únicamente amigos y familiares, el evento sería en privado. Raimundo se levantó interrumpiéndola y señaló que ya no confiaba en ella. Inmediatamente le mostró las fotos que le había entregado en persona el detective. Ashley se las arrebató y las miró con pavor. Raimundo añadió que no serviría de nada si las destruía. Fung tenía de sobra, ya sabía por detalle todo el chisme y las pruebas hablaban por ella, pero quería oírla.

Ashley vaciló. Dijo que en su adolescencia acostumbraba ir a lugares como esos porque la suma comprometida con Dashi era exasperante, no obstante su tío le aconsejó dejar aquel negocio sucio... Con todo el sudor de la frente no era suficiente, la muerte de Dashi anuló la deuda, fue lo mejor que pudo haberles pasado. Raimundo no parecía conforme. Ashley dijo para el final que prefirió mantenerlo en secreto ya que sabía que desaprobaría su trabajo.

-No lo comprenderías nunca, Raimundo.

-¡Ashley, no es eso! –Raimundo se frotó las sienes, luchando contra sí mismo- Yo quizá te hubiera ayudado si me lo hubieras dicho, pero esto pasa fuera del límite… Siempre has sido una mujer codiciosa, en vez de buscar algo más decente, buscaste algo satisfaría el placer… ¡¿Dime qué quieres que piense, Ashley?! Eras casi una prostit... –Ashley iracundamente lo cacheteó. Raimundo se fue para atrás. Ashley estaba roja de la furia. Lo amenazó:

-Yo seré lo que tú creas que pienses, pero a mí me respetas porque yo sigo siendo decente.

-Lastimosamente no puedo compartir esa opinión contigo –Se rió Raimundo, sobándose- Pues que sea lo que seas a ti te gustó eso porque si tu tío te lo prohibió, tú seguiste adelante y si la policía te cachó es por bruta –Ashley puso los ojos desorbitados. Raimundo cruzó los brazos, un poco divertido de verla furiosa. Tras una serie de discusiones. Sostuvieron varias discusiones a las que ninguno pudo llegar a un acuerdo pero Ashley se rehusaba a separarse de él. Raimundo no sabía si era por su dinero o para darle el gusto a Kimiko de saber que su relación iba de mal en peor. Salir juntos sería una apariencia para las cámaras y conocidos.

* * *

A la postre que Konflange visitara a Megan y no encontrara ningún arma ni tuvo la misma suerte con Vlad, fue a casa del multifacético Chase Young. Quien se encontraba alistándose para asistir al funeral de su hermano junto con Omi. Los dos vestían túnicas largas blancas y unos ribetes, repliegues y faja negra como dictaba su tradición. Chase se había amarrado el pelo en un moño para aquella ocasión, recibió su visita de mala gana. Konflange le entregó la orden de cateo en sus manos directamente mientras su equipo inspeccionaba el perímetro detalladamente. "¿Qué está pasando?", inquirió Omi. Chase cruzó los brazos.

-El Sr. Vino a hacernos una visita Omi, pero no te preocupes ya se irá –Gruñó, las visitas se sumaron cuando el detective Fung llegó- Uf, Omi, no quiero que estés aquí mientras hablo con estos señores... Si quieres puedes ir por unos entremeses ya que el velorio será largo –Le sugirió amablemente. Omi ladeó la cabeza, marchándose para dejarlos a solas.

-Qué casualidad, Sr. Young pero ayer estábamos hablando de usted... Soportó una vida dura aparentemente, pero en el expediente de vida no encontramos mucho sobre su hermano, es más... Siquiera se mencionó si acaso, ¿Usted podría aclararnos esa inquietud que tenemos?

-No parece detective, Sr. Konflange, su sarcasmo es muy notorio –Cabeceó Chase- Ellos no fueron quienes me contaron sobre mí hermano sino una mujer paralela que se cruzó en mí vida, al parecer mis padres era gente que no contaba con recursos como estos y se forzaron a apresurar sus planes de boda por mí nacimiento... Lo que no pudieron imaginarse fue que serían gemelos la grata sorpresa, uno lo entregaron a una señora digna de su confianza y ese otro que era yo se quedó con su verdadera familia, me enteré sobre mí hermano entrando a la adultez... Me puse como loco buscándolo, sé que hay que crecer con la vida, empero creo que esto ya es demasiado... –Susurró. Konflange intercambió miradas con su compañero.

-Usted lo ha dicho Sr. Young, pero es aún más ilógico que esa señora que usted dice fuese tan bruta para registrar ese niño; hemos contratado secretamente a la CIA para investigar a cada uno de ustedes y no pudimos hallar ningún registro civil de Edward Young en ningún lado; no hay pasaporte, no hay póliza de seguros ni nada... Es como si ese ser no existiera y lo más curioso es que nunca ha estado presente al mismo tiempo que usted –Señaló sutil el detective. Chase pareció haberse ofendido.

-¿Está insinuando que yo inventé a mí hermano? ¿Qué me hice pasar por él? –Escupió.

-Veo que asimila rápidamente, de ninguna manera se podría explicar tal actitud misteriosa, solo hay dos explicaciones lógicas: Usted usa un nombre falso para cumplir sus actividades delictivas en la noche o está demente; en todo caso Omi sería su hijo y la Srta. Flean igual –Concluyó Konflange. La poca luz en la habitación de Chase no permitió leer la reacción de este. Chase sonrió tenuemente cuando la policía entró, no encontraron ninguna arma.

-Vaya, me parece que se nos adelantó Sr. Young... Debido que su hijo se mudó a vivir con usted, le entregó su arma a su socio para que no lo descubriéramos, ¿A quién se la dio?: ¿Se la dio a su "sobrina"? –Konflange hizo comillas al aire- ¿Se la cedió a PandaBubba? ¿Está en complicidad con su hijo Omi? ¿O prefirió dársela a Raimundo?... ¿Quién, Chasie?

-Fuera de aquí… -Chase reprimió un gemido de molestia- Estoy harto de sus insultos, largo –Ordenó determinadamente. Fung prefirió no seguir atormentándolo y fue el primer en irse. Chase cerró los ojos, hiperventilando. Omi se acercó para ayudarlo. "Tranquilo, estoy bien Omi", le aseguró él. Omi le envió una mirada inquisitiva. Pero él lo ignoró, vio que esto les había restado tiempo y debían estar saliendo para asistir al evento privado.

* * *

A los dos los esperaba un coche que condujo a la pequeña familia y otros individuos afuera de la villa. Se efectuó cerca de un hermoso lago llamado La Boca Del Demonio, que era el corazón del bosque donde vivía el Dragón de Oro supuestamente. Una vereda hermosa que aún de día se escuchaba el llanto de las cigarras. Aquella mini reserva era un ligar lleno de vida. El césped relucía con centenares de insectos sobrevolando por encima. La copa de los árboles reía junto al viento. En cada rama se percibía lámparas de aceite. Sobre una piedra, los aldeanos habían alzado un pequeño templo con ofrendas servidas para calmar su ira. Se iniciaron los ritos como dictaba su costumbre para luego incinerar sus cuerpos y dejar que las cenizas fueran llevadas por el viento. Los presentes contemplaban el acto a ojo desnudo. Allí estaba también PandaBubba, Clay, Jessie, Ashley, Raimundo, Vladimir y su familia y Megan, exceptuando a los otros dos. El doctor parecía llevar un pesar en su alma. Ashley estaba un poco pálida, Raimundo estrechó su hombro fieramente. PandaBubba conservó su expresión serena. Clay y Jessie no se separaron durante el velorio. Megan cruzó los brazos un poco inquieta, estar en esos lugares no le agradaba. Omi traía consigo una flor que prefirió dejarla llevar al viento cuando las cenizas de su padre se alejaron volando. "No nos hemos conocido formalmente, pero estoy seguro que hubieras sido un papá genial", sonrió. Chase murmuró unas palabras:

-Eres un buen muchacho Omi.

-_Y su carne servirá de alimento y la sangre enjuagada en lágrimas serán su bebida, su peso la atravesará por todo el cuerpo y todos sabremos que él cada vez está más cerca –_Susurró macabramente Omi.

"_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento". _

Como caído del cielo, una figurita se asomó. Omi se volteó al escuchar las pisadas. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando los reconoció. Fue hasta allá. "Mi más sentido pésame Omi", pidió la chica. "No te preocupes Kimiko, ya Chase me explicó el procedimiento: Papi pactó con el Dragón de Oro en transformarse en un espíritu para protegerme siempre aunque tuvo que implicar su muerte por desgracia... Me parece un gesto muy amable que hayan venido", les dijo a ella, a Jermaine y a Keiko que habían asistido de acuerdo a las tradiciones. Empero a Ashley no le sentó bien su compañía. Se zafó toscamente de Raimundo para reencontrarse con los invitados de Omi. Kimiko parecía no tener las intenciones de discutir con ella.

-Ashley, sé que tenemos muchas discrepancias pero hoy vine en son de paz, lamento lo que pasó con tú padre y te doy...

-¡Nada! Tú no me vas a dar nada, maldita desgraciada, no necesito tus condolencias porque únicamente has venido a burlarte de mí dolor... –Gritó Ashley- Ya perdí a mi padre y por tú culpa perderé también a mí novio, zorra descarada –Ashley se iba abalanzar sobre Kimiko, pero Omi se interpuso. "Kimiko nunca tuvo la intención de corromper tu compromiso, vino aquí porque sabe por lo que estamos viviendo y si tienes respeto por donde estamos parados ahora vas a rajar tu tono de voz...".

-Bajar tono de voz muchachito analfabeta, ¡Y a ti, descarriada, nadie te mandó a llamar y si dices que vienes en son de paz pues desaparécete de nuestras vidas! –La amenazó.

-Ashley –Chase intercedió- Normalmente no me incumbe tu vida social pero estás armando un escándalo innecesario así que te ordeno mantener la compostura por respeto a tu padre, no es culpa de nadie aquí que no seas lo suficientemente mujer para retener a Raimundo.

-¡Tío!... ¡TÍO! –Ashley hiperventilaba de la indignación.

-Raimundo, ¿Te la podrías llevar? –Inquirió Chase; él asintió mientras se la llevaba, Omi se largó con ellos, quedando a solas el trío y él- Siento los inconvenientes ni tengo nada contra ustedes, pero por atesorar la paz entre nosotros es mejor que se vayan... Aprecio sus buenas intenciones.

-Está bien, ¿No queremos que la princesita se muera de un ataque al corazón, cierto?

-Kimiko...

-Está bien Jermaine, gracias señor –Los tres se despidieron gentilmente con una reverencia. Pero fueron detenidos cuando Megan se acercó corriendo hacia ellos. "¡Kimiko espera!", le gritó ésta mientras la alcanzaba. "¿Qué ocurra Megui? Respira", Keiko gesticuló ejercicios de respiración. Megan le pidió el favor de llevar a Jack de regreso a casa cuando le dieran de alta por el día de mañana, iba a estar en una exposición de arte muy importante para su carrera y no consiguió quién podría ayudarla; esta noche estaría afuera para preparar todo y solo abrir en la mañana, tenía que atender muy bien a los críticos. Kimiko asintió, Jermaine añadió que no sería molestia. Megan sonrió. "¡Gracias! Les debo la vida", suspiró de alivio, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Megan aprovechó en preguntar qué había pasado con Ashley esta vez. Kimiko le contó que solo que se había exaltado por su sola presencia.

-Ah claro, la reina del drama, ella no tiene respeto a nadie ni siquiera por su padre... Pero en serio te agradezco Kim, sé que contigo Jack no chillará por nada –Dijo antes de irse.

* * *

Posteriormente de haberse marchado. El trío resolvió irse directamente al hotel pues que el tiempo seguía igual de nublado y temían que los cachara una lluvia interminable. Kimiko y Keiko pasaron la noche como las amigas inseparables, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía debido a que la chica desconfiaba de su amiga y manager por tantos secretos que han y todavía no han querido develarle, empero era seguro que si lo hacían era por su bien, aunque no estaba cómoda que digamos. Por otro lado, el detective Fung examinó la bala que había extraído del hombro de Jack y la comparó con el arma que se encontraba en la mansión de Dashi. El mismo calibre, sin embargo, de allí no salió disparada. El polvo almacenado en el cargador lo decía todo. "Tan cerca", gruñó frustrado el detective. Se echó para atrás, recordando su conversación con Chase. Había algo en ese hombre tan raro, por vez primera quería revisar el historial clínico de alguien. Si lo que pensaba era cierto, Omi podría estaría corriendo un gran riesgo.

* * *

Entretanto cuando terminó el velorio, Clay y Jessie llegaron a la mansión. Jessie se quedó vislumbrando el retrato de Ángela vacilante. No parecía ayudar en ningún aspecto a hallar el tesoro, solo era un simple cuadro... Jessie frunció el ceño, acercándose más. Podría estar loca; pero había jurado que las otras veces anteriores que lo había visto Ángela no sonreía, sin embargo, ahora sus labios curvaban una etérea mueca. Su hermano irrumpió el espacio entre ella y el cuadro. Clay avisó que iría a servir la cena esta vez. Jessie estuvo conforme. Casi estuvo perdiendo el tiempo soñando, se quedó tanteando la comida con el tenedor.

-¿Jessie, te sientes bien? Pareces más preocupada que una zanahoria en medio de un campo de conejos hambrientos.

-No es nada hermano, solo es que no tengo hambre, me iré a bañar así que no me esperes… ¿Okey? –Jessie dejó la servilleta en la mesa mientras su hermano recogía los platos. Antes de desvestirse, vigiló por la puerta para saber si Clay seguía esclavizado en la cocina. Para luego activar un compartimiento secreto al remover un cuadro colgado tras su cama. Había una cantidad de cosa, pero por delante se encontraba una caja. La bajó y la abrió forzando la cerradura. En su interior un revólver. "Así que este es el arma con cuál dispararon a Jack en la fiesta de Omi", afirmó poniéndose unos guantes de mecánico para analizarla de cerca. Recordó todos los hechos que la llevaron hasta ella.

Recibió un mensaje del asesino poco después de lo previsto. Era un desafío al cual incitaba a visitar el hotel abandonado que Chase había construido, pero no había abierto sus puertas al público. Debía acudir a la cita y por temor si se trataba de una trama, sacó la pistola del amo y fue para allá. Cuidadosamente volteando a todos los lados subió a la azotea y allí se encontraba la desgraciada. Al devolverse, frente a frente con el asesino estaba. Llevaba una capucha negra que encubría sus ropas de monjes y una máscara cubría su cara, protegiendo su identidad, poseía una jeringa. A pesar de eso consiguió derribarlo y huir desesperada. No la atrapó por suerte. Indudablemente vestía como en las ceremonias de sacrificios al Dragón de Oro. Jessie cabizbaja cogió un papel arrugado y un bolígrafo mientras anotaba su último trauma. Se zambulló en un baño de burbujas finalizando para relajarse de cargar tanto peso. Suspiró profundamente sintiendo el agua recorrer por toda la piel, el champú deslizándose sobre el pelo... _Se oyó un crujido, alguien trataba de abrir la puerta._

_-_¿Clay estás ahí? –Inquirió asustada, jadeó preguntando una vez más-: ¿Clay? ¿Eres tú?... –La puerta temblaba y su mandíbula también- ¿Clay? –Sus ojos se pusieron desorbitados._ El precio de la verdad se paga con sangre._

"_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento"._

* * *

_Decimosexto crepúsculo_

Clay le pareció no haber visto a su hermana salir del baño. Lamentaba mucho si lo ocupaba en este momento, pero cuando hay que ir. Hay que ir. Clay se puso una bata de dormir para salir. Y se dirigió al baño para contemplar con horror un terrible signo trazado en la puerta. Clay horrorizado llamó a su hermana. Ninguna respuesta. Forcejeó la puerta, empero estaba trancada desde adentro. Tuvo que ir en busca de la llave para abrir la cerradura. Qué horror. En shock contempló al cadáver de su hermana desnuda en la tina mezclada con su sangre, sus extremidades y cabeza atravesadas por cuchillos letales, sus ojos... Lloraba por piedad. Una ira tremenda sacudió el cuerpo del muchacho que dejó escapar un grito de terror. Cayó hincado mientras se echaba a llorar. El cuerpo de homicidios partió instantáneamente a la mansión de Dashi. Clay los había llamado temblando y hecho pedazos. Primero la muerte de los señores y ahora... Su hermana. "No perdonaré nunca al culpable de esto... ¡Nunca!", aclamó resentido Clay. Fung al estar a su lado mientras la forense se encargaba del caso, la levantaron en una camilla y delicadamente cubrieron su cuerpo, Fung los detuvo por un breve segundo para examinar el cuello de la chica. Evidentemente fue envenenada antes de que los cuchillos penetraran su piel. Clay abrazó a su hermana. Tardó un rato en separarse de ella.

-¡¿QUIÉN HABRÁ SIDO?! ¡¿QUIÉN?!... No importa, sea quien sea el asesino ¡Lo mataré! ¡Lo mataré! ¡LO MATARÉ!

-No respondas con un arma o saldrás peor de lo que estás...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué podría ser peor que esto?! ¡NADA! ¡¿ME OYES?! ¡NADA! -Clay continuó derramando lágrimas mientras la prensa informaba sobre otra muerte trágica. Exasperado el muchacho le arrebató a la reportera su micrófono y le gritó a la cámara:

-¡Estas son las lágrimas de un hermano que llora! ¡Maldito asesino! –Vociferó- ¡Donde sea que te encuentras, te vas a pudrir en el infierno te lo prometo! ¡TE LO PROMETO!... –Clay tiró el micrófono al suelo, furioso y lloroso al mismo tiempo. El equipo de Fung empezó a investigar minuciosamente. Era difícil encontrar una pista que pudiera delatar al asesino, se podría decir que hasta erradicaba sus huellas. No obstante, uno de los forenses afirmó hallar un fluido de sudor en la alfombra posiblemente podría ser del asesino. "Excelente, tenemos que llevar esta muestra al laboratorio y compararlo con el ADN de todos los sospechosos… Esta pista podría ayudarnos a descubrir el asesino", confirmó Fung. La noticia de la muerte de Jessie estremeció a media villa, el asesino en serie atacaba sin compasión a nadie, todos temían convertirse en la próxima víctima.

* * *

Jack contemplaba seriamente el televisor mientras transmitía la noticia. Prefirió apagarlo al oír que alguien tocaba la puerta. Se sorprendió que se tratara de Kimiko y Jermaine. Habían venido para llevarlo de regreso a su casa, en su vehículo. Jack no mostró incomodidad, solo quería saber porque su prima no podía. Kimiko le explicó mientras la enfermera entraba en ayuda del chico para cambiarlo de indumentarias en el baño. Jermaine y Kimiko recogieron las cosas de Jack y esperaron que él saliera. El doctor Vlad ingresó a última hora para darle a su paciente unas recomendaciones. Jack aceptó las condiciones a regañadientes. Luego él y los otros se dirigieron al estacionamiento del hospital, Jermaine quiso conducir esta vez. Jack se sentó en la parte de atrás. Kimiko se quedó a su lado para hacerle compañía. Inició una conversación que giraba en torno al brazo maloso de Jack, en el cual Kimiko volvió a reforzar su promesa. Tocándole la mano. Jack sonrió a medias. Una vez llegado a su casita. Se desmontaron del coche y entraron en la puerta principal. Justamente fueron irrumpidos por el celular de Kim. Al atenderlo supo que tanto ella como Omi, Raimundo y el detective Fung se reunirían en su apartamento puntualmente a las tres de la tarde. Kimiko preguntó la hora a su compañero. Jermaine afirmó ser las nueve. Jack le pidió a la chica quedarse con él un poco más de la hora. No quería estar solito. Necesitaba un abrazo. Extendió los brazos. Kimiko se rió: Si eres tontito vale –Dijo dándole un abrazo fuerte en el que un enjambre de mariposas revoloteo en el estómago de ellos cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

-Aún no sé que tienes que hace que me calme, pero perdóname, espero que nuestra amistad siga manteniéndose en pie...

-Así será, Jackie –Sonrió ella.

* * *

Entretanto, Omi había salido de la mansión para practicar un poco de artes marciales. Vio a Chase practicar yoga tranquilamente en medio del patio. Omi lo saludó alegre, se cubrió la nariz al cabo de un segundo. "Huele horrible, ¿Por qué huele tanto a formol en esta casa?", inquirió el chico. Chase vaciló. Omi anunció precipitadamente que iría a investigar. Chase se quedó solo. El aire se volvió pesado por alguna razón. La inestabilidad del ambiente fue corrompida por la sirena de la patrulla policial que rodeó punta a punta el perímetro. Chase alzó la vista. La policía se dirigía hacia él. Lo obligaron a levantarse mientras lo esposaban. -¡Chase Young se le es arrestado por ser sospechoso del homicidio de la Srta. Jessie Bailey! Tiene derecho a guardar silencio y a solicitar un abogado, todo lo que diga será utilizado en su contra –Advirtió. Omi observó horrorizado como la policía se llevaba a su supuesto tío y seguidamente llamó a Raimundo. Chase fue llevado a la comisaría. Fue sometió a un duro interrogatorio precedido por Konflange. "No tengo ni la menor idea de que estoy haciendo aquí, ¿Por qué se me declara tal acusación, detective?", gruñó Chase.

-En la escena del crimen donde mataron a Jessie Bailey encontramos un fluido de sudor y cuidadosamente extrajimos el fluido comparándolo con el resto de sospechoso, rematando que el fluido de sudor coincidía curiosamente con tu ADN... ¿Cómo es posible eso, Young?

-Evidentemente alguien está tratando de incriminarme, este asesino no tiene nada de idiota, y luego aparentemente deja una pista que lo atribuya fácilmente ¿Eso tiene lógica?

-Sí, puede ser, pero para extraerle directamente a una persona su sudor y luego vértelo en la alfombra es virulento... ¿Quién crees que pensemos que sea el asesino? Puede que sea este señor –Konflange le mostró un espejo; Chase vio su propio reflejo- O quizá luzca como él, ¿No crees que tiene cara de asesino? –Konflange le mostró otro ángulo de su propio reflejo- Usted diga Young, ¿Quién de estos dos tipos es el asesino?

-Su sarcasmo me da reuma.

-¡Mientras no se muestre lo contrario usted va a desfilar por nuestras cárceles! Y no tienes ni la menor idea de lo mucho que me daría el placer de verlo tras una reja –Dijo Konflange.

-¡Cállese! –Chilló Chase, de repente él mismo se golpeó la cabeza- ¡Cállese, detective! Las voces de mí cabeza... –Se volvió a golpear la cabeza- No puedo controlarlas.

-¿Voces en tu cabeza? ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?!... –Chase se levantó improvisado y lo jaló de la gabardina. "¡Ya no tolero más tú incompetencia! ¡¿Cómo te atreves de decir que soy capaz de matar a mí hermano?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABA TU CULO PEROZOSO EN EL MOMENTO QUE LO MATARON?! ¡¿DÓNDE?! Nunca te perdonaré ni jamás voy a dejar de recordarte este maldito día", vociferó totalmente fuera de sí. Konflange se soltó. Él volvió a caer en su silla. Su cabello cubría sus ojos. Chase apenas recuperaba el aire. Entró en un ligero trance. "Usted está muy enfermo Young, jodidamente enfermo". Fung entró en la habitación y pidió a su jefe salir, o se extralimitaría con Chase. Konflange se reacomodó y salió frustrado. La guardia decidió llevarse a Chase a su celda donde estaría recluido hasta que se probara lo contrario. El detective Fung pidió permiso para irse a su jefe ya que tenía una pequeña junta en otros lados.

* * *

Kimiko llegó a la suite a ojo del mediodía. La chica cambió de ropa por una más cómoda y cuando el servicio llevó el almuerzo a su habitación. Mientras engullía con gran apetito, le tocaron la puerta. Kimiko se extrañó y abrió. Encontró una encomienda a pie de su puesto y sin embargo, no había nadie allí. Kimiko se asomó a las esquinas del pasillo. Nadie. Leyó el encabezado. Estaba dirigido a ella, no obstante, no aparecía por ninguna parte el remitente. Contenía un mensaje con letras de revista y periódicos recortados y un CD. "Pon el CD en tu DVD", dictaba el mensaje. Al introducir el CD de procedencia misteriosa. Mostraba las grabaciones de una cámara escondida en una maceta. Se veía a medias dos personas, pero las voces eran reconocibles. Era un diálogo entre Raimundo y Ashley, Kimiko detalló el panorama, reconociendo que se trataba del hospital donde Jack se había hospedado. Subió el volumen. La parte más extraña fue cuando Ashley acusó a Raimundo de ser un asesino y éste súbitamente le tapó su boca, añadiendo que las paredes tenían oídos. La transmisión se cortó para otro mensaje enigmático al final. "Estás ciega... ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre una chica llamada Dyris? Ten cuidado porque podrías ser la siguiente", Kimiko frunció el ceño.

-¿Raimundo, un asesino? ¿Dyris? ¿Qué yo podría ser la siguiente?... No entiendo, cada vez este misterio se complica más y terminó aún más enredado que antes... ¡¿Será que ella fue una ex novia o alguien que sabía algo sobre Raimundo, y él la mató?! ¡Dios! –Kimiko soltó un grito ahogado, se cubrió la boca- No puede ser porque yo... Yo estaba con un asesino sin darme cuenta... –Kimiko estaba completamente horrorizada de lo que podría estar tramando Raimundo en este momento.

* * *

Siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones, como Kimiko no contestaba el teléfono, Omi se comunicó con Raimundo para que lo llevara al apartamento de ésta para su reunión con el detective Fung por tener algo entre manos que decirles. Raimundo pasó a recogerlo en su coche. Se saludaron con el "saludo secreto de los amigos". Luego se montó. Omi comentó el incidente de esta mañana sobre Chase. Omi temía por lo que podría pasarle. Raimundo cabizbajo admitió no sorprenderse, Chase era un tipo misterioso que ocultaba muchas cosas a todos. Cambió de tema preguntándole si la junta de hoy trataría sobre la muerta Jessie.

-Pobre Clay, debió haber sido duro perder alguien de su familia, lo comprendo.

-La habitación estaba cerrada con la cadena puesta así que estaba completamente cerrado.

-¿Cómo pudo el culpable hacer algo así desde afuera? A lo mejor él o ella tocó la puerta y al abrirla, el asesino la atacó.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido, Raimundo, su cuerpo estaba en la tina... Creo que pese de mis advertencias aún no estás satisfecho –Omi sonrió de oreja a oreja maliciosamente.

-¿Qué insinúas Omi?

-Aún sigues sospechando de alguno de nosotros, nunca creíste que el Dragón de Oro podría ser el culpable ¿Verdad? –Omi dejó escapar una risa macabra- Es por ello que él mismo te está dando pruebas de que es él, este crimen es imposible para un humano, ¡Lo cual prueba que él es el culpable! –Omi carcajeó malévolamente. Raimundo lo miró por encima de su hombro y lo golpeó en la cabeza. "¡Ay!", Omi comenzó a sobarse la cabecita pelona.

-¡Deja de reírte así, Omi! –Ladró Raimundo- Por cierto en el cuarto de baño de la mansión de Dashi había otro garabato, ¿Qué significa?

-El primer círculo mágico de la luna, puede abrir cualquier puerta sin importar que tan bien cerrada está –Omi volvió a reírse. Raimundo fijó sus ojos en los de él. _Cambiaron de color. _Ahora eran dorados, la pupila pareció achicarse como una rendija y sus ojos resplandecían. Era como ver a Chase. Raimundo lo volvió a golpear. Omi se sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos se tornaron negros de nuevo.

-Aquí han muerto personas ni me importa cuánto sepas sobre el tema, intenta demostrar un poco de compasión.

-Deja de pegarme, duele mucho –Gimió Omi. Raimundo puso los ojos en blanco. Llegaron al hotel en donde se hospedaba Kimiko. Omi se bajó animadamente, corriendo al ascensor. Raimundo se montó con él para vigilarlo de cerca. Tocaron el timbre. Kimiko retiró el CD, escondió el sobre y les abrió la puerta. Los recibió. Omi la abrazó. "¡Hola Omi! Para pasar la reunión Keiko nos trajo unas galletas y están colocadas sobre la mesilla, puedes tomar algunas si quieres, sé cuánto te gustan las galletas con chispas de chocolate", Omi asintió y se dirigió hacia la mesa, volvió únicamente para agradecerle por su amabilidad. _¿Y a quién no le gustan las galletas con chipas de chocolate? _Raimundo y Kimiko se quedaron a solas ya que Kimiko quería hacerle una pregunta sobre lo que había visto. No estaba segura si era verdad o algo para dejarlo quedar mal parado frente ella. Empero, Raimundo fue rápido y le preguntó cómo veía a Omi últimamente. Kimiko comentó que era un buen muchacho, pero no podía desmentir que con todas estas muertes estaba un poco raro.

-Sé que le fascina la magia negra, pero han asesinado a su madre y padre biológico como al legal, ¿Tú crees que tenga algo que ver con todas esas horripilantes muertes?

-Bueno, según él dice que estuvo con el Dragón de Oro, lo único que nos podría ocultar es en donde se limita el Dragón de Oro -Musitó antes de unirse a él que se devoraba todas las galletas. Posteriormente de quedarse esperando, el detective Fung llegó. Se excusó de haber venido tarde porque estaba recogiendo a una persona especial este día. Los tres alzaron la vista. Fung se hizo a un lado mientras dejaba pasar a Clay:

-Supongo que ustedes dos conocen muy bien la situación de Clay, por voluntad propia ha decidido unírsenos... Supongo que ya los conoces a todos, joven: Kimiko, Omi y...

-...Raimundo... –Éste se levantó, cruzando los brazos debajo del pecho.

-Clay, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, _amigo._

_-_¿Ustedes son amigos? –Indagó Kimiko confundida.

-_Éramos _amigos –Recalcó Clay frunciendo el entrecejo.

* * *

_Cláusula 09, Fragmento del Libro "El Dragón de un Ala Rota":_

_¡Ay, Clay! El buen Clay. Un tipo de buen corazón a donde quiera que va: Buen trabajador, buen amigo, buen hermano aparentemente, ¿Y ustedes le creen? ¡Bueno, pero yo no! No me gusta, desconfío de la gente que no tiene ningún tipo de vicios. ¡Qué aburrido! Es que se ve tan buenecito que lo que provoca es erguirle un monumento. ¡No, un mausoleo! Yo sé que en el fondo él me odiaba. A veces me miraba de reojo, de esas miradas incómodas que intercambia todo el tiempo con su hermanita Jessie. No me creo la cara del hombre dulce y en el fondo está pensando otra cosa. Si hay alguien a quien puedo señalar... Es a él._

* * *

**A/N: ¡Dios, estoy aburrida! Tantas cosas en la cabeza me van a volver loca, eso se los aseguro, apenas puedo tener tiempo para mí. Solo es cuestión de tres semanas para acabar esta pesadilla temporalmente. El capi que viene va a estar bueno, ya van a ver la sorpresa que les tengo preparada a todos. No sé si llegamos a la mitad del fic, pero creo que después de otros 3 capis llegaremos a la etapa cumbre y luego a etapa final. **

**Recapitulemos. Jessie tocó el arma, más nunca llegó a apretar el gatillo. Se destapó uno de los secretos sucios de Ashley, la relación entre ella y Raimundo cada vez parece ficticia. El hermano de Chase nunca fue registrado, esto cada vez resulta más extraño. El funeral fue realizado cerca del hogar del Dragón de Oro. Como siempre, Ashley se puso histérica aún cuando Kimiko mostró buenas intenciones. Megan le pidió el favor de que trajeran a casa a Jack el día siguiente. Jessie y Clay regresan a casa, ¡Insólito! El cuadro parece tener vida, ¿Será cierto o es que Jessie veía cosas?**

**-Esa parte me dio miedito...**

**Posteriormente Jessie va al baño y es asesinada cruelmente. Una de las razones por las cuales lo puse rating M fue por las escenas violentas. Clay resentido por el asesinato de su hermana, decide vengarla cumpliendo su último deseo al unirse con el detective Fung. Se descubre una pista: Un fluido de sudor que coincide con el ADN de Chase. ¿Será el asesino en serie que ha matado a tanta gente?**

**-A juzgar a cómo era él en la serie, sí, él es el asesino.**

**¿Qué será lo que tiene Kimiko que hace que Jack se calme?**

**-Feromonas, jeje.**

**Kimiko recibe la misteriosa grabación que contiene un pasado. ¿A qué se refiere con lo del asesino? ¿Quién es esta chica llamada Dyris? ¿Por qué todo se facilita más para mí y se complica más para ti? **

**-Porque eres una hija de su madre, ¡Tremendo culebrón! No, yo me quedo aquí chupándome el dedo hasta que se resuelva todo este rollo. ¡Yo no entiendo nada!**

**¡Se los dije y nadie me hizo caso! Omi les iba a parecer satánico más adelante. ¿Ahora resulta que el niñito bueno y cuchi es el asesino? Nuevamente se rió de las muertes y aún atribuye que fue el Dragón de Oro algunos dicen que es él para demostrar a todos en la isla que los culpables son las cosas sobrenaturales, sus ojos cambian de color... ¿Y eso es algo normal en las personas? ¡¿Qué alguien me explique?! **

**-Omi es un sadomasoquista, punto.**

**Finalmente, Clay es presentado con sus demás compañeros. Raimundo y Clay vuelven a reencontrarse formalmente después de tanto tiempo. Para los que no se acuerdan en el prólogo se mostraban buenos amigos y luego no se vieron más juntos hasta ahora. Y puede que en el capi que viene explicar el por qué se separaron aunque sinceramente tenían una cara de matarse cuando se vieron... ¿Por qué será? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? ¿Por qué te confundo mucho? ¿Qué será lo que pasará en el capítulo que viene? Todo eso y más en el capi que viene. ¡Hasta la próxima mis malvaviscos asados!**

**PD: A más de uno le he prometido un gran fic que se espera estrenar en diciembre llamado El Escritor Fantasma y yo nunca fallo con mí palabra de honor, como verán. La semana que viene es diciembre y yo no he hecho nada porque mi tiempo me deja solo para escribir un capi. Esta semana estoy más desocupada y aprovecharé de adelantar Ni Física Ni Química (pobrecito, lo tengo olvidado), y creo que podría escribir un capi... Ese bien podría ser la continuación de este o el gran estreno de El Escritor Fantasma. Si es la segunda opción, tendrían que esperar hasta la semana de arriba para la actualización de este. Voy a ver... Solo quería comentarles y hacerme publicidad a mí misma.**

**"El Escritor Fantasma. Porque nada es lo que parece".**

**Por cierto, el 29 de noviembre es el día del escritor en Venezuela. Así que para todos los malvaviscos asados que escriben... ¡Feliz día! **

* * *

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¡Ni hao! Ese fue uno de dos, Lupe. Aún no estamos en etapa cumbre. La cara de Raimundo debió haber sido más o menos esta **

**O.O ó X_X **

**¿El secreto sucio de Raimundo? ¿Por la muerte de Ángela? No creo porque si la amaba mucho, ¿Entonces por qué se vería involucrado? Se dijo otra cosa, un nombre, ¿Qué tendrá que ver ese nombre con todo el secreto sucio de Raimundo? ¿Hannibal o PandaBubba? ¿Y Chase? ¿Y su misteriosa cajita? Para mí, todo es muy obvio XD**

**¿Omi te está dando miedo? ¿Tanto así que si el querido Omi te visita estarás acompañada por un cura para que lo exorcice por si las mocas? Me sorprende ya que si eres sádica debes estar disfrutando de las escenas sanguinolentas y las actitudes macabras de los personajes. ¿Qué si lo he decidido poner de asesino por ordenes de Dojo? Puede ser... (Sonrisa malévola)**

**¿Por qué odias a la pobre de Kimiko? Si ambas sabemos en quien está interesada ella. Aparte de dónde estabas cuando Jack necesitaba un abrazo. ¿Chase como el asesino? También puede ser aunque la razón por qué dispararía a Jack me parece estrafalaria. ¿Jack no está convencido? Lo dudo porque si aceptó a sabiendas de cómo serían los términos de Ashley... Ya implicaba que habría sufrimiento por parte de los dos bandos pero como a él le encanta ser el malo de la película, ocupa ese rol. Ya viste el significado de la cámara y sí tenías razón, Jessie fue la siguiente víctima. ¿Cuál es la siguiente? ¿Lo sabes? Esto fue todo por el capi sucesor, habrá que ver lo que pasa en el que viene. Espero que haya sido igual de encantador. ¡Zaijian! **


	15. Elemento Perdido

**14º**

_**Elemento Perdido**_

Kimiko frunció el entrecejo ante tal contradicción. Omi intercambiaba mirada con los dos individuos. Siguió la misma trayectoria que los ojos de Raimundo y Clay recorrían. Uno no miraba de igual manera que al otro. La expresión del primero era una llena de culpabilidad. El otro solo podía compararse con el filo de las mortales navajas que atravesaron el cuerpo de Jessie. Fung terminó de hacer frente el enfrentamiento interno en las mentes de los dos y les pidió sentarse amablemente mientras retomaba los hechos del último asesinato. Oyeron atentamente cómo había procedido en la investigación de la escena del crimen, cuando se supo del fluido del sudor coincidió con el de Chase. Omi actuó violentamente, rehusándose a creer que su tío fuera un asesino o una persona con un desorden de personalidad. Otra vez alegó que la responsabilidad decaía en el Dragón de Oro sino cómo explicaría el hecho de haber entrado sin cruzar la puerta, el verdadero asesino daba indicios de ser el culpable. El detective aprovechó en preguntarle el significado del extraño símbolo en la pared. Contestó su pregunta con una irónica respuesta. El detective estampilló que el asesino había dado un nuevo enfoque al tablero de ajedrez. No obstante con Chase de presidiario podría conseguir su historial clínico. En la cárcel, Chase no parecía él mismo. Ese hombre no estaba bien de la cabeza y por seguridad del chico, debía alejarse. El detective miró al muchacho cabizbajo y con mirada perdida. Omi sacudió la cabeza, renegándose a creer todavía.

Inmediatamente Clay intervino mostrando el motivo de su visita. Cuando la policía estaba investigando la habitación de su hermana. Encontraron unas notas escritas del puño y letra de la víctima antes de morir pegadas con cinta en su cuadro favorito. Mostraba unas últimas revelaciones. Clay sacó las cartas. Era notas metidas dentro de sobres un poco salpicados de un matiz rojo. Cada uno de ellos leyó una en particular hasta completar un mensaje.

"_Alguien está detrás de mí, Jessie Bailey_

_No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué está detrás de mí vida_

_Lo único que sé es que Chase es el culpable y no creo que menos de un cómplice esté implicado en esto_

_No tengo pistas materiales para comprobarlo ni sé mucho menos el motivo para seducir la oscuridad a tal mente maestra_

_Excepto el arma con el que apuntaron a Jack en la fiesta de Omi, el que está escondido en mí compartimiento secreto tras mí cuadro favorito_

_Cuando estés leyendo esto es posible que no esté aquí para contarles lo que realmente sucedió, es por eso..._

_...Que les pido encontrar la verdad"_

Clay traía entre sus manos la caja. No había tenido el pudor de abrirla. Solo quería cumplir el deseo de su hermana. Enseguida le entregó la caja al detective, quien la abrió. El arma se hallaba intacta y evidentemente cada borde del artefacto recubría el espacio especial para el arma homicida. Fung agradeció su colaboración. Kimiko lo acortó antes de marcharse, ella le mostró a Clay las anotaciones sobre el código de números que el asesino escribió cuando encontraron muertos a los desaparecidos. Su voz se apagó. Clay reconoció el número, casi podía asegurar que se trataba de la cuenta bancaria de Dashi. Kimiko frunció el ceño. Fung arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por qué el asesino sabe el número de la cuenta bancaria de Dashi?

-A lo mejor se lo contó al Dragón de Oro -Susurró Omi. Clay sugirió que quizá mañana podría ir o al menos que ellos estuviesen interesados en ir al banco para chequear si su teoría tenía solidez. Kimiko señaló que todos irían a las once cuidadosamente por saber la verdad. Clay miró su reloj de muñeca. Anunció que era tarde y debía de irse antes que anocheciera. Los cuatro aseguraron que sería lo mejor. Fung añadió ir a llevar el arma al laboratorio, luego se despidió amablemente. No sin antes de advertirle a Omi que debía conseguir un lugar para vivir ya que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en una morada que podría ser apartada por la ley. Omi pareció un poco angustiado. ¿Dónde conseguiría en donde vivir en menos de 24 horas? Raimundo puso una mano en su hombro.

-No tienes que preocuparte, te ayudaré -Le dijo.

-¿En serio? -Sonrió de oreja a oreja Omi. Raimundo asintió con la cabeza. Alegó que ya era mayor de edad y era tiempo de independizarse, él tenía dinero y buenos contactos, él podría ayudarlo a conseguir una residencia antes que amanezca el sol. Kimiko se les quedó viendo. ¿Por qué se comporta así? ¿Por qué sonríe? Le agradaron las buenas intenciones de Raimundo a pesar de que Omi fuera un extraño para su vida. No era de extrañar su sentido de nobleza. Kimiko únicamente pudo ser testigo de este hecho. Raimundo finalmente zanjó irse con Omi y por aquella noche quedarse con él en su apartamento, ya que fue quien se le ocurrió tal ideal y aunque tuviera que luchar contra Ashley. Cumpliría su palabra. Clay les dijo que los acompañaría hasta abajo ya que la mansión de Dashi estaba al oeste de ahí.

Al llegar al estacionamiento. Raimundo le dijo a Omi que podría adelantarse y esperarlo en el interior del auto. Lo alcanzaría dentro de poco. Omi sonrió amable mientras buscaba el coche. Quedando a solas con Clay. Éste se volteó. Pero Clay ya tenía noción de lo que iba a decirle y lo detuvo alzando la mano.

-No importa lo que tengas que decirme, ya todo lo que soportamos ha pasado así como te dije que mantuvieras presente nuestra amistad terminada, no me importa cuán sinceros sean tus sentimientos, es demasiado tarde para que puedas tapar el sol con un dedo... Lo tuyo no tiene perdón compañero, de mí y de nadie que tiene sentido común, mereces haber perdido a Ángela era demasiado mujer para ti –Ladró, Raimundo apretó los nudillos empero no dijo nada- Mereces muchas cosas, eso incluye lo infeliz que estás pasando –Llevó una mano a su frente, cubriéndose el rostro- _Aún no entiendo cómo has podido dormir tranquilo todas esas noches después de lo que pasó a esa pobre indigente, no puedo creer los sin corazón que han podido ser tú, Chase, Hannibal y PandaBubba_ –Se descubrió y agregó con tono de voz ultratumba-: Si llego a enterarme que tuviste algo que ver con Jessie, no tienes por qué preocuparte que llegues a parar en una cárcel porque yo me aseguraré que tu destino acabe en ese mismo instante –Espetó Clay antes de irse. Raimundo tragó saliva. Ambos tomaron caminos diferentes en el que ninguno quería voltearse.

* * *

Por otra parte, Fung llegó a cumplir su promesa analizando el arma de fuego. El asesino ha sido cuidadoso, no dejó huellas pero no contenía polvo en su cargador. Esa fue el arma con el que Jack fue alcanzado. Konflange se le acercó y después de escuchar su experiencia con los jóvenes que ha reclutado, advirtió dos cosas: No fiarse que ninguno de ellos no podrían ser el asesino que andan buscando y al final comentó que no estaba muy convencido que Jack podría descartarse como asesino. El asesino tenía una mente enferma. A lo mejor se hirió a sí mismo para hacerlos creer que no era él. Fung le dio la razón a su posible teoría, volviendo a colgar la foto junto a las demás.

También había hecho ahínco al tocar repetitivamente la foto de Megan. Según las cámaras y varios de sus informantes implantados en la villa. Megan estuvo fuera de su morada toda la noche debido a una presumida exposición de arte que iba a abrir el día posterior a ese. Y, sin embargo, no se le puede ocultar que aquel tipo de actividades en la noche es sospechoso sobre todo cuando se ejecutó un crimen justamente. Fung reflexionó. Quizá debía hacerles unas preguntas a Megan mañana. Miró su celular. "Lo lamento chico, pero mañana estaréis solos en ese lugar lleno de víboras", pensó.

* * *

_Decimoséptimo crepúsculo_

Al día siguiente, Kimiko había programado el despertador para despertarse puntualmente e ir al banco aún con pataletas y todo a causa de que del mismo modo necesitaba su tiempo para emperifollarse. Luego de una refrescante y jabonosa ducha, recibió el mensaje de Clay que venía a buscarla. Únicamente iban él y Raimundo. Omi estaría paseando por distintos apartamentos en busca de uno que lo sintiera suyo, Raimundo prometió pagárselo pese las insistencias de Omi. Los ingresos que recibía de sus películas eran muy buenos. Kimiko se apresuró en optar una ropa de las nuevas que había creado (no era de raro que comprara un conjunto y le hiciera algunos cambios) y peinarse rápidamente. Pidió disculpas por haberse demorado apenas bajó para encontrarse con los otros dos. A veces no podía entender cómo era la psicología masculina ni la femenina, únicamente agarraban lo que encontraba y ya, a diferencia de las mujeres que siempre están pensando en cómo irradiar frente las demás. En un acto seguido, los tres montaron en el vehículo directo a donde estaba el banco Omega según las instrucciones de Clay. Kimiko le preguntó donde Jessie pudo haber conseguido el arma. Clay ignoraba la respuesta, pero pronto recordó su charla con Jessie en aquella noche tenebrosa y prefirió entonces no decir nada mientras pasaban por el hotel, sin inaugurar, de Chase. Al llegar a su destino los tres se desmontaron del auto y se dirigieron a la recepción principal. Clay fue el primero en hablar.

-Buenas, nosotros somos unos amigos íntimos del actual fallecido Sr. Dashi y venimos aquí para verificar algunos detalles que él tiene reservado en su bóveda...

-El Sr. Dashi nos dejó una lista de miembros de los cuales exclusivamente ellos pueden ir a registrar en menos de 2 horas el contenido de la bóveda, nuestros datos están digitalizados.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Si nuestro nombre está inscrito podemos ingresar? –La mujer asintió- Okey, por casualidades de la vida estará el nombre de Clay Bailey –La mujer inmediatamente buscó el nombre de él en la pequeña lista y desistió con la cabeza.

-¿Más o menos que nombres están en la lista? –inquirió Kimiko. La mujer dudó ya que ella estaba divulgando información privada, pero al fin y al cabo sólo eran nombres.

-Aquí tenemos al Sr. Dashi, al Sr. Tubbimura, aquí también está un tal Chase Young y por último está un hombre llamado Raimundo Pedrosa.

-¿Raimundo Pedrosa? ¿Qué hago en esa lista? Dashi y yo apenas éramos conocidos -Gruñó.

-No lo sé, solo sabemos que el Sr. Dashi nos entregó la lista unos pocos días después que él abriera este banco y fuera quién introdujera su primera cuenta; están los actuales miembros menos su hermano al cual eliminó de la lista años posteriores –Explicó ella. Raimundo vio a Clay y a Kimiko. Les comentó que podría ingresar a la cuenta y registrar si había algo que podía serles útil. Prometió no tardarse. Kimiko y Clay no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar y morirse del suspenso, esperando que Raimundo culminara su labor. Éste luego de afirmar que era el Sr. Pedrosa, en compañía de un par de gorilas se fue hacia la bóveda. Entrambos se quedaron afuera esperándolo una vez introducida la contraseña. Las huellas del chico fueron escaneadas y reconocidas, lo dejaron ingresar. Contenía archivadores que tenían documentos que concernían a Dashi. Le iba llevar una eternidad registrar uno por uno. Pero el asesino quería que encontrara algo en específico. Cada uno de los archivadores tenía un símbolo extraño como los que dibujaba el asesino y uno se parecía exactamente al que trazó en el garaje. Lo sacó y depositó en la mesa, se sentó, vació lo adjunto. Se trataban de varias carpetas con documentos anexos sobre la vida de Dashi. Que abarcaba una copia de su partida de nacimiento, su expediente clínico, contratos que había hecho e incluso aún conservaba los documentos que legalizaban las deudas que tenía contraídas con su séquito.

Algo llamó mucho la atención de Raimundo cuando registraba cada uno de los papeles, era una fotografía sacada cuando aún la fotografía era en blanco y negro. Ahí estaba el círculo de Dashi: Chase, Wuya, PandaBubba, Hannibal, Guan y el propio Dashi. En otra foto más reciente estaban los actuales miembros que congregaron la corte que todos conocían en la isla (muertos y vivos). Raimundo comparó las dos fotos y notó algo extraño. Al principio lo tomó como una broma y se echó a reír, pero al comparar las fechas al final de las fotos. No eran iguales sino parecían tácitamente auténticas.

-No puede ser, esto es imposible, no puede estar pasándome esto –Rió sin ganas Raimundo para cambiar su expresión inundada por el terror- ¡Maldita sea!... ¡¿Cómo es que ninguno de estos seis ha envejecido dentro de trece años?! Entonces la maldición del Dragón de Oro –Raimundo no pudo seguir leyendo en voz alta, cogió las fotos con dureza y las destrozó en miles de trozos. Los restos de los pedacitos, los escondió debajo del zapato. Hiperventiló y se restregó bruscamente los ojos. Tratando de recobrar la respiración Siguió examinando el resto de los documentos para ver si encontraba una prueba igual de contundente, pero halló algo mucho peor. Una carta escrita para Ashley. Raimundo se extrañó. Según ella, nunca ha tratado estrechamente con él. Pero... Al sacar el mensaje y leerlo. Su contexto mostraba una terrorífica verdad. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué cosa es...? No, no, ¡No!", furioso. Raimundo arrojó al suelo la mesa de metal fría. Totalmente frenético comenzó a maldecir su suerte y Dashi recibió la misma maldición. "¡Ese hombre era un completo lunático! ¡E-estaba desquiciado! ¡Un monstruo! ¡UN MALDITO QUE SE CREÍA EL DIOS DEL OLIMPO Y NOSOTROS UNOS SIMPLES MORTALES! Alguien que jugaba con la vida de todos sin que nadie lo llamara, ¡¿Por qué disculparme, si no hice nada carajo?! ¡TODO ES CULPA DE DASHI!", rugió furibundo sin poder creerlo. Al final ulteriormente de una sobrecarga de rabia, cayó en rodillas soltando unos leves quejidos.

Kimiko había estado conversando con Clay en una incómoda conversación, cuya intención siempre fue porque dejó de ser amigo de Raimundo. Clay selló sus labios en todo momento y cambió el tema mucho. Kimiko lo sabía. De pronto, soltó el nombre de "Dyris", preguntó si la conocía. Puesto que dijo que recientemente conocía sobre él, una pequeña parte de su cerebro no confiaba en él. Las demás parecían desobedecer. Para salir de dudas quería saber qué demonios escondía Raimundo. Clay vaciló y contestó que no confiaba en él, creyó que era una buena persona pero vio que se equivocó, para rematar su pregunta. Él solo añadió:

-Eso será mejor que te lo conteste el mismo Raimundo –Lo dijo sin verla directamente a los ojos. Raimundo irrumpió con una expresión diferente a la que entró. Kimiko le preguntó un poco inquieta que había averiguado. Él solo tanteó sus hombros. Mirándolo a los ojos. Kim no pudo evitar no sumergirse en ellos.

-Por tu bien es mejor sin saber, no soy el indicado para hacértelo saber –Raimundo se fue. Y Kimiko fue tras él, insatisfecha. En el camino y al aire libre dejó varias preguntas sueltas, que no fueron respondidas. Raimundo parecía bastante ofuscado cuando fue el umbral.

-¡Nunca he conocido en mí vida a un hombre tan pedante! ¡¿Por qué tiene que andar con un misterio de arriba pa' bajo?! Esta gente era demasiada linda para ser verdad –Pataleó ella.

-Así es él, no te sorprendas comadrita, en un segundo está aquí y en el otro no está como un ligero vendaval pasa desapercibido –Susurró Clay.

* * *

Entretanto Chase se hallaba confinado en una prisión. Su dedo recorría cada borde perfilado de la pared. Su mirada extraviada. Su cabello y aspecto un poco desaliñado. Después de su recaída en el día anterior. No volvió a tener otras actuaciones fuera de sus casillas. Había muchos guardias inspeccionando su celda de máxima seguridad. Incluida con cámaras que vigilaban sus movimientos. En aquel instante se había enterado que Fung había salido para hacerle unas preguntas a la prima de Jack, Megan. Una visita acudió a su celda. Reaccionó de un momento para otro cuando reconoció a Vlad acompañar a un camarada suyo desde el hospital y al despreciable Konflange. Los tres retomaron asientos en los taburetes frente al sospechoso. "¡Vlad, tienes que ayudarme! ¡Soy inocente, tú lo sabes! ¡Necesito un abogado urgentemente! ¡Vlad!", rogó Chase. Evidentemente lucía distinto al día en que lo atraparon. Vlad hizo un gesto, induciéndolo a calmarse. Chase guardó silencio.

-Hemos visto tu expediente clínico, Chasie –Konflange cruzó los brazos, lo tenía a la mano y Chase recostó su espalda en la pared, dejándose llevar- Como sospechábamos, ¿Chase no te has preguntado con anticipación por qué nunca veías a tu hermano y solo sabías de él?...

-No, pero eso qué...

-¿Lo has visto o has charlado con teléfono con él?

-No.

-Aquí está la verdad; según este historial clínico, desde que murieron tus padres biológicos y te mudaste a un orfanato donde pasaste toda tu niñez internado fuiste un chico muy solo que creía que nunca llegaría a ser adoptado... Tus problemas con el entorno social fueron vinculados con los problemas afectivos y para no quedarte solo decidiste crear un personaje al que llamabas Edward y decías que era tu amigo imaginario; ese personaje provenía de tu literatura favorita: El Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde (Edward Hyde) –Explicó Konflange- El cuadro de síntomas que presentabas en aquellos tiempos cuando una familia te adoptó coincide con el de "trastorno de identidad disociativa"; una de tus fuentes más influyentes fue cuando asesinaron a golpes a tu madre adoptiva delante de tus propios ojos... Desde ese entonces las visitas de tu amigo eran más contundentes; sufriste cambios como los frecuentes dolores de cabeza, amnesias porque no recordabas de lo que hacías, la eficacia de tus trabajos y tu obsesión por mantener el control... Este "Edward" a diferencia del simpático y feliz Chase; era más calculador, con un gran sentido del orgullo, intolerable ante la incompetencia, frío y paciente… –Chase trepidó con horror mientras escuchaba- Tu conducta era cada vez más agresiva y no podías controlar "a tu amigo imaginario"; se lo contaste a Dashi, quien era para en aquel tiempo tu mejor amigo de carne y hueso, acudiste ayuda a especialistas bajo la tutela de él pero ninguno funcionó hasta que llegaste al médico aquí presente... ¿Ahora sí admites que estás mal de la cabeza, Sr. Chasie Young? –Comentó lacónicamente.

-Chase, por favor, déjanos hablar con Edward aunque sea solo por un segundo para hacerles unas preguntas.

-_No... Se enojará, mejor dejémosle –_Respondió Chase sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Yo sé que usted puede hacerlo, ¿Usted cree en mí? Pues bien porque yo creo en usted.

-¡¿Entonces está admitiendo que Chase y usted son la misma persona?! –Indagó de repente Konflange, Chase se le quedó mirando y asintió vagamente- ¡¿Y por qué no lo dijo?!

-_Era un secreto que únicamente sabíamos Dashi y yo; Dashi nos trató muy bien a los dos, él solo se preocupó porque me curara y me hizo prometer que ayudaría a someterme en un tratamiento, voluntario para mí claro, si él a cambio no develaba mis problemas al mundo y destruía todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora... Dashi escondió mí pasado como último favor y me ayudó a infiltrar a Edward en la comunidad pues que ambos sabíamos que algún día iba a perder el control _–Siseó. El doctor tenía unos audífonos conectados a una corneta con una grabación directa de la radio anunciando la muerte de los padres biológicos de Chase en el tráfico accidente y otra con el asesinato de su madre adoptiva. "¿Para qué son?".

-Nos ayudará a cooperar y a sacarte de aquí para que continúes tu tratamiento normalmente; si Edward no es el asesino y pasando la prueba del polígrafo, quedarás absuelto; sino irás a un psiquiátrico para prisioneros con enfermedades mentales y luego pasarás tus años en una prisión normal apenas te cures.

-¿Cooperarás verdad? –Gruñó Konflange.

-Solo si prometen no decirle nada a Omi, sobre todo a él.

-Lo prometemos, ahora déjanos ver tu lado malote… –Rió secamente el detective. Chase se colocó los audífonos. La información fue transmitida a sus oídos. Chase pidió amablemente que bajaran el volumen. Pero en cambio, lo subieron más. Inmediatamente presentó unos cambios comenzando con unas convulsiones y a voltearse para todos los lados pidiendo a esas voces que se callaran. Chase llevó unas manos a su cabeza. Tratando de contener toda esa presión. Soltó un alarido. Los otros no despegaron su vista fija en él. Finalmente, dejó de estremecerse en su asiento. Su expresión había cambiado radicalmente. Indudablemente, tenían a Edward (o a "Chase malo" como lo apodaba Konflange) delante de ellos. Colocó el aparato tranquilamente en el suelo. Vaciló unos instantes, infundiéndoles una mirada llena de odio. "¿Edward Young?", articuló con los labios el psiquiatra. Chase dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara. "Así es", confirmó. Konflange quiso proseguir a partir de aquí.

-Okey, Sr. Young, queremos hacerles unas preguntas si nos es tan amable –Konflange hizo unas seña a su equipo que esperaba fuera de la cárcel. Inminentemente instalaron el equipo. Listos para registrar las reacciones fisiológicas del individuo. Se procedieron las preguntas.

-¿Usted fue el amante de la actual difunta Wuya?

-Sí, sí y sí... Por todas las veces que lo hicimos –Gruñó.

-¿Usted es el padre de Omi? -Al principio no sabía que responderle pero finalmente susurró una respuesta inaudible.

-Sí.

-¡¿No te da rabia saber que la ley te pondrá en juiciosa prolijidad y te prohibirá acercarte a tu hijo al menos hasta que mentalmente te halles estable?!

-Sí… –El ritmo cardíaco y la frecuencia respiratoria debieron haberse acelerado por aquella pregunta tan personal de parte del detective, pero Chase supo cómo conservar la calma.

-¿Eres el asesino?

-No.

-¿Sabes quién es el asesino?

-No.

-¡¿No te arrechaste cuando aquellos mocosos se metían contigo?! ¡¿Qué pasó por tu cabeza cuando tu padre asesinó tu madre cruentamente delante de ti?! –Vociferó Konflange.

-Mí madre adoptiva era una hipocondríaca débil, patética sin ningún tipo de pensamiento inteligente en su cabeza, cuando cayó muerta se delimitó a cumplir su profecía...

-¿No crees que tus padres biológicos estarían avergonzados de ti ahora mismo?

-¿Por qué? –Farfulló- Les prometí que sería un hombre de bien y alguien importante en la vida de cada uno de estos sucios habitantes.

-¿Qué hay de su sobrina Ashley?

-Para disimular mis problemas ante la sociedad –Comenzó Chase- Contraté a un actor para que se hiciera pasar por cura y me casé ficticiamente con una mujer para aparentar una vida de novela, a ella misma fue quien le pedí el vientre alquilado para la inseminación artificial.

Analizando las repuestas fisiológicas de Chase. Presión arterial normal. Ritmo cardíaco aún circulaba normal. Frecuencia respiratoria "estable". Y las respuestas galvánicas bien. Había dicho la verdad todo este tiempo. Chase Young había pasado la prueba según lo visto. Aún cuando no estaba desertor a su ideología. Había personas que tenían la facultad de mentir diciendo la verdad. Pero debían cumplir lo establecido. Chase sería liberado en cuestión de minutos. Sería sometido a una estricta vigilancia por si las moscas y mientras no se atrapara al asesino no podía acercarse a Omi, por lo menos tres metros de distancia. Las últimas imágenes fueron las de Chase saliendo de su celda para ser llevado de regreso a su casa.

-¿Por qué las preguntas tan personales?

-¿No notaron lo calmado que estaba? Tenía la esperanza que sus mentiras salieran más a flote.

-No lo comprendo, Chase se comprometió a seguir su tratamiento porque parecía dispuesto a cambiar para estar con su hijo, pero ahora lo veo peor que cuando vino... Él me dijo que seguía el tratamiento y llegaba puntualmente a su psicoterapia, no entiendo porque empeoró –Susurró el doctor cuando Konflange, Vlad y él estuvieron a solas.

-A lo mejor la respuesta está más allá de estas citas médicas, debemos tal vez investigar que consume este hombre o qué factores pueden influir su actitud ya que todo es posible en esta rareza de isla.

* * *

En el camino a casa que Kimiko y Clay recorrían devuelta al apartamento de la chica. Él le mencionó algo que no había dicho al detective por temor a que pensara que fuera una idea descabellada o porque no estaba del todo seguro. Kimiko le preguntó de qué se trataba muy interesada. Clay confesó que su hermana le había pedido como última voluntad que si algo malo llegaba a pasarle debía investigar algo que estaba enterrado en el patio trasero del Sr. Chase Young. Kimiko arqueó las cejas, sabía que Chase era misterioso, pero que escondía cosas en el patio de su casa era dogmáticamente desatinado e insólito. ¿Más secretos aún? Clay comentó que debían asomarse antes que la policía invadiera la zona o Chase saliera. Kimiko sabía a qué se refería. Eso implicaba equiparse con un kit de linternas y palas para escarbar en busca del tesoro en el patio trasero de la casa de Chase. Tragó saliva duramente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Raimundo había venido desde el banco hasta su apartamento con un ligero desbalance. La chaqueta con la cual había ido guindaba ahora de su hombro. Asiduamente, Raimundo se restregaba la cara aún sin poder creerlo. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Entró a trompadas. Dejó caer las llaves y tiró furioso su abrigo al suelo. "¡ASHLEY! ¡ASHLEY! ¡¿DÓNDE TE METISTE CARAJO?!", rugió Raimundo a todo pulmón. Justamente Ashley vino desde la recámara, vestida cómodamente y con una lima de uñas entre manos.

-¡¿Pero qué pasó mi kittie?! ¡Dios, ¿Dónde has estado?! Luces demacrado.

-¡ESTOY ASÍ POR TÚ CULPA MALDITA ZORRA! -Gritó Raimundo señalando sus ojos rojos hinchados. Ashley retrocedió. Raimundo recorrió en círculos la habitación.

-¡¿Se puede saber la razón de tu comportamiento animal?!

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTA CARTA?! ¡YA LO DESCUBRÍ TODO! ¡TOOOOOOOODO! –Vociferó sujetando destructivamente la carta y tirándosela cerca de su nariz. Ashley cogió la carta y la leyó atemorizada por la conducta violenta de Raimundo.

-¿Dónde la sacaste? –Farfulló cayendo en el sofá, con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.

-¡ESO NO IMPORTA ASHLEY! ¡LO QUE IMPORTA ES LO QUE DICE!... ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO?! ¡¿ES QUE TÚ Y DASHI CREÍAN QUE YO SOY UNA ESPECIE DE MUÑECO?! ¡JUGAR CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS! –Raimundo arrojó al piso las fotografías de ellos durante su compromiso, destruyendo el marco de vidrio de las fotos- ¡¿CÓMO ESE MALDITO DESPRECIABLE PUDO PAGARTE TAN EXCESIVA CANTIDAD DE DINERO SI TE COMPROMETÍAS CONMIGO?! –Se tiró al suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La carta develaba el trato que habían firmado ella y Dashi, él le había prometido una enorme suma de dinero a cambio de que se convirtiera en su pareja.

-Mi amor no es lo que tú crees; él me dijo que sí lo hacía dejaría de acosar a mí y mi familia y tuve que hacerlo por necesidad, ¡Pero luego me di cuenta que eres un chico dulce y no te quería perder, por eso jamás te dije la verdad! –Se justificó, retirando la mano de su boca.

-¡¿Ah sí?! –Replicó con voz ronca- ¡Eso no es excusa Ashley! Para ustedes yo era una cosa, ¡UN TROFEO SIN SENTIMIENTOS! ¿POR QUÉ ACEPTASTE SI ME IBAS A HACER TANTO DAÑO? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! –Raimundo la cogió por sus hombros, cargado de la ira.

-¡Raimundo me estás gritando! ¡SUÉLTAME ME LASTIMAS! –Chilló, soltándose.

-¡¿Sabes qué, Ashley?! ¡Eres una basura, Ashley! ¡Yo sí te amé, sí sentí amor por ti! ¡Pero tú misma te encargaste de destruir la mínima muestra de respeto que me quedaba! –Rugió, la soltó; Ashley hiperventilaba-: ¡¿Al menos siquiera sabes que es el amor?! ¡¿Lo lindo de estar enamorado?! –Clamó. _Pues yo no. _Ashley trató de razonar con él. Pero no funcionó.

-Baby… -Tartamudeó- Podemos solucionar estas cosas con calma y conversando como dos personas adultas…

-¡¿Conversar qué...?! ¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué conversar! ¡Esta relación no sirve! –Refunfuñó- ¡A ti y a mí lo único que nos resta para vivir nuestras vidas sosegadamente es romper esta relación y listo!

-¡No, Raimundo tú no puedes hacerme esto!

-Pues mira –Raimundo cogió de nuevo su abrigo y las llaves del apartamento de mala gana- ¡Vieras que tuve que irme hasta el parque de los niñitos para calmar este odio tan intenso que estoy pasando por tú culpa Y QUE NUNCA TE VOY A PERDONAR! Me iré por una hora, y si al rato, veo que aún sigues sin empacar tus cosas... ¡Yo mismo tomaré tus cosas y si es necesario las tiraré por esa ventana! ¡¿QUEDÓ CLARO?! -Trancando violentamente la cerradura, pisoteando fuertemente se marchó. Ashley lo siguió poco después. Pero había desaparecido a la distancia. "A mansalva irá a embriagarse, estoy segura", susurró Ashley. Tratando de recobrar el aliento y calmarse. Se dio cuenta que su relación con Raimundo no podía haber quedado más que terminada. Él la había botado. Empero no le era de extrañar, que al cabo de unos segundos lo encontrara empatado con Kimiko.

-Eso sí que no, Raimundo; no le daré el gusto a esa trepadora, esa zorra... Quizás lo nuestro haya acabado, pero mientras esté viva no dejaré que sean felices juntos... ¡Con ella no!

* * *

El reloj marcó las once de la noche. Kimiko sentí un cosquilleo infiltrarse y estremecer sus huesos. No les había dicho nada a Jermaine y Keiko, puesto que nunca lo aprobaría. Solo se pondría esperar a que todos estuvieran dormidos para bajar. Clay le avisaría rotundamente. Kimiko agarró una linterna de última tendencia con una capacidad mayor para iluminar la zona. Clay se encargaría la parte que requería rudeza. Mejor para ella, no le estropearía su manicura. Recibió el mensaje. Sigilosamente Kimiko optó por bajar las escaleras y trató de no hacer tanto ruido para no interrumpir el sueño de nadie Clay estaba afuera del vehículo.

-¿Lista para tu aventura? -Inquirió. Kimiko asintió vagamente. Clay asintió mientras cedía el asiento de copiloto. Kimiko se subió. En su trayectoria hacia la mansión de Chase. Ella le confesó que sentía un poco de miedo, pero estaba determinada a seguir con la investigación y sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Clay cogió su mano amistosamente. Asegurándole que no iba a abandonarla, juntos resolverían este misterio de una vez por todas. Kimiko le devolvió la sonrisa. A pesar de todo, Clay era buen tipo. Por precaución estacionaron el vehículo una cuadra antes de la mansión. Siguieron el recorrido a pie. Se infiltraron recelosamente. Ella conseguía escuchar el alarido de las cigarras presionar sus oídos. Las hojas de una pequeña enredadera de arce temblaron con la tenue agitación del viento. Kimiko de vez en cuando se tropezaba con algo, pero la noche tan oscura y cerrada le impedía ver con claridad lo que pisaba. La única luz que había era su linterna y proyecta a través del todo el camino. Para la chica los minutos eran horas a medida que revisaban cada árbol. La ausencia de luna era lo más escalofriante que pudo haber experimentado. El canto de las cigarras. Inmediatamente, Clay la llamó cuando revisaba la corteza de un árbol. Una pequeña parte tenía forma de una cruz.

-Voy a empezar a cavar, por favor mantén la linterna -Dictaminó Clay. Notoriamente estaba acostumbrado a ensuciarse de tierra y lodo, que sus ropas se empalagaran de helecho húmedo. Clay si había crecido trabajando duro. Tardó un buen rato excavando más y más abajo. A punto de darse por vencido, la pala llegó a tocar algo.

-Creo que encontré lo que buscaba.

-¿Y qué es? –Inquirió Kimiko, acercándose y limpiándose de la tierra.

-Horita te digo...

Clay tiró su herramienta de trabajo a un lado. Y escarbó con sus propias manos. Hasta que por fin pudo agarrarlo con mayor facilidad. Tiró con fuerza. Se trataba de una bolsa negra gigante. Kimiko arrugó la nariz. El olor fétido que emanaba era intolerable. Clay resistió un poco y la abrió. "¿Qué hay?", inquirió ella curiosa tratando de asomarse. Clay tenía los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. Sin poder creerlo.

-Es... _Un cadáver descuartizado._

_-_¡¿Qué?! –Kimiko quedó sumida en un sopor que bloqueó sus pensamientos de momento y aferrada a ese aturdimiento cuando percibieron un sonido. Necesitó reunir fuerza para verlo de frente. Una nueva luz se aproximaba hacia ellos.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! –Exclamó una grave voz.

* * *

**¿Quién le disparó a Jack?**

**Testimonio de Tubbimura: **

**Jack se disparó a sí mismo. Él es el asesino, quedó como el menos sospechoso después de eso. **

**Testimonio de Vladimir:**

**Estoy por asegurarte que fue Raimundo. Tiene raros ataques bipolares si es que ya pasó el capi 14, van a ocurrir un montón de cosas raras. Pero ese Omi lo tengo bien fijo en la mira. Creo que están trabajando juntos. Raimundo es el Asesino Ayudante y Omi es el Asesino Maestro.**

* * *

**A/N: ¡Otra vez devuelta mis malvaviscos asados! Esta vez hay un cambio de horarios. Quien ocupará el horario estelar será el Escritor Fantasma mientras que Ni Física Ni Química y El Camino a Casa se alternarán. Pero ahora que soy libre, podré adelantar. Arrasando con éxito desde su primer capítulo. Hemos llegado a la etapa cumbre del fic o, mejor planteado, a su clímax. ¡Le agradezco de corazón a los malvaviscos asados que nos han acompañados hasta aquí! No estoy muy segura, pero creo que faltan 10 capis para terminar (sino uno más o uno que otro menos XD). **

**Me parece que Clay sabe muy bien ese secreto sucio de Raimundo y por ello son tan distantes. Clay descubrió la caja y las notas de Jessie, pero el asesino es muy astuto. Su firma no aparece por ninguna parte. Creo que lo que conversaron él y Raimundo fue una amenaza directa de muerte. ¿No les pareció extraño que el asesino supiera cuál era el número de la cuenta bancaria de Dashi para abrir su bóveda?... **

**¡Se supo la verdad sobre Chase y su hermanillo! Los que pensaron que Chase padecía de trastorno deben estar brincando en una pata, empero parecer ser que Chase quedó descartado de la lista de sospechosos de ser el asesino tras la prueba del polígrafo. No muy seguro estuvieron. ¿Por qué habrá empeorado su comportamiento? ¿Qué pasó?**

**¡Ya es oficial! Raimundo y Ashley rompieron. ¡Auch! Que corte ya por fin los secretos de Ashley quedaron expuesto a la luz. Definitivamente no es lindo que alguien se comprometa por dinero. Tantas mentiras causan daño. Ni tampoco guardar secretos sobre el pasado de uno a una mujer... Dyris... ¿Les suena el nombre? Los inteligentes ya deberían saber de dónde saqué el nombre. Si no esperen hasta el capi que viene. **

**Por último, Kimiko y Clay se aventuraron a explorar la casa de Chase. Y encontrar un... ¿Cadáver? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿De quién pertenece el cadáver? ¿Por qué está enterrado en el patio de Chase? ¿Qué misterio desvelará esto?... A sacar cuenta, señores. Y para el final, ¿De quién pertenece esa voz grave? **

**Lo único que les adelanto que en el capi vistan más cómodo, va a estar un poco subido de temperatura. Si saben a lo qué me refiero ;D Muchos secretos descubiertos, a este misterio le llegó la hora de desenredarse solito y mostrarse algunas revelaciones. ¡Ah! Y creo que en esta etapa le dará oportunidad a Jack de "atacar territorio". Bueno, eso es todo lo que les adelanto. Espero que este capi les haya gustado. Recuerden que comentar es la mejor forma de pedir. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Mensaje para Lupita: No... Me lo diste en la fecha exacta ;) **

**¿Más muertos? ¿Dyris? ¿Por qué te suena? No sé chama, se me olvidó, volveré a recordar en el capi que viene ***_**sonrisa maliciosa**_*** ¿Raimundo tiene un secreto jugoso? Tampoco lo sé. Sí, se descubrió eso y aquí más. Chase... Se descubrió lo de Chase y ya supongo que tienes otra descarga de adrenalina. El tiempo te dio la razón. Según el detector de mentiras, Chase no es el asesino. Pero nunca se sabe. Hasta ahora nunca me había puesto a pensar en esa graciosa comparación, empero puedes que tengas razón. ¿Qué por qué Clay dejó de hacer amigo de Raimundo? Aparentemente se debe al secreto jugoso de Raimundo, ¿Qué es? No lo sé tampoco XD**

**¿Los ojos de Omi?... Parece poseído. Sí, ese toque me pareció genial. ¿Pero no te has puesto a pensar por qué se originó? A no ser que sea normal, y yo no me enteré, en los ojos de las personas (cambiar de color). ¿Le ruegas a Jack que vuelva en sí? Será inútil, pero me gusta ver a mis lectores rogar... Sí ya lo sé, todos me aman, todos me odian. Todo en una misma persona. ¿Me he colado en tu historia? Ah pues gracias, será gracioso que alguien escriba sobre mí, y otra vez gracias por leer. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado. Y como ves yo no sé nada de esta vaina. Pregúntale mejor a quién lo escribió. A lo mejor ella sabe, pero no creo que quiera decirte o se quedaría sin historia. Uf, eso es todo. ¡Nos vemos en otro capi! **


	16. Amor de mis Amores

**A/N: Esta receta me quedó con extra picante... ¡NO ME VENGA CON EL CUENTO CHINO DE QUE NO SE LOS ADVERTÍ! Yo se lo dije...**

**15º**

_**Amor de mis Amores**_

Kimiko y Clay dieron un pequeño salto hacia atrás. Sus emociones se salieron de lugar. La chica enfocó hacia donde provenía la voz. Apuntándole directamente al rostro. "¡Apaguen eso!", chilló esa misma voz. Kimiko apagó la linterna. Inmediatamente, los dos alzaron las manos. Se trataba de un escuadrón de policías liderados por un oficial al mando, todos ellos escoltaban al recién salido Chase Young hasta su casa. Él se sorprendió de verlos. Mientras eran inspeccionados, le preguntaron si los conocían. A lo que Chase asintió con la cabeza. Por sus actividades sospechosas a medianoche, entrambos fueron llevados a la jefatura para someterlos a un interrogatorio. Qué hacían ahí a esas horas y el significado de aquel cuerpo.

Konflange, típicamente, los trató rudamente sin importar nada. Tanto Kimiko como Clay le habían hablado con la verdad. Konflange solo pudo suavizarse cuando intervino Fung luego de su visita a la mansión Spicer. Éste fue más condescendiente cuando les preguntó. Éste le creyó hasta la última palabra, pues lo conocían bien. A Kimiko... Llamarían a su manager y guardaespaldas. Kimiko entrecerró los ojos. Jermaine la mataría apenas supiera en donde se encontraba. Y así fue, Kimiko recibió duras críticas y soportó los gritos de Jermaine. Casi sufría de un infarto cuando se enteró. Admitió el motivo de su curiosidad, pero desobedeció sus órdenes y quién sabe... El asesino pudo haberse aprovechado de ese momento... Kimiko rompió a sollozos, implorando su perdón. Jermaine aceptó luego de un rato, en que la tensión se le bajara y porque Keiko había influido en su decisión. Luego de hablar con Fung. Los detenidos fueron respectivamente a su hogar. Chase fue interrogado también por si sabía quién era el cadáver. Pero se rehusó a responder. Por otro lado, la forense tenía en sus manos el cadáver y con un poco de esfuerzo logró reconstruir su cadáver a partir de sus huesos. Notablemente había pasado muchos años enterrado allí sin una cristiana sepultura. A horas de la madrugada pudieron identificarla como una chica llamada Dyris.

* * *

_Decimoctavo Crepúsculo_

Fung puso una taza de café encima de su escritorio. La piel característicamente pálida había adquirido cierta desganar en sus dedos contraídos. Sus ojos ojerosos. Alzó la cabeza cuando Konflange interrumpió. Le dijo que debía descansar por el día de hoy y continuar mañana, había trabajado demasiado duro. Fung sonrió vagamente. Pero no iba a descansar hasta que el asesino estuviera detrás de las rejas. A lo que agregó luego: "Cada segundo es un gramo que debemos desperdiciar sabiamente en nuestra vida". Konflange le preguntó que había sacado de su entrevista con Megan. Fung dijo que no mucho. Megan supo saber responder a cada pregunta como si se las esperabas, alegando completamente su inocencia hasta capaz de demostrar pruebas. El local que había alquilado tenía cámaras de seguridad que grabaron su sola presencia en toda la noche, además de la cortada de personas. Fung no quiso seguir interrogándola, dio gracias por su tiempo y se marchó. Konflange vaciló. Pero le recalcó en que estaba la teoría aprobada de tratarse de dos asesinos, Megan es la autora intelectual y el cómplice es quién ejecuta los crimines. Pero quién podría tener tal afiliación. Fung miró la fotografía de Jermaine, quién tenía motivos para detestar con fuerza Dashi.

-¿Y qué hay de Dyris? ¿Qué supiste sobre ella?

-Dyris fue una chiquilla que trabajó en un puticlub, era una muchacha cuyas condiciones de vida, la arrastraron a renunciar su sueño de ser cantante, para ser una prostituta y ganarse la vida... Era una chica talentosa por la descripción de varias compañeras de trabajo y hasta la demanda de la clientela era excesiva, ella desapareció misteriosamente en una noche y no se le vio más... A los siete años anunciaron su muerte como es legalmente visto –Explicó.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

-Uno de sus clientes, el último, lo conocemos y por el testimonio de muchos fue uno de los que se le vio junto a ella en la noche de su desaparición.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién es?

-Raimundo Pedrosa.

-Interesante, según estos informes –Dijo Konflange sentándose en la esquina del escritorio de Fung, chequeando los papeles recién imprimidos- En los senos de ella se encontraron los restos de lo que podría concretarse como cocaína ya que en este servicio, el físico es lo que importa; ella y muchas de sus compañeras se vieron gravemente enfermas a causa de sus implantes... Sospeché que este negocio turbio tenía un trasfondo más oscuro, adivina quién patrocinaba esto... -Musitó Fung, no era una pregunta pero sonaba como respuesta- Nuestro querido fallecido Hannibal, ese año se alió con PandaBubba misteriosamente... Siguiendo las fechas cronológicas, este año es el mismo en que Ángela sucumbió en ese accidente… –Apuntó Fung- Puede que suene un poco presuroso, pero deberíamos hacerle unas preguntas a PandaBubba; alguito me dice que Raimundo, Chase, PandaBubba y el fallecido Hannibal estuvieron involucrados en algo más allá de lo que pensamos y sé quién nos puede ayudar.

* * *

PandaBubba no había preferido involucrarse ni asistir a los encuentros del Círculo de Dashi poco después de que se supo sobre la muerte de Dashi. Las muertes de sus más allegados lo habían desarmado y puesto en un estado de paranoia. Cada paso que daba aseguraba que ni un alma lo asechaba. Había comprado un arma precisamente para asesinar al asesino en un intento de defensa propia. Había cometido muchos crimines. Uno no descarnaba la balanza ni la pesaría más de lo que estaba. PandaBubba recibió la visita de la policía a trompada a pesar de haber ordenado a su secretaria no recibir a nadie, sea quien sea. Únicamente iba a centrarse en salvar su "negocio". Desde luego aquella acusación de posible narcotraficante la catalogó como una ofensa para atestiguar que era el asesino en serie. Konflange carcajeó socarronamente, chasqueó los dedos. El dueño de aquel burdel estaba siendo sujetado por 2 enormes gorilas. "No voy a caer solo en esto, Pandita", susurró. PandaBubba fue llevado a la fuerza fuera de su oficina para una que otra pregunta, luego su próximo parámetro de ida sería la cárcel. Tercamente, solicitó un abogado, pero las pruebas eran demasiado evidentes y contaban con el testimonio de alguien muy conocido de la vida de PandaBubba. Aunque si bien procesarían a un juicio, pero ya sabía a quién daría la razón el juez. PandaBubba le lanzó una mirada de odio a la actitud sarcástica de Konflange. Oyeron la versión de él. En su punto de vista como una manera de conseguir dinero para pagarle sus deudas pendientes con Dashi, tuvieron que recurrir a ese _negocio..._

_-_Siempre es la misma excusa; échenle la culpa a Dashi; échenle la culpa al muerto porque ya está muerto; y todo el mundo siempre se guarda una para justificar todas sus fechorías, si no existieran las excusas... El mundo tendría una décima de perfección –Gruñó Konflange.

Las usaban como "mulas" para el tráfico de los estupefacientes, indeliberadamente. Dyris lo supo al poco tiempo que se retiró los implantes sin poder sobrellevar la situación. Luego de enterarse por medio de eso, prefirió usarla como un arma en recurso. No era de esperarse que más de una amenaza alcanzara a parar en los oídos de Hannibal y PandaBubba, por ello trataron de erradicarla antes que se les adelantara. En aquellos tiempos, Raimundo perdió a su novia y miembros de su familia quedaron dispersados. Y como todo joven mohíno, con problemas, se la pasaba de copas en los bares al que trillaba. En una frustrante impotencia, a veces "pagaba por el servicio". En una de sus salidas, con la intención de drogar a Dyris para atontarla y llevársela a un lugar remoto y matarla haciendo que pareciera un accidente. Introdujeron una cápsula de éxtasis en su copa, salvo que cometieron un pequeño error. La cápsula cayó en la copa de Raimundo. "Creyó que estaba cansado, pero jamás drogado; no sabía lo que hacía, sus movimientos eran demasiado bruscos para ella...", Dyris intentó huir y en un intento desesperado rodó por las escaleras. Se golpeó en la cabeza y murió.

-Raimundo sería detenido por homicidio culposo u homicidio accidental.

Chase estaba involucrado para entonces bajo el nombre de Edward, posteriormente de que ocurriera aquella tragedia. No siguió inmiscuyéndose, pero colaboró ocultando el cadáver en su casa y fui quien se encargó de mutilarlo para esconderlo con más accesibilidad. Los 4 se encargaron de ocultar la escena del crimen hasta ahora. "¿Tiene algo qué decir?", indagó sonriente Konflange. Lo tenía en sus garras, estaba seguro. PandaBubba temblaba de ira, él insistió con el juicio. No importaba cuántos papeles ilegales, el monto de la fianza o cuánto dinero bastaba para poder sobornar al juez, él iba a salir sea como sea. Konflange salió con una expresión abarrotada de júbilo. Encontró al detective Fung releer entre líneas el libro de Dashi y examinar de cerca a la fotografía que le había tomado al retrato de Ángela.

-¿Sigues tratando de traducir los jeroglíficos de un loco?

-Estoy seguro que encontraremos una buena explicación si lo desciframos –Aseguró Fung- He estudiado todas las lenguas, empero debe de tratarse de una lengua muerta modificada parcialmente con uno que otro idioma y creo que se trata del idioma atlante... Creo que he encontrado algunos significados y hasta me tomé la libertad de consultar con unos expertos al tema, pero aún no encuentro el significado de esta frase en el contexto del cuadro: El Ojo Del Asesino Hallará La Ruta Del Camino Al Que Desees Llegar… –Fung vaciló mirando el cuadro hasta que encontró algo fuera del lugar. Inmediatamente aplicó el zoom para verlo más de cerca y efectivamente comprobó sus sospechas. Fung se levantó y buscó su abrigo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo decirte nada, debo confirmarlo antes de hacer una acusación...

* * *

Entretanto, Kimiko se encaminaba para ir al nuevo apartamento de Omi. Ya que lo ayudaría para elegir el estilo de las habitaciones y en la remodelación. Él se enamoró de un pequeño apartamento, según había convicto en el último mensaje. Aunque, en realidad, era un lugar espacioso. Con ventanales que dejaba el paso de la luz. Las puertas eran arcos (excepto la del baño y la del cuarto). Los muros fueron remplazados por ventanales. El estilo de cada cuarto que Omi había escogido era zen, típico. Omi empujaba algunos muebles sin esfuerzo tratando de encontrar un ángulo perfecto. Mucho de los muebles eran de madera, escogió muy pocos cuadros y una que otro ornato para adecentar la habitación. Omi la recibió con una alegría inmensa. "Te pude haber traído 'piecito' pero cómo verás mi refrigerador estaba vacío...", susurró Omi. Kimiko cabeceó. Podrían ir de compras al supermercado luego. Omi sonrió. Kimiko tenía muy buenas ideas. Apenas terminaron de acomodar ciertas cosas, Omi añadió que iría a cambiarse ya que ella lo había encontrado con su ropa de monje.

-¿Y por qué andas vestido así?

-Estaba practicando, soy el elegido para ejecutar la ceremonia cuando se acerque el festival en honor al Dragón de Oro, ya estamos a escasos días... _Si es que habrá festival... _Ya supe lo que ocurrió anoche; colarse en medianoche para profanar los jardines de las residencias privadas de la gente no está bien, yo que ustedes dos hubiera sido más sutil.

-Nunca te contamos sobre esto ni esto se transmitió por ningún medio de comunicación.

-¡Pues claro que no oblicua! Me lo dijo el Dragón de Oro, naturalmente... Tienes suerte que tengas en tu poder ese medallón que tiene mí padre, o sino fueras la próxima víctima; pero, bueno ya que... El asesino se tendrá que conformar con Megan, es la más cercana a ser para la policía ser la asesina.

-Pues para que ves que no, perdí el amuleto hace días... –En el rostro de Omi se dibujó una mueca de enfado- ¡Omi, deja ya de jugar! –Kimiko golpeó furiosa la caja contra la mesa de comedor; la miró a los ojos- Si ese Dragón de Oro con el que hablas existe, ¡¿Quién es?!

-El Dragón de Oro –Vaciló Omi- Dojo, como me deja llamarlo fue el guardián que custodió en algún tiempo la isla, nunca permitió que ningún humano se acercara lo suficiente como para verla o a no ser que se presentara una emergencia... Esa criatura realmente existió, él fue quién le entregó todo su poder monetario a mí padre.

-¿Actualmente reside en la isla?

-Dojo murió hace mucho tiempo, pero su espíritu permanece en estos viejos muros.

-¿Alguien más de ti le ha visto la cara?

-Nadie puede verlo; Dojo no tiene forma material, no tiene cuerpo, se muestra a menudo al dejar un rastro de mariposas doradas por todos lados.

-_Eso es espeluznante, la idea que existe una persona más... Me gusta mucho la idea, _¡Pero no nos lleva a ninguna parte!_ –_Exclamó Kimiko de repente- ¡¿De qué papanatas hablas?! Ese cuento del dragón, de la magia... ¡Es un cuento inventado por Dashi! Encontró el tesoro e inventó una maldición para desquitarse de los supersticiosos que quería arrebatarle el oro.

-No es un cuento, él existe –Musitó Omi- Él ahora mismo está aquí pero tú no puedes verlo, parece ser que tú longitud de onda no coincide con la suya -Susurró- Por eso no puedes verlo ni hablarle, no te angusties; el Dragón de Oro revivirá, entonces hasta tú podrás verlo, ¿Aún no has comprendido el mensaje? ¡El Dragón de Oro existe!

-¡¿Es qué no lo entiendes Omi?! Dojo es una ilusión que necesita ser alimentada por la fe ciega de personas crédulas, mientras yo no crea en él, Dojo existirá a medias.

-Para ser alguien que ignore la magia, eres bueno en lógica –Omi cruzó los brazos- Tienes una fuerte resistencia contra la magia, lo admito, no importa si hay un huracán... Seguro tú ciencia podrá explicarlo.

-Ni aunque el mismo Dragón de Oro se presentara ante mí, ¡Nunca creería en su existencia! Para negar la existencia de ese "Dojo" tuyo, explicaré cada hecho con razones humanas.

-Bien, déjame preguntar: ¿Cómo explicas los sobres misteriosos que le llegó al Círculo de Dashi al poco tiempo de haber muerto?, ¿Las habitaciones cerradas con cadena?, ¿Cómo explicas las muertes que han ocurrido hasta ahora y el suicidio extraño de Tubbimura?

-Te puedo probar que el asesino no está cumpliendo el ritual sino que simula; los cadáveres en el cumpleaños de Omi, sus caras estaban terriblemente deformadas, por ello no pudimos distinguir quién era quién y no pudimos notar ninguna diferencia entre el supuesto Edward y Chase... Más tarde se patentizó que esos dos eran una sola persona, por lo tanto el cadáver de Edward era un cadáver falso ¡Era otra persona! –Aclamó- ¿No lo has notado? El asesino es alguien del círculo, con más razón es Chase, ¿O por qué otro tendría interés en disimular su cadáver? Así se acabaría la presión de fingir ser dos –Omi frunció el entrecejo- ¡No creo que ese medallón tenga algo que ver con todo esto ni creo en todas esas ilusiones! ¡No voy a morir por culpa de una maldición!

-Todos saben aquí que tú visitaste el santuario del Dragón de Oro, ¡¿Y dices que eso no es malo?! Serás una carnada fácil para él ahora que no lleves el medallón contigo –Omi sonrió perversamente, la acusó con un dedo- ¡Serás asesinada por la maldición del Dragón de Oro! –Omi dejó escapar una estridente carcajada cruel mientras saltaba y golpeaba la madera de la mesilla.

-¿En serio lo crees Omi? Pues te mostraré que al terminar este tirón, todos saldremos vivos; el asesino debe de poseer una llave maestra que le permita desplazarse libremente por la mansión, ¡No me importa a quién tenga que enfrentar! ¡El asesino caerá con o sin amuleto! -Juró ella antes de cerrar rudamente la puerta. Omi se estremeció con una mirada perdida.

* * *

Uno de los lugares más románticos podría ser el parque. Una vereda emblemática con una variedad de árboles, troncos cubiertos de musgos, un cielo sin nubes, estanques con peces brincando fuera del agua y las hojas balanceándose graciosamente por el viento. Una tarde hermosa para desperdiciar el tiempo. Megan apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

-Esta es mi mejor manera de desperdiciar mi tiempo: Estando contigo, olvidando que existe mí primo Jack... No es que no lo odie, pero a veces es un poco latoso –Reconoció Megan.

-Srta. Spicer, perdón, Megan... Te traje aquí por una razón, quiero mostrarte algo...

-¿De qué se trata? –Jermaine metió una mano en su bolsillo en busca de una pequeña cajita inofensiva, forrada de raso negro. Megan se sobresaltó un poco. "De esto", y la abrió. En su interior relucía frente a la tenue luz del sol, una bonita sortija. La piedra era un óvalo, en su entorno decorado con pequeñas piedras oblicuas redondas. La banda era de plata, delicada y estrecha. Nunca había visto nada parecido.

-Quédatelo –Susurró. Megan se encogió de hombros.

-Pero yo no puedo, ¡No puedo aceptarlo! ¡¿Qué diría Jack y qué pasaría con mis estudios?!

-Puesto que Jack tendrán que rebajarse a lo que haya decidido su prima y tus estudios, por supuesto que los continuará, solo quiero formalizar esta relación y quede a la vista de todos que no tenemos ojo para nadie más... Tú solo pon la fecha y me verás, yo seré el idiota que estará parado en el altar vestido de negro -Jermaine estaba ruborizado- Megan tómalo como un regalo, acéptalo ¿Quieres?

-P-pues si es un regalo, debo aceptarlo –Susurró Megan. Jermaine tomó su mano, le deslizó la caja de satín negro en la palma de su mano. Megan cerró los dedos alrededor de ella.

-Quiero que me des tu respuesta mañana sin usar palabras, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Los anillos son hechos para llevarlos en los dedos, así que si te gusta póntelo en alguno de ellos, solo piénselo y déjame saber tu respuesta mañana... ¿Sale y vale? –Sonrió Jermaine.

-Discúlpeme, pero tengo que volver a la mansión, Jack debe estar como loco buscándome...

-Entiendo, nos vemos –Susurró Jermaine con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Megan apretó la caja. Y se fue justo cuando una llovizna ligera empañó al parque. Jermaine la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla de vista. Megan se marchó sin siquiera devolverle la misma mirada.

Le sorprendió su propia reacción, pero no era capaz de encontrar alguna estabilidad en sus pensamientos. Sentía como la caída de aquellas sorpresas eran amortiguadas por una cálida sonrisa. Había estado saliendo con Jermaine desde hace varios años. Era un chico increíble y lo quería. Esa decisión fue un poco precipitada, pero no quería separarse de él. Megan se detuvo frente de su mansión. Vertiginosamente se acercó, osciló buscando otra presencia y suspiro de alivio. Para su suerte, Jack no fisgoneaba por ahí. Pero pensó demasiado pronto para ser verdad. "¿Nuevamente sigues con tus salidas secretas, prima?". Megan se volteó y encontró a Jack cruzado de brazos. Los ojos perspicaces del chico distinguieron de la caja.

-¡Megan no me digas que ese descarado se atrevió a...! –Megan ocultó bajo su manga aquel presente demasiado tarde.

-¡¿Si así fuera qué?! ¡A ti no te ha importado ni una pizca mí felicidad, no me dejas respirar siquiera por un minuto! ¡¿Cómo es eso que tú puedes ser feliz con alguien quién quieres y yo no?! ¡Con él al menos puedo sentir más tranquilidad que estando contigo en esta prisión! ¡¿Es que no tengo derecho a hacer mi vida?! ¡¿Al menos sabes con quién salgo o qué voy a hacer?! ¡Yo a ti no te importo!

-¡Megan! No te dirijas a mí en ese tono de voz.

-¡Siempre dices eso! ¡No puedo soportar más esta presión de tu Inquisición Española! –La chica se deslizó pasando de largo a Jack. Megan corrió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, cerró la puerta de golpe y puso cerrojo para evitar el paso de Jack. Éste aporreó la puerta. Megan abrió la puerta de repente, empujando a Jack con rudeza para que la dejara pasar. Megan jaló exasperadamente la cremallera de la maleta. Luchando con la carga pesada que llevaba a cuestas. Bajó las escaleras. Jack la sujetó por el codo, tratando de razonar con ella. Obligó a mirarlo de frente, su presión era firme y una desconocida. "¡Odio este lugar! ¡No quiero permanecer aquí ni un minuto más! ¡No aguanto, no puedo vivir aquí y no quiero estar aquí contigo! ¡TE ODIO!", Jack la soltó consternado y herido. Megan no se volteó, no quería verlo con esa expresión de culpa, pero sabía que no podía ser independiente si seguía atada a él.

-No te vayas, Megan, está anocheciendo.

-¡No me importa, encontraré un lote baldío por ahí!

-¡Megan, por favor! ¡MEGAN!

Megan sacudió la cabeza tratando de reordenar sus pensamientos ofuscados. La chica salió en un taxi, luego de una larga espera en que todos pasaban rápidamente. El tifón los había beneficiado bastante para la gente que no disponía de vehículo. Megan pidió amablemente al chófer la dirección hacia Jermaine cuando por detrás, al mirar el retrovisor, una mariposa dorada revoloteaba siguiendo el rastro del humo de escape.

* * *

Kimiko caminaba pesadamente debajo de la llovizna, las palabras de Omi aún resonaban en su mente con mucha fuerza. Ni las ocurrencias de Keiko pudieron animarla. Visitando unas de las tiendas más concurridas a pocas calles del área turística de aquel lugar paradisíaco y hasta un SPA, Kimiko tenía aquella misma sensación. Una en la que sabes que todo marcha bien, pero al final resulta todo lo contrario. Se detuvo frente a una taberna donde distinguió una figura sentada cerca de la vitrina. Arqueó una ceja. Ella se adentró. Se oía estridente la música de salsa al fondo: _Amor de mis Amores, _figuraba. Su mano tanteaba el soporte de la copa. "Hola", dijo ella con voz ahogada. Raimundo alzó la vista. Se levantó.

-Kim, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Inquirió sorprendido, le cedió un asiento inmediatamente.

-Pues pasaba por aquí y te vi, ¿Qué es esa peste tan repugnante? No me digas que te pasaste la tarde entera bebiendo –Olisqueó Kimiko viendo las copas amontonadas y una reciente la cual el camarero había traído. Raimundo se estremeció, sin decir nada arrastró la copa hasta su mano. Kimiko la tomó con cierta inseguridad. "No acepto bebida de extraños", susurró ella luego de reconocer prestamente el olor a cerveza. Raimundo soltó una risita.

-¿Y por qué estás un lugar aquí como éste solo? ¿Dónde está Ashley?... –La sonrisa de él se borró. Kimiko pensó que algo había ocurrido entre ellos.

-Terminamos para siempre, descubrí que ella se había comprometido a cambio de una suma de dinero que le había prometido Dashi si se casaba conmigo, amaba el dinero... Entonces me quité del camino entre ella y su felicidad –Su voz se quebró en la última palabra.

-Ups, eso fue demasiada información... Como lo siento Raimundo -Musitó Kimiko. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-No te disculpes o no me lo perdonaré… –No había burla en su voz ni un tono de sarcasmo. Ni ningún reto. Repentinamente ella quiso alcanzar su mano retraída. Envolver sus brazos en torno a sus hombros. Apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Decirle que a partir de ahora las cosas mejoraría. La chica deslizó su mano hacia donde estaba la suya. Raimundo cabeceó y cerró los dedos alrededor de otra copa que estaba vacía a la mitad. Él se arqueó y chocó su copa contra la suya. Al mismo tiempo los dos bebieron de sus copas respectivamente. Una hora pasó o más de una hora, entrambos se habían quedado hasta el último minuto donde el club debía cerrar. Raimundo y Kimiko cambiaron de lugar, se sentaron en la parte posterior del local. Toda la noche hablando, haciendo el tonto y bebiendo, especialmente Kimiko. Ya que Raimundo acaparaba el tiempo charlando incoherencias o su relación con Ashley, todo el despecho que sentía. La conversación giró de pronto a Ángela y a ellos, instintivamente.

-Ashley estaba un 'pozo' celosa ya que te parecías a mí ex novia, a Ángela, la única chica a la que no pude amar tanto como a ninguna otra –Sollozó a él- Ella fue mí primer amor pero de los que de a veritas, y ella también sentía lo mismo... Era una 'chita' dulce, tímida y una gran cocinera lo admito, su corazón era demasiado grande para tener un cuerpo tan pequeño –Raimundo hizo una pausa, bebió de su copa- Ella era demasiado mujer para mí; no fue un simple capricho sino un amor muy fuerte; aunque muchos no aprobaban nuestra relación yo veía que en un futuro nos casaríamos, tendríamos niños y terminaríamos como esa pareja de ancianitos que está alláááááááááááááá –Raimundo señaló la ventana; Kimiko se mareaba con las olas que promovía al recorrer las burbujas que despedía la cerveza, con el meñique- Ella fue mí primera vez y yo fui su primera vez, nos conocimos cuando ella se presentó en una audición, yo la conduje al camino hasta su casa y allí empezamos a vernos más seguido –Sonrió, recordando- Prometimos que nunca nos íbamos a separar hasta me dio su amuleto de la suerte, este que siempre llevo... Su muerte fue un golpe muy duro que ni siquiera los años pudieron aliviar, mis esperanzas desvanecidas; hice a un lado a buenos amigos como Clay para llorar mi triste soledad, me fui por el mal camino y en un acto de sentirme bien… Me acosté con una prostituta, ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡¿Yo con una prostituta?!

-Ratoncito eres un ogro bélico.

-Sí lo sé, lo sé –Raimundo alzó la vista, sus ojos estaban muy enrojecidos e hinchados-: No era un sentimiento puro, empero adoraba entregarme a esos placeres sucios y para hacerme reaccionar fui castigado por las circunstancias... Accidentalmente bebí la copa de Dyris y terminé drogado, creí que estaba casando... Mis caricias eran demasiado violentas para ella, mis besos la lastimaban, mis abrazos la estrujaban hasta romper sus huesos... Huyó de mí y cayó por las escaleras, pereció al instante -Por las mejillas de él se deslizaron gotas de agua.

-¡Ratoncito estás llorando!

-Unas lágrimas de hombre –Dijo Raimundo, secándose con el mantel de la mesa- Sentí que había malgastado años de mi vida, fui con Dashi para recomponer esos años a pesar de las advertencias de la maldición... No me importó y acepté el oro que me dio, me prometió que haría de mí un hombre con el futuro más digno... Yo creí que con Ashley iba a empezar una nueva vida, que sería la borra de lo que había escrito, ¿Entiendes Kimi? –Raimundo cogió las muñecas de la chica, ésta se estremeció- Resultó que no sería así, pero te conocí a ti... Mis momentos contigo desbocaba los sentimientos más verdaderos, lo más parecido a una realidad que he tenido desde entonces –La soltó, Kimiko asintió vacilante- Es cierto cuando te conocí, me recordaste la imagen de mí ex novia sepultada, esos sentimientos quizás eran porque desenterraste lo que sentía por ella... Irónicamente eras todo lo contrario de ella; no eres más ni menos que ella; eras una persona con una personalidad maravillosa y aprendí a amarte tal y como eres –Raimundo extendió la mano hacia su rostro, describió círculo en su mejilla- Si me das la oportunidad quiero volver a empezar una nueva página contigo, quiero ser parte de tu vida Kimiko Tohomiko.

Kimiko sonrió de oreja a oreja. Apartó su mano. Se echó para atrás, sacó su celular. Se dio cuenta que eran casi las una de la madrugada. Suspiró.

-Debo irme, no me ibas… –Kimiko se tambaleó ligeramente. Raimundo se levantó, estaba tan achispado como Kimiko. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola. Cogió su mano. Era cálida y suave, Kimiko no pudo evitar ruborizarse sin condiciones.

-Kimiko, te propongo un trato –Dijo él, besando su pelo- ¿Por qué no nos fugamos en esta noche? En esta noche no existirá ningún asesino, la presión de nuestras carreras, nos olvidamos de Omi, nos olvidamos del detective Fung, nos olvidamos de Clay, nos olvidamos del Dragón de Oro y la maldición, nos olvidamos de Ashley, nos olvidamos de Jack y nada de eso... Solos tú, yo y nuestro amor, amándonos como Dios manda, ¿Qué dices?

-¡No, soy virgen, me dolerá! -Rezongó tambaleante- Además no sabes dónde vivo... ¡Ni yo tampoco sé donde vivo! –Rió ella.

-Claro que sí, te llevé a tu casa la otra vez –Dijo él seductoramente, susurrándole a su oreja.

-¡Ay no! Ese tipejo me asusta, y usted es muy dulce, no puedes ser Raimundo –Sonrió ella. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia el uno del otro. A punto de romper la brecha entre sus labios antes de poder besarla ligeramente. Al principio no tuvo respuesta. Suspiró, se retiró poco antes de sentir sus labios suaves accidentalmente sobre los suyos. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que se liberaran.

-¿A mí casa? –Susurró Kimiko. Raimundo sonrió antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, cargándola hasta salir por la puerta de emergencia del local.

Llegaron al apartamento de la última planta. En el camino a casa no fue necesariamente un paseo tranquilo sino se tomaron la molestia cometiendo un montón de boberías como patear cubos de basura y riéndose de nada. Raimundo soltó a Kimiko, ella buscó remotamente las llaves de su apartamento. Apenas abrió la puerta. Él la inmovilizó contra la puerta antes de cerrarla. No saldrían pronto. Kimiko colgó sus manos de su cuello, lentamente caían hasta sus hombros. Él atacó su boca, Kimiko le devolvió el beso. Su vida había sido pasiva, fría, miedo y rechazo. Ahora se hallaba con una pasión desenfrenada. Su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo. Raimundo la empujó dócilmente, comenzó a inclinar la espalda, tumbándose en la cama. Él la miró con los ojos brillantes. Kimiko, por el contrario, sus ojos azules mostraban vulnerabilidad. Deslizó sus labios hasta su cuello al descubierto. Sus ropas se deslizaban bajo sus manos. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero a veces el foco atraviesa las estrías de las persianas. Nunca habían tenido sus desnudeces. Era un descubrimiento. Los besos del goce. Las lenguas del apremio. Los vellos contiguos por fin se reconocen, se piden, se inquieren, se responden. El jadeo de la brisa azotar contras las ventanas es confundido con el suyo. Es incómodo hacer el amor en un lugar en que corres el peligro de despertar a "tus vecinos", pero mucho más incómodo es no hacerlo. El viento golpea contra viento y marea como hace tantos años, cuando es la energía alborozada de un nuevo amor.

* * *

_Decimonoveno Crepúsculo_

Jack había pasado la noche en desvelo. Creía que Megan regresaría tarde, sin embargo, no regresó. Había telefoneado a sus amigas en la universidad. Pero no había pasado la noche con ninguna de ellas. Con pudor se acercó a los lugares donde Megan frecuentaba, pero no estaba en ellos. El único lugar que le faltaba por ir era dónde vivía su novia y el único lugar al cual no iría ni en broma. Se tiró al sofá. Se restregó los ojos con dureza. "¿Megan? ¿En donde coño te metiste ahora?", ladró a alguien invisible. Tiró los pies a la mesilla de noche. No podía estar tranquilo hasta que apareciera, esto ya lo estaba mortificando. Se levantó a caminar en círculos cuando recibió una llamada. Al atender el teléfono creyó que se trataba de Megan, pero en realidad era algo peor: Se trataba de un agente de la forense.

-No, no me diga... No... –Jack rió sin ganas- ¡NO!... –Jack salió corriendo desde la mansión Spicer hasta el santuario del Dragón de Oro. En las afueras de la ciudad. En el corazón del bosque, donde no había señal ni un alma. Jack empujó de un codazo a varios policías. Pasó por debajo la cinta que privaba a los curiosos de la escena del crimen. Miró a una camilla. Un cuerpo ser lentamente depositado en un forro negro. Konflange puso una mano en su hombro:

-Tienes que ser fuerte.

-No... –Jack corrió deteniendo la camilla rodante con sus manos. Abrió el cierre del forro y contempló el cuerpo sin vida de su prima Megan, la sangre fluía en varias partes del cuerpo desnudo (había sido picoteada por los cuervos), las lágrimas enjuagaban su sangre, su rostro parcialmente desfigurado y definitivamente no volvería a respirar.

-¡MEGAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

_Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento._

_La octava víctima ha sido consumida._

* * *

_Clausula 04. Fragmento del Libro "El Dragón de Un Ala Rota":_

_PandaBubba… Él es la prepotencia hecha un hombre. ¡Ay no por Dios! A ese hombrecito hay que alimentarlo todos los días para que no pueda darle un ataque de nervios y de inseguridad. Yo casi muchas de mis encomiendas se las encargaba a él y a Hannibal porque es que me da una lástima con el pobre. Y bueno porque además era un tonto funcionario. Ahora sí tiene un autentico talento para el crimen. Ese tipo está lleno de veneno. Estila la maldad, hostiga e intriga. ¡Ese hombre es MALO! De esa gente mala malísima que planifica todo con alevosía, pero cómo sacarte hasta los ojos. Yo juraría que él ha matado antes, lo juraría._

* * *

**A/N: Bueno, mis malvaviscos asados se acerca la etapa final y lamentablemente este es el fin de nuestro capítulo por hoy. El título estaba inspirado en la canción que yo uso al principio como si fuera el opening y la canción al fondo en el bar donde Kim y Rai estuvieron. No me gusta la salsa, pero esta es la excepción. ¿Algo que pueda adelantar del capi que viene? Bueno está bien. ¿Por qué el asesino puede entrar en habitaciones súper cerradas?... ¡EN EL CAPI QUE VIENE SE DIRÁ EL GRAN POR QUÉ! Súper imbatible. Se los dije, el capi venía caluroso. Y es hora de comentarlo:**

**En realidad se trataba de un oficial a cargo de escoltar a Chase a su casa, sin que haga una diablura. ¡Descubrimos que el cuerpo pertenecía a Dyris! (Para las que no la recuerdan, ella era la sirena del episodio 28: Los Gritos de una Sirena, ¡Un personaje de Duelo Xiaolin!) En otras palabras, ¡En este capi se acaba de desvelar por completo el secreto sucio de Raimundo que debió haber puesto la piel de gallina a muchos! PandaBubba no tuvo más remedio que al fin entregarse a la ley por narcotraficante. Su negocio había sido descubierto. Parece que Fung encontró algo interesante, ¿Qué será? ¿Ya resolvieron el significado del acertijo? Omi sigue actuando extraño todavía, ¿No? Kimiko sigue siendo una escéptica. ¡Jermaine le pidió matrimonio a Megan! Y, su primo que sigue mal mirando la relación no está conforme, lo que obliga a la joven irse. Por otra parte, Kimiko halla a Raimundo tomando. Allí sostiene una plática que llega a convertirse en una declaración de Raimundo por sus sentimientos hacia Kim. Me gustó como quedó la escena. Los dos borrachos se fueron caminando (para no preocupar a nuestros lectores si usaron coche) hasta el apartamento de Kimiko y allí consumaron su amor...**

**-Pegaría una mosca en la pared para saber qué pasa cuando Kimiko despierte y vea a Raimundo a su lado, como estaba borracha, jajaja…**

**Yo generalmente esas escenas no soy muy descriptiva sino llego a insinuarlo para que quede a imaginación al lector si pasó o no pasó. Sin embargo, esta escena la describí sutilmente ya que me dije... Estoy en rating M, no importa y ya les había advertido. Creo que esta es la segunda escena que he llegado describir. Porque de que soy capaz, soy capaz con lujo detalle. El romance de mis fics es dulce y apasionado. ¡Demonios he creado una fantasía! Les adelanto que Raimundo encontrará una sorpresita cuando llegue a su apartamento...**

**-Eso me recuerda a algo, si Megan murió en la noche... El asesino no puede ser Raimundo porque si estaba en pleno ñiqui ñiqui... Ni que estuviera en dos lugares.**

**O a no ser que mandó al asesino cómplice a acatar sus órdenes. Recuerda que pueden ser dos asesinos. **

**-¡Ay no! Me confundes... ¡¿Por qué me confundes tanto?! **

**¡Megan ha muerto! La octava víctima ha sido cobrada. Pobrecita. ¿Y quién dice ese "Lo siento, lo siento, los siento?" Si no lo saben, lo diré mucho después. Mientras tanto mis malvaviscos asados, gracias por leer. ¡Nos vemos hasta entonces! ¡Ciao!**

* * *

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¡¿WTF?! No, eso sí que no, no me vengas a echarme la culpa de tus ataques de adrenalina. Yo no hice nada. Chase/Edward sí es un sádico y reconozco que tiene su sex-appeal, ¡Jolín, solo espérate a lo que viene en el capi siguiente! Sí pues ya sabes de quién era el cadáver y de dónde viene el Dyris. ¿Vas a tratar de atacar a Chase/Edward? No creo que sea buena idea... ¿Qué por qué lo digo? No sé, por decir. Así es se descubrió la verdad sobre Ashley. **

**Omi no se quedará solo mientras cuente a su lado con buenos amigos de los que no existen en la realidad, pero su actitud extraña los está asustando un poco. Interesantes teorías tienes hasta ahora... No te puedo decir si una es la correcta, si estás totalmente errada, si más o menos te acercas porque me quedaría sin historia. Eso sabrá en el capítulo final. **

**El polígrafo... Bueno es muy usado pero se dice que hasta un buen asesino en serie sería capaz de búrlalo… Si sabes cómo mantenerse firmemente controlado. Se descubrió tanto el secreto que te comía por dentro. Y no es Wuya, es PandaBubba XD**

**¡No! ¡ESO SÍ QUE NO TE LO ACEPTO! Dos ya son mucha gente. Se supone que tú por tú cuenta y ella por su cuenta, nada de comparar notas con ella ni nadie… ¡NO TRAIGAS A DOJO!... ¿En serio estás tan perdida para aceptar ayuda de otra? ¿Esas teorías te la sopló Jessie, verdad?... Debo hablar seriamente con esa muchacha, vale… ¡No te me pases de la raya! Eso debiste haberlo hecho antes de aceptar el desafío. Pero a propósito, en el capi que viene se va a decir cómo el asesino mataba sin abrir las puertas... ¿Tú ya sabes el por qué? **

**¿Sí? ¿Segura qué quieres hablar con Edward? No es que tenga nada en contra, pero Edward es un poco... Bueno, ya para que. Haré un intento en comunicartelo, va a ser muy breve a causa de que está siendo vigilado las 24 horas al día por los escoltas del detective Fung. A ver... ¿Ya tenemos señal? Okey, te lo dejo:**

**"Saludos. Aparentemente veo que has querido tratar de ponerte en contacto conmigo. Y para tu desgracia, he accedido. Como ves, estoy siendo estrictamente vigilado por unos gorilas que irrespetan el espacio personal y ya no poseo la suficiente libertad para desplazarme por donde quiera a causa de estas ideologías maniáticas que ha inventado Fung.**

**Aunque te agradezco de todas maneras que te hayas ofrecido hacerme compañía, pero con estos gorilas ya tengo de sobra. Descuida por mí protección, yo sé cuidar muy bien de mí mismo. Te aconcejo ocultar mejor ese cloroformo que tienes a la mano y en todas formas intentar que no se expanda su característico olor. **

**Yo no dije ninguna mentira con respecto al polígrafo. No soy el asesino en serie. Esas son supersticiones sin fundamentos sonsacados de una mente imaginativa e infantil como Fung, Konflange y la escritora. ¿Unas clases extras sobre cómo mentir? Aunque conozco que no tengo paciencia para instruir a jóvenes deseos de aprender y menos sentirme capacitado para tan vil tarea... Pero debido a mi situación tan tediosa, quizá lo piense. **

**¿Ed? Normalmente me desagrada todo tipo de diminutivo de nombres. A estas fechas es imposible conseguir un poco de respeto. Creo que eso es todo. Y ya he gastado mí pequeño tiempo disponible. Fue fascinante conocerte. Hasta entonces, milady".**

**Uuuuuuuu... Solo faltó que te diera el beso en la mano y listo. Ahora ya sé porque tiene tantos hijos regados por ahí XD**

**Uf, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Vuestra opinión me interesa mucho. ¡Hasta pronto! **

**Mensaje para Amore Hearts: ¿Qué sádico habré puesto de asesino? Buena pregunta, se la están haciendo todos. No te lo puedo decir querida hasta el capítulo final. ¿Quién pertenece al cadáver? Jessie no puede ser, ya su cuerpo se lo llevaron... ¿Chase?... No puede ser, apenas se estaba encaminando a su casa. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! **


	17. Cómo Cambiar el Destino

**16º**

_**Cómo cambiar el destino**_

Los relucientes rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas abiertas que se infiltraba en aquella brillante habitación. Era muy tarde, seguramente era el mediodía. Era su primera mañana soleada. Pero ella no estaba segura si se trataba de un sueño. No abrió los ojos, nunca antes se había sentido tan cómoda, tan a gusto... Unos dedos recorrieron suavemente el contorno de su columna vertebral de arriba abajo. Trató de mantener sus ojos cerrados, pero terminó abriéndolos. Kimiko estiró perezosamente sus delicados brazos, pero fuertes. Reprimió un sollozo agudo. Se sorprendió. Contrayendo y relajando los músculos, notó cierta rigidez. Sentía las coyunturas de todos sus huesos magullados y no solamente eran sus huesos, sus músculos desde el hombro hasta las costillas un dolor punzante. Se sentía maltratada hasta abusada, sin embargo, no pudo recordar cuándo se había golpeado ni cuando se produjo ese dolor. Sino una reconfortante satisfacción vigorosa. Repentinamente su garganta seca y adolorida, le reclamó por una botella de agua. Sintió unos ojos atravesarla.

-Buenos días, Kimiko –Kimiko puso los ojos desorbitados. Cogió las sábanas que se alzaba sobre ella para encubrirse rápidamente. Intentó luchar contra el rubor. Vio a Raimundo a su lado, éste se deslizó a su derecha. Ella apartó la mirada.

-¡¿Q-qué estás-as haciendo a-aquí?! –Tartamudeó.

-¿No lo recuerdas Kim? Pasamos la noche juntos… –Hizo una pausa, de una forma ligera él colocó una mano sobre uno de sus cárdenas que se extendía por el brazo- Lo siento… ¿Te duele todavía? ¿Te hice daño verdad?

-No... –Respondió francamente Kimiko ocultando sus brazos debajo de las sábanas.

-Me es difícil controlarme cuando estoy ebrio –Susurró inaudiblemente- Creí que ya había superado esa etapa, pero veo que no, no veo razón si no decides odiarme ahora mismo...

-Pues ya estoy enojada si eso querías, no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de... Oh por Dios lo que pasó anoche entre nosotros nunca debió haber pasado –Kimiko se tragó su irritación y trató de suavizar su tono de voz, cogió las sábanas que ceñían su figura. Kimiko tomó una bocanada de aire, trató de levantarse. La detuvo, su expresión era una máscara inescrutable.

-¿Ya te estás culpando, Kim? Escúchame, lo que viví anoche contigo fue lo más real que he tenido en toda mi vida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude ver cosas indescriptibles tras mis párpados... –Los ojos de Raimundo centellearon- ¿No lo recuerdas, Kimi? Anoche empezaste a hablar mientras dormías abrazada a mí, me dijiste: "Te amo, Raimundo".

-¡Yo no dije nada de eso! –Kimiko soltó un gemido de desesperación y desvió la mirada- Estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol y te aprovechaste de mí.

-Y en ese momento, me sentí perfectamente feliz... Un hombre completo hasta hace cinco minutos; no me perdonaré si te disculpas por lo que pasó anoche, sería como ignorar lo que sentimos, te conozco mejor de lo que tú piensas... Creo más en ti que tú misma, realmente acepto las responsabilidades de mis acciones y solo para que sepas hermosa, ayer disfruté el mejor sexo de toda mi vida.

Ella tenía una expresión de horror e incomodidad trazada en su cara. Raimundo se inclinó sobre ella, buscando sus labios. Kimiko se puso rígida y se apartó. "Voy a refrescarme, no me espíes si no te botaré el champú en la cabeza... Cuando vuelva no quiero verte aquí", lo amenazó. Raimundo se le quedó mirando mientras ella recorría el dormitorio. Kimiko abrió el closet de mala gana y sin mirar que estaba sacando, cerró la puerta del baño con destreza. Raimundo contuvo una maldición entre dientes. Aún fuera de soltarse de las sábanas, cogió nuevamente sus interiores y jeans ajustados justamente a sus piernas.

-No importa Kim, ya tuve el tiempo suficiente de memorizar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, y si me lo permites: Déjame decirte que tienes unas muy bonitas curvas –En el interior de la puerta donde Kimiko se había desaparecido, se oyó alcanzar un grito de ratón. Raimundo se rió entre dientes, colocándose sus zapatos deportivos de una. Seguidamente tomó la pretina y ágilmente se la abrochó apenas rodeó su cintura. Levantó su camisa azul naval del piso.

-Oye, Kim, ¿Te sobra una crema exfoliadora? Porque yo... –Keiko se detuvo cuando vio a Raimundo parado en medio de la habitación, poniéndose su chaqueta de cuello alto- ¿Rai?

-El mismo.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?... En la habitación de Kimiko... ¿Vistiéndote? –Los ojos curiosos de Keiko hondearon cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

-Oh nada, estaba un poco triste y Kim resultó ser una buena concejera... De todos modos ya me iba, hasta la vista Kei –Respondió Raimundo cínicamente. Se despidió con un ademán corto. Keiko se le quedó viendo. Llevó una mano a su boca, disimulando una sonrisita. Para cuando Kimiko salió con bata de baño al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Se llevó un buen susto al ver a Keiko. Debió haberlo visto de lo más tranquilo. Kimiko prefirió hacerse la loca.

-Hola, Kei, ¿Qué buscas?

-Oh-My-God –Deletreó Keiko conteniendo la emoción- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! –Se echó a reír.

-Sí, creo que me queda una crema exfoliadora por aquí, voy a ver... –Kimiko se agachó, y abrió la primera gaveta de la cómoda. Registrando cada rincón. No obstante, a Keiko ya no le importaba la crema exfoliadora. "¡Reunión de emergencia!", Keiko la jaló del brazo. Las dos se sentaron al borde de la cama. El pánico cruzó por su rostro. Dejó escapar un jadeo.

-¡¿Raimundo y tú pasaron una noche juntos?! ¡Dios mío!... –Exclamó exhorta de las ideas- Ya me imagino a ustedes dos como la pareja del año en la portada de... ¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Qué tal estuvo?! ¡Cuenta, ¿Él en serio es tan romántico y sexy como sus papeles en las películas?! Serás la envidia de su club de fans, yo ya conocí a la presidenta, una mujer posesiva y algo loca... ¡Ay Kimiko qué suerte, tienes a tus pies a uno de los galanes más hot de Hollywood!

-Keiko...

-¡Todo un bombón! Creo que lidiaran un mes contra los paparazis pero no importa ustedes hacen una linda pareja, están hechos el uno para el otro, y yo que pensé que iba a hacer la primera en conseguir _ese alguien _para mí ya que tú dijiste que primero sería tu carrera... ¿Y me permitirás ser la madrina cuándo te cases, verdad? ¿Cuántos niños piensas tener?

-Keiko...

-¿Fuiste capaz de saber si tuviste un orgasmo?

-¡KEIKO!

-¿Mmmmm? ¿Me perdí de algo? –Kimiko desvió la mirada tristemente- ¿Qué pasa?

-No, Keiko, lo de nosotros no puede ser... –Susurró Kimiko alzando las manos para detener sus ocurrencias, se levantó. Se abrazó a sí misma, dirigiéndose al ventanal de la suite.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Keiko confundida.

-Él ayer me dijo que sus sentimientos encontrados hacia mí eran pues que le recordaba a su primera novia aunque dijo que aprendió a quererme por lo que soy –Sacudió la cabeza con violencia- Yo no quiero ser la fantasma de un recuerdo viejo ni tampoco ser víctima de un rumor... Él me propuso ser su novia, justo después de romper con Ashley, ¿Eso qué bueno podrá traer? Además, no puedo pensar en mis sentimientos cuando... –Kimiko se cortó a sí misma. Keiko se mordió el labio inferior. _Sabía más de lo que debería a eso primero. _Se levantó a consolar a su amiga, dibujando círculos en su espalda como manera de reconfortarla.

-¿Pero lo amas? ¿Nena, eres feliz con él? –Kimiko se sonrojó, asintiendo después de mucho pensar- Si lo amas tanto no puedes hacer a un lado tú felicidad, necesitas ser feliz, ni todo el dinero que tengas podrá compararse con el amor que él pueda darte... Te conozco bien, sé que vas a lograr cumplir tu promesa con tu padre ¡Que en paz descanse! –Se apresuró a decir de repente- Pero debes también buscar aquellas cosas que te harán feliz; él quiere que le des una oportunidad para demostrarle que te puede amar, ¿Quién no podría quererte, mi loquita? –Sonrió tomando su cabeza y jalando cariñosamente sus mejillas, Kimiko dejó escapar una risita- Vamos, el tiempo dirá si de esta cosecha se consiguen buenos frutos, yo creo que sí, dale una oportunidad... ¡¿Y qué importa lo que digan los demás sobre ti?! Tú eres libre de estar con quien quieras sin buscar opinión de nadie.

-Quizá tengas razón -Reflexionó Kimiko; Keiko sonrió de oreja a oreja- ¡Sí tienes razón!... ¡Mí felicidad es lo primero y con ella está él! ¡Tengo que irme! –Dijo ella, tomando su ropa y vistiéndose rápidamente. Incluso al salir del apartamento seguía poniéndose los zapatos, de lo emocionada que contenía en su interior.

-¡Eso es, chica! –Sonrió Keiko cruzando los brazos debajo de su pecho, la sonrisa se borró y miró al cielo- _Entiende, es lo menos que puedo hacer, Raimundo necesita una mujer de carne y hueso... Necesita salir de su prisión y antes de desaparecerme de la vida de Kimiko quiero verla feliz al lado de alguien que la ame, yo ya le he causado tanto daño, espero que puedas perdonarme algún día –_Sollozó, viéndola brincar como una quinceañera y montarse en su vehículo. Desapareció a la distancia. Keiko corrió el dosel consecutivamente.

* * *

Raimundo subía las escalinatas directo a su apartamento alegremente, casi siempre tomaba el ascensor por ser un perezoso. Lo admitía. Pero estaba de buen humor que se sentía capaz de llegar hasta la luna de un solo salto. En aquel entonces. Sacó las llaves para luego tirarse sobre la cama a soñar. Pero alguien lo estaba esperando. Konflange y un equipo de policías esperaban quietamente sentados afuera de su casa. "¿Eh? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Ocurre algo malo, oficial?", indagó un poco nervioso. Konflange se levantó. Algunos oficiales tomaron los brazos del joven, apresándolo inmediatamente.

-Sr. Pedrosa queda arrestado por homicidio culposo, tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio y solicitar un abogado, no hable o todo lo que diga será utilizado en su contra... Llévenselo –Indicó. Raimundo salió del edificio, escoltados por una cuadrilla de policías. Bruscamente lo obligaron a montarse en la patrulla. Kimiko se estacionó cerca, se sorprendió muchísimo a quién se estaban llevando en aquel momento. La chica se bajó del vehículo y se acercó a preguntar por qué se lo estaban llevando. Konflange la miró a los ojos. Le dijo que él había estado involucrado en el mundo del narcotráfico. Frunció el entrecejo, apretó la mandíbula, desentendida. Konflange le explicó de mala gana que Raimundo era el responsable de una muerte, la de Dyris, una prostituta que había caído por las escaleras. Aunque hayan pasado muchos años o Raimundo no lo hizo intencionalmente, fue un crimen y él debía de pagarlo.

Kimiko sintió como su corazón se destrozaba. Raimundo se volteó, incapaz de decirle algo. El coche se alejó. Vio como su imagen se achicaba a larga distancia. Apenas llegaron a la comisaría, lo trataron como si fuera un peligroso criminal. Lo metieron en la misma prisión por donde habían desfilado PandaBubba, Chase Young y Wuya Miyo. Ahora le tocaba a él. Raimundo no estaba solo. En las celdas vecinas estaban metidos prisioneros que en verdad tuvieron una vida delictiva. Algunos lo miraban con curiosidad. Otros con mala intención.

-¿Qué has hecho tú?

-Para estar aquí debes de ser tan sucio como nosotros...

Raimundo odiaba esas miradas. Y aún más estar allí. No faltó mucho para que el detective Fung y Konflange se acercaran a su celda. Raimundo se arrimó frustrado a los barrotes, les rogó que lo sacaran de allí. Ellos afirmaron que tenían pruebas contundentes de cometer un crimen. La única manera de salvarse era proceder a un juicio, no obstante, no había juez en el mundo que indultaría tal pena. Únicamente tenía derecho a una sola llamada. Raimundo suspiró. En verdad estaba perdido. Inmediatamente Konflange insinuó que su estadía en esa prisión determinaría si era el asesino que buscaban. "¿Qué?", espetó Raimundo. Los dos le hicieron conocimiento del asesinato de Megan Spicer, su cuerpo fue hallado sin vida afuera del santuario del Dragón de Oro. Raimundo puso los ojos desorbitados. Conocía a Megan, era una chiquilla simpática. No veía en alguien que tuviera motivos para matarla. Su cuerpo había sido picoteado por los cuervos cruelmente. Renegó inopinado ser el asesino, admitió el crimen de Dyris, sin embargo él no era el asesino en serie. Konflange y el detective Fung intercambiaron miradas. Ellos habían llamado a su equipo que se encargaba de custodiar a Chase Young, en estricta vigilancia. Chase no se había movido ni un minuto, permanecía en su silla bebiendo de un sorbo una sopa especial que él preparaba. Algunos decían que se trataba de morfina por el modo tan tranquilo que se quedaba. No pudo ser el responsable.

-A lo mejor Young mandó a su secuaz para cumplir el trabajo.

-Quizás pero no podemos abusar –Susurró Fung- Ahora la verdadera incógnita sería cuando me llamó mi buen amigo el doctor; hoy en la mañana hizo una visita al Sr. Young y revisó las pastillas que supuestamente controlaría esa segunda personalidad monstruosa, resultó ser que alguien estaba alterando las pastillas –Konflange sintió una ligera irritación, arqueó una ceja- Era el mismo contenedor y la misma etiqueta, empero las pastillas no... Eso fue lo que entendí del doc.

-Eso es inaudito, ¿Quién estaría interesando en sabotear el tratamiento médico de Young?

-No lo sé, pero hay un motivo oculto tras todo esto, si me disculpas tengo que irme... Debo reafirmar una investigación, buen día –Interrumpió Fung. La conducta de Fung degeneraba una completa algarabía desde que había "resuelto" el epigrama. Quién sabe. Por ventura si averiguó algo.

* * *

La noticia sobre la cruel muerte de Megan fue notificada a tempranas horas. Los lugareños arremetieron la culpa contra el Dragón de Oro, habían irrespetado su "cultura". Las muertes encarnaban un castigo que se cernía sobre ellos. El festival era lo único que podía solventar la situación. Más que nunca los ciudadanos se esmeraron en las preparaciones. El festival acaecería en cuestión de días. Profusas las ofrendas y visitas concurridas al santuario. Jack no se separó del cuerpo de su prima en el resto del día. Empero era incapaz de verla en ese estado. Se sentía en parte culpable. Jermaine, apenas se enteró de la muerte de Megan, se dirigió a la morgue en donde se supone que iban a trasladar su cuerpo, luego de realizar la autopsia. Jermaine solo quería saber que se trataba de un feo rumor. Sin embargo, al llegar a trompadas, vio con sus propios ojos a Jack afligido al lado de un cuerpo cubierto de una sábana blanca en compañía de unos médicos forenses.

-No, no puede ser... –Sollozó Jermaine cayendo de rodillas. Jack se volteó, percatándose de su presencia.

-¡¿Cómo te has atrevido venir hasta aquí impúdicamente?! ¡Sabes muy bien que todo esto es por culpa de tu protegido, de Dashi! –Lo acusó. Jermaine cabizbajo se mordió la lengua.

-Chico... –Susurró uno de los médicos, mirando debajo de las sábanas blancas- ¿La última vez que fuiste a verla fue ayer?

-Sí... –Respondió con voz apagada.

-¿Qué cara tenía antes de que te fueras?

-Una maravillosa sonrisa –Balbuceó tristemente.

-Entonces creo que Megan preferiría que la recordaras con esa maravillosa sonrisa –Musitó al ver el rostro de la muchacha: desfigurado escabrosamente- Será mejor que no la veas... –Jermaine cruzó su brazo, recubriéndose la cara. Lloró ahogadamente. Jack no tenía fuerzas para seguir discutiendo.

-Y... Cuando ella vino, ¿Llevaba un anillo en alguno de sus dedos?

-Sí, un anillo de ópalo.

-¿En qué mano? ¿En qué dedo lo llevaba?

-En el dedo anular de su mano izquierda... –Jermaine no pudo seguir ocultando su gimoteo. -¡No me digas que tú...!

-¡Sr. Spicer! Si tiene respeto, guardará silencio en el lugar en donde estamos –Gruñó uno de los médicos forenses; Jack se mordió el labio, conteniendo su bramido- Lo siento –Susurró al acercarse y dar unas palmadas en el hombro de Jermaine, antes de abandonar el depósito de cadáveres. Jack se restregó con brusquedad, quitándose las lágrimas. Salió a zancadas de la morgue. Jermaine siguió el paso, poco después de haber apaciguado inútilmente el dolor de haber perdido a Megan. Jack regresó a su mansión. Su respiración poca profunda pareció entrecortada yendo al compás de un rasposo quejido. Entró en la habitación de Megan.

Acarició el dosel de su ventana y las sábanas de rosa chillón explayadas sobre la cama. En aquel instante percibió una textura anómala por debajo. Lo sacó. Era un sobre blanco y en el entreabrir detalló un sello de lacra del Dragón de Oro.

-¿Qué es esto? –Inquirió en un hilo de voz._ Otro mensajito, _pensó.

* * *

Keiko se sorprendió mucho ver regresar a Kimiko. Su cara llena de alegría se vio sustituida por una expresión denotada de un pesar muy grande. "Ami, ¿Qué pasó?", inquirió al verla decaer en su silla. Kimiko le contó sobre el arresto de Raimundo. La noticia sobre el crimen cometido hace años fue expandidas por medios de comunicación. Fue el escándalo del siglo y el tema de interés. Raimundo recibió visitas inesperadas en su estadía en la prisión, entre ellas. Ashley vino a visitar a su ex novio. Él pareció muy contrariado. Ashley no adoptó su actitud arrogante sino una enternecida. Apenas se sentó en un taburete, le preguntó qué tal le había ido en su relación con Kimiko. Luego pasó su mano por su pelo rubio disimulando.

-Entre ella y yo no hay nada, pero creo que ella no querrá saber más de mí.

-Eso es terrible baby, ¡Perdón, Raimundo! –En una décima de segundo una sonrisa maligna curvó en los labios de Ashley- Sé que tú tampoco quieres saber nada de mí, lo comprendo, pero me gustaría recuperar tu amistad... –Ashley comenzó a entretejer imaginariamente con sus dedos- Sí, traje conmigo a un querido y viejo amigo –Ashley señaló afuera de la celda a un hombre vestido formalmente, de espaldas- Él es el abogado de la familia, ayudó a sacar a mí tío, bueno no... Ahora mí padre.

-¿Tú padre? –Ashley reculó con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, deteniéndolo.

-Es una historia larga de explicar y no referente al caso, en todo caso lo que trato de decirte es que quiero ayudarte a salir, no soportaría que estés aquí... Sería espantoso pensarlo...

-Gracias Ashley, pero creo que será mejor que no lo hagas, no quiero involucrarte en mis problemas ni quiero sostener que regresaremos...

-Vamos –Ashley tomó su mano- Déjame ayudarte, ¿O no es para eso que están los amigos?

-No sé... Ashley, perdona que cambie de tema radicalmente, ¿Esto no es otro de tus planes macabros para que volvamos, verdad? Porque te advierto que no te funcionará.

-No, no, claro que no.

-¿Entonces me devolverás el anillo de diamantes que te di?

-Respecto a eso... Creo que debo pensarlo bien, dame unos días y te daré la respuesta.

-Ashley no... ¡ASHLEY! ¡Ashley vuelve aquí!... –Gritó Raimundo. Ashley se había ido. En su lugar entró el abogado que había traído consigo para discutir la estrategia de la defensa a la hora de llevar el caso ante un tribunal. Raimundo no quería recibir ayuda directamente de Ashley. Pero no quería permanecer en una cárcel. Tuvo que aceptar la ayuda. Al finalizar el día, cuando nuevamente se encontraba solo. Otra figura reconocida deambuló por su celda. Él se asombró de ver a Jermaine rondar los barrotes que cerraban su paso. Llegó a reparar el olor a alcohol, no obstante Jermaine no estaba borracho. Su caminar seguía en equilibrio.

-¡Jermaine, ¿Pero qué haces a...?! –Raimundo se cortó a sí mismo al recordar la muerte de Megan- Mí sentido pésame, te entiendo perfectamente pues que pasé la misma experiencia que estás pasando, es duro perder a la mujer que amas y admito que ese trago amargo no va a pasar en unos días... Lleva su tiempo, seguro debes estar pensando que fui el responsable, y no es así... ¡Debes de creerme!

-¡Oh vamos Pedrosa, tú no me engañas...! –Gritó Jermaine pataleando- El que mató una vez puede volverlo a ser, si me entero que eres el responsable, ¡Te estrangularé personalmente!

-¡En vez de estar pensando en eso, ¿Por qué no piensas a las personas qué estás infiriendo?!

-¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando, maldita sea?!

-¡Hablo de Kimiko, ¿Cuándo le vas a decir que el corazón que late en su pecho pertenece a Ángela?! –Jermaine puso los ojos fuera de sus órbitas- Lo sé todo, leí los trámites firmados para la donación de órganos; entre el Sr. Tohomiko, el Sr. Navas y el Sr. Dashi, ¡Todo fue juiciosamente planificado por Dashi! –Jermaine frunció los labios en un seco gesto tozudo, formando una línea tensa- No me es de extrañar que ustedes estén con Kimiko para cumplir la voluntad de Dashi, ¡Solo quiero saber por qué y para qué! ¡Así que suelta la lengua o voy a decirle toda la verdad a Kimiko apenas salga de estas paredes, empero te voy a dar una oportunidad! –Jermaine titubeó- No voy a permitir que sigas lastimándola, decídete hoy.

* * *

Alguien tocó la puerta sutilmente. Kimiko tenía apoyada su cabeza en el regazo de Keiko. Ésta se levantó para confirmar quien era. El detective Fung esperaba hablar con Kimiko. La chica había oído al detective Fung desde el sofá. Se sorprendió de la actitud a la defensiva de Keiko, por poco echaba a patadas al detective. "Detective Fung, ¿Pasa algo?". Keiko no pudo evitar ocultar su disimulo. El detective Fung se sorprendió verla tan despierta. Keiko le había dicho que Kimiko estaba profundamente dormida. Inmediatamente Keiko se alejó para dejarlos a solas, aunque misteriosamente solo entrecerró la puerta para escucharlos. El detective le había comentado que había descifrado una parte del epitafio del retrato, pero él necesitaba del medallón que tenía Kimiko y a ella misma ya que Omi le comentó que solo podía funcionar con ella. Kimiko vaciló. En realidad tenía en su poder el anillo y solo había mentido para espiar la reacción de Omi, pero no creía que tuviera de relevante. No obstante, cooperó y regresó con el medallón que había guardado en el cajón. Fung afablemente pidió que lo siguiera hasta el retrato de Ángela, en la mansión de Dashi. Kimiko se sintió un poco incómoda de abordar la patrulla, se sentía presa. Fung reparó su incomodidad. No dijo nada al respecto. Los dos fueron atendidos y recibidos por Clay, que se extrañó de verlos ahí sin avisar. Hubiera tenido entremeses a la mano. Sin embargo, Fung dijo que no sería necesario ya que habían venido para ver el cuadro. Clay frunció el ceño sin entender. Se acercaron al epitafio de Ángela, seguía ahí como siempre. Con una sonrisa angelical y unos ojos dulces. Kimiko osciló el medallón frente al cuadro repitiendo las palabras que Fung le había dicho.

_*Ll giudizo vien dai mare e sta per essene emesso _

_Nessuno puo liberasi dal peccato che scorre nell vene _

_A la melodía del rugir del océano se amontona en el cielo,_

_Hasta el viento está invocando una tormenta_

_Las palabras enigmáticas hacen que se rían los espíritus de su significado oculto_

_El ojo del asesino hallará la ruta al que desees llegar_

_Los votos de amor rotos de aquella noche retorcida se repiten una y otra vez_

_Las mariposas doradas son arrastradas hasta los infiernos_

_Y desgarra en un rojo ardiente_

_Esta promesa incumplible arde en el renacer de una bruja nueva_

_Tu sei senza pieta ma quanto sera pesarte il mio castigo? _

Kimiko terminó de recitar. Al principio no sucedió nada. Hasta que la Llave-Espada se paró ella sola. Inmediatamente un brillo iba apoderándose de ella. Un brillo rojizo y centelleaba luces doradas. Kimiko iba a soltarla. Pero Fung le ordenó calmarse. El ojo expulsó un rayo de energía que chocó contra su gemelo retratado en el cuadro. Éste se propagó, disipándose en finitos rayos de luz que bordearon el marco del cuadro. Se escuchó un crujido. El retrato se movió lentamente. Entreabriéndose mostró a los curiosos un pasadizo secreto. Fung sacó una de sus linternas, preparado para el momento y descubrió con la luz unas escalinatas de mármol pulido. Él bajó en compañía de Kimiko y Clay. Alzó la mano para iluminar toda la zona apenas terminaron de bajar.

-Como lo sospeché, catacumbas subterráneas -Susurró él lleno de júbilo.

A lo largo de la extensa antesala había una mesa redonda hecha de madera. Fung encontró luego de tantear las paredes un interruptor. Apagó su linterna para apreciar desde un mejor punto de vista. Las galerías estaban repletas de tumbas donde los lugareños sepultaban a sus muertos sacrificados. Clay les confesó haber escuchado algo así, empero nunca las había visto. Por eso eludía su existencia. "Fue idea de Dashi, inspirado a través de las catacumbas de la cultura occidental", dijo. Notaron que había ductos de agua estancada que surcaban estrepitosamente rodeando el montículo de tierra suspendido con la mesa de madera. Al fondo de aquel lugar, había un dibujo trazado.

-¡Oh que bien, más epitafios! Esos epitafios están más enredados que una bola de estambre.

-No es un epitafio, Sr. Bailey… –Corrigió delicadamente Fung- Es un mapa de la isla –Dijo examinándolo de cerca, con la mirada escudriñó adonde llegaban a parar los ductos- Dashi ingenió un sistema de desplazamiento subterráneo, apuesto que si seguimos caminando por alguno de estos ductos nos llevarán a un pasaje que podría ser uno de estos lugares –Señaló cada uno de los cuadros dibujadas- ¿Sabe de alguien que sepa la existencia de éste lugar?

-Dashi y su corte del dragón de un ala rota se reunían secretamente en un sitio, me imagino que era aquí.

-¡Miren lo que encontré! –Exclamó Kimiko. Fung y Clay se acercaron a un pasaje secreto. La chica había pisado una roca falsa, que en realidad era un botón para accionar el pasaje. Ahí encontraron una vieja silla, un perchero y una cómoda. En el closet estaba la máscara faltante en el escritorio de Dashi y una peluca negra con algunos mechones trenzados, una gabardina de poliéster color grisáceo, pantalones negros acampanados y, holgados, y botas para trabajo pesado. Sin olvidar los guantes negros que descansaba colgados en el respaldo de la silla. Encima de la cómoda había una sábana caqui que protegía algo. Clay despojó la sábana. Eran mariposas capturadas. Detrás de la cómoda había un bote de pintura dorada y un "pincel". Kimiko resopló al encontrar un silbato.

-Este misterio comienza a desenredarse solito.

-¿Mariposas amaestradas? ¡Qué loco! –Sonrió Clay.

Numerosos instrumentos de tortura sujetas a las paredes cavernosas como un bisturí. Al abrir la cómoda, encontraron el kit que utilizaba el asesino para adormecer a sus víctimas. Jeringas de diferentes tamaños. Reconocieron el formol al leer la etiqueta. Pañitos blancos Fung tenía en sus manos una cámara fotográfica, comenzó a tomarle fotos a la evidencia. Y para rematar aquel misterio, Kimiko encontró un papel en la última gaveta. "Miren esto", informó la chica. Fung le arrebató suavemente el papel. Lo estudió de cerca. Parecía ser una recolección de firmas. Clay reconoció las firmas de Guan, Wuya, Hannibal, Jack, Ashley, Vlad, Tubbimura, PandaBubba, Jermaine y Keiko.

-Casi todos los que han firmado este papel están muertos –Indicó Fung- Pero aquí no están Jessie ni Megan.

-Jessie estuvo a punto de descubrir al asesino; es lógico que quisiera deshacerse de ella –Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Clay.

-Si el asesino va tras estas personas; aquí está la firma de Jack Spicer y Jermaine Marsden, Megan Spicer era una persona importante para ellos, a lo mejor fue una amenaza para ellos.

-Quizá tengas razón Kimiko –Pensó en voz alta el detective Fung- Y veo que Tubbimura y Vlad están incluidos a pesar de ser denotados como amigos, creo que guardaban apariencias –Susurró. El trío salió de la caverna, después de dejar cada cosa en su lugar por órdenes de Fung. Decidieron comprobar la teoría de Fung para ver si los ductos conducían a pasadizos secretos. En su trayectoria por uno de los túneles, Clay tropezó con una bombona. Soltó un graznido. Fung lo alumbró con su linterna.

-¡Auch! Creo que tropecé con algo -Kimiko lo ayudó a levantarse. El detective recogió de las aguas negras una bombona de gas tóxico. Fung tuvo un mal presentimiento al instante.

-Vámonos de aquí -Ladró él volviendo a poner en su lugar el tanque de gas. Posteriormente de subir unas escalera a la deriva del ducto. Encontraron una puerta. Al girar la perilla los tres llegaron al escritorio de Dashi a través de un retrato. Sin tocar la puerta de entrada. Cerraron el retrato detrás de ellos. Avanzaron hasta salir de la habitación. "Creo que hemos resuelto parte de este misterio…", comentó Fung estudiando las fotografías. Kimiko llevó una mano a su medallón. De nuevo, les dio las gracias de haber acompañado a esta misión de alto riesgo. Volvería a inspeccionar con más calma aquella guarida subyacente, pero con refuerzos. Clay y Kimiko asintieron. Luego se despidieron. Kimiko debía de regresar a su apartamento. Keiko debía estar alarmada. Jermaine debe estar hecho trizas por la muerte de Megan. Clay puso una mueca. Tenía razón, se estrecharon la mano. "Cuídate, Kim-san".

* * *

Jermaine estaba tan sacudido por el pánico que no podía mantenerse en pie. Keiko lo ayudó a levantarse y llevarlo hasta el sillón. Keiko se ofreció traerle algunos aperitivos o pastillas para serenarse, Jermaine renegó con la cabeza. Keiko se puso a jugar con un mechón de su pelo. Se agachó a la altura de sus piernas. Jermaine ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está Kimiko?

-Con el detective Fung, no pude evitarlo, lo siento Jer –Canturreó Keiko- Oye, ¿Y por qué estás hecho un manojo de nervios? ¿_Volviste a ir_? ¿_Ya te recuerda_? ¿_Cómo está_?

-No, el médico me comunicó que había entrado paralelamente en un trance, se ha encerrado en su mundo –Suspiró él pesadamente- Pero me he enterado de algo mucho peor –La miró a los ojos- Raimundo visitó la bóveda del Sr. Dashi y descubrió todos nuestros secretos –La chica llevó las manos a su boca, soltando un grito ahogado- Nos chantajeó en unas horas de tiempo determinado para decirle a Kimiko que su corazón es el de Ángela o el mismo se lo dirá.

-¡Pero eso es terrible!...

-Ya lo sé, por eso...

-¡¿CÓMO ES LA CUESTIÓN?! –Vociferó una voz desde el interior del pasillo, se escuchó el entrecierre de la puerta- ¡¿Cómo es eso de que mi corazón es el de Ángela?! –El rostro de Jermaine por primera vez se pintó de blanco, Keiko puso los ojos desorbitados; esa voz solo le pertenecía a una persona- ¡Ustedes tienen menos de un cuarto de hora para explicarme qué es lo que está pasando!... –Rugió desaforadamente Kimiko, enfrentándolos. Jermaine y Keiko intercambiaron miradas. Absolutamente parapléjicos.

* * *

**¿Quién es el asesino?**

**Testimonio de Jermaine:**

**Al principio sospechaba que el asesino era Wuya en complicidad con Hannibal o Chase. Pero conforme avanzaba la historia, comencé a sospechar de mí personaje en complicidad con Keiko o Megan. Luego de la muerte de Megan, no sé si ya haya pasado, creo que estoy por asegurarte que el asesino es Omi y que el Dragón de Oro, Dojo, lo tiene poseído. **

**Testimonio de Keiko:**

**Uy, esa me la tiene difícil, jajaja. Bueno mira, yo te voy a decir una cosa bien clara. Dashi es la inspiración para despertar el instinto asesino del asesino. Okey, eso sonó raro. Así que... O es Dashi el asesino o es un miembro que ejecuta a sangre fría los asesinatos por un motivo personal, alguien que pertenece a toda la secta esa llamada "La Corte del Dragón de Un Ala Rota".**

* * *

_*El juicio ha llegado desde el mar y está por ser descargado_

_Nadie puede liberarse del pecado que fluye dentro de sus venas._

_Puede que no seas misericordioso, pero entonces, ¿Qué tan duro será mí castigo?_

* * *

**A/N: **

**-Aquí se formó tremenda fiesta... ¡Kimiko se enteró que en su interior tiene el corazón de Ángela! **

**Correcto. Este misterio comienza a desenredarse solito. Para crear el epitafio me guié por la canción Katayoku No Tori de Shikata Akiko (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni), una canción que modifiqué en pedazos a mí conveniencia. ¿Ya supieron en qué idioma está las letras traducidas? No lo diré... Al menos no ahora. Les dará en algo en que pensar. **

**Entretanto es hora de comentar el capi. Pues sí, Kimiko al fin admitió que sentía algo por Raimundo (Keiko no solo eres curiosa sino también pervertida XD). Me divertí al crear esta escena cómicamente húmeda entre Raimundo y Kimiko. Aunque también no hay que olvidar los improvistos comentarios de Keiko. Fatalmente la felicidad de los protagonistas siempre es apagada, Raimundo fue arrestado por homicidio culposo. Y le tocó su turno de desfilar por esa cárcel. ¡Concurso!, ¿Quién será el próximo en desfilar por la cárcel de Fung? ¡A qué no adivinan! :P**

**-Algo me dice que no será el asesino en serie, sino otra persona... ¿Pero por qué? **

**Yo ya no digo más nada. Otra conjetura, parece ser que las pastillas de Chase fueron alteradas, ¿A quién y por qué le atañería cambiar las pastillas de Chase? ¡Que alguien me explique!... Qué triste la vida de Jermaine, Megan lo había aceptado y la mataron. Pobre alma en desgracia. Jack encontró una carta del asesino, ¿Qué será lo que dice?**

**Ashley viene con su cuentico de "niña buena" y querer ayudar.**

**-Que arrecha es esta niña, vale. **

**Raimundo confronta a Jermaine. Parece que está mejor enterado de estas cosas. Creo que por esos secretos, Raimundo empezó a decir que Dashi era un monstruo. **

**Kimiko siente que el destino está separando a ella y a Raimundo. Que tristes sus vidas. Keiko parece estar muy a la defensiva cuando el detective Fung intervino, ¿No les parece?... Y por fin lo que todos esperaban... ¡El epitafio ha sido resuelto!**

**-No del todo, ¿Dónde está el oro? Alice, pienso que tu cabecita está tramando algo...**

**Sigamos. ¡Al fin hemos descubierto que el asesino usaba pasajes secretos a través de las catacumbas subterráneas! Como dicen por ahí, ¡Eso fue una pansa!**

**-Pasadizos secretos... La resolución era tan sencilla, ¡¿Por qué no pensé en eso?! **

**Creo que quedó más que obvio que alguien quiere que creamos la existencia del Dragón de Oro como el asesino y se tomó la molestia de crear "una función de teatro" para todos. En otras palabras, el asesino es una farsa. Es una persona. No voy a entrar en detalles porque especifiqué bastante allá arriba. Por cierto, ¿Qué significará ese papel de recolección de firmas?**

**-Creo que es otra resolución al misterio, pero algo no me encaja todavía...**

**¿Y qué significará esa bombona de gas tóxico? **

**-Los inteligentes deberían saberlo bien...**

**Jermaine se reencuentra con Keiko y le dice sobre su truculenta conversación con Rai. Pero hay una parte extraña: ¿Qué es eso de: "**¿_Volviste a ir_? ¿_Ya te recuerda_? ¿_Cómo está_?**"? ¿Qué clase de código están hablando estos dos…? Y para rematar, Kimiko los oye.**

**-Eso se puso sabroso.**

**Uf, sosténgase todo el mundo. En el capi que viene. Será un capítulo especial: **

**Música del Festival. CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL **

**¿Qué pasará en el famoso festival? Habrá más de una sorpresita en ese capi, se los aseguro. Espero que de todo corazón hayan disfrutado el capi. Gracias por leer. ¡Hasta entonces!**

* * *

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¡Ni hao! ¿En qué momento yo dije que Raimundo había consentido que descuartizaran a Dyris y la escondieran debajo del árbol en casa de Chase?... Creo que nunca lo dije ni se me pasó por la cabeza. ¡No me vengas con cuentos chinos! Ella se lo buscó y también sabe muy bien que debe de volver para renovar el contrato de silencio cuando se descubra la identidad del asesino. YO NO LA REGAÑÉ. Así que... Hagas lo que hagas... ¡JESSIE LO HACES YA! Recuerda que debes volver para grabar una escena. Y quiero ver tu perezoso trasero cuando te llame, ¡¿ENTIENDES?!**

**¿Cómo los amenazo? Pues puro estilacho y talento natural. Mano dura y fría y ser sutil. Pero te aconcejo que los obligues a firmar "un contrato de silencio", se ponen muy mansitos luego de firmarlo y leer una por una de las clausulas exigidas.**

**¿Así que sospechas del pobre de Omi? Te llevarás tremenda sorpresa en el capi que viene. Odio que te lo diga yo misma, pero Jack está sufriendo lo que se merece, ¿Qué por qué lo digo? En el capi La Última Pieza entenderás por qué. **

**Pues sí, tuvieron una noche de pasión. Kimiko más o menos se defendió como dijiste. **

**¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Sentiste calor y todo lo demás?! ¡¿Te derretiste de amor por él?! ¡¿Ya le quieres dar un hijo?! ¡¿Serías hasta capaz de tirar a tu novio para estar con él?! ¡DIOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSS! **

**Ya le dije a Edward tu mensaje. Y a Mia "se le escapó" que la animaste a traer a un hijo suyo. Edward no dijo nada, solo terminó de beber de su taza de té y cerró los ojos. Luego cuando me iba. Él me respondió:**

**"Ya veo. Ella es especial. Me es una bendición saber que cuento con el apoyo de una mujer tan distinguida. No hay por qué agradecerme, más bien debería ser yo quien debería estar agradecido por conocerla. Dile que me despido por esta vez. Solo espero que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a encontrar por este velo oscuro. Pero solo hasta entonces. Eternamente suyo Edward Young." **

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh... Sentí escalofríos. Tal vez fue un error presentarlos. No sé, he escuchado casos en que mujeres conoce a tipos perfectos así... Y terminan feo: Una murió por violencia doméstica y la segunda fue metida presa. ¿Segura? Esos hombres engañan. Uf, de todos modos gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Vuestra opinión me interesa mucho! ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	18. Música de Festival

**17º**

_**Música de Festival**_

Jermaine bajó la cabeza. Keiko se puso detrás de sus hombros. Él alzó las palmas mientras sosegaba a Kimiko. Sentía como la sangre se congela de tanto coraje, hervía violentamente debajo de su piel. Kimiko rehúso a calmarse hasta que le explicaran cuál era el misterio.

-Sí, sí, Kimiko... T-te vamos a explicar, solo siéntate y cálmate ¿Sí? –Titubeó Jermaine aún noqueado por la sorpresa. Keiko rodeó a Kimiko en brazos llevándola a un sofá. Kimiko se frotó el punto de la nariz entre los dedos índice y pulgar.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si la única familia que puedo contar me ha estado mintiendo durante años, Jermaine?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo?!... –Rugió metiéndole un golpe en el hombro- ¡Llevo desde hace mucho escuchando sus misteriosas platicas a medianoche! Primero me ocultaban que trabajaban para Dashi y ahora me ocultan que saben de quién pertenece el corazón que se me fue donado, ¡¿Qué más saben de lo que yo no me he enterado?!... –Vociferó Kimiko, Keiko rodeó a Jermaine y frotó sus hombros con una mirada de culpabilidad-: ¡Yo no quiero más mentiras! ¡Quiero saber la verdad si es que son tan amables de por fin abrir la boca o acaso es que tengo que buscar un abrelatas! –Kimiko se recostó del espaldar de su sillón, abanicándose. Para ser el retorno del calor, aquel día estaba caluroso o era porque había caminado estrepitosamente desde la mansión hasta el hotel. Keiko fue en busca de un vaso de agua fría para la chica.

-Kim, nosotros sabíamos quién era el dueño del corazón, pero no queríamos decirte porque no lo creímos tan importante…

-Yo dije desde el primer momento en que dijimos que íbamos a trabajar en equipo que nada de secretos y eso fue lo primero que hicieron –Musitó entre dientes- Si ustedes en verdad si siente una pizca de aprecio hacia mí, terminarán por contarme todo con pelos y señales.

-Y lo sabemos, pero esto tiene que ver con una promesa que le hicimos a tu padre antes de que falleciera… –Contestó Keiko, dándole a Kimiko su vaso de agua- Todo empezó cuando los padres de Ángela decidieron donar sus órganos, no le dijeron a nadie por supuesto, ni el mismo Raimundo lo sabía... –Explicó- Supuestamente esta isla era el lugar donde todos los espíritus viajaban para conciliar el descanso eterno al ser conducidos por el Dragón de Oro; esta isla a los ojos del hombre no existe, los espíritus se encontraban en este punto de la isla y por eso se decía que la mansión de Dashi estaba embrujada puesto que en realidad era el portal entre los dos mundos; aunque ni Jermaine ni yo fuimos capaces de ver uno, yo solía ser la guardaespaldas de Dashi y Jermaine fue su mayordomo, éramos los sirvientes de más cercana confianza hacia Dashi... Nos desveló muchos de sus secretos –Se cortó a sí misma.

-A veces veíamos a Dashi hablar solo y admito que sentía cómo si me estuvieran mirando a pesar de que esa casa era tan vacía –Se estremeció en su propio asiento- Una vez Dashi me contó que conoció a un espíritu con una voz celestial a pie del órgano que escondemos en el sótano, dijo que se llamaba Ángela y relacioné su nombre con el que estaba en el periódico –Aclaró- Según Dashi, no podía descansar en paz por las ataduras que la retenía en la tierra, y conforme avanzaba el tiempo se estaba enamorando de ella... Pero Ángela era una belleza fría, no podía amar a nadie porque le habían quitado el corazón –Kimiko frunció el ceño, ya que por un santiamén pensó que Jermaine y Keiko se creían en verdad la historia de magia del retrato. Había visto lo del cuadro con sus propios ojos, pero...

-Dashi quería traerla devuelta a la vida y por eso empezó a practicar magia negra, descubrió para que su existencia fuera eterna, debía resucitarla como una bruja –Kimiko se llevó una mano a su boca, reflexionando- Necesitaba un portador que pudiera alojar mientras tanto el corazón de Ángela en su cuerpo y entonces ahí conoció a Toshiro Tohomiko, e hicieron un pacto, él salvaba tu vida a cambio de que sirvieras como su portadora –Explicó Keiko, hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para seguir- Al principio él se negó, pero acabó aceptando por salvarte, obligó a Dashi prometer que no te haría daño y así fue…

-Tienes razón, Dashi nos mandó a Keiko y a mí con un poco de influencia para mantenerte a salvo hasta que llegara este día... Todo fue planificado con anticipación; no pudimos decir no, oponerse a Dashi era una completa locura, era un hombre poderoso –Desvió la mirada- Cuando se termine de ocurrir el epitafio de Ángela... Ella usará tu cuerpo para volver.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es más que un cuento! ¡Es absolutamente ridículo! Y es que... –Kimiko se tragó su irritación, cerró los ojos con fuerza levantándose- Me han mentido tanto que ni ya les creo, ¡Me iré a otro lugar! ¡Lejos de ustedes y de sus mentiras! –Kimiko apretó el paso.

-¡Kimiko, espera! ¡No te vayas! –Exclamó Keiko persiguiéndola.

El cráneo quería salirse de la cabeza de Kimiko. Sentía la sangre quemar su cuerpo desde el interior. Un dolor punzante arremetía contra ella. La vista de la chica se nubló por completo y poco a poco fue perdiendo el equilibrio. Kimiko terminó desmayada en el suelo.

-¡KIM! ¡KIMIKO! ¡Jermaine, ven rápido! –Chilló Keiko, arrojándose sobre el cuerpo de su amiga. La levantó como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Tratándola de hacerla reaccionar.

* * *

_Vigésimo crepúsculo_

Kimiko se despertó sobresaltada, jadeante y con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Una mortecina luz gris derivada de la ventana de una mañana nublada. Tomó una bocanada de aire. Saltó de la cama, despojándose de los cobertores. En la mesilla de noche encontró otro vaso de agua fría. Con el dorso de la mano se palpó repetidas veces el cuello y la frente y sacó su conclusión. No estaba enferma. Pero ayer se le había bajado la tensión. Recordó la extraña plática entre Keiko y Jermaine. ¿Fue un sueño o una realidad? Se fijó en el reloj. Casi mediodía. Últimamente se estaba acostando tarde. No se acordó de haber desayunado o siquiera haber cenado. Su estómago le gruñía, reclamando la falta de atención desde ayer. El servicio había subido y dejó el desayuno del día en una bandeja encima de la mesita de té que decoraba el centro del cuarto, frente al televisor.

Kimiko miró su ropa, era la misma en su sueño y la fragancia del perfume de Keiko, aún se mantenía presente en la habitación. Lo cual sugirió que se fue recientemente. Llamó por celular a Keiko y a Jermaine, ninguno de los dos le respondió. Kimiko se sentó en el sofá para devorar antes de que se enfriara aún más su desayuno. Con un apetito voraz consiguió engullirse todo. Le recordó la manera en que Clay masticaba las galletas cuando ella, Raimundo y Omi se reencontraron junto al detective Fung. Terminó en un santiamén. Dejó la bandeja a un lado. Volvió a mirar el reloj por el rabillo del ojo. Ciñó sus brazos alrededor de su torso, llevó una mano a su corazón.

¿Entonces tenía el corazón de Ángela palpitando dentro de ella? Eso explicaría por qué las palpitaciones eran rápidas cuando estaba con Raimundo, pero eso no tenía absoluto sentido. Era como si tuviera vida propia. La historia de Keiko y Jermaine carecía de sentido. Lo es también su parecido con Ángela. Dashi, en verdad, era un hombre fantasioso. Aunque aquel asunto de la magia negra no pasaba desapercibido desde el punto de vista común. De nuevo la reticencia de Kimiko fue más fuerte. Pero su intuición le afirmaba que Keiko y Jermaine no habían sido del todo honestos con ella. ¿Y si ellos sabían que Dashi estaba vivo? O peor aún, ¿Y si sabían quién era el asesino y lo estaban ocultando? Kimiko cambió de vestido y peinado tras ducharse rápidamente. Se dirigió a la comisaría, luego de llamarlo a su celular.

También estaba fuera de servicio. En la plaza principal del pueblo, los aldeanos levantaban unos puestos de comida y entretenimiento. Colgaban desde cada antena unos alambres con unos banderines decayendo. Igualmente en los árboles y en cada apartamento. Una tarima con un pedestal en el medio. Pudo distinguir a Omi, vestido nuevamente con sus túnicas, y practicando su danza. Tenía entre sus manos una hoz. Los lugareños se las arreglaron para instalar cornetas. Los músicos vinieron con sus respectivos instrumentos para alimentar los rituales en honor al Dragón de Oro. El inventario por fin estaba listo, desde máscaras hasta estatuillas del "dios". El santuario del Dragón de Oro había sido ofrendado con canastos de frutos secos y con sangre de animales derramadas sobre el altar hacia la estatuilla. El fuego siempre ardía para mantener vivo el calor en los habitantes de la isla y así lo mismo sucedió cuando los aldeanos alumbraron con unas antorchas para alumbrar aquella noche oscura. Y el incesante olor a incienso aromatizaba el festival. Sí señor, el festival tendría lugar el día de hoy mismo. Kimiko llegó a la comisaría pero el detective Fung no estaba. Él y su equipo estaban investigando unas viejas catacumbas que el detective encontró. Ella vaciló.

-¿Quiere que le dé un mensaje al detective cuando llegue?

-No, es mejor que se lo dé yo misma, gracias de todos modos –Kimiko sonrió y se marchó.

El detective Fung y todo su equipo de investigación habían vuelto a las catacumbas para indagar con más detalle. Konflange lo felicitó. Habían descubierto el escondite del asesino y la respuesta cómo podía infiltraba sin hacer uso de las puertas. Justamente comprobaron que cada uno de los túneles conducía a los lugares en donde el asesino arremetía contra la vida de sus víctimas. El último lugar por confirmar fue el misterioso despacho de Dashi. Y al recorrer por el sistema de cañería instalado en el desagüe del agua estancada en el túnel. Distinguieron una gota de sangre en un tubo. La extrajeron con un hisopo cuidadosamente para llevarla analizar al laboratorio más adelante. Las aguas negras empujaban fuertemente contra la corriente, arrastrando consigo a la tierra. Era muy fácil ensuciarse paseándose por esas aguas, pero las huellas eran muy fácilmente cubiertas si se dejaba por unos días. Uno de los investigadores encontró una plumilla atorada debajo de una roca al final del túnel.

-Creo que algo bueno hemos sacado de esto –Dijo Konflange, tomando la plumilla entre el dedo índice y el pulgar- Pertenece a un tal J. S. ¿Quién conocemos que tenga esas iniciales?

-Mmmmm... ¡Jack Spicer! –Exclamó repentinamente el detective Fung.

* * *

Kimiko caminaba como condenada a muerte por el corazón del bosque, cerca del santuario del Dragón de Oro. Escuchó el canturreo de las cigarras. Kimiko se sentó en una escalinata de piedra. En el camino empezaba a hablar consigo misma. Los que creía que no eran sus amigos, no lo eran. Descubrió que estaban con ella solo por obedecer una orden. Le habían mentido. Le fueron desleales. Ya no podía volver a confiar en ellos. Seguidamente, lamentó su enamoramiento de Raimundo. Él resultó un criminal después de todo, estaría preso hasta quién sabe cuándo. Estaba detenido por homicidio culposo. Y lo peor... Es que aún seguía irrevocablemente enamorada de él. ¿Podía seguir viviendo después de tantas mentiras? Ella gimoteó apagadamente. Se abrazó a sus piernas. Hundió su cabeza en su regazo. Jack oyó los lamentos de Kimiko desde el interior del santuario. Se le acercó arrastrando sus pies.

-¿Kimiko? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Kimiko levantó su cabeza y se enjuagó sus lágrimas con los nudillos rápidamente.

-Hola Jack.

-¿Qué tienes? –Jack se sentó a su lado- La Kimiko que conozco es una mujer ruda, fuerte y linda –Las mejillas de Kimiko se enrojecieron. Desvió la mirada.

-Gracias.

-¿Vas a decirme lo qué te pasa ahora?

-Ay Jackie, estoy perdiendo a la gente que amo, eso es todo –Respondió en un hilo de voz- Primero mis mejores amigos de toda la vida, los que creía mí familia, Jermaine y Keiko en realidad son unos mentirosos y desleales... No eran mis amigos; segundo, está Omi, un niño al que creí que era chibi y honesto, resulta que ahora está bastante cucú de la cabeza y ya no puedo contar con su apoyo como antes; y tercero tengo a Raimundo, un hombre al que yo le entregué mi confianza, mi corazón y mi vida entera; un hombre que me hizo sentir calor y creía que era el príncipe que me haría bailar al compás del "y vivieron felices para siempre" –Los ojos de Kimiko volvieron a desembocar lágrimas, inhaló con dureza- Está detenido y tendrá mínimo treinta años en prisión, es un asesino… Únicamente te tengo a ti, Jack, dime que tú tampoco me escondes secretos, que aún puedo confiar en ti, ¡Dímelo por favor!... –Jack vaciló. _Ojalá fuera fácil decir "No". _Jack extendió su mano en torno a los hombros de Kimiko mientras se echaba a llorar.

* * *

Jermaine y Keiko estaban montados en un taxi, atrapados en el tráfico, por un buen rato. El festival era un evento de tal magnitud que ningún turista quería perderse. El conductor pudo pasar hábilmente a pesar de todo, pero no lo suficientemente a prisa para Keiko. Su mirada se asomaba por encima, desesperada. Al bajarse una vez consumido su destino, quien tuvo que pagar fue Jermaine, al ver que Keiko no sacaba la cartera dentro de su bolso. Keiko se bajó atropelladamente. Jermaine trató de seguirle el mismo paso. Habían llegado al instituto para enfermos mentales más alejado de la isla. Keiko se encaminó en los pasillos. Más que todo era un campo abierto en donde residían los _pacientes_. De una vereda viva. El edificio era un enorme rascacielos. La fortaleza ceñía a la residencia para evitar todo tipo de escape.

-Enfermera, ¿Podría comunicarme con el Dr. Swan? Si es tan amable –Pidió. La enfermera asintió con la cabeza, marchándose.

-Kei, no es buena idea, si no me reconoció a mí... Pues dudo que ti.

-Entonces no estaré tranquila hasta que él recobre el sentido, ¿Es que no entiendes Jermaine o quieres que te lo escriba? Kimiko no nos perdonará hasta que consigamos a hablar con él, no hay más nadie quien tenga la autoridad de explicar bien las cosas –Gruñó Keiko.

El doctor se aproximó dando vuelta en la esquina. Keiko suspiró y se lanzó sobre él. Pidió que la llevara al paciente, debía de hablar urgentemente con él.

-No lo sé Srta. Izumi, el diagnóstico del paciente es que esté en un trance... Ni su amigo lo pudo hacer entrar en razón, menor creo que lo hará usted, está atrapado en un mundo donde cree que todo el mundo lo va a asesinar –Explicó afable- El trauma lo tiene desorientado.

-Por favor, lléveme con él, se lo suplico por lo más sagrado... ¡Quiero verlo ya! –Rogó ella, sujetándolo de las solapas de su bata. El interpelado acabó accediendo a la pobre mujer. Se fueron al campo abierto. Se dirigieron bajo la sombra de un árbol. Allí estaba un enfermero. Y a su lado un paciente con el uniforme adepto al hospital, sentado en una silla plegable. Su cabeza estaba cubierta con un sombrero. Apoyó su mejilla discrepante en su hombro, tenía los labios endurecidos formando una línea tensa y la mirada extraviada. Keiko se hincó de rodillas. Tanteó su rodilla tratando de llamar su atención.

-Mí señor, por favor, necesito su ayuda... _Sr. Dashi debo hablar con usted..._

* * *

El manto de la noche se había extendido sobre la isla. El fuego chasqueaba ruidosamente y expedía chispas en una brillante explosión anaranjada. La música de las flautas y tambores alimentaba el mito del Dragón de Oro a través de las magnas cornetas. Las serpentinas y los papelillos de colores desfilaban entre los aires. La venta de comida y bebida florecía. Unos disparos se auscultaban cuando los aldeanos jugaban a tirar la pirámide de botellas o dar el tiro justo en el blanco. Los premios eran camisetas, blocks de dibujos, peluches y animales de plástico. Kimiko había llegado al festival junto con Jack, quien la invitó al festival para hacerla olvidar el mal trago. La chica no supo que decir al instante puesto que no estaba de humor. Pero acabó accediendo. Jack era muy fastidioso cuando quería conseguir algo.

En el camino tuvieron que hacer muchas paradas en los puestos de comida. Kimiko podía oler a distancia múltiples de los aperitivos de los que le había hablado Jermaine. Probó desde los platos típicos hasta dulces como manzanas acarameladas. A Jack casi los ojos se le salían de sus órbitas, nunca había visto una chica comer vorazmente. Kimiko se justificó que por concejo de él, se había abstenido al almuerzo hasta el festival donde saciaría su hambre ya que quería disfrutar los manjares de los lugareños. Los dos se echaron a reír. Pronto él se postuló para competir y ganar uno de esos premios para Kimiko en una pugna de derribar al payaso montado sobre un pedestal encima de un embalse de agua. Kim ganó un oso panda.

-No sabía que eras tan bueno jugando al tiro al blanco.

-Ah... Es la práctica.

Los dos siguieron avanzando. Repentinamente notó una presencia extra. Raimundo estaba libre. Lo peor era saber con quién estaba. Ashley se pavoneaba a su lado. Ella y un hombre vestido explícitamente. La pareja se despidió del hombre y se alejó. Raimundo y Ashley se quedaron a disfrutar de los espectáculos ofrecidos en la tarima. Kimiko los contempló. Una quemazón desconocida recorrió su piel. Sintió escalofríos. Estos se desvanecieron cuando Jack tomó su mano. Kimiko, desatendida, curvó una diminuta sonrisa. Los ojos siguieron la trayectoria misma que Kimiko había visto. Deteniéndose en quiénes miraba. Continuaron de largo.

En el festival estaban también otras figuras como el médico de la familia, Vlad, quien junto a su familia exploraba y admiraba las peleas disimuladas. Eran representaciones de la pelea entre el Dragón de Oro y los malignos espíritus por medio de una obra de títeres en el que se podrían apreciar las sombras de los muñecos tras una cortina color caqui. Clay trabajaba como voluntario en el puesto de comida. Chase no tuvo ninguna actividad extraña en el período de vigilancia de veinticuatro días, estaba libre de condena. Éste se hallaba al lado de Omi, quien vestía acorde al momento y apoyando contra el suelo una hoz. Se oyó el proferir de una corneta de posta, llamando a todos a sentarse para presenciar el evento. Jack y Kimiko consiguieron los puestos más cercanos. Ashley y Raimundo decidieron ver desde lejos. El detective Fung, Konflange y un equipo de investigación se asomaron a ver. Keiko y Jermaine zanjaron en quedarse a ver la representación en un ángulo mucho más apartado.

Primero sonó una melodía de flauta y unos golpecitos de tambores. La voz era también un instrumento que acompañaba a los músicos. Omi salió de la tienda. Arrastrando los pies. Él vestía una túnica blanca con varios pliegues en torno a su cuerpo y el cinturón rojo se ceñía alrededor de la cintura. El traje era holgado para darle libertad de movimiento. Iba descalzo para la ocasión. Y balanceando con gracia su pequeña hoz. Kimiko notó que encima de la tarima estaban dibujados los siete círculos mágicos para despertar al Dragón de Oro. Omi se deslizaba con gracia y bailaba en torno a de cada uno de los círculos. Luego retrocedió como si la hoz lo jalara hasta el centro. Comenzó a dar varias piruetas, abrazado a la hoz. Y luego comenzó a balancear la hoz ligeramente. Repentinamente se tiró de rodillas al piso. Se oyeron unos canticos en un idioma antes no escuchado. Kimiko percibió la mirada de los habitantes, parecían embelesados por lo que va a ocurrir. Extendiendo la mano y mostrando su muñeca desnuda, al oscilarla, alzó el dosel encima del pedestal. Sinuosamente comenzó a fingir que trazaba una línea perpendicular apoyando el pico de la hoz en algo invisible y volvió a alzarlo, descargándolo otra vez. Kimiko supuso que ahí era el sacrificio. Se oyó el berreo de un cordero, chillando.

-Me sorprende que la bola de queso no terminó mareada después de tantas vueltas, parecía un carrusel, dio 117 vueltas contadas... Yo ya terminaría vomitando luego de eso.

-Jack no seas rata.

-Bueno, iré por un poco de agua, aunque reciba la maldición... Eso no cesará mi sed –Jack se levantó. Pero no era para beber agua sino para hablar con Ashley. Rodeó la audiencia, él se acercó a uno de los asientos que estaba en la última fila. Se agachó, tocó la mano de ella. Ashley se disculpó con Raimundo mientras abandonaba la silla y se alejaba fuera del ritual.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa, Spicer? Deberías estar feliz; ahora que Kimiko sabe el secreto de Rai, ya no quiere saber más nada de él –Ashley cruzó los brazos debajo del pecho- Lo saqué de la cárcel tal como dictaba el plan y ahora somos "amigos" –Hizo comillas al aire- Podrás estar con tú Kimiko, parece que no del todo fue en vano ese video que le enviaste.

-Lo sé, pero no me siento cómodo, míralos –Jack señaló tanto a Kimiko como Raimundo- Me ve como un amigo y ya me confesó que sigue enamorada de Raimundo, yo apuesto que él no quiere nada contigo.

-Sí, tal vez tienes razón, pero no podemos desistir –Farfulló Ashley- Mejor vuelve con ella, no podemos hacer más nada por ahora... –Dijo antes de irse.

Omi despojó delicadamente el manto blanco. Tenía una mancha roja. Posiblemente tal vez había sacrificado un animal. Arrojó el manto blanco al cielo. Unos hombres cubiertos sus rostros con unas máscaras quemaron el sacrificio. Omi se levantó lentamente, cogiendo un puñado de arena y la ofreció hacia el cielo. Giró tres veces sobre sí mismo. La arrojó sobre la tarima y se dejó derribar al suelo de espaldas. Muchos se levantaron para aplaudirle. Los enmascarados ayudaron a Omi a levantarse. El detective Fung intercambió miradas con su camarada, asintiendo con la cabeza. Estos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Jack y Kimiko.

-Sr. Spicer, se le es arrestado bajo sospecha del asesinato del Sr. Dashi, tiene derecho a guardar silencio y a solicitar un abogado o todo lo que diga será utilizado en su contra.

-¡¿De qué pendejadas estás hablando, Fung?! –Rugió Jack, furioso. Kimiko lo detuvo.

-¿De qué sirve arrestarlo? Mirad el reloj... –Omi señaló a uno de los edificios modernos que tenía en su cúspide un reloj digital, a punto de marcar las doce- El viaje está terminando, solo falta que encuentre a los últimos sacrificios, luego se cumplirá el recital que viene: Ya nadie quedará con vida y él renacerá… –Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Justamente se escuchó una campana. Medianoche. Todos los presentes no notaron ningún cambio. Konflange cogió su arma. Apuntando hacia cualquier lado. Estuvieron alertas hasta que Omi exclamó:

-¡Dojo! –Él señaló a una mariposa dorada que revoloteaba las bambalinas de los árboles.

-¿Una mariposa dorada? –Susurró Kimiko.

-El dragón alabará al sabio y otorgará 4 tesoros: Uno será todo el oro de la Tierra Dorada, el segundo será la resurrección de todos los muertos, otro es incluso la resurrección el amor perdido, y el último es poner a dormir al Dragón de Oro para siempre –Konflange disparó a la mariposa. Ésta se desintegró. Pero las alas volvieron a regenerarse otras cuatro. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta toda la isla estaba cubierta de mariposas doradas.

-Cómo... ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE PUEDA EXISTIR ALGO TAN ABSURDO?! ¡No voy a admitir nunca tu existencia! -Gritó Kimiko hacia las mariposas doradas. Los aldeanos se empezaron a preocupar.

-¡¿Qué haremos ahora?! ¡Estamos condenados y a merced de él!

-No del todo -Interrumpió Omi repentinamente- El único lugar donde podemos ocultarnos es ahí -Omi señaló a la mansión de Dashi- En su perilla está grabado el sello del escorpión y como todos saben es un repelente anti-magia; ni el mismo Dragón de Oro sería capaz de burlarlo –Omi se encaminó lentamente hacia la mansión. Seguido de todos los lugareños. Y el único que tenía poder de entrar y abrir era Clay por poseer la única llave. A pesar de que el supuesto asesino había entrado antes. La mansión del dirigente era el lugar más seguro. La puerta se cerró automáticamente.

-¿Es automática? –Inquirió Raimundo a Clay.

-Sí, solo existen dos llaves y tengo las dos llaves en mí bolsillo ahora mismo.

-No estoy muy segura, el culpable aprehendió a Dashi y a Jessie aquí.

-Pero es el lugar más seguro de toda la isla.

-Y no olvides que ese símbolo de la puerta bloquea la magia.

* * *

Un equipo se aseguró de dispersar a los habitantes en otras zonas de la casa. Mientras una patrulla salía a recorrer cada punto del perímetro ribereño de las costas de la isla para ver si se notaba una presencia demás. Volverían a salir cuando todo resultara indiscutiblemente seguro. Quedando solos en la recepción frente al epitafio del retrato unos policías (incluidos el detective Fung y Konflange) junto al círculo de Dashi. Sospechosos y no sospechosos. Poco después, Jack recordó la carta que encontró encima de las sábanas de su prima Megan y decidió contarle a los policías para limpiar su nombre. Estos escudriñaron con la mirada mientras Jack sacaba la carta arrugada en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. La abrió. En su interior residía una hoja suave con unas letras recortadas y pegadas.

-"Glorificarán mí nombre" –Leyó en voz alta el detective teniéndola entre sus manos.

-Seguro que formará parte del mensaje del epitafio de Ángela –Susurró Chase, acercándose al retrato. Kimiko quiso volver a confirmar la existencia del Dragón de Oro que le habían contado Jermaine y Keiko, ignorando que ellos se encontraban en la misma habitación, con Clay. Su versión pareció ser la misma. Kimiko volvió a preguntarle si Dashi la conoció en vida. Clay negó con la cabeza. Nunca llegó a verla en la casa. Si se veían eran a escondidas en otros lugares. Jermaine y Keiko corroboraron el señalamiento de Clay. Reiteradamente casi todos echaron un vistazo al epitafio del cuadro. Vladimir prefirió estar con su familia. Jermaine quiso supervisar las puertas que conectaban con el vestíbulo. Omi eligió quedarse atrás. Konflange se acercó, no sin antes, poner una lata de atún sobre una mesilla francesa del siglo XVII. Leyeron que en el crepúsculo vigésimo glorificaran el nombre de Ángela. Y era lo que recetaba la carta de Jack.

-Qué horror, faltarían que murieran tres personas más –Susurró Clay.

-No solo eso, en los últimos crepúsculos todos tendremos que morir.

-No todos, al menos uno tiene que sobrevivir, ¿Acaso ya leyeron las cuatro recompensas si logras sobrevivir? Las acabo de anunciar hace unos minutos atrás –Rió Omi.

-Puede que Dashi creyó en esto, pero alguien está llevando a cabo estos crimines… –Gimió Ashley. Chase rodeó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica, frotándoselo.

-Eso parece, ¿Pero quién? –Inquirió Raimundo retórico.

-¡Miren! –Exclamó Omi- Sobre la mesilla de Luis XV hay una carta del Dragón de Oro –Él señaló hacia la mesilla que estaba al lado de Jermaine. Éste reculó en un acto reflejo. Había una carta blanca con un sobre de lacra y bordes dorados encima de la mesilla. Konflange le amenazó tanto a Jermaine como Vlad (quien baja las escaleras) y a Omi con la boquilla del rifle. "Quietos los tres contra la pared ahora mismo", gritó. Los tres acusados recriminados pegaron la espalda contra la pared. Sus ojos se enfocaron sobre el arma. El detective Fung se apresuró en coger la carta. Sacó una hoja. Leyó en voz alta:

_¿Estáis disfrutando deliciosamente del epitafio de Dashi? Daros prisa ya que el tiempo disminuye progresivamente. Por favor, abandonad la idea de salir vivos después del tifón. El epitafio llegará, sin dudas, hasta el final._

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Continúe leyendo, Fung –Ordenó entre dientes Konflange sin bajar el arma ni un metro.

_Este juego podrá terminar cuando encontréis el oro o cuando se acabe en el tiempo dado. Si se da lo último la victoria es mía. Le ruego que no malinterpreten esta situación, por favor. _

_-_¡Basta! ¡¿Quiénes de ustedes tres dejó esa carta?! –De derecha a izquierda iba enfocando a cada uno de los tres sospechosos- Ha tenido que ser uno de vosotros.

-Nosotros no seríamos capaz de hacer eso –Titubeó Jermaine.

-Cuando puse esa lata no había nada encima de la mesa, después los que están detrás de mí fuimos a leer el epitafio del retrato y la carta apareció en la mesa mientras tanto... Así que uno de vosotros es el culpable –Llevó el dedo índice hasta el gatillo.

-Konflange, por favor, cálmate –Susurró aterrado Vlad, alzando las palmas.

-¡¿Quién puso esa carta allí?! ¡Tuvo que haber sido uno de vosotros o por lo menos haberlo visto! Y si ninguno habla, significa que los tres están implicados en esto.

-¿Y si alguien entró a escondidas mientras tanto? –Sugirió Kimiko.

-La puerta está cerrada con llave y nadie ha podido entrar.

-¡El Dragón de Oro no es ninguno de nosotros! ¡Él existe! –Clamó Omi.

-¿Omi has visto entrar a Dojo? Pues dinos cómo ha podido entrar en la habitación.

-Creí que para ti el Dragón de Oro no existe; crees en él solamente cuando nos culpamos a nosotros mismos y para evitar hacer una acusación lo señalas –Se rió- ¡Pero qué hipócrita!

-Si no me dicen quién dejó la carta o hablad quien colocó esa carta, los cuatro abandonarán esta habitación por cooperación y ser claramente los culpables.

El detective Fung pareció sobresaltado por tan fría decisión. Pero los tres señalados optaron no seguir provocando y abandonaron la mansión por la puerta de salida. Clay les abrió la puerta. Konflange no bajó su arma. Fung lamentó su partida. Los demás miraban con una preocupación incomparable. Se despidieron cortamente. Kimiko se inquietó. Antes de que Omi se marchara. Lo llamó. Omi le dijo que no se preocupara. Ya que resucitarían al final del epitafio. Se les abrirían las puertas a la Tierra de Oro. _"Y todos seremos felices", _agregó con voz ronca. Konflange, aterrorizado, les ordenó irse. Kimiko le arrojó el medallón. Omi atrapó el medallón. Reconoció el dorado con el rubí perforado en forma de ojo. Se extrañó.

-¿No era que lo habías perdido?

-No, solo lo dije para llevarte la contraria –Explicó Kimiko abochornada.

Los labios de Omi curvaron una sonrisa cruel. Fue el último en cruzar la puerta. Clay cerró la puerta de un tirón rápidamente. Konflange bajó el arma. Suspiró. Se sintió un aire pesado de sopetón. Fung comenzó a dudar si en verdad era una buena idea. Keiko añadió que si no eran los culpables. Los habían expuesto a un grave peligro. Konflange estaba consciente de correr ese riesgo. Justo en ese entonces, Fung descubrió una hoja demás aparte del mensaje. Era un símbolo. Sacó el libro que había escrito Dashi para leer el significado. Era el tercer círculo de Marte. Fung se sentó en la mesa del comedor alrededor de los demás. Ojeó las páginas en busca del símbolo. Su significado era crear disturbios internos que destruyeran. Pero indudablemente era el mismo símbolo. Inmediatamente Keiko exclamó aterrada.

-¡¿Un momento entonces esta carta ha sido una trampa para separarnos?!

-En ese caso hemos hecho lo que querían que hiciéramos –Contestó Chase.

_El silencio fue roto por el teléfono. _Todos se extrañaron. Las líneas estaban cortadas debido al tifón y no iban a reconstruirse de un día para otro. Dudaron en quien contestaría. Hasta el detective Fung. Konflange cogió el teléfono a regañadientes. Tal vez sí se podían arreglar las líneas telefónicas de un día para otro.

-¿Aló? –La persona que atendió no respondió nada. A punto de colgar se escuchó una voz.

_*To get my happiness I had done everything_

_But had done nothing to be blamed and accused of _

_The sound of foosteps became lourde every day..._

-¡¿Quién está cantando?!

_Then I noticed the fact there was not time_

_I was believer in life to be myself always_

_And was asking whether I would be alive _

Konflange tiró el teléfono y aferró sus dedos en el arma. El detective entendió la indirecta. Los dos salieron arremetiendo contra las puertas principales. Yendo hacia donde se escucha aquella voz. Los demás decidieron seguirlos de cerca. Algunos fueron insustancialmente armados con un objeto de la casa por si acaso necesitaban defenderse. Justo en la tarima del festival encontraron al dueño de la voz y un espectáculo peor. Jermaine estaba tirado en el suelo. Su rostro fue totalmente destruido y su pecho perforado con una daga. Nadaba en su propio charco de sangre. Keiko llevó una mano a su boca horrorizada. Vlad estaba en otro extremo. Apoyando su espalda en un roble, explayado. Su cara también estaba desfigurada, la sangre salpicaba por todas partes y la rodilla había sido amputada del resto del cuerpo. Y Omi estaba de cara encima de la tarima. Parado. Su ropaje estaba embadurnado de sangre por detrás. Sus manos empapadas de sangre sostenían el medallón de Kimiko. Él era quien Cantaba aquella canción.

_Give me a reason why not to adopt in this way_

_Or judge me to be guilty of so many incurable sins_

_Tell me why, or why not. Complaining way too much,_

_Maybe I overlooked something fatal for me. _

Keiko soltó un grito de horror. Ashley se estremeció. Jack tragó saliva ruidosamente. Chase cruzó los brazos. Clay se quedó boquiabierto. Kimiko hiperventilaba hasta que Jack puso una mano en su hombro, rompiendo la concentración. Raimundo cerró los ojos con fuerza y entre el dedo índice y pulgar se frotó el puente de la nariz. "No, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando", se marchó. Konflange hizo un ademán a los demás oficiales en venir hasta acá. Tal vez tenían frente ellos al asesino en serie. El detective Fung sacudió la cabeza sin poder creerlo.

-¿Omi? ¿El asesino? No puede ser... ¡Tiene que haber un error!

Indudablemente después de ver esto. O había que aceptar la existencia del Dragón de Oro. U Omi es el culpable de todos los crimines. ¿En qué podían creer ahora que todo estaba tan claro?

* * *

_Clausula 08. Fragmento del libro "El Dragón de un Ala Rota":_

La vida de Jermaine gira en torno a su carrera profesional y a sus seres queridos. Él vive para ellos, lo cual no sé si es digno de alabanza o de crítica. ¿Por qué dónde queda la personalidad y la dignidad? ¿Ese señor no tiene vida propia? ¿Dónde está ahora cuando solía jugar a la pelota de baloncesto? Bueno con razón Keiko lo trata como si fuera un mueble. Pero bueno allá él. Una cosa les digo si Keiko es una mujer muy perceptiva y muy astuta, Jermaine es el cómplice perfecto. Ideal para lo que ella hace. O puede ser que Jermaine no sea tan gafo como parece porque nadie sabe lo que es él en realidad. Algo oculta tras esa sonrisa compresiva que regala todo el mundo como si fuera un buhonero. ¡Cuidado! No confío en él.

* * *

*Para obtener mi felicidad yo había hecho todo,  
Pero no había hecho nada para ser culpado y acusado.  
El sonido de los pasos se hicieron más fuertes cada día,  
Entonces noté el hecho de que no había tiempo.

Yo era un creyente en la vida de ser yo mismo siempre,  
Y estaba preguntando si yo estaría vivo.

Dame una razón para no adaptarme de esta forma,  
O júzgame que para ser culpable de tantos pecados incurables.  
Dime por qué o por qué no. Quejarse demasiado,  
Tal vez pasé por alto algo fatal para mí.

Why or Why not de Katakiri Rekka

* * *

**A/N: **

**¡Feliz navidad, malvaviscos asados! **

**Espero que la estén pasando rico porque yo sí. Estoy comiendo una hallaca. ¡Ñam! **

**Fin del capi especial. Pero no se me angustien porque el capi que viene va a traer unas sorpresas de lujo, debe ser otro capi especial... Ya lo saben: La Última Pieza. Yo creo que desde el capi anterior (o aquí) entramos a etapa final. ¡Bravo! **

**Comentando el capi. Kimiko por fin descubre el secreto que Jermaine y Keiko le ocultaban por fin se desvela. Pero no de la manera en que Kim esperaba. Según ellos, Kimiko era una portadora del corazón de Ángela. Elemento esencial para lograr la resurrección a través del cuerpo de Kim. Más o menos lo que vimos en el anterior capi con un poco más de fantasía. ¿Será cierto? Por desgracia, de tanta adrenalina por un día, Kim se desmayó. Pobre mujer. Luego despierta y descubre que no están, decide salir para hacerle saber a Fung sobre la historia loca de Jermaine y Keiko, no los encuentras.**

**Estos están en una divertida expedición por la guarida del asesino. Allí encuentra una gota de sangre y una plumilla que pertenece a Jack. Mmmmm... Raro. Volvemos con Kimiko, quien se lamenta de todo lo que ha pasado. Jack fue quien le ofreció su hombro para llorar. Luego supimos en donde estaban Jermaine y Keiko, en una casa de salud y vemos que... Lo que todos estaban esperando... Los que acertaron deben de estar brincando en una pata... **

**El enigmático Dashi está vivo, revivan el drama de su regreso.**

**Comienza el festival. Donde Ashley y Jack parecen estar felices de haber ido con cada quien. Allí todos disfrutan alegremente. Y llega el momento de iniciar el rito por Omi. Al terminar de que Omi hiciera su danza. Arrestan a Jack. No obstante, una mariposa dorada se hace presente. Y Omi alega que es el Dragón de Oro. Todo el mundo corre a la mansión. En el repaso de pistas, alguien deja una carta sobre una mesa. En los que podrían ser quienes la hayan dejado estaba entre Jermaine, Vlad y Omi. Tras ser los 3 sometidos a un interrogatorio, quedan afuera de la mansión por decisión unánime. Sin embargo, al leer la carta descubren que hay un símbolo que significa la separación de los miembros de un equipo. Justo en ese minuto de tensión alguien llama por teléfono. Al atenderlo, escuchan un canto.**

**-Esa parte fue tétrica... Uf. **

**Al salir. Descubren que la voz cantando era de Omi. Éste curiosamente se hallaba de espaldas embadurnado de sangre. Sujetando el medallón que Kimiko le había dado. E indudablemente se extrae la conclusión de que podría si bien ser el asesino en serie que la policía ha buscado con obsesión o admitir que el Dragón de Oro existe. Digo, todos los sospechosos estaban con el detective Fung mientras alguien asesinó a Vlad y a Jermaine (ni modo que estuviera en dos lugares). **

**-A no ser que uno de los anteriores cadáveres era falso o no estemos teniendo en cuenta algo.**

**Quizá. Bueno malvaviscos asados, sigan disfrutando sabrosamente hasta que llegue Santa Claus con sus regalos de amor, paz y salud. Ya sea bajando de sus chimeneas o tocándoles la puerta XD. Me despido.**

**¡Hoho, y que tenga unas blancas navidades!**

**PD: El idioma del capi anterior del epitafio es italiano ;)**

* * *

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¡Ni hao, malvavisca asada! Pues sí, Kimiko tiene su gancho izquierdo. Así es, por fin descubrimos como se movía el asesino por todas partes... La respuesta era muy obvia :P **

**Sí, el pobre Rai es un invitado más a las celdas de Fung. Y Jack es el próximo, *muajajajaja*. ¿Dojo? Él aparecerá... En lo que menos te imagines :)**

**¡DASHI ESTÁ VIVO! ¡POR ESO TANTO MISTERIO! ¡¿Cómo te quedó el ojo?! Es por eso que las preguntas de Keiko hacia Jermaine eran tan sospechosas. Pues claro, Ashley siempre hace algo pero con un solo propósito. Sin embargo, Rai salió gracias a su abogado. Y sí, Jack está sufriendo lo que se merece. Lo averiguarás en el capítulo La Última Pieza (que por cierto es el capi que viene)...**

**Kimiko reaccionó toda decepcionada y tanto así que se desmayó... Pobre mujer :(**

**Tienes una familia muy interesante. Así que sabes manejar un arma, peligrosamente interesante. Comprendo que no me digas todos los datos de tu familia, no tiene nada de extraño. Lo mismo sucede con mi nombre, el nombre de mis compiches y entre otras cosas más que deberías dudar de mí... Tú no tienes idea de las veces en que te he dicho mentiras o verdades****... Lo que digo con las manos no es lo mismo que digo con los ojos. Y sí, cuídate de Edward (yo me entiendo a mí misma). ¿La universidad?... Uf, sueño prodigioso. Bien por ti. ¿Persuasión femenina? Hablas como una verdadera cuaima, y es el arma más poderosa que puede poseer una mujer. Lo admito.**

**¿Calor? Yo casi nunca siento calor. Soy muy fría. Y si vives en Venezuela, al menos que vivas en Mérida, nunca verás ni un copo de nieve. Triste. Ya le di tu mensaje a Edward, murmuró unas incoherencias y solo pude entender una cosa:**

**"Por favor, cara mia, no sigas. Si no fuera porque le escribo a través de un mensaje tan pobre, sería testigo de mis mejillas enrojecidas. No hay nada más enternecedor y vulnerable para el orgullo de un hombre como yo rendirse a los pies de una cautivadora dama como usted con tan dulces palabras. Espero saber cuidar esa pequeña parte que me ha concebido. Solo no olvide que el amor es el saludo de los ángeles a las estrellas. Se despide, eterno enamorado tuyo, Edward Young".**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhh... Allá va Mia para darte ese abrazo y creo que tiene la misma defensiva que tú. Salió después de una hora en mí habitación por si a las moscas. ¿Olfatear a Edward? Esa pregunta es extraña y un poco difícil, pero tu trueque es interesante y estoy dispuesta a aceptar...**

**PERO... Solo si me dices qué es lo que voy a ganar si acepto. Si el trato me interesa, te daré lo que me pidas. Y si el trato me interesa MUCHO, te puedo hasta dar un informe detallado incluyendo cual es el plato favorito de Edward. Soy muy eficiente si quiero. No acepto un "tendrás algo que quieres", sino quiero saber con nombre y apellido todo. No voy a firmar sino leo. Tendrás mi respuesta en el capi que viene. **


	19. La Última Pieza

**A/N: Mis queridos lectores... Debo anunciarles algo que me pesa en el alma, pero debo ser franca con ustedes...**

**Me voy de FanFiction**

**Así es como ustedes leyeron. Me voy por razones personales. Ya no quiero seguir escribiendo más. Mis ánimos de convertirme en escritora se desaparecieron como vinieron. Creo que tal vez no tenga el talento y cada vez estoy más convencida de ello. Así que voy a terminar este fic y los que están leyendo mí otra historia la dejaré de escribir... Espero que haya un perdón para mí en sus corazones...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**No se me pongan tristes. Es más, volteen para acá. Y escuchen mis últimas palabras...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**¡ESTO ES UNA BROMA! ¡FELIZ DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**¡¿En serio creen que me iba de FanFiction?! Pues no, no le voy a dar el gusto a los que si quieren que me vaya o los que me odian ver escribiendo. Es solo que hoy (28 de diciembre) es el d****ía de los inocentes y en Venezuela estamos muy chistosos. Así que no pude evitarles hacerle una bromita inofensiva :)**

**Perdónenme enserio, pero no pude evitarlo. Con tan solo tener una fotografía de sus caras arqueando las cejas me hubiera reído un montón :D Apuesto que nadie se lo esperó. **

**Ay sin más, disfruten el capi. El final se actualizará en los primeros días del año 2013 XD**

* * *

**18º**

_**La Última Pieza**_

Omi seguía entonando aquella melodía tétrica. Evidentemente comprobaron que el asesino había cumplido su rito. Atravesará el pecho, luego la rodilla... Jermaine fue apuñalado en el corazón justamente y Vlad con la rodilla diseccionada. Los rostros totalmente desfigurados. Ninguno tuvo el valor de acercarse a los cadáveres o a Omi. Kimiko había sido inflada por puro coraje. Corrió hacia donde Omi. Lo cogió por los hombros y lo meció fuertemente. Él tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo. Desesperada ella le metió un golpe en el hombro, haciéndolo reaccionar. Omi tenía la mirada extraviada. Aflojó la mandíbula. Viéndola vagamente.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Quién hizo esto?!

-Dojo –Respondió con voz de ultratumba.

-¡Ya basta de esta estupidez! –Kimiko arrojó frustrada un candelabro al suelo. Raimundo y Clay se acercaron. Rai puso una mano en el hombro de Kimiko. Clay inclinó su peso en la rodilla. Acercándose cordialmente al muchacho.

-¿Viste el rostro del asesino cierto?

-Uh, Dojo.

-Entonces si existe una persona más, ¿Cómo mató a Jermaine y a Vlad?

-No sé.

-¡¿CÓMO QUÉ NO SABES?! ¡TODO SUCEDIÓ EN ESTE CUARTO!... –Explotó furiosa Kimiko. Apretó las junturas, furiosa. Clay prefirió apartarla antes de que cometiera alguna otra imprudencia. Raimundo le preguntó a Omi por qué cantaba de cara a la pared.

-Dojo me dijo que mirara la pared y cantara una canción.

-¿Estaban vivos en ese momento?... –Intervino Chase con curiosidad. Omi asintió vacilante. Pronto empezaron a preguntarse cómo él pudo acercarse con tanta seguridad vigilante. Omi respondió satisfactoriamente que se había transformado en una mariposa y se deslizó por un boquete. Kimiko parecía sobrecalentarse por las fantasías de Omi. Éste sonrió malicioso. Y añadió que hasta para él le era imposible de creer, pero con su extraña magia era capaz de todo. Empezó a reírse. Los demás fruncieron el ceño ante su acritud.

-Dojo me dijo algo, la mansión de Dashi estaba protegido por un gran poder y no entró, así que escogió a los sacrificios faltantes de entre la gente fuera de esos muros, pero él me dijo que yo estaba a salvo y eso es gracias al amuleto que me diste Kimiko –Omi le mostró con una sonrisa exuberante en su rostro, el medallón apretado firmemente en su mano derecha- Entonces dijo que mirara a la pared y cantara una canción, de esa forma no importa lo que pase o lo que escuches, yo no sabría nada y así que canté todo este tiempo y no sé nada.

Kimiko desvivida por las emociones titánicas poseyeron su cuerpo. Tuvo que apartarse más antes de trasgredir a Omi. Con una sonrisa maquiavélica, él les participó que únicamente quedaba por cumplir un último rito una vez que fuera consumada su muerte. Se voltearon a verlo. Para que Dojo reviviera, implicaba la muerte de todos en la isla. Y después los que se pudieron haber salvados arribaran a la villa de oro. La mariposa dorada sobrevoló en torno de la cabeza de los presentes. Omi se dirigió a ella, aplaudiendo.

-Ya todo está hecho, Dojo, felicidades... ¡Felicidades! –Exclamó feliz, extendió los brazos y sacó de su manga otro par de cuchillos parecidos a los que se enclavaron en los cadáveres- Guíame... Es difícil olvidar a tu fiel condiscípulo, mí amo, guía a Omi a la Tierra de Oro de la que me has contado ¡Ahora!

-¡Ya basta! ¡¿Por qué lo felicitas?!

-Ya han muerto diez personas, solamente quedamos nosotros y yo no moriré, saldré viva de este tifón ¡Definitivamente no moriré! –Rugió Kimiko, amenazando a la mariposa dorada. Se escuchó una risita tétrica. Al enfocar su mirada en Omi, sus dedos se cerraban alrededor del mango del cuchillo. El otro extremo filoso amenazaba su cabeza.

-Dojo es inmune a las armas, ya todo está casi listo –Sin embargo, Omi no iba a salirse con la suya. Konflange reunió a sus hombres en contra del chico. Lo llevarían a una institución para enfermos mentales urgentemente. Habían encontrado por fin al asesino en serie. Pero él los ordenó recular hacia atrás. No estaba loco, estaba diciendo la verdad y si se atrevían a seguir avanzando haría algo drástico. Konflange enflaqueció un instante. Fung ordenó bajar las armas antes de que Omi cometiera una locura. Él sonrió malévolamente. El cuerpo del chico temblaba del frío. Parecía arder de un frío que carcomía y taladra su cuerpo. Apenas él podía conseguir mantener el equilibrio. El dolor irrumpía a través de la densidad del aire. Los francotiradores arrojaron sus armas estrepitosamente contra el piso. Omi sonrió. Miró a Kimiko y al resto de los demás.

-Ustedes serán los siguientes, fue lindo... _Hasta en otra vida Kim._

_-_¡Deténganlo! –Rugieron un par de voces. No obstante, atravesó su cabeza con el cuchillo repetidas veces. Un líquido húmedo y caliente fluía por su piel comenzando a extenderse en el resto de su cuerpo a una velocidad alarmante. Enflaqueció. Sonriente se desmoronó en su propio charco de sangre. Chase se lanzó sobre el cadáver de Omi. Sus ojos estaban fuera de sus órbitas y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. La sangre empapó sus hombros y goteaba en contra del asfalto. "¡¿PERO QUÉ HAS HECHO?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!", gimió Chase. Konflange y Fung intercambiaron miradas. Ninguno se esperaba el suicidio repentino del querido Omi. Con el permiso de Young, pidieron su aprobación para realizarle la autopsia.

-Al menos tengan la bondad de tratarlo con mucho cariño; Omi amaba sonreír, era fanático de lo sobrenatural y adoraba usar estas túnicas ceremoniales... Siempre lucía su perfección.

Chase continuó llorando acerbamente. Solo hasta que trajeron su doctor pudieron separarlo. Raimundo se frotó las sienes con dureza. Sin creerlo todavía. Ashley quiso consolarlo, pero él no se dejó. Clay tenía los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. La chica se desbalanceó. Sus ojos se aguaron, pero no produjeron ninguna lágrima. Cubrió su cara con una mano, apartándose y caminando a zancadas. Konflange aprovechó en llevarse a Jack detenido. Escoltados por unos oficiales se metió en una patrulla, directo a la comisaría. El detective fue el segundo en acercarse al cadáver de Omi. Duraron un rato tratando de separar a Young del cadáver de Omi. Quien lloraba amargamente, pegando aullidos al cielo por su muerte. Chase se fue, no sin antes de advertirle que aquella muerte era por culpa de la incompetencia de la policía y si no encontraban al culpable, él no se cansaría de molestarlo de la misma forma en que lo molestaban cuando creían sospechoso. La forense terminó de llevarse los cadáveres de los 3 cuerpos. Cada aldeano regresó a su casa más intranquilo de lo normal. Esperaban que la muerte de Omi hubiera saciado la sed de sangre del asesino en serie ya que era su favorito y con quien se comunicaba. Aparentemente el festival trajo más incógnitas.

_Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento_

* * *

_Vigésimo primero crepúsculo_

Jessie inclinó la tetera sobre cada una de las tacitas, echó por lo menos tres cubos de azúcar y luego se paseó con su carrito alrededor de los sofás. Todos estaban instalados cómodos en la mansión Dashi como un pequeño relajo. Kimiko, Raimundo, Jack y Ashley se ubicaron en el sofá de terciopelo con diseño de flores doradas a la pared del fondo. Clay reposaba de pie al lado de aquel sofá, era el favorito del amo, con una sonrisa sutil. Omi balanceaba las piernas y se balanceaba en una mecedora automática, intranquilo como siempre. Jermaine y Keiko estaba juntamente sentados en un sofá azul cómodo cerca de Omi. Jessie le entregó a cada uno de los presentes una taza de té y luego se quedó junto a su hermano. Megan apoyó su espalda en la pierna de uno de los arcos que daba entrada a la cocina.

-Me alegra saber que todo terminara bien –Sonrió Kimiko.

-¿Fielmente qué pasó? ¿Se nos acabó el tiempo para buscar el culpable y terminamos feo? –Inquirió Jermaine.

-¡Bastante mal! –Rió Omi bebiendo su taza de té.

-Es cierto, aun cuando el epitafio decía que debíamos resolver el epitafio desde la noche en que murió el amo estábamos tan ocupados protegiéndonos a nosotros mismos y buscando al culpable que ni siquiera caímos cuenta de algo... –Susurró Clay.

-Quizás hubiéramos tenido un final diferente si lo hubiéramos sabido –Añadió Jessie.

-Lo que te pasó a ti fue horrible, la mitad de tu cara quedó aplastada –Comentó Ashley.

-Ese era el rol que yo debía cumplir, era inevitable.

-Todos tuvimos y tendremos un mal final –Concluyó Raimundo.

-Aunque Jessie con todo tu fervor tuviste el valor de enfrentarte y buscar al culpable; ni se diga de Jermaine y Vlad que dieron una pista importante sus muertes, pues que sabíamos donde estaban todos y cada uno y tuvo que ser una decimonovena.

-Tienes razón Keiko, pero yo les había dicho desde un principio que era Dojo.

-No quiero creerlo, pero el asesino era el Dragón de Oro, cuyo poder es inalcanzable al de un ser humano –Jack cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho, reclinando la espalda en el respaldo.

-Así es, pasaron cosas muy inusuales para ser una persona –Admitió Megan.

-Es cierto, Dojo existe –Dijo Clay.

-Sí, esos crimines no los puede cometer un humano –Opinó Raimundo- Solo alguien con poderes mágicos podría haberlo hecho.

-El asesino era un dragón, eso está claro –Sonrió Megan llevando las manos tras la nuca.

-¡Todos al fin saben escuchar a la voz de la verdad, yo! ¡Omi está feliz! –Exclamó él.

-Esperen, ¡¿Por qué dejaron de analizar esto?! –Ladró Kimiko levantándose- ¿Por qué están tan seguros que fue el Dragón de Oro? ¡No hay forma! –Kimiko se adelantó antes de que Jack pudiera contestarle- ¡No entiendo nada de lo que dicen! Aún no puedo explicarme los trucos del asesino porque todos los sospechosos estábamos juntos cuando mataron a Vlad y a Jermaine, pero puedo decir que un ser humano lo hizo todo.

-No ofendas a la razón, Kim –Protestó Jack.

-No voy a aceptar la presencia del Dragón de Oro, eso no tiene sentido.

-Aún no has explicado nada, todo lo que estamos diciendo es que los asesinatos no pueden ser explicados bajo términos humanos –Dijo Omi con voz monocorde, poniendo la taza de té en la mesilla- Por lo tanto algo que no es humano es responsable y en este caso: Dojo; o ¿Piensas que el asesino no fue el dragón, la decimonovena persona, sino uno de nosotros?

-Eso no... No creo que ninguno de los que están aquí sea capaz de ser un asesino –Kimiko le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Ashley a pesar de todo- ¡Pero eso no significa que hay alguien más! –Dojo arqueó una ceja- No me importan quiénes me contradigan encontraré a la persona que asesinó a tanta gente –Kimiko miró a Clay- ¿No quieres saber quién mató a tu hermana? -De Clay vio a Jack- ¡¿No quieres saber quién mató a Megan, Jack?! –Luego le lanzó fulminante a Keiko- ¿No quieres encontrar a la persona que mató a Jermaine? –Y vio para el final a Omi- Y tú, creo que te sería interesante saber si tu suicido era el plan del asesino; han admitido que fue el Dragón de Oro y su magia para olvidar todo lo que pasó, ¡No entienden los crimines y por ello los ignoran! ¡¿No es lo que quiere el asesino?! –Gritó, los demás bajaron la mirada hasta esconderla debajo de sus cabellos. Excepto Omi.

-Al parecer eres la única que no cree –Rió malévolamente- El milagro se completaría si tú creyeras.

-Entonces una mentira aceptada se convierte en una realidad, ¿Es lo que dices? Pues no me importa, los dragones no existen...

-¡¿Por qué eres tan así?! –Tembló furioso Omi.

-Si quieres que crea en él, hay una forma sencilla de hacerlo, ¡TRÁIGANLO!

-¡Imposible! –Todos parecieron horrorizados con la idea. Omi rechinó los dientes. Se oyó un trueno inesperado. Kimiko vaciló. Los ventanales se abrieron y las mariposas doradas se ciñeron alrededor detrás de Kimiko formando una figura que estalló en el aire. Un dragón de piel escamoteada amarilla, de cresta verde que recorría todo su cuerpo, sus ojos negros eran delineados por unas ojeritas anaranjadas y su cola mostraba una crin roja suelta. La risa se quebró en su aparición. Kimiko tropezó contra la mesilla. Cayendo al piso.

-_Ha pasado tiempo desde que vi a los humanos –_Dijo el dragón reclinándose.

-¿Quién eres? –Inquirió Kimiko farfullando.

-_¿No quieres saber quién es el anfitrión del té al que te invitaron? _

-¿Té?

-_Yo soy el Dragón de Oro que ha vivido más de mil quinientos años custodiando las costas de esta isla, yo soy Dojo –_Respondió él sonriente.

-¡¿El D-Dr-Dra-g-g-gón de O-ro?! –Exclamó impactada. Todos los demás reverenciaron al Dragón de Oro. E inmediatamente se disculparon por la conducta grosera de Kimiko.

-Es un gran honor que Dojo se muestre ante ti, Kimiko –Comentó Omi.

-Ya veo, es muy divertido jugando al dragoncito de oro y todo eso, pero aun apareciéndote aquí no creo ni un poco de tu presencia, ahora te apareces ¿Por que antes no te aparecías?

-Porque soy espíritu lógicamente hablando, veo en ti una especie de barrera anti magia en la que es imposible para mí atravesarla y dejar que me vieses... Quizá por eso me es imposible dejarme sentir cuando estoy cerca de ti; únicamente Omi y Dashi han sido los que pueden ver y hablar conmigo normalmente, su creencia a la magia es sorprendente –Admitió, Kim no despegó ojo a medida que iba desplazándose por la habitación- Son unos buenos amigos pero lastimosamente ya no se puede contar con la lealtad en estos días, alguien ha usurpado mi identidad y ha cometido crimines horrorosos bajo mí nombre...

-¿Estás queriendo decir qué no eres el asesino?

-Por supuesto que no, aborrezco la sangre y todas esas cosas tan feas pero tengo este trabajo porque hasta hoy en día no se consiguen buenos oficios; siendo espíritu mi existencia es inútil ya que no he podido evitar ninguna de las muertes y las únicas veces que el enemigo se ha sentido amenazado es cuando todos trabajaban juntos y cuando estaba por admitir mí derrota ustedes me demostraron que hay una esperanza para salvarnos, empero creo que la única falla es que no todos hemos trabajado juntos... Necesito materializarme en serio y la única manera es que termines de resolver el acertijo –Dojo señaló el medallón que colgaba del pecho de Kimiko- Una vez que encuentres el oro, podré estar de nuevo entre los vivos.

-Eres una ilusión de mí mente, de ellos, no eres real... ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Porque si no lo haces antes de que termine el tifón la suerte de todas estas personas –Dojo señaló a Megan, inmediatamente se arrojó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor pleno mientras se cubría la cara, la sangre fluía por el dorso de su mano hasta fluir un charco, soltó un alarido mientras su cuerpo se desmenuzaba por completo delante de sus ojos; no solo le ocurrió a la chica en cuestión sino a todos los demás. Los que estaban muerto hasta entonces llevaron una mano hacia la parte en donde se les fue arrancada la vida antes de explotar y caer en su charco de sangre, al piso. Los que estaban vivos hasta ahora (Keiko, Raimundo, Jack, Clay y Ashley) las partes del cuerpo se desintegraban como si se tratara de polvo y morían. "Se desvanecerá", concretó él. Kimiko titiritaba de la furia. Miró con enojo al Dragón de Oro. Kimiko parpadeó con fuerza para hallarse en su cama. Sobresaltada. Jadeante. Sudando. Y los ojos a punto de salirse.

-Recuerda Kimiko... –Se dijo- Tú eres muy, muy, fuerte... Solo fue un mal sueño... Un mal sueño...

* * *

Jack fue sometido a un duro interrogatorio en donde no consiguieron sacarle alguna palabra y luego de contactar con su abogado. Supo que lo mejor era confesar. Pues estando preso él tenía las de perder. Las pruebas eran demasiado evidentes. Encontraron su plumilla en las alcantarillas. La muestra de sangre que hallaron pertenecía al "difunto" Dashi. Si no decía nada quedaría tachado como el asesino, por lo menos, del Sr. Dashi. Ya que él fue atacado por el supuesto asesino en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Omi. El juicio tendría fecha en el día de mañana. Y quizá alguien ya habría pensado en algo para impedir que llegara ileso en ese día. Jack entrecruzó los dedos. Asintió con la cabeza. "Entiendo voy a declarar... Pondré fin a esta pesadilla", miró a Konflange de reojo. Pidiendo un momento a solas con su abogado para seguir el código de silencio entre el abogado y el cliente. Éste salió a regañadientes.

-Bien, Sr. Spicer, ¿Usted en realidad asesinó al Sr. Spicer? –Jack sonrió de un lado.

-_Tal vez... _–Miró al cielo- Sucedió pocos días antes de que se anunciara a todo el mundo la muerte de Dashi, el _Círculo de Dashi _ó la Corte del Dragón de Un Ala Rota se reunió como siempre anualmente para saber cómo andábamos en la actualidad... Todos nos ahogábamos hasta el cuello de las deudas; el oro de Dashi nos trajo felicidad y todo lo que queríamos, no obstante, todo eso duró un minuto –Susurró- Entonces Hannibal formuló una solución y esa sería que la fuente de nuestros problemas fuera eliminada; Dashi era un hombre que dedicó años de su vida para que lo aborreciéramos con su prepotencia y también para ayudarnos a cambio de que cumpliéramos un servicio a su beneficencia, y a todos nos agradó la idea de desaparecer a Dashi: Porque su muerte inmediata nos haría herederos de esa gran fortuna y los que no, acordamos que nos repartiríamos... –Hizo una pausa- Guan, Edward, Jermaine y Keiko dudaron por ser los bastante cercanos al Sr. Dashi, por su fidelidad, y Guan porque hablaba de su hermano... Sin embargo, Hannibal consiguió manipularlo, los que estuvimos a favor firmamos un papel –Explicó- Vladimir consiguió la toxina para envenenar a Dashi, PandaBubba y Wuya aportaron el dinero para pagarla e infiltrarla a escondidas a la mansión respectivamente –Dijo en un hilo de voz- Vlad vino para servir en calidad de testigo, luego de estirar la pata; Ashley y yo acarreamos su cadáver a las alcantarillas para deshacernos de él... Empero el cuerpo desapareció, creímos que se trataba de uno de nosotros, no supimos quien fue.

-¿Quiere decir que Hannibal fue el autor intelectual de la muerte de Dashi? ¿Usted, la Srta. Ashley, la Sra. Wuya, el Sr. PandaBubba y el Sr. Utterson efectuaron el trabajo? ¿Los otros callaron por cómplices? –Jack asintió con la cabeza.

-En vista de eso, se me ocurrió la idea de dejar un cadáver falso para que todos creyeran la muerte de Dashi; Hannibal al igual que en el primer crimen seleccionó cómo se ejecutaría el crimen y decidimos echarle la culpa al Dragón de Oro, por concepción mía; Tubbimura, Guan, PandaBubba y Hannibal se ocuparon de cada uno de los detalles del crimen para que aparentara que el verdadero Dashi había muerto y plantearon la escena del crimen –Suspiró Jack- Ashley se le ocurrió la idea del símbolo trazado con sangre por ideas de su padre para rematar; el asesino es alguien de nuestro círculo por haber adoptado nuestra idea, empero lo de ayer no me explico ni a mí mismo.

-¿Y todos firmaron el papel? –Jack desistió con la cabeza.

-Edward fue la excepción y se fue, pero Hannibal se aseguró que no abriera la boca... Este mismo testimonio es el que diré en los tribunales el día de mañana; estoy cansado de seguir mintiéndome a mí mismo y de herir a los de mí entorno, Kim merece algo mejor que yo –Reprimió un gemido agudo- Su respaldo me hizo reflexionar; mis pecados se los confieso a nuestro dios y es hora de que pida perdón a mis semejantes en la tierra –Susurró.

El abogado asintió con la cabeza. Podía ser ciego, pero no estaba sordo. Y el Sr. Spicer no requería sus servicios, él mismo confesaría y se terminaría de hundir solo.

La muerte de Omi fue un peaje que la isla tomó en conjunto. Aún así su funeral fue _alegre_. Su cuerpo fue quemado y sus cenizas fueron esparcidas a todos los campos. Kimiko asistió. Igualmente Clay, Raimundo (y Ashley por si fuera poco), el detective Fung y la familia de Vlad ya que Chase había hecho el convenio de cremar ambos cadáveres al mismo tiempo. El sol volvió a salir para alumbrar luego de que las cenizas se esparcieron. El cadáver de Jermaine fue cremado para el final. Nació y murió en su lugar de origen. Keiko nunca llegó al funeral, Kimiko creyó verla parada unas horas más tarde. Luego se marchó. Pretendió ir tras ella, pero para su desgracia se cruzó cara a cara con Raimundo. Intercambiaron miradas sin producir ningún sonido. Ella iba a rodearlo para seguir con su camino, pero él tomó su mano. Obligando a la chica mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. "¡Suéltame!". Kimiko le metió un golpe en el hombro para que la dejara ir. Raimundo la persiguió.

-Te voy a acusar con la fiscalía por acosador –Raimundo se adelantó, bloqueando la salida.

-Kimi, quiero que oigas, acepté la ayuda de Ashley para salir de la cárcel y hablar contigo porque sé que no ibas a hablarme por teléfono.

-Y tenías razón.

-No quiero nada con Ashley, ya no la amo, yo te amo a ti bonita y no dejaré de molestarte hasta que me perdones... -Raimundo la arrinconó a una calleja angosta entre dos edificios en que ni siquiera habría un espacio para una persona; Kimiko estaba más preocupada por la situación física que cualquier otra cosa- De la misma manera que pude ganar tu corazón, volveré a reconquistarlo te lo prometo -No había espacio suficiente para que cualquier parte del cuerpo no se tocara. Por lo menos él había tenido el buen sentido de poner sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Kimiko. Para no tocar un lugar en donde recibiría una bofetada. Kimiko aflojó su cabeza. Y empujó a Raimundo con un leve codazo.

-Déjame en paz… –Exclamó enfurecida. Raimundo la dejó ir por esta vez. Kimiko cerró los ojos contra la fuerte sensación de que alguien venía siguiéndola, igual que en el santuario del Dragón de Oro, decidió moverse rápidamente hacia el hotel. Se sintió aliviada al cruzar la puerta de entrada. Miró por encima de su hombro para ver si venía alguien. Nada. Siguió.

* * *

Kimiko volvió a cruzar las caras con Keiko apenas se vieron en el ascensor. Kimiko no fue capaz de ignorarla. Aún ni siquiera con la muerte de Jermaine, se atrevería a abrir la boca. Keiko desvió la mirada disimuladamente. Kimiko le preguntó la razón de por qué callaba en vez de confesar la verdad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo culpable que se sentía. Era un enorme vacío infinito. Jermaine murió sin antes poder reconciliarse o quedar bien. El último recuerdo de su mejor amigo, sería una disputa. Quizá si se lo hubieran dicho con claridad y con tiempo. Tal vez hubiera entendido. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Las dos entraron. Se prolongó el silencio. Keiko se mordió el labio inferior. A punto de salir del ascensor. Con una mano impedía que Kimiko saliera. Oyó el latido irregular de su corazón. En voz baja le pidió seguirla. Keiko se adelantó a zancadas. Kimiko la siguió dudosa. Apenas estuvieron en la habitación de Kim. Ésta cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Corrió las cortinas rápidamente y se aseguró que nadie las estuviera espiando por el cerrojo. Kimiko la miró extrañada. Notaron encima de la mesilla un enorme osito de peluche del tamaño de la puerta del departamento con una canasta de bombones y globos. Tenía un hermoso lazo rosa detrás de la oreja. Keiko arqueó una ceja. Kimiko suspiró.

-¿Podrías apartar al osito antes de que lo tire por la ventana? –Keiko se encogió de hombros trasladando al oso atrás del sofá- ¿Ahora podrías hablar con más claridad?

-Kim, lo que Jermaine y yo te dijimos sobre el corazón de Ángela es absolutamente cierto... Pero también tienes razón de que no te hemos dicho toda la verdad... –Kimiko puso los ojos en blanco- Pocos días antes de que arribáramos a la isla, el círculo de Dashi manifestó un complot contra la vida de nuestro señor, Jermaine y yo tuvimos que acceder para esquivar a Hannibal; el plan hubiera salido perfecto de no ser por nosotros dos –Señaló una fotografía en donde salían Jermaine y ella- Envenenarían a Dashi y lo tirarían al desagüe; sin embargo Jermaine y yo pudimos recoger su cuerpo apenas concretaron su plan y lo llevamos a una casa de salud en donde pudieron desintoxicarlo, ocurrió en unas noches luego de que Dashi muriera, pero el círculo se las arregló para fingir su muerte... Dashi no ha asumido su lugar ya que ha estado en una especie de trance según el doctor, pero cosas muy raras ocurrieron después de su muerte… –Confesó, Kimiko cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho. Entonces Dashi estaba vivo y tenía razón- Dashi nos tenía tanta confianza que "cuando estaba cuerdo", nos dijo que desde que firmó el contrato con el Dragón de Oro tenía la custodia de prevalecer las almas que llegaban a la isla para cumplir su destino y admito que si fuimos testigo de las actividades fantasmagóricas de estas; los espíritus existen al igual que el Dragón de Oro y, no te culpo por no creer porque ni yo misma lo creó, pero el Dragón de Oro ha contactado conmigo y me dijo que la única manera de vencer contra el falso Dragón de Oro era si los que seguíamos vivos luchábamos todos juntos para detener sus propósitos maquiavélicos.

-¡Ahora tú! ¡¿Te estás escuchando a ti misma Keiko?! ¡¿Tú también ves al Dragón de Oro?! ¡¿Al menos si quieres tienes pruebas de ello?!

-El Dragón de Oro le entregó al Sr. Dashi una serie de herramientas que contrarrestaban los espíritus llamados Shen Gong Wus y, el tuyo es el más poderoso; la llave espada no solo es un colgante abridor de lo desconocido sino una espada de fuego... Si quieres comprobarlo, solo grita su nombre –Kimiko seguía escéptica, pero decidió darle una última oportunidad.

Chase había tenido la gentileza de devolverle el medallón que Omi apretaba en su puño al vivir en sus últimos minutos. Lo apretó con fuerza y gritó su nombre. Repentinamente una cruz de fuego ardió en sus manos, pero el dolor no interceptó que ella siguiera alzando esa arma. Apenas dejó de brillar mostró una pesada empuñadura delineando perfectamente la superficie de la guarnición con el símbolo del Dragón de un Ala Rota. La hoja era curvada y de doble filo mortal con una afilada sección recortada. La empuñadura relucía con gemas incrustadas. Keiko demostró que Kimiko no era la única que poseía una espada. Ella tenía un broche de Dragón de Oro escondido en una de sus gavetas al invocarlo mostró una hoja más delgada y curvada con una empuñadura entrecruzada. Kimiko apenas entendía.

-La isla corre un grave peligro antes de que acabe el trigésimo crepúsculo todos acabaremos muertos y debemos luchar nosotros, pero antes debemos encontrar el oro para traer a Dojo_. _

-¡¿Qué?! –Kimiko pareció revivir un déja vu. Hablaba exactamente como en su sueño.

-¡Vámonos, debemos irnos a la Mansión de Dashi y reunirlos a todos, debemos detenerlo antes de que Dashi lleve a cabo su plan!

-¿Dashi?

* * *

Jack estaba abrazado a sus piernas cuando las rejas de la prisión se abrieron. Ashley entró con una caja de bombones. Ella dejó la caja encima del edredón frío del lecho de la cárcel. Y consecutivamente Ashley se sentó en un taburete. Jack arqueó las cejas.

-Primero en el hospital y ahora aquí, ¿Cuál es tu propósito de esta vez?

-Jack, vine a darte el ultimátum de mantener cerrada tu boca; tus palabras destruirán lo que he logrado, condenarán al círculo completo… –Masculló entre dientes, mirando por encima de su hombro- Antes de venir hasta acá hablé con Raimundo y he descubierto que no estoy enamorada de él –Jack puso los ojos en blancos- Sino de... De su dinero, sí, soy muy joven para estar casada y tener hijos así que iré a viajar en el exterior; pero le puse la condición de que me separaría definitivamente de su vida hasta que me diera dinero para compensarme...

-Pft... Tú nunca sabrás lo que es el amor de verdad, Ashley –Rió Jack sin ganas.

-Pues sí, amo al dinero, los lujos, las comodidades... Y tú no vas a venirme a estropeármelo.

-¿O sino qué? –Jack se inclinó hacia adelante- ¿Me lo impedirás? Deberías temerme Ashley porque soy un hombre que ha perdido todo lo que tiene y cuando un hombre pierde todo lo que tiene, hay que temerle de lo que es capaz.

-No te tengo miedo Jack, y sí te detendré.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Me matarás? –Desafió él. Ashley frunció el entrecejo y endureció los labios.

* * *

...Ashley salió arrastrando los tacones de plataforma a trompicones. Accidentalmente pujó a uno de los guardias que custodiaba la comisaría. Éste se extrañó de su conducta. Ashley se montó sobre su vehículo y lo echó a andar, pisó a fondo el pedal. El oficial sabía que ella ha venido a visitar al Sr. Spicer, pero vino mucho más apacible. Inmediatamente se escuchó el grito de uno de los guardias. Jack Spicer estaba tendido en el suelo, sin vida. No murió por envenenamiento ni pareció haber signos de lucha porque su cuerpo seguía ileso, pareció no encontrar el suficiente aire para respirar. Hallaron la caja de bombones abiertas con uno de los dulces faltante. En el interior de uno de los dulces encontraron una aguja. Una secuela de patrullas persiguió a un auto por la carretera a una velocidad alarmante. Ashley miraba el retrovisor. Los policías la seguían de cerca. Pisándole los talones. Debía ir más rápido.

No obstante, era la velocidad máxima que podía alcanzar. Ya había pasado varias señales en alto. Su coche pasó descuidado entre los autos que chocaban unos contra otros. Ashley se desvió de la carretera hacia el bosque. Para perderlos. El terreno era desnivelado. No vio rastros de las patrullas. Ashley suspiro de alivio. Al erguir la cabeza notó la figura de una camioneta. Reconoció el uniforme del conductor. Dio un volantazo violento que hizo girar al vehículo hacia otra dirección. Pronto percibió un árbol obstaculizar el medio del camino. Pisó el pedal para frenar el coche, sin embargo, los frenos no respondieron. Su coche había sido saboteado. Se estrelló estrepitosamente contra el capot. Los vidrios se hicieron añicos y brincaron al interior del coche. Ashley aporreó su cabeza contra el volante súbitamente. Y afuera, el exterior del vehículo estaba destrozado. Ashley empujó con un codo la puerta del coche. Crispó. El humo del motor se levantó en una nube de polvo. Ashley se desplomó al piso, arrastrando sus rodillas y muñecas. Pidiendo ayuda, empero estaba lo suficientemente lejos para ser oída por alguien. _O tal vez_. Apenas su vista recobró la nitidez. Percibió a unas sombras acercarse con unos uniformes. Ashley se reintegró, estremeciéndose. Retrocedió, su cuerpo se precipitó contra las mismas sombras por detrás. Antes de que huyera, tomaron sus brazos para detenerla.

_Sin una maldición, no existe un dios_

_Si existe el peso de una maldición, eres temido_

_Si eres temido, eres venerado_

_Si eres venerado, eres un dios..._

_Es hora de que ascienda de nivel _

_Será cuestión de horas para que nazca una verdadera divinidad_

_¡A partir de ahora yo soy el Dragón de Oro!_

_Si no te importa serás adormecida. Te daré una muerte indolora por pura piedad. Ya me facilitaste el trabajo de matar a Spicer. Porque en todo caso sería muy doloroso ser destripada con los ojos abiertos, ¿No? _

-Esa voz... Solo puede pertenecer a... –Delante de sus ojos se acercaba una figura con una jeringa en la mano y un bisturí en la otra. La luz en los ojos de Ashley se apagó totalmente. _La doceava víctima ha sido consumida. _

_Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento._

* * *

_Clausula 05. Fragmento del Libro: "El Dragón de Un Ala Rota". _

_Jack Spicer… Jack Spicer… Jack y yo tenemos algo en común. Bueno mejor dicho, él se parece a mí. Que no se da mala vida por lo que pasa. Jack tiene una prima llamada Megan, que más que todo era un estorbo… ¡Yo no! Así de simple como debe ser, pero Jack no mide de las consecuencias de su orgullo. Y contó con aquella llamada soledad… La soledad es mala concejera muchas veces. Porque te llena de envidia y termina traicionando a quién sea por un poquito de afecto fugaz. De todo el círculo, es uno de los más peligrosos, no se crean. Está tan vacío por dentro que no siente compasión ni respeto por nadie. ¡Ni siquiera por mí! Que lo hice exitoso. Me envidiaba y la envidia es una muy mala concejera también, la envidia crece tanto como el odio y si odia es capaz de matar. Y además de urgir a un crimen con descaro._

* * *

**A/N: Aquí reportando desde mi compu con un tazón de dulce de lechoza a la mano. Rico. Espero que se estén preparando para esperar el fin del año. Con su cuenco de uvas para pedir sus doce deseos y ropa amarilla (dorada o plateada) para recibir las energías positivas. Este es el capítulo en donde ha habido más muertos que en ningún otro lugar. Me gustó este capi, es uno de los que más me gustó escribir en este fic. Decidí dejarles fragmentos del libro en vez de testimonios. ¿Yo ya les mencioné que el capítulo que viene es el capítulo último del fic? **

**-No, se te olvidó esa parte. **

**¡Ya mis personajes saben quién es el asesino! Y firmaron el contrato del silencio. Así que no basta sobornarlos para sonsacarles quién es el asesino. Apuesto que nadie se esperó que Omi se suicidará de esa forma tan cruenta... Y cuando empezó el vigésimo primero crepúsculo, con todos los personajes "jóvenes" vivos por igual. ¿Ustedes no se lo esperaron verdad? ¿Creyeron que por fin enloquecí? **

**-Sí.**

**¿O supusieron que se trataba de un sueño? ¿O piensan que hubo algo de realidad en ese sueño?... ¡Por fin, lo que todos esperaban, la aparición estelar del Dragón de Oro! ¡Dojo! Me basé en el diseño nuevo de Xiaolin Chronicles para su aparición. Y todos ya deberían haberlo pensado porque sino ¿Por qué se llamaría el Dragón de Oro, en vez de El Dragón de Jade o El Dragón Verde? Fue un sueñecito muy turbulento. Uf...**

**Pues con Jack preso resolvimos casi la última parte de este misterio. Así que el asesinato de Dashi era originalmente un atentado del círculo contra su vida para heredar. Todo por el cochino dinero. Sin embargo, Jermaine y Keiko pudieron salvarlo y meterlo en una institución para dementes. Jack admite su pecado y está dispuesto a pagarlo. La misma versión de la historia Keiko se la contó a Kimiko. Estoy casi segura que nadie se ha imaginado que la Llave-Espada era eso, una espada... De fuego. ¿No les hace un poco extraño que Kimiko tengan en su poder una espada de fuego teniendo en cuenta de cómo es ella?**

**-Lindo detalle. **

**¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Que mono el detalle del osito de peluche. En este fic, este Raimundo paralelo es más melancólico y tierno a diferencia de otros fics. No es tan provocativo y varonil como lo puse en Yo Contra El Mundo. Pero descuiden mis amores, él volverá a retomar esa aspirina de sex-appeal ;D**

**-La Última Pieza de este misterio como dice el título, este capi ya es la revelación de todo, creo que ya resolví el misterio... **

**Antes que digan algo. Les voy a decir que las muertes de Omi, Ashley y Jack, en este capi, ya estaban programadas desde hace tiempo. La muerte de Jack fue…**

**-Increíblemente estúpida.**

**Más o menos. Y Ashley, creo que el mismo Dragón de Oro falso vengó la muerte de éste, pero ya tenía las intenciones de matarlo. Me encantó la introducción del asesino. Aunque es raro que tenga unos hombres trabajando para él. Es hora de mi faceta dramática, la diré igualmente cuando se acabe el Escritor Fantasma pero falta ufffffff:**

_**Por fin se revela el misterio. ¿Quién se esconderá tras la máscara del asesino? ¿Quién será la mente maestra seducida por las fuerzas oscuras? ¿Quieres descubrir cómo y por qué empezó esta historia escrita con sangre? Descúbrelo en el capítulo final de: El Camino a Casa. Esto es todo, hasta el gran final.**_

* * *

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¡Ni hao, malvavisca asada! "A veces lo que vemos con nuestros ojos no es lo mismo con lo que sentimos". ¿Por qué habré dicho eso? Yo creo que tú mente debió colapsar el cuádruple con este capi. Estoy encantada de que el capi anterior te haya gustado. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no quería que Chasie, Jack u Omi vieran? Sí soy cobarde. Y la otra razón está en el capi que viene. Veo que tienes un amiguito muy interesante. ¡Quiero conocerlo!**

**¡Ni hao Michel! ¡Mi nombre es Alice! Lupe ya me habló de ti, es un placer verdadero conocerte. **

**-¿Qué onda, chico nuevo? Soy Mia.**

**Veo que tenemos muchas cosas en común, Michel. Yo casi siempre estoy seria, y por eso dicen que debería reírme más pero yo ya soy risueña solo que no puedo sentirme yo con otras personas, a veces me entran ganas de reírme cuando estoy desbordante de felicidad o solamente por qué me acuerdo de tonterías. Veo que tampoco toleras a la estupidez extrema ni te gusta el yaoi, ya por ahí podemos estrecharnos la mano. ¿Odias viajar? ¡Yo también! Soy mucho más hogareña y adoro estar dentro de mí casa. Lastimosamente debo salir a estirar las piernas para hacer un carrizo. No hay nada más acogedor que la tranquilidad del hogar. ¿Odias el maní? ¡Yo también! Lo odio desde la primera vez que lo vi. Yo sí creo en el odio a primera vista. También eres desconfiado.**

**-¡Yo también!**

**No me remedes Mia. Pero es cierto. Es un gusto conocer a alguien que me entiende tan bien. Y creo que para estar a mano debería describir a Mia: Bueno ella está ahora en el sofá, esperando que se seque la pintura de uña púrpura de sus pies. Ella tiene mi misma edad, pero no lo aparenta. Tiene ahora unos pantalones negros de cuero ya que el negro es su color favorito con bolsillos de parche y cadenas... Sí creo que es eso. Una blusa blanca de mezclilla (odio mucho el poliéster) con una imagen de unos labios con los colmillos de vampiro. Su chaqueta negra descansa sobre la mesilla del frente. Mia le gusta usar peinados locos, ella tiene mi mismo largo y color de pelo pero tiene teñidas las mechas de diferentes colores. Yo no, el mío es natural. Yo tengo unos jeans y una playera rosa, me gusta vestir ropa holgada y cómoda. A lo Kristen Stewart. **

**Mi querido Michel. A diferencia de ti y Lupe. Yo debería ser la "parte cuerda", es decir, la versión verdadera. Mia es "la parte alocada". **

**Bueno. Tú deberías saber cuál es mí pedido al saber el menú: Un regalo tropical de piel morena, medianamente alto, de ojos verdes y acento brasileiro… Seguiría describiendo pero ya me quedé sin estilo literario de tanto trabajar el cerebro allá arriba. Porque ya sé que el alto y misterioso, pelinegro, de ojos dorados acaramelados, fornido... Está apartado. **

**-Alice todos los días se pregunta cuando aparecerá ese dichoso regalo envuelto en una cinta roja (empaquetado) con un moño en la cabeza y una tarjeta que diga: NO HAY DEVOLUCIONES, en la puerta de su casa.**

**Bueno, también podría ser Michel para conocerlo más, pero como no es un personaje oficial del fic. No cuenta.**

**-Qué tragedia. Yo espero que le hagas llegar nuestros deseos Lupe. Tampoco estaría tan mal conocerlo por mí cuenta, es un alter-ego y debemos apoyarnos los unos a los otros. Ya que aparte de servir de angelitos de la guarda somos la consciencia encargada de influenciar a nuestros... ¿Protegidos? O qué se yo. **

**Entre tú y yo, Lupe. A Mia le agrada también los que son totalmente opuestos a ella, despierta un magnetismo interesante. Bueno seguimos con el regalo. ¿Tú qué dices Mia?**

**-La misma opción que tú, pero tengo una clausula si dicho regalo no se consigue. Me gustaría charlar un poco con el tal... ¿Azael? Sí... ¿Era el tipo que pertenecía a la banda de malhechores en México, verdad y se pasó para Heylin? Me gustaría hablar con él, debe de tener un expediente interesante y de personalidad se ve bastante chula. **

**¿Alguna propuesta? Ya que no nos podemos quedar para siempre con ellos por más que quisiéramos. Así que digo un día entero con "esa persona". Como si fuera una cita en un lugar que nos podría agradar a los dos. Ya sea en el cine, en una casa de campo como la tuya, una cena romántica... Blablablá eso se verá. Como el fic ya está terminado. Edward ya puede descansar de su debut. Te hubiera respondido, pero...**

**-¡Muérete Lupe! Edward está tomando un avión para México ahora mismo, jajajaja. **

**¡Mia, quería decírselo yo! Me dijo que te dijera que apenas marcaras el día para su cita... ¡Digo encuentro! Iría, mientras tanto iba a hospedarse en un hotel ya que es tan adinerado que tiene una suite privada. Uh. Y como lo prometido es deuda... Aquí está lo que pediste y unos detalles adiciones. Espero que sea de utilidad. ¡Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

"**Creo... Que Edward huele a bayas de canela. Repito: CREO. Edward es algo supersticioso ya que cree en esas vainas del feng shui y esas cosas para atraer energías positiva. Su casa siempre huele a incienso de canela pues es su fragancia favorita. También Edward adora estudiar botánica, pasa mucho tiempo estudiando las plantas para encontrar proporciones medicinales y comestibles. En su invernadero tiene todo tipo de plantas. Sus favoritas son las plantas que contienen veneno. Sin embargo, cuando son recepciones importantes siempre cuenta con un perfume masculino muy llamativo. Edward disfruta caminar al aire libre cuando la noche es fresca por lo menos una hora. Su comida favorita es la sopa de pescado. Algunas fuentes dicen que disfruta de la comida italiana. Sus pelis preferidas (que son un entrenamiento que ve escasamente) son las de terror y misterio ya que, según él, son las románticas. Ya que la pareja siempre está en un contexto físico. Su peli favorita es el Fotógrafo, una peli de Tailandia. Adora la literatura clásica. Disfruta especialmente la temática oscura, por ello su libro favorito es El Retrato de Dorian Gray. Le gusta apreciar el arte (sobretodo el románico). En su estadía libre le encanta estudiar vidas de criminales famosos." **


	20. El Camino a Casa

**19º**

_**El Camino a Casa**_

Kimiko y Keiko se dirigieron tomando un taxi al cuerpo de homicidios, rápidamente. El día oscureció totalmente. Los cúmulos esponjosos y blancos se separaron en nubarrones grises. El viento glacial descendió en fuertes corrientes de aire que terminaron de barrer el confeti y la basura. Todo el mundo se cerró en sus casas. Se esperaba una gran tormenta, indicaban los periódicos y televisado por el segmento del clima en el programa de noticias. Las líneas caídas recién pudieron reabrir sus servicios a todos, volvieron a presentar dificultades. Kim asomó sus brillantes ojos azules por la ventanilla del coche, se preguntó por qué todo había empañado de un negro turbio misterioso. Keiko cogió su mano. Kimiko bajó y se desmontó luego de Keiko. El cambio de humedad y temperatura fue bastante radical. El viento sopla en su más máxima potencia alborotando su cabello y metiéndose por sus ojos. Subió rápido los escalones eternos. Empujó la puerta de un codazo. Casi se resbala cuando hizo contacto con la alfombra. Por suerte se tiró sobre el escritorio de Fung. El último brasa de aliento se le escapó. Su cabeza ladeó hacia adelante. Fung dejó sus papeles sobre el escritorio y la vio con preocupación.

-¿Kimiko, qué pasa?

-Sr. Fung usted debe de venir con nosotras, rápido, e-es urgente ya hemos resuelto la última pieza del misterio y la clave es encontrar el tesoro del Dashi para... –Una tos la acortó.

-¿Kimiko de qué estás hablando?

Keiko intervino descolgando el teléfono y pidiéndole amablemente que invocara a todos los sobrevivientes del Círculo de Dashi en la mansión para ponerle el fin al misterio. Fung puso los ojos en blanco. Intercambió miradas, extrañado, con su jefe.

-¡Sólo hágalo, por favor!

* * *

Fung remarcó a cada uno de los supervivientes del Círculo de Dashi. Sin despegar sus ojos de los de Keiko. Citándolos a todos en la mansión de Dashi. Prontamente de haberlo hecho. Keiko pidió acompañarlas tanto al detective como a Konflange hasta la mansión le echarían una mirada a ese epitafio. Esta vez se dirigieron a la mansión escoltadas por una patrulla de la policía. Konflange asignó a sus hombres más capacitados para aquella misión. Por suerte el tráfico no interfirió en su llegada. Los sospechosos esperan en las afueras de la mansión. Sin saber la razón de la convocatoria. Del ímpetu aparcaron en el jardín de un volantazo. Y los tres tuvieron que arrimarse para evitar ser aporreados por la parte posterior del vehículo.

-Detective Fung, ¿Ocurre algo malo? –Inquirió confundido Clay.

-Creo que eso lo sabremos dentro de poco...

Todos se encaminaron hasta el retrato de Ángela. Kimiko se descolgó el medallón, quien ha vuelto a su forma original ya que Keiko le mostró que volviendo a gritar su nombre volvía a ser un simple medallón. Instantáneamente Kimiko describió profundamente el retrato. La chica del retrato tenía el cabello recogido en un mono con una sonrisa de medio lado y ojos azules claros saltones. Vestía en la parte superior un cuello levantado, un lazo y un broche con una amatista púrpura alrededor de una montura de oro pura sujetando el cuello alto con un lazo negro, la parte superior se ajusta hecha a la media en su cintura y los puños también eran ajustados. La falda era larga y holgada con muchos pliegues ajustados. Estaba sentada de perfil y volteando la cabeza hacia el frente. Las manos descansaban sobre el regazo, sus uñas eran perfectamente limadas y brillaban a la luz más clara. El fondo de la pared era el escritorio de Dashi obviamente por la máscara. Pero a Kimiko le llamaba más la atención el medallón que colgaba en su cuello. Exactamente el mismo que tenía. Quizá el ojo del rubí estaba la clave. Chase comentó rápidamente que el ojo del rubí era una referencia clara a la Boca del Demonio. La sombra del abeto que incide sobre las aguas profusas y esclarecidas, es como una sombra ovalada. Quizá el tesoro estuviera enterrado bajo las profundidades del lago.

-Puede que hayas llegado algo...

* * *

La próxima parada era internarse en el corazón del bosque con un equipo de linternas. Por concejo del detective Fung siguieron a pie el resto del trayecto cuando llegaron a los bordes de las fronteras de la villa. El camino sería desnivelado, las piedras entorpecerían el paso, el musgo y el lecho de los helechos no permitirían ver con claridad. Los árboles se mezclan en una variedad poco conocida. Por las campanillas colgantes en las ramas pudieron averiguar qué tan cerca estaban del santuario. Los árboles ceñían el contorno de una laguna tranquila. Keiko puso una mueca y miró a Kimiko. Sacó el ojo del rubí, pero no ocurrió nada.

-Quizá deberías volver a recitar el epitafio –Sugirió el detective Fung.

Kimiko se acordó tácitamente de cada palabra y, las pronunció cuidadosamente a un ritmo pausado y lento para evitar cometer errores. Al terminar las energías se centraron en un solo punto, el ojo del rubí cuando la luz del sol proyectó sus rayos en el colgante. Rebotó hasta golpear las aguas que se agitaron en un turbulento torbellino de aguas oscuras. Se hicieron a un lado mostrando la tierra escarbada por las contracorrientes marinas. No se veía nada de valor allá abajo hasta que se asomó Konflange. Comenzó a sacudir la tierra para ver si veía algo interesante, no obstante solo encontró una cerradura de oro. Debajo de la tierra había unas puertas de oro puro. Las cerraduras tenían incrustada gemas de muchísimo valor. Esta debía ser la puerta hacia la tierra dorada de la que dictaba el epitafio. La cerradura era algo extraña ya que tenía una boca. Como si se necesitaba enviar una titánica bola de fuego.

-El epitafio dice que el único capaz de abrir esta cerradura es el Dragón de Oro.

Repentinamente escucharon unos pasos detrás. Se voltearon. Konflange mandó a su equipo investigar los alrededores. Asegurándose que los únicos seres humanos en el bosque fueran ellos. Apenas se desaparecieron tras los árboles. Konflange siguió la comunicación a través de un intercomunicador para contactarse con cada uno de los grupos que investigaba partes del bosque. Aparentemente todo marchaba bien hasta que se oyó un disparado. Alarmado él gritó su nombre. La línea se cortó. Inmediatamente trató de contactarse con el resto. Nadie respondió. Debió haberles pasado algo serio. Konflange les hizo una seña a los demás. Dijo que iría a ver qué pasaba. Le encomendó la misión a Fung de dirigirse hacia las afueras del bosque y apenas tuviera señal, llamara refuerzos. Sus fuerzas franqueaban con el enemigo de afuera.

Fung asintió con la cabeza. Llevándose a los cinco sospechosos por un atajo a un acceso directo a la carreta. Keiko amilanada afirmó que ese era el responsable moviéndose hasta acá con su equipo de élite. Fung se volteó horrorizado. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver por donde caminaban o recordar el camino hacia la laguna. Keiko acordó que todos debían defenderse de lo que estuviera allá afuera. Les lanzó a los demás (excepto a Kimiko ya que estaba protegida con el colgante que usaba) unos broches de la corte del Dragón de Oro. No los llevaban por presumir qué atañían al Círculo de Dashi sino eran un armamento. Automáticamente el ala rota del broche de oro adquirió un tamaño superior como espada. Era lo que Jermaine y ella estaban ocultando el día en que le dispararon a Spicer. Otra vez escucharon un disparo.

-¿Y eso qué demonios fue?

-Eso es lo que le disparó a Spicer.

-¡Cuidado!... –Con el reverso del armamento, Raimundo golpeó el estómago de un hombre vestido uniformado antes que atacara a Kim por atrás. Fung lo volteó reconoció el uniforme ya que pertenecía a los hombres del instituto psiquiátrico. Añadió que algo muy raro estaba ocurriendo. Keiko vaciló. Justamente al responder vieron el cuerpo de Konflange asomarse adyacente a la corteza del árbol. Tenía la mirada cabizbaja. El detective Fung extendió una mano. Konflange cayó muerto. Una bala incrustada en su espalda. Retrocedió rápidamente al ser rodeados por unos hombres igualmente uniformados como el que yacía inconsciente. Todos estaban armados y los rodearon por todos lados. Tuvieron que tirar sus armas al piso, indefensos. Y alzar las palmas hacia arriba. Entre todos ellos se les acercó uno de ellos, le pudieron reconocer por el traje que llevaba puesto que se trataba del asesino en persona.

-¡¿Así que usted es el Dragón de Oro?! ¡¿Quién ha matado trece personas?! ¡Le ordeno que se muestre inmediatamente!... –Fung era el único que no había bajado su arma. La boquilla de su rifle seguía apuntando el pecho del asesino en serie. "¡¿Por qué no hablas maldito?!", rugió desesperado. Fung no dejaba que el miedo invadiera su cuerpo. Su temple se mantuvo constante y firme. Sin embargo, el asesino tenía todas las ventajas del mundo. Un ejército respaldaba su espalda. Centenares de armas apuntaban al detective.

-_En realidad él caminaba como un muerto, yo tan solo le hice el favor de hacerle a llegar a la muerte un poco antes de tiempo… –_Rió- _He estado esperando este momento, lamento no habernos presentado antes, no obstante debía acatar de principio a fin todos los sacrificios escritos en el epitafio y éste es el fin: El fin donde nadie quedará con vida; de verdad no tendría sentido si le mostraría mi rostro antes de ver una muerte tan perfecta porque dudo mucho que sirva de algo importante en sus últimos momentos de vida, empero no sería lo mismo imaginarme su cara al verme por primera vez que verla en carne propia –_El asesino llevó las manos hasta su máscara, despojándola muy lentamente. Todos quedan petrificados de su identidad. La máscara rebota contra el suelo. Antes que pudieran reaccionar contra su persona. Sus acompañantes se lanzaron sobre _los cuatro_ arremetiéndolos las rodillas contra la grama. Las boquillas de las armas presionaron sus sienes. La sangre se conglomeró ahí latiendo al ritmo acelerado del corazón.

-¡¿Pero quién iba a pensar qué eras tú?! –Rió desganado el detective Fung.

-¡¿Por qué fingiste tú muerte?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste asesinar a toda esa gente sin importar lo que alguna vez significaron para ti?! –Rugió Kimiko- ¡¿Por qué te volviste un asesino, Dashi?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿CHASE POR QUÉ NO HACES NADA PARA AYUDARNOS?!

-No seas tonta, Chase no hace nada porque está de mí lado; es el Dragón de Oro asistente.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Chase no respondió. Su silencio mortífero era el veneno más rápido para todos. De su bolsillo trasero tenía un bisturí con el que desgarraba crudamente los cadáveres de las víctimas. Pero lo usó para retener la barbilla del detective Fung y forzarlo a mirar a Dashi.

-No espero que me entiendan ni les pido que dejen de malinterpretar la situación –Dijo él- Ahora qué saben quién soy y ya hayan descubierto todo el misterio, no les puedo dejar con vida ni un minuto más... –Dashi extrajo cuidadosamente una jeringuilla; apoyó su peso en una rodilla y acercó la punta afilada hacia el detective Fung-: ¿Tienen un último deseo?

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¡Quiero que me expliques el por qué de cada una de esas muertes! ¡¿Qué te hizo el monstruo que vemos ahora?! Lo tenías todo...

-¡No todo, imbécil! –Rugió prepotente- ¡Lo único que quería era "poder vivir"! ¡¿Tienes al menos una idea clara de lo qué es vivir sin ser aceptado?! ¡Qué todos te crean un lunático!... Mis orígenes remontan desde que encallamos a esta isla abandonada; siempre he creído en lo sobrenatural porque nací con el don de ver cosas paranormales, fui criado en un ambiente en el que mis padres luchaban por demostrar al mundo que la magia era real, pero todos se burlaban de la idea –Su voz se quebró en la última palabra- Cuando me hice hombre juré en seguir con la investigación y una de mis exploraciones por las maravillas del mundo encallé en esta isla y en el camino por encontrar una salvación... Encontré esta maravilla de objetos –Dashi acarició con un dedo el medallón del cuello de Kimiko- En realidad esta isla era el almacenamiento de unos piratas que venían anualmente para enterrar su botín en la isla, sin embargo para mantener a todo el mundo alejado decidieron crear el mito del Dragón de Oro -Explicó- Y ahí fomenté un plan que haría mi investigación la prueba viviente de lo que mis padres querían demostrar, yo inventé el epitafio del Dragón de Oro para hacerlo realidad al pasar los días... –Todos arquearon una ceja haciéndose una idea de eso último.

-La muerte de Ángela decidí utilizarla para mí beneficio, conseguí una fotografía de ella y mandé hacerle un retrato; sí es cierto, yo hice los trámites para que el corazón de Ángela llegara a Kimiko haciendo conocer a ambas familias y te cite aquí para que aparentara que te llamé para cumplir la parte esa de la resurrección del amor perdido –Sonrió- Sí la conocí en espíritu, ¿Pero iba alguien creerme?... Lo que yo no me esperaba es que todo mí círculo se opusieran en mí contra; afortunadamente ya Jermaine estaba al detalle de mis verdaderos propósitos y me avisó anticipadamente, lo que nos dio la idea de poner un doble en mí lugar en ese día y llevarme al manicomio, haciéndome pasar por loco deliberadamente... Para pagar mi estadía por esos meses, Jermaine llamó a Chasie para que financiara mí pequeño período de espera y fue ahí cuando decidí sacar a flote "el Dragón de Oro"… –Aclaró- Creo que usted ya averiguó por sí solo cómo Chase y yo nos desplazábamos sin forzar las cerraduras, un ingenioso sistema al cual encontré mientras recorría la isla y así como también controlar las mariposas... Estos caballeros a mí derecha los contraté para ejecutar cada faceta y, como ven no me creen un lunático, prometí darles mitad del oro pirata si me ayudaban...

-¡¿Y las muertes?!

-No solo me rodee de gente que se burlaba de mí sino de hipócritas que atentaron contra mí vida, cada uno de esos asesinatos es un acto de venganza por haberse metido conmigo y las fuerzas sobrenaturales; solo hubieron unos pequeños accidentes: Chase se dejó en evidencia cuando fue visitar clandestinamente a su doctor, Jessie se enteró que Edward y Chase eran la misma persona y después de ver "que había muerto Edward", comenzó a sospechar de él sobretodo porque cuando fue a recibir a estos amables caballeros a mí derecha, ella los vio y al final él tuvo que matarla pero empeoró las cosas –Le gruñó en voz baja- Megan era una advertencia hacia Spicer y Marsden, éste último estaba bajando la guardia a medida que las muertes iban pasando, dijo que estaba exagerando y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, por eso decidí deshacerme de él... Y Omi, el último accidente inesperado, si no había sido optado por sacrificio era porque Chase no me dejó… –Suspiró pesadamente- Omi creyó fielmente hasta su muerte que el responsable era el Dragón de Oro, pero ya había descubierto en casa de Chase muchas cosas...

-¿Quieres decir que Omi supo que Chase era el asesino y no dijo nada?

-Correcto, en su exasperado intento en vez de admitir que la magia no existía, él prefirió quitarse la vida... ¿Trágico, no? El resto murió por haber firmado el papel, en cierto modo su traición ayudó a que pusiera más empeño a matarlos a todos –Confesó él- Hubieran visto sus caras; nunca antes habrán visto otra igual, mí favorita fueron las muertes de Hannibal, Wuya y Guan... Les ofrecimos un banquete digno de gourmet en el hotel del cual nunca fue inaugurado y, Wuya casi se moría de la impresión cuando su postre era una bola de queso igual a la cabeza de Omi –Carcajeó malévolo- Desde luego que al principio no había pensado que emplearía cadáveres de verdad sino unos falsos, unos muñequitos, pero ellos optaron por su destino cruento.

-Perro, hijo de puta, coño de tu madre, bastardo... ¡Hablas como si fueras actuado mejor que ellos cuando fuiste igual de mugroso que ellos! –Escupió Raimundo- ¡¿QUÉ HAY DE LAS FOTOS?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TÚ HICISTE MÍ VIDA?!

-Ángela perdió la capacidad de amar cuando le arrancaron su corazón y cómo me habló mil maravillas de ti, decidí ayudarte por ella y las fotografías en que nos viste a todos más jóvenes con el pasar del tiempo fue con puro photoshop para darle cierto realismo a la magia... Y seguramente se estarán preguntando por las pastillas de Chase, pues sí, yo fui el que las cambió... Necesitaba a mí lado un comandante en fuerzas para dirigir a todos estos hombres, no a un niño de mami, y Edward tenía el sadismo y materia necesaria para lo que yo pedí; por eso alteré las pastillas, para que la personalidad de Edward se mantuviera para este período... La pura verdad es que les hice creer que éramos amigos de la infancia; él en realidad es un hombre cuyo entrenamiento fue sometido en el ejército y se convirtió en una máquina para asesinar, lo expulsaron porque su agresividad sanguinaria era intolerable y yo fui el único que pudo sacarlo de su reja y ofrecerle una mejor vida bajo otra identidad, estoy así –Entrejuntó las yemas de los dedos índice y pulgar, una mínima brecha (casi invisible) impedía que se juntaran- De decirte que es asesino a sueldo; lo demás ya lo sabéis...

-¿Y qué harás ahora con nosotros?

-Cumplir el último rito del epitafio: Asesinar a todos en la villa, "mostrar la resurrección de Ángela" y esta riqueza por fin se substraerá de la isla; mi investigación habrá concluido; no habrá gobierno alguno que dudará que la magia exista, ¡Qué el Dragón de Oro exista!... –Se rió Dashi secamente. Recibió un mensaje en el intercomunicador. La puso en altavoz para que todos oyeran. Ya los gases tóxicos estaban listos para ser liberados en el interior de las casas de los lugareños. Se habían asegurado que cada habitante estuviera encerrado en sus domicilios. Dashi se volteó preguntando a su séquito si tenían la mascarilla a la mano para cuando dieran la orden. Todos asintieron. Dashi suspiró dirigiéndose de nuevo al detective.

-Ya cumplí con mi parte, ahora te toca a ti –Sonrió- Buenas noches.

* * *

Repentinamente los helicópteros dorados sobrevolaron recubriendo el bosque de polvillos. A punto de asesinarlo, sus hombres se mostraron inquietos por la presencia ya que no han soltado las mariposas en ningún momento. Dashi, exasperado, les mandó a exterminarlas y eso hicieron. Pero las mariposas instintivamente se dividieron en otras. Se escucharon unas risas por cada uno de los disparos. No encontraron al subsidiario. Dashi le arrebató el cañón de plasma a uno de sus hombres, disparando hacia las impertinentes mariposas. Todas ellas volaron en una sola dirección formando un torbellino. Soltando unos polvos que cegaron a los presentes. Se desprendió una luz ardiente y potente. Su presencia era tan cálida como si el sol asumiera una forma para bajar a la tierra. Delante de ellos: El Dragón de Oro. Nadie pudo creer que se tratara del mismo Dragón. Kimiko no se sorprendió mucho ya que ella lo había visto en su sueño. Fielmente idéntico. Dashi se quedó embobado. Ni él mismo creía que tendría el honor de ver en persona al mismísimo Dragón de Oro.

-Al fin, después de tantos años... ¡¿Eres tú, de verdad, el Dragón de Oro?!

-Por supuesto, ¿A quién esperabas? Debo admitir que me has sorprendido hijo de hombre, y es que no todos los días conoces a un humano tan encantador –Elogió. Dashi lo reverenció raudamente. Los otros dudaron al principio. Con un bufido les ordenó repetir el ademán.

-Es un honor para mí recibir vuestra presencia, sabía que tenía razón... Tú existías, y ahora estás aquí delante de mí, maestro...

-Levántate, yo no soy tu maestro, tú tan solo eres un pobre chico confundido; ¿O en verdad crees que con unos simples truquitos eres yo? Usurpar la identidad de otro tiene un precio muy caro y aún más cuando te adueñaste de mí tesoro sin mí permiso, debes ser castigado.

-Le ruego su humilde perdón, Dragón de Oro, pero...

-¡Pero nada! Mi trabajo es velar por esta isla y todo lo que contiene, lo cual vas a destruir revelándolo al mundo, debo detenerte –Resopló el Dragón de Oro. Dashi frunció el ceño, él no estaba dispuesto a rendirse fácilmente. Se disculpó entre dientes, y llevándose la mano al oído decretó la orden de soltar los gases tóxicos. El Dragón de Oro había oído claramente y no dejaría que se llevara a cabo su cometido. Dashi hizo un ademán hacia sus hombres. Las balas salieron volando contra él, pero no parecieron afectarle en absoluto. El Dragón de Oro soltó una carcajada alegre. "No seguid por favor, tengo muchas cosquillas", dijo y a su vez contraatacó expulsando una llama de fuego sobre sus atacantes. Los más cobardes huyeron despavoridos para salvar sus pellejos. Inmediatamente invocó a un enjambre de mariposas dorada. Estas volaron para comerse las sogas que reciamente anudaban detrás de su espalda y soltándolos.

-Gracias, pero... Sigo pensando que esto es muy extraño... –Tartamudeó Clay.

-Oigan, yo seré muy poderoso y todo eso, empero también tengo mis límites y no puedo aparecerme en dos lugares al mismo tiempo; necesito que alguien detenga las bombonas de gases tóxicos –Pidió Dojo. Intercambiando miradas todos se dirigieron a la villa.

* * *

Primordialmente, el detective Fung se ofreció en guiar a la gente que seguía en el interior de sus casas a evacuar las zonas por medio de aquel sistema de atajos por medio de retratos que conducían a las catacumbas, el sitio más seguro lejos de respirar el gas. Llamaría a su equipo en la comisaría para pedir refuerzos y, esparcirse en más territorios. En cuanto a los otros cuatro debían apagar las bombonas. Al terminar se reunirían en la plaza del festival. Y se separaron para llevar a cabo la tarea. Con las armas que Keiko les había dado. Pudieron emboscar a cada uno de los hombres que trabajaban para Dashi, trabajando como equipo. Y específicamente se dividieron en 2 grupos (Raimundo y Kimiko; Keiko y Clay) para cubrir más territorio, el este y el oeste, y guardarse las espaldas por si acaso.

Había un grupo en cada una de las calles. Casi todos se centran alrededor de una camioneta cuyo interior tenía una bombona de gas. Tras haberlos noqueado. Cerraban el tanque. Todo salió exitosamente y aún más rápido cuando Fung les envió a sus refuerzos secundarlos. La gente estaba a salvo. Por fortuna el gas no avanzó mucho puesto que Dojo los liberó justo a tiempo. Ahora debían de volver para ocuparse del último equipo de élite y su jefe supremo.

* * *

Entretanto, el Dragón de Oro había ahuyentado a casi todos con sus flameantes llamas y al golpear sus tanques y vehículos con su cola. Sus mariposas doradas también cumplieron un rol importante. Dashi trató de llamar a sus demás hombres, pero no logró contactarse con ellos. Su comunicación se cortó. Eso quiere decir que ya los habían apresado. La policía se abrió paso entre la maleza para capturar a los lugartenientes de Dashi. El último fue Chase (ó Edward) a causa que por ser un militar experimentado sabía luchar, lo pudieron vencer al lanzarle un dardo adormecedor. Únicamente faltaba su líder maestro, quién parecía no darse por vencido. Dashi apuntó su cañón de plasma hacia donde estaban todos reunidos, con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. Los amenazó con voz de ultratumba:

-¡Detective Fung dad un paso adelante si no quiere que dispare alguno de sus hombres! No mováis tanto porque no saben a quién podría golpear… –El detective Fung le ordenó a sus subyacentes bajar las armas y orillarse detrás su espalda. Especialmente a los cuatro civiles que estaban detrás de él. Fung dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Bien, aquí estoy, si con mí muerte te sientes satisfecho pues bien... Solo no dudes que por que tengas mi vida consumida vas a salir de esta, procura disparar bien porque si disparas a cualquiera de estas personas te haré vivir un destino peor que la muerte...

-Qué coraje –Sonrió macabramente- Pero no se trata de ganar si no se trata de hacer perder a todos por igual.

-No quiero perdedores, en esta última jugada todos seremos ganadores... –Dijo extendiendo los brazos. Inesperadamente, el Dragón de Oro adquirió un tamaño asequible. Siendo un ser menos de un metro. Se interpuso por delante de él.

-Valiente Fung, ya mucho has sacrificado –Susurró él- Adelante hijo de hombre, si para que nos dejes a todos en paz estipulas habilitar una partida final, pues suelta todos tus pecados en mí y yo con gusto los aceptaré... Estoy en mí forma vulnerable, tienes todas las ventajas habidas y por haber; no tiene que pagar esta gente tu locura.

-_Lo consideraré _–Sonrió Dashi disparando contra el Dragón de Oro. Sin embargo, la bala se desvió de curso atravesando un árbol.

-¡Falló! –Exclamó Keiko.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Cómo pude fallar a una distancia tan corta?!

-¡Oficiales, arresten a este hombre por asesino en serie al haber asesinado a 14 personas en asesinato de primer grado! –Dashi estaba tan decaído que ni cuenta se dio cuando agarraron sus brazos, levantándoselo para llevárselo. Dashi fue arrastrado a la fuerza en compañía de sus seguidores hasta una patrulla policíaca. Parecía desgarrado puesto que enloquecido y jadeante, su cordura terminó de romperse completamente. Quedándose gritando y llorando. Sus gritos se desvanecieron en el aire apenas se cerraron las puertas de la patrulla.

El detective Fung suspiró pesadamente. Tantas muertes ocurridas en aquella villa pacífica fueron vengadas. Sus almas podrán descansar en paz. Fung cerró los ojos pensando en su jefe quién fue la última presa tomada por el asesino en serie. Lastimosamente no pudo vivir en el último minuto para ver aquel criminal tras las rejas. Kimiko frotó su hombro.

-Estoy segura que dónde quiera que esté habrá estado orgulloso –El detective Fung no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. El Dragón de Oro se les acercó.

-Aún no puedo creer que en verdad existieras, te debemos mucho, de no ser por ti... El plan de ese loco se hubiera llevado a cabo... –Dijo el detective.

-Yo existiré siempre para las personas que crean en mí, justo como Omi –Dijo él.

-Justo como Omi –Sollozó Kimiko. Raimundo estrechó sus hombros.

-Ustedes habéis encontrado el tesoro y cómo espíritu no me sirve de mucho, podéis hacer lo que sea con él, se los obsequio.

-Gracias, pero este tesoro pertenece a la isla de por sí, es mejor que sea utilizado para solo ella misma –Comentó Kimiko- Además ni la barra más grande del mundo se comparará con volver a ver a los que han muerto...

-Sus almas están conectadas de por vida a esta isla, ellos siempre estarán aquí... Admito que tanto como Omi y Dashi tuvieron una muy fuerte conexión como si fueran un puente entre lo sobrenatural y lo real, pero también es a causa de que el espíritu siente que sus ataduras terrenales están fuertemente ligadas todavía y no puede irse hasta que venga alguien y las rompa… –Dojo se deslizó tomando la mano de Kimiko delicadamente, uniéndola con la de Raimundo- Yo estoy casi seguro que Ángela estaría contenta de verte feliz, Rai, su alma ya podrá descansar en paz… –Raimundo y Kimiko intercambiaron miradas. Mientras dejaban fraguar los lazos en un tierno abrazo.

-Entonces sí era cierto que Omi pudo ser capaz de verte.

-Pues claro que sí, había algo idóneo en ese humano, yo escuchaba las muertes morbosas de Dashi y se las comentaba pero en lugar de hacer algo por la patria –Puso los ojos en blanco- Las dibujaba, Omi estaba un poco chaladito de la cabeza, cada una de esas muertes las sentí muy adentro porque todos debían esas muertes por mí culpa; yo no podía hacer nada para remediarlas... Solo decía: Lo siento hasta perder la consciencia.

-¿Te volveremos a ver?

-Quizá, _en otra vida –_Sonrió. Las mariposas doradas revolotearon alrededor de su figura. Y se desapareció en una estela de polvillo dorado.

Las siguientes semanas fueron revoloteadoras. Dashi admitió sin vergüenza cada una de las muertes cometidas como su ayudante. Le dieron cadena perpetua. Nadie pudo indulto a sus faenas. Primero en un psiquiátrico. Terminaría cumplir sus años de condena en una cárcel.

* * *

El misterioso caso en que se pudo adjudicar a la magia responsable de los crimines fue un evento turbulento que perduró por días transmitidos en las noticias a nivel internacional. El detective Fung honró la muerte de su jefe tal como se la merecía, tras dar un discurso de cómo resolvió el caso del Dragón de Oro. Asimismo repartió crédito a las personas quienes lo ayudaron. Posteriormente pareció ser su último caso de asesinatos en serie, se retiró para buscar la paz en su interior. Clay, por su parte, decidió regresar a su tierra natal donde pudo continuar su vida. Keiko se dedicó a viajar por el mundo tras haber tenido éxito como una novelista. Su obra se vendió como pan caliente: ¿Existe la magia? Y por si fuera poco, Kim siguió con su carrera artística, pero tenía que hacer un espacio para su marido, Raimundo, y sus hijos. Aparentemente el matrimonio tuvo que adelantarse un poquito para cuando unos meses luego de resolver el misterioso caso... Supieron que un bebé estaba en camino. Pero a pesar de las contradicciones disparejas de la pareja consolidaron una familia muy unida al pasar los años. Al retirarse de su carrera muchos años después, decidió pasar el resto de sus días junto a su marido en la isla donde se habían enamorado el uno del otro.

* * *

_2071_

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por unos pómulos translúcidos. Kimiko ya no era pelinegra ni sus rasgos etéreos han de confundirse con la niebla. Sonrió dulcemente, apretando contra su pecho la pequeña receptáculo. La nieve que cae dócilmente sobre la isla la vuelve a traer de ese hermoso mundo paralelo, lleno de recuerdos. Sus ojos están entumecidos del frío. La humedad se había infiltrado en sus huesos frágiles. El frío glacial se mete por sus ojos y la carcome por dentro. Se balancea ligeramente cuando una brisa cálida pasó por sus hombros y grita el nombre de su amado. El hijo menor tuvo un ligero presentimiento justamente. Se levantó para despertar a sus otros hermanos a trompadas. Notan la cama vacía de su madre. Todos corren en su busca desesperados. Moviendo cielo y mar (y a la policía) hasta hallarla tirada en un montículo de nieve a la deriva de la playa. Tiene los ojos cerrados. Una sonrisa curvando en sus labios. ¡Rápido! Traigan una ambulancia. Montan su cuerpo delicadamente encima de la camilla y la montan en el vehículo. El hijo mayor no deja de apretar la mano de su madre y fortalecer en espíritu a sus hermanos. Su madre estaría a salvo, les promete.

* * *

Kimiko camina por la arena con los pies descalzos. Tenía el mismo vigor de antes. El agua le muestra el reflejo de una muñequita de porcelana caminar por la playa. El calor del sol le informa que estaban en verano. Las gaviotas cantaban alegremente sobre el mar. Una mini parte de su cerebro afirmaba que para ser un paraíso tan perfecto debía ser un sueño. Justo en ese momento alguien se le encarama encima de su dorso.

-¡Amiga Kimiko es bueno verte de vuelta! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-¿Omi? –Éste se baja de su dorso con una sonrisita infantil- ¡Creí que no te vería otra vez!

-¿Pero es que no te acuerdas? Dije que resucitaríamos y seríamos felices en la Tierra de Oro del Dragón de Oro, ¡Ay qué ironía! –La tomó de la mano, la jaló hacia la villa encantada- ¡Ven todos te estábamos esperando!

* * *

Unos tubos se enroscaban a la redonda de las muñecas de Kimiko y unos se filtraban en los orificios de sus narices. Tras una cortina sus hijos la miraban preocupados. Un pitido se oía entrecortadamente. La anciana Kimiko seguía sonriendo. De su ojo se resbaló la última de sus lágrimas. El pitido sonó sin pausa alguna. El doctor entrecerró los ojos tristemente, y la sábana blanca se corrió hasta cubrir su cuerpo. Los hermanos se abrazaron los unos con los otros, llorando silenciosamente.

* * *

-¿Todos estaban esperándome?

-¡Sí! ¡Todos! Spicer está ansioso por mostrarte su nuevo invento, sin embargo, está un poco estresado desde que decidí molestarlo y tal vez puedas animarlo; ¡Keiko está deseosa para que la acompañes a marcar tendencia en las tiendas de ropas!; Jessie y Clay te hornearon unas galletas y Jermaine quiere discutir contigo por el asunto de tu nuevo manager y títulos de algunas canciones, ¡Megan le gustaría que fueras a ver su exposición de arte! Guan me está enseñando nuevos trucos... ¡Chase igualmente! Wuya, Hannibal, PandaBubba y Ashley siguen siendo tan malhumorados como siempre.

-¿Ah sí? Eso es mucho para un día.

-¡¿Un día?! ¡Si tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo! Pero hay una persona que se muere por verte y acompañarte a cada una de esos lugares, ¡¿Y me permites ir con ustedes por fis?!

-Bueno, supongo que sí, ¿Pero quién es la personas estás hablándome?... –Omi la jaló hacia la villa de la isla. Kimiko se sorprendió de ver a Raimundo al lado de un coche. Era el suyo.

Pero lo creyó con la pintura más desconchada, el ronroneo del motor no era tan vigoroso y ciertamente no era tan veloz como antes. Parece ser que en este sueño era como la primera vez que lo reconoció. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Sin pensarlo, ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

-No vuelvas a irte nunca más cabeza de chorlito, ¿Me oíste? Nunca más...

-Lo mismo digo, pero ahora estamos en el reino de la eternidad, tenemos toda una eternidad para ser felices –Dijo él, montándose en el asiento del piloto. Kimiko sonrió sentándose en el asiento del copiloto. Omi saltó a la parte trasera del pickup. Él piso suavemente el pedal. Justo cuando Omi preguntó a dónde irían primero. No hubo respuestas, sino unas risitas en su lugar. Omi a veces se encorvaba hacia adelante mientras señalabas las gaviotas cantar, luego del tifón ellas reanudaron su canturreo. Las ruedas del automóvil se deslizaron por la llana autopista de un crepúsculo hermoso, mientras se alejaba en el trayecto del camino de regreso a casa.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:**

**¡Feliz año pa' mí!**

**¡Feliz año pa' ti!**

**¡Feliz año pa' él!**

**¡Un feliz año pa' todos! **

**¡Feliz años 2013!**

**¡Muy feliz año a todos mis malvaviscos asados y aquí el gran final de este fic!**

**¿Qué si actualicé justamente en el primero de enero de 2013 a propósito? Pues sí :) **

**Espero que este final haya sido de su total satisfacción y con mucho cariño se los dedico a ustedes. No resumiré el capi sino que voy a hablarles de dos cosas en general. Desde el principio estuvo planificado que Dashi iba a ser el asesino y Chase/ Edward sería su aliado. Al igual que el motivo. Yo solo espero que la explicación de allá arriba fuera motivo suficiente para el surgimiento de este asesino. En cualquier cosa, si hay algo que quedó desencajado o se me pasó. Mil perdones. Pues díganme que con mucho gusto ya se las puedo aclarar. Al igual que en mí otro fic este mensaje va para todos aquellos que decidieron resolver el misterio:**

**Si NO resolviste el misterio: Eres un muy buen competidor, pero creo que yo gano... **

**SI resolviste el misterio: De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Tú ganas, tú ganas!... ¿Pero siempre puede haber una segunda oportunidad para otro fic psicológico, no?**

**-En cualquier caso, Dashi estaba full re loco y burda de sádico mano... **

**Lloré con el final :'( Lo admito. No estoy mintiendo ni bromeando. Es la pura verdad. Me dio bastante sentimiento por como lo puse. Fue bastante tierno. Desconozco si hay otro lector que experimentó estos sentimientos. Kimiko murió y pudo reunirse con la gente que compartió y amó. Y puse el glorioso: Fin, la palabra más simple y triste. No por el fin sino por todo lo que recorrió el héroe. Pero no se me pongan achicopalados mis malvaviscos asados en sustitución de este daremos paso a un nuevo fic:**

**¡Mí Adorado Árbol de Bonsái!**

**Aunque para serles franca. Estoy entusiasmada por el éxito de El Escritor Fantasma. Y me convendría, ahora que en la semana que viene se me terminan las vacaciones, es trabajar solo con un fic. Aparte que El Escritor Fantasma es un fic en que se necesita mucha cabeza. En todo caso estén alertas. **

**Pero a veces cuando no tengo ideas para un fic o no sé como esbozar la idea en el papel porque no me gusta como me está quedando (como actualmente me está pasando), siempre tengo ideas para otro hasta que se me ocurre algo bueno.**** Si quieren tener conocimientos sobre de qué trata visiten mí perfil. Casi al final verán la trama. Les adelanto que la protagonizara la bolita de queso, narrado por él mismo, será un fic con rating K+ y sus géneros serán: Adventure/Friendship/Fantasy/Humor (porque Omi charla con los lectores y sus ocurrencias son muy graciosas) :D**

**Irónicamente cuando terminé de hacer el fic me di cuenta (en comparación con el otro fic), que se me hace mucho mejor la narración en primera persona, pero lo único que me choca es que todo debe centrarse en esa persona y no puedo saltar a todos lados como aquí :( **

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que nos acompañaron hasta aquí. Esto no se hubiera podido de no ser por ustedes. Anónimos y usuarios por igual. ¡Hasta otro fic, se les quiere mucho! Me despido.**

* * *

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¡Ni hao! ¡Feliz año malvavisca asada! **

**¿Por qué todo lo bueno termina tan joven? Porque tú lo has dicho, el Señor se lleva de primero a todo lo bueno para que no sufran tanto... Triste. Pues si no termino el fic, y lo extiendo más, siempre los resultados son una porquería. Deseando de todo corazón que el final haya sido de tu agrado. Ya le he dado a Edward tus instrucciones, yo solo espero que no te importe que él sea un despiadado asesino y el cómplice del Dragón de Oro falso (o el asesino en serie)... Pero descuida él conserva su encanto varonil. **

**-No, estoy cien por ciento segura que eso lo hace más genial para los ojos de Lupe.**

**Por lo que he leído Edward ya se acomodó ahí. ¡Un gusto en saber tu correspondencia Michel! Tu propuesta me es un sumo placer que me encantaría aceptar. Sobre todo si mí Raimundo va a estar ahí.**

**-¿Azael está casado? ¡Guau, más peliaguda se pone la relación! Relaciones peligrosas. **

**Mia eres todo un caso. Solo debo recalcarte una cosa, ¿Mia te parece cuerda? Eso lo dices porque no la conoces bien. Se nota que eres un tipo interesante y sobretodo muy sincero, como yo, eso admiro en un chico (cosa que no se consigue). No es preciso que me halagues, yo sé que soy glamurosa y muy bonita... Aún no he recibido la llamada de Osmel Sousa para el Miss Venezuela pero como no estoy interesada no me importa, aunque no está demás que me lo repitan. Vos sabéis halagar. **

**-Apuesto que le dices eso a todas las chicas que se te atraviesan, el último tipo que me cortejó me dijo que yo era una reina de las nieves y me prometía el polo norte... ¿Y tú qué me vas a prometer? ¿El polo sur o el océano atlántico?**

**Ni te creas Lupe es una chama muy simpática. Me es difícil odiarla. Además no quiero arruinarle la cita a Lupe, un trato es un trato. Ella está con Edward. ¡Y yo con Rai!**

**-Pero a mí no me importa, ¡Cuenta conmigo para molestarla!**

**Mia, aún loca y todo te sigo queriendo. En fin, ya tienes mi respuesta. Hasta la próxima cuando nos volvamos a ver. **

**Volviendo contigo Lupe, que te tenía olvidadita por ahí y hablando como si no estuvieras. ¡Nos leemos en otro capi que subas de Apocalypse ó yo suba del Escritor Fantasma! ¡Ciao! **


End file.
